Ino's Darkness
by Jen Maddison 22
Summary: Esta é a história da Ino, uma rapariga que adora lutar por boas causas. Um dia, ela apanha em flagrante o namorado aos beijos com a irmã gémea. A partir daí...a sua vida já não volta a ser a mesma...
1. Chapter 1

**Oi!**

**Quanto a esta fic, devo realçar que, para além de ser inspirada num sonho, tem certos aspectos que podem ser considerados um pouco "dark". Apesar disto, espero que gostem e que não deixem de enviar reviews! **

**E para aqueles que poxam ter visto esta história no AnimeSpirit, devo-lhes informar que não estou a plagiar, pois sou a mesma pessoa só que com um pen name diferente - Emeraude.**

**Kisses**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo I**

Ino, uma rapariga linda e esbelta de cabelo loiro e olhos azuis, considerava-se uma pessoa feliz. Estudava numa das melhores escolas secundárias do país, tinha um namorado, o Sai, que a adorava (ou assim ela o pensava), e via na sua família, no pai Minato, na mãe Tsunade e na irmã gémea Inai, o seu maior pilar. Era nela que estava a sua força para enfrentar todos os obstáculos da vida, para além de que eles sempre estavam lá para a apoiar no quer que fosse. Eram uma família unida.

Inai, a irmã gémea, por outro lado, tinha outra perspectiva da vida, pois considerava-se o oposto da irmã. E, como gostava do Sai, de tudo fazia para o conquistar. Desde pequena que ansiava ser sua namorada, só que ele preferiu a sua irmã. Desde então que nutre um certo ódio pela Ino. Porquê que o único rapaz por quem realmente se apaixonou tinha que gostar da sua irmã, ainda por cima gémea? O que é que a Ino tinha que ela não? Não conseguia compreende-lo…pelo menos era um pouco mais madura que ela. Mas porquê que o Sai não enxerga isso?

Quanto aos pais, Minato, um homem loiro de olhos azuis, tratava-se de um grande empresário, que apesar de tudo nunca deixou de amar a sua família. Já Tsunade, uma mulher robusta, loira de olhos castanhos, era uma dona de casa excepcional, que trabalhava de vez em quando, como babysitter, na casa de uma vizinha, e que amava muito o seu marido e as duas filhas, chegando a considerá-los o seu maior tesouro.

[…]

– Ino, Inai! Despachem-se! Olha que se não vão chegar atrasadas! – gritava Tsunade da cozinha, um pouco impaciente.

Ino e Inai estavam no quarto a prepararem-se para ir para a escola.

– Já vamos, mãe! – Inai dirigiu-se para Ino – E tu, vê lá se te despachas. Olha que não vou ficar de plantão à tua espera.

– Eu sei! – Ino tentava se vestir o mais rápido que podia.

Inai já havia saído do quarto e descido as escadas em direcção à cozinha.

– Ah…vejo que já resolveram sair do quarto! Ca dê a tua irmã? – Tsunade acabava de preparar o pequeno-almoço e juntou-se ao seu marido à mesa.

– Já vem. Está só a acabar de se vestir. – Inai também sentou-se à mesa.

– Se isto continuar assim, vou começar a proibir as conversas à noite na internet até a altas horas. – afirmou Minato de forma autoritária.

– O pai não pode fazer isso! Eu não devo pagar por tabela pelos atrasos da Ino!

– Minato…até parece que já não foste da idade delas… - disse Tsunade toda melosa.

– Tsuande… - Minato repreendeu-a – não comeces a tentar-me logo pela manhã!

– Tu sabes como adoro tentar-te. – Tsunade aproximou-se do rosto dele e deu-lhe um beijo.

Inai tomava o pequeno-almoço um pouco às pressas, mas sentia-se um pouco incomodada com aquele beijo dos pais. _«E que beijo! Será que eles nunca ficavam com falta de ar?»_

– Já acabei de me preparar! Bom di… - Ino ficou pasma com a cena que viu – Será que interrompo alguma coisa?

Minato e Tsunade se afastam um do outro, apressados e envergonhados.

– Não querida, tu não estás a interromper nada. Senta-te, por favor, e despacha-te. – Tsunade tentava agir o mais natural possível.

– Fala por ti! – disse Minato para si próprio.

– Disseste alguma coisa, querido?

– Não, nada. – Minato levantou-se e preparava-se para sair – E vocês meninas, vêem lá se se despachem. Ok? Isto, se quiserem que vos leve à escola.

- Já acabei pai. Vou contigo. – Inai acabara de beber o pouquinho de leite que ainda restava na caneca, pronta para pegar na mochila de tiracolo.

– Até logo, querida! – Minato deu-lhe um selo na boca e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido – E depois acabamos o que começamos ainda agora.

– Pervertido! Mas cuida-te, tá?

– Adeus, mãe! – despediu-se Inai. Minato já havia saído de casa – Espera por mim, pai!

– Ei! Esperem por mim! – Ino acabou de tomar o pequeno-almoço às pressas – Adeus mãe! – deu-lhe um beijo na cara e saiu a correr.

[…]

– É incrível! Hoje chegaste horas!

Hinata, como já se havia habituado aos sucessivos atrasos da amiga, nem queria acreditar que ela havia finalmente chegado a tempo à primeira aula da manhã.

– Hinata não gozes, tá? Já foi tortuoso ouvir os queixumes da Inai sobre o meu atraso, enquanto vínhamos no carro para a escola! Mas o que eu hei-de fazer? Sou preguiçosa por natureza ao acordar.

Ambas desataram-se a rir.

Sai, que estava a vir do outro lado do corredor, quando as viu foi logo ter com elas. Ele naquela escola era muito popular, deixava a mulherada em delírio com o seu cabelo curto e preto, com os seus olhos igualmente pretos e com o seu lindo sorriso. No entanto era aquela miúda, em específico, a pessoa por quem se havia apaixonado.

Ino também havia reparado nele. Não conseguiam afastar o olhar um do outro, enquanto este ia ao seu encontro.

Sai chegou ao pé dela e a cumprimentou.

– Olá, Ino! – dirigiu-se para a amiga desta – Olá, Hinata!

– Olá! – disseram as duas amigas em uníssono.

– Amiga, pelos vistos acho que estou a mais…vou indo para a sala de aula. Depois vai lá ter, ok? – Ino acenou que sim com a cabeça. Hinata estava com alguma pressa em ir-se embora. Queria deixar os pombinhos sozinhos, o mais rápido possível – Adeus, Sai! Foi um prazer voltar a ver-te! – Hinata saiu dali em direcção à sala de aula.

– A Hinata é mesmo uma rapariga estranha! – exclamou Sai para Ino, enquanto ainda olhava na direcção que a rapariga tomara.

– É, não é? – Ino perguntava-se, se ele saberia o quão intimidada ela ficava cada vez que estava ao pé dele.

– Anda, vem comigo a um sitio que eu conheço. – Sai levou-a, apressadamente, até ao local menos improvável de encontrarem alguém conhecido da escola. Chegados ao local, Sai encostou-a à parede e começou a beijá-la arduamente. Ino sentia-se nas nuvens. Amava-o e só queria estar ao lado dele a todo o momento.

– Ai…Ino…tu deixas-me louco! – Sai beijou-a de novo, agora com mais intensidade – Nem fazes ideia das saudades que sinto quando não estás comigo a tempo inteiro.

– Sai… - Ino estava com falta de ar - Tu sabes que eu também sinto o mesmo…mas somos de turmas diferentes…o que é que querias que fizéssemos? –Só não entendo uma coisa…porquê que não nos podemos beijar em frente dos nossos amigos?

– Tu sabes…eles começariam a xingar…a falar do que não sabem sobre a nossa relação…e não é isso que eu quero. O que eu quero, agora, neste momento, és tu…e a tua linda boca… - desta vez o beijo que ele deu foi mais intenso que os anteriores, tendo direito a introdução de língua.

Aquilo estava a aquecer até serem interrompidos pelo toque da campainha. Eram horas de regressar às respectivas salas de aulas.

– Bem…acho que tenho de ir… - ela tinha a mente em branco – E, pelos vistos, tu também…será melhor nos despacharmos, se não quisermos chegar atrasados e apanhar uma falta.

Ino estava a ir-se embora, quando Sai a agarrou pelo braço.

– Sim. Tens razão. – aproximou-se dela e ergueu o rosto dela com o dedo indicador na sua direcção – Mas lembra-te disto…eu amo-te, Ino! – roçou os lábios nos dela – Depois das aulas espera por mim no portão, quero levar-te a casa. Quero estar contigo a todo o momento. Por favor, Ino…não me faças essa desfeita. – por ela estava disposto a tudo, nem parecia ele.

Ino nem sabia o que dizer.

– Ok, Sai! Eu estarei à tua espera. E já agora… - retribuiu-lhe o beijo – também te amo.

Abraçados e apaixonados, ambos se dirigiram para o pavilhão que iam ter aulas. Não esperavam a hora de se voltarem a encontrar. O problema seria, provavelmente, a Inai…

[…]

– Então, Ino? Como é que foi o teu encontro de ainda há pouco com o Sai? Estou curiosa…

Hinata estava contente pela amiga. Quem lhe dera também ter um namorado, assim podiam comparar experiencias, mas não era o caso. Por isso, contentava-se apenas em ouvi-la e a aconselhar em tudo o que lhe era possível.

– Foi absolutamente mágico! Ai, amiga…nos beijámos de uma forma bastante intensa…parecia que ele me queria devorar. – Ino estava super contente e super apaixonada.

– Também não é para admirar. Ele já não te via há muito tempo. Desde que foi de férias para a Holanda.

– Pois é. Mas tu não sabes o que ele fez a seguir, antes de irmos para as aulas. – Ino quis parecer misteriosa, com a intenção de deixar sofrer a amiga de tanta curiosidade.

– O quê? – Hinata já não aguentava mais de curiosidade.

– Ele disse que me amava.

– Sugoi! E tu? Qual foi a tua reacção?

– O que estavas à espera? Claro que lhe correspondi, também, à declaração de amor.

– Voçês se merecem…estou tão feliz por ti, amiga! A sério. – Hinata dizia-o do fundo do coração, porque tudo o queria era que a sua melhor amiga fosse feliz. E, pelo o que ela acabara de lhe contar, Sai parecia ser a pessoa que estava a encarregar-se dessa tarefa muito bem.

– Eu sei, Hinata! – Ino apercebeu-se que a irmã vinha ter com elas – Agora disfarça.

Hinata olhou para o lado e logo compreendeu a deixa da amiga.

– Ai, Ino…o professor de Educação Física pegou pesado hoje, não foi?

– Claro que foi! Ele não parava de implicar comigo! – Ino fingia uma cara de mal-estar.

– Olá, Hinata! – cumprimentou Inai, para depois dirigir-se para a irmã – Ino, vamos! É melhor irmos directas para casa. A mãe pode precisar de alguma coisa.

– Claro! – Ino lembrou-se do Sai – Mas há um problema…

– Não me venhas com essa, Ino… - Inai já não estava a gostar da conversa – Mas afinal, que problema é esse?

– O Sai também vem connosco. Ficamos de nos encontrar no portão.

– O Sai? – Ino pensava que Inai iria reprovar a ideia – Ok, porque não? – o queixo de Ino caiu – Mas nem penses que vais andar o caminho todo lovey-dovey com ele, ok? Sabes que isso me incomoda…não gosto de me fazer passar por vela.

– Ok! Nem vale a pena te preocupares com isso. Nós só queremos estar juntos, nem que isso implique termos que aturar-te. - Inai parecia estar a ser sincera, apesar de, no fundo, ela achar que aquela atitude da irmã poderia ter outras intenções. Devia ser imaginação sua, se calhar não era nada e, por isso, preferiu ignorá-lo.

Hinata deu uma pequena risada.

– Ah, ah! Andamos muito engraçadinhas ultimamente… - disse Inai de forma irónica.

– Oi meninas! Olá Ino! – Sai abraçou-a por trás e disse-lhe de forma sedutora ao ouvido – Pronta para ir para casa comigo?

– Claro! Sempre!

– Cof, cof… - Hinata achava que já estava a mais - Desculpem interromper este momento lindo, mas tenho que ir. O meu pai já deve estar à minha espera em casa para irmos ao oftalmologista.

– Espero que não seja grave. – disse Ino, preocupada com o estado de saúde da Hinata.

– Não é nada de grave. É apenas uma consulta de rotina, por isso, não te preocupes. Ainda não é desta que te livras de mim e destes olhos observadores! – ambas riem-se – Bem…tenho mesmo que ir. – Hinata estava a ir-se embora, mas lembrou-se de alguma coisa – Ah! Antes que me esqueça, Ino, amanhã irei trazer os papéis para a campanha, tal como mo pediste. Tudo continua de pé, não é verdade?

– Sim! Tudo certíssimo! Amanhã nos encontramos no sítio do costume, ok? – Ino não via a hora de que o dia de amanhã chegasse. Andava a sonhar com ele há dias. Seria um dia importante.

– Ok! Então até amanhã! – todos se despedem da Hinata, que de seguida foi caminhando até ao portão.

– Já podemos ir embora agora? – Inai já estava a ficar impaciente.

– Ela também vai? – perguntou Sai surpreso.

– Sai, ela é minha irmã. É óbvio que ela vá.

– Nunca pensei que a minha presença fosse te incomodar assim tanto! – exclamou Inai de mau humor.

– Não, de forma alguma. Apenas fiquei surpreso. Vocês as duas são irmãs gémeas, não siamesas! Se é que me entendes…

Inai já não estava a gostar da conversa.

– Bom…sendo assim, vou andando à frente. Não quero ser eu a estragar o clima romântico entre o casal. _«Mas bem que gostaria»_ - pensou ela com um certo rancor, enquanto se ia embora.

– Agora que o caminho está livre, já podemos ir indo. – disse Sai, todo contente.

– Sai…não sentes um pouco de remorsos? – Ino queria tanto que ele e a irmã se dessem bem.

– Remorsos do quê? – Sai não estava a perceber a pergunta.

– Acho que ainda há pouco pegaste um pesado com a Inai. Ela não é minha irmã siamesa, mas é minha irmã. Já é costume nós irmos juntas para casa, desde os tempos da pré-primária.

– Ok! Já compreendi. – disse Sai, erguendo as duas mãos para cima como sinal de arrependimento – Mas ao menos posso receber um beijo?

– Aqui? - Ino olhou para um lado e para o outro - Mas eu pensava que não gostavas de que nos vissem.

– De que nos vissem a beijar no limite da paixão, mas quando é um selinho, a história é outra… - Sai piscou-lhe o olho.

– Tu não existes, Sai! – Ino deu-lhe um beijo e os dois seguiam para casa dela de mão dada, como dois eternos apaixonados.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Estava um bonito dia. O sol brilhava com uma intensidade, que quase feria os olhos. A paisagem parecia mais bonita do que era. Assim o pensava Sai, enquanto se dirigia para a casa da Ino a buscá-la para irem para a escola.

No dia anterior, antes de ir para a cama, havia pedido ao seu grande amigo Sasuke que fosse lá ter, pois não se sentia lá muito seguro, principalmente perto de uma certa rapariga chamada Inai. Aquela rapariga causava-lhe arrepios. Podia ser fisicamente igual à Ino, mas em termos de personalidade…eram completamente diferentes. Retomando ao Sasuke, ele começou logo a resmungar, a dizer que não queria aborrecimentos nem chatices para o seu lado, mas lá acabou por aceitar. Que remédio!

Perdido em seus pensamentos, Sai de repente apercebeu-se que chegou ao seu destino. Aproximou-se da porta e parou antes de tocar à campainha. Será que aquilo estava certo? Nunca antes fora buscar uma namorada para ir à escola, por isso era normal ter dúvidas. _«Só espero que não me esteja a meter na boca do lobo!»_, pensou Sai, enquanto tocava à campainha.

- Despachem-se! São sempre a mesma coisa! Depois não venham dizer que o pai é exigente e... – Tsunade abriu a porta e viu Sai, estático e perplexo – Ah, és tu Sai! – olhava para ele de alto a baixo – Entra. Só tens que esperar um pouco. Já sabes como é a Ino! – deu uma gargalhada, enquanto Sai entrava naquela casa – Esteja à vontade.

Dizendo isto, Tsunade dirigiu-se para a cozinha, enquanto Sai olhava em todas as direcções. Aquela casa o fascinava. Era bastante espaçosa. Aquele piso, pelo que via tinha 4 divisões, duas em cada lado, sendo que uma delas era a cozinha. Esta era única que era aberta, pra qual ele tinha acesso, pois as outras estavam fechadas e, por isso, não conseguia perceber o que estava por detrás daquelas portas. Numa coisa deveria estar certo. O andar de cima deveria estar reservado para os quartos de dormir e de banho.

Estava tão concentrado no que via, que nem deu pela presença de uma rapariga loira de olhos azuis a descer as escadas.

- Bom dia, Sai! – Inai atirou-se para os braços dele – Sentiste saudades minhas? – sorriu maliciosamente.

- Não, nem por isso. – Sai tentava desembaçar-se do seu abraço – Não tens que te aprontar? Que eu saiba… - olhou para o relógio que estava no pulso - … estamos atrasados. E se não te despachares, chegaremos tarde à primeira aula.

- Sai… Sai… - Inai dizia isto abanando a cabeça – És assim todas as manhãs? Sempre com essa disposição?

- Que eu saiba, tu não tens nada a ver com isso.

- Tens razão! E que eu saiba, não é comigo que tens que te preocupar, mas sim com a tua namorada. Ela é que sempre atrasa todo o mundo nesta casa. – Inai aproximou-se dele de forma sedutora – Eu pelo contrário, estou sempre pronta a horas. Neste momento só me falta tomar o pequeno-almoço. Depois… - encostou o seu peito contra o dele – já poderemos ir para a escola. – aproximou a boca do ouvido dele e sussurrou-lhe – Só nós dois!

Sai sentia-se encurralado. Aquela rapariga era maluca! Como é que ela era capaz de seduzir o namorado da própria irmã na própria casa, podendo quase ser pega em flagrante? Uma coisa é certa, nunca entenderia a cabeça desta miúda. E pela maneira como ela agia e falava…de certeza que tinha algum atrito com a sua amada.

[…]

Ino, como sempre, tentava se vestir o mais rápido possível. Só gostava de ser como a Inai nesse aspecto. Como é que ela conseguia se preparar a tempo e horas, se acordava ao mesmo tempo que ela? Era um mistério.

Preparada, olhou-se ao espelho, que tinha pendurado na parede junto à porta, pela última vez.

- Vamos lá, Ino! O Sai já deve estar aí! Com certeza que foi ele quem tocou à campainha ainda há pouco! – exclamou para si com um sorriso e saiu apressada do quarto.

Estava a descer as escadas, e quando viu a irmã agarrada ao namorado, nem queria acreditar no que via. _«É comigo que ele está, não é? É a mim que ele ama! Por isso, pára de te apoquentar com tolices! Se calhar deve ter acontecido qualquer coisa para eles estarem assim. Logo sorri e age como se não tivesses visto nada.»_, pensou Ino, enquanto sorria e ia na direcção deles.

- Bom dia, Sai! - aproximou-se dele e deu-lhe um beijo na boca à frente da irmã, que ao ver aquela cena paralisou. – Sempre vieste…fico feliz! – disse, retomando o fôlego.

Sai estava perplexo. Já não compreendia nada. Primeiro fora a Inai que se atirou a ele, agora a Ino decidira dar-lhe um beijo matinal daqueles! O que será que se passa com estas duas? _«Mas confesso que até gostei deste lado ousado da minha Ino…»_, pensou Sai com um sorriso matreiro estampado no rosto.

- Pelos vistos estou a mais. Vou mas é para a cozinha tomar o pequeno-almoço, pois não quero chegar tarde à primeira aula da manhã! – Inai dera bastante ênfase a esta última parte antes de entrar na cozinha.

- A Inai tem razão! Vens também? – os dedos de Ino entrelaçaram-se com os dele.

Sai olhou apreensivo para o local onde a Inai havia entrado.

- Ehm…acho melhor não entrar. Pequeno-almoço é uma refeição feita em família…e eu não faço parte dela. – e antes que Ino pudesse dizer alguma coisa – Por enquanto. – deu-lhe um sorriso cúmplice, que foi retribuído.

- Ok! Fica à vontade! Prometo ser rápida! – dizendo isto, Ino aproximou-se dele e deu-lhe um selinho.

Ino já estava a chegar à cozinha, quando Sai se pronunciou.

- Vou esperar-vos lá fora. O Sasuke deve estar ai a chegar não tarda nada. Ele também vem connosco. Vai fazer-me um favor. Para irmos aos pares…entendes?

- Sim. Óptima ideia! A gente já vai ter contigo! - _«A Inai é que não vai gostar nada disto.» _- disse Ino para si divertida, entrando na cozinha.

[…]

A caminho da escola, Ino e Sai iam à frente e Inai e Sasuke, um rapaz de cabelo arrepiado negro e de olhos igualmente negros, vinham atrás. O primeiro casal não podia estar mais divertido, apreciando a companhia um do outro. Pareciam um casal feliz e era isso que deixava Inai possessa. Qual foi a ideia do Sai ter convidado o Sasuke para ir também com eles para a escola? Como gostava de estar no lugar da irmã. Aí é que ele ia ver o que era…

- Estás bem? – Sasuke já tinha vindo contrariado, mas quando olhou de esgueira para a sua acompanhante notara que algo não estava bem. Ela parecia ter ódio nos olhos.

- Sim, estou bem! Porquê que o perguntas? - _«Agora o que é que este gajo quer? Já não me bastava as cenas que o par à minha frente faz, ainda tinha que vir este juntar-se à festa? Será que ninguém me deixa em paz com os meus próprios pensamentos?»._

- Só estava perguntando…não é preciso vires com sete pedras na mão! – exclamou Sasuke, levantando as duas mão como forma de rendição.

Instalou-se novamente o silêncio entre eles. Até que Sasuke voltou a quebrá-lo.

- Tu gostas dele?

- O quê? – Inai parecia não ter ouvido direito.

- Perguntei-te se gostas dele, do Sai. É que não páras de olhar para aqueles dois. – disse, apontando para o par de pombinhos que estava à sua frente.

- Isso não é da tua conta!

- Não tem mal nenhum gostares do namorado da tua irmã. É perfeitamente normal, para além de que podes confiar em mim. – olhou para ela, enquanto andava – Prometo não contá-lo a ninguém!

Inai ao ouvir isto parou de repente e olhou para ele. Não demorou nem um segundo e ela já estava a correr para ir ter com ele.

- Como é que o sabes? – perguntou Inai baixinho.

Sasuke de forma descontraída pôs as mãos nos bolsos e um semi-sorriso começou a surgir nos seus lábios.

- O teu olhar dizia tudo!

- O meu olhar? Só podes estar a gozar comigo?

- Nem por isso. É que quando te vi a olhar para eles, pude perceber um certo ódio nos teus olhos. Enfim… - respirou fundo - …basta ser inteligente para somar dois mais dois e descobrir a razão que te levava a agir assim.

- Bom…agora que já o sabes, tenho uma coisa a confessar-te. – olhou para ele de forma penetrante e decisiva – Amo o Sai! E um dia vais ver…ele vai ser meu! Pra que saibas, eu sou uma mulher muito decidida! Quando gosto de alguém, faço qualquer coisa para que ela retribua o mesmo sentimento. Neste caso, com o tempo e através das minhas investidas, Sai acabará por me amar. Nem que para isso tenha que passar por cima da minha irmã! – sorriu triunfante, passando a olhar para a frente.

Sasuke tinha que concordar com o amigo, quando este dizia que ela lhe causava calafrios. Estava atónito. Nunca pensaria que uma irmã, ainda por cima gémea, era capaz de fazer isso com outra só por causa de um rapaz! Ele nunca dava muita confiança às mulheres, nem sequer lhes dava um segundo olhar. Mas a esta tinha que dá-lo. O Sai nem sabe o que o espera…como tinha pena dele. E por ele ser seu amigo, é que ele não podia deixar ao menos de alertá-lo. Era o mínimo que ele poderia fazer. Mas agora não era o momento para lho contar, ele parecia tão divertido com a Ino. _«Mais tarde…é melhor falar-lhe deste assunto mais tarde.»_, disse Sasuke para si, enquanto voltava a caminhar de forma descontraída na direcção que estavam a tomar.

[…]

- Ino! Ino! Aqui! Estou aqui! – chamou Hinata toda alegre.

Ino estava a chegar ao pé da sua sala de aula, quando ouve a sua amiga Hinata a chamar por ela, desde o final do corredor.

- Vou entrando na sala. Txau! – disse Inai com um tom de aborrecimento.

- Oi, Hinata! Então…trouxeste o que te pedi? – perguntou Ino, bastante ansiosa.

- Sim, trouxe! – Hinata tirou alguns panfletos da mochila e entregou-os a Ino – Aqui estão! Espero que gostes! Isso foi o melhor que eu consegui fazer. Tive uma semana difícil!

- Hinata…estão perfeitos! Não vejo a hora de começar a distribuí-los pela escola inteira! Espero que haja muita gente que queira aderir a esta grande causa! Ajudar as baleias em vias de extinção!

- Só mesmo tu para teres ideias assim tão mirabolantes! Mas é por isso que eu te adoro e apoio, amiga!

- Eu sei, Hinata! Mas tu sabes que eu não podia deixar por terra uma oportunidade como esta. Sabes o quanto eu gosto de ajudar, principalmente os animais.

Hinata acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, de forma a que a amiga pudesse perceber o quanto ela a compreendia.

Nesse momento surgiu à beira delas uma menina, que Ino nunca antes tinha visto. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos-escuros, apanhados em dois coques na cabeça, e uns olhos amendoados da mesma cor.

- Olá! – cumprimentou a menina – Desculpa o atraso, Hinata. Mas hoje vim de autocarro e o trânsito estava impossível!

- Não faz mal! – virou-se para Ino – Ino, esta é a Ten Ten! – virou-se desta vez para a outra – Ten Ten, esta é a Ino!

As duas cumprimentam-se de forma jovial.

- A Ten Ten está no nosso ano (10º), só que é da turma C. Falei com ela sobre este projecto durante a aula de Judo, desporto que ambas praticamos e, desde logo, ela prontamente se ofereceu para ajudar. Desculpa se não te avisei de nada. Mas estávamos a precisar de ajuda, isto se queríamos distribuir todos os panfletos, a tempo e horas, a todos os alunos da escola.

- Não te preocupes, que não estou chateada. Acho que até fizeste bem. – dirigiu-se para a morena – Ten Ten, obrigada! A tua ajuda será preciosa.

Ten Ten, que não estava acostumada a elogios, começou a ficar um bocadinho corada e sem jeito.

- Oh…não foi nada!

- Quando é que começamos a fazer a distribuição? – perguntou Hinata a Ino.

- Durante o intervalo grande. O que se segue a esta aula.

- Ok! – exclamaram Hinata e Ten Ten em uníssono.

Como a Ten Ten era de outra turma, Ino e Hinata combinaram com ela encontrarem-se no polivalente da escola. Despediram-se assim que avistaram a professora Shizune. Ino e Hinata entraram na sala de aula, onde a professora acabara de entrar; enquanto que Ten Ten foi para a sua.

Ino mal via a hora de começar com aquela campanha. Adorava mesmo conseguir muito feedback por parte dos colegas. Assim o esperava…

[…]

Entretanto, Sai e Sasuke já estavam na sua sala de aula, que ficava um andar abaixo da da sua namorada, a conversar.

- Sasuke… - este lança-lhe um olhar penetrante – O que é que achaste da Inai?

- É maluca! – Sasuke disse-o com tamanha prontidão, que até surpreendeu Sai – Agora entendo o porquê de não quereres ela por perto. Mas queres um conselho? – perguntou, enquanto se sentava na sua cadeira.

- Não! – Sai também se sentou. Apesar de tê-lo negado, a verdade era que queria mesmo um conselho. Precisava desesperadamente de um em relação àquela gémea tresloucada! Mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se um pouco preocupado. Sasuke nunca estivera tão sério como naquele momento. Pressentiu que ele se calhar não estava para brincadeiras.

- Mas vou dar-to na mesma. – Sasuke respirou fundo e depois expirou o ar todo cá para fora num longo suspiro – Tem cuidado com ela, amigo! É a única coisa que te aviso. Põe-te fino com ela…dela nunca se sabe o que esperar!

Sai, após ouvir Sasuke, ficou apreensivo. Se não queria perder Ino, era melhor seguir o conselho do amigo. «_Porquê que estas coisas só me acontecem a mim?»_, questionou-se para si, enquanto o professor dava inicio à aula.

[…]

- Contribua! Ajude quem mais precisa! Ajude-nos a salvar as baleias em vias de extinção!

Este era o slogan, que Ino, Hinata e Ten Ten, diziam enquanto entregavam os panfletos às pessoas que por elas passavam. Ino ficara encarregue do pátio grande, a Hinata dos pavilhões e respectivos halls de entrada, e a Ten Ten dos restantes espaços abertos.

Ino olhou a seu redor, parecia que já tinha entregue os panfletos a todos os que ali estavam. Quando, de repente, avistou um rapaz ruivo vestido de negro sentado num dos bancos daquele pátio.

Ao ir ao seu encontro, é que ela pôde perceber que ele era o rapaz gótico da sua turma, aquele a quem todos temiam. Ela podia não se ter apercebido de dele antes, mas, naquela altura, alguma coisa lhe dizia que ele seria de grande ajuda para a sua causa.

O rapaz estava a ler um livro bastante volumoso sobre rituais e, por isso, nem sequer reparou que numa rapariga loira indo na sua direcção. As poucas pessoas, que viam esta cena, pensavam que Ino deveria estar maluca para fazer uma coisa daquelas. Ninguém se metia com aquela gente, com os góticos! Todos na escola sabiam do que eles eram capazes, quando eram incomodados! Ino parecia ser bastante corajosa! Se calhar não deveria ter conhecimento da fama dele naquela escola…

- Contribua! Ajude quem mais precise! Ajuda-nos a salvar as baleias em vias de extinção! – disse Ino jovialmente, com um sorriso na boca, enquanto entregou-lhe o panfleto.

O ruivo, contrariado, fechou o livro que estava a ler com força e suspirou, para de seguida pegar no panfleto e lê-lo. Depois de o ter feito, ele olhou para ela de forma fria e respondeu-lhe:

- Que patético!

Ino, ao vê-lo a ler o seu panfleto, nem queria acreditar! Será que a sua intuição em relação a ele estava correcta? Mas quando ele lhe dirigiu aquele olhar, a partir daí não conseguiu mais raciocinar. Aqueles olhos eram lindos…de um verde transparente, que davam a entender que conseguiam ver a alma de uma pessoa, ainda mais, quando eram realçados por aquele lápis preto os contornava.

De repente, ele disse algo. Automaticamente ela regressou à regressou à realidade.

- O quê? Não percebi…o que é que disse?

- Disse que é patético. – disse o ruivo com um ar de desdém.

- O que é que é patético? O cartaz? Se for esse o caso…

- Não é o cartaz! – exclamou o ruivo, interrompendo-a – Mas sim tu e a forma como levas isto a sério!

- Eu não acredito! E posso saber porquê que dizes isso? – Ino continuava a não conseguir compreendê-lo.

- Achas que eu acredito que fazes isto pelas baleias em vias de extinção? – Ino nem queria acreditar no que estava a ouvir – Eu não nasci ontem! Olha para ti! Achas que uma patricinha como tu se preocupa mais com os animais do que consigo própria? – soltou um riso de pura ironia – Só fazes isto para teu próprio benificio! Vocês riquinhos convencem-se que estão a fazer caridade, quando na verdade o que querem é exibirem-se e dar a entender aos outros que são caridosos! – acusou-a o ruivo com uma voz grave e arrastada.

Ino ao ouvir isto, entrou em estado de choque. Aquilo não era verdade! Ela não era desse tipo! Como é que ele podia pensar isso dela?

O ruivo levantou-se então de onde estava, amarrotou o panfleto com as duas mãos e atirou-o para o cesto do lixo. Antes de se ir embora, deu a Ino um último olhar de desdém e lhe disse:

- Foi um prazer conhecer-te, patricinha!

Ino sentia-se completamente arrasada, enquanto continuava a olhar para ele e para a direcção que tomara. Baixando a cabeça, pensou porquê que a vida era tão difícil?

[…]

- Gaara! – uma rapariga de cabelos róseos e olhos verdes aproximou-se do ruivo. – Ouvi dizer que uma das patricinhas loiras da tua turma falou contigo. O que é que ela queria?

- Que a ajudasse a ajudar as baleias em extinção! Como se isso fosse possível! Não é verdade, Sakura?

- Sim, Gaara. Nem sei qual foi a ideia de ela ter ido logo ter contigo! – exclamou, coçando a cabeça com uma mão – Se bem…que também me falaram disso. Uma Zé-ninguém de cabelos compridos azulados e olhos perolados. Acho que ela também é da tua turma.

- É a Hinata. Outra patricinha sem mais nada para fazer! – cansado de ter aquela conversa, Gaara levantou-se e perguntou a Sakura baixinho – Está tudo preparado para logo à noite?

- Sim, Gaara. E o novato também. – disse Sakura com um ar triunfante e divertido.

- Ainda bem. Até logo!

Dizendo isto, Gaara seguiu na direcção que o levava até à sua sala de aula, deixando uma Sakura satisfeita com o seu trabalho. Mal via a hora de ser recompensada por isso.

[…]

- E então? Como é que correu essa tua campanha? – perguntou Inai à irmã, quando ambas haviam saído da sala de aula. Aquele dia de aulas já chegara ao fim.

- Bem…na medida do possível… - disse Ino com um sorriso trémulo e amarelo.

- Pela tua cara, alguma coisa correu mal. – Inai pôs um ar pensador – Só não compreendo para quê te dás a tanto trabalho!

- Porque acredito numa grande causa! E esta não era excepção! – Ino já começava a irritar-se por não acreditarem no seu valor enquanto protectora dos animais! – Por isso não comeces, Inai! Já me bastou o outro!

- Que outro? – a conversa começava a ser interessante – Estás a te referir ao nosso colega gótico?

- Como o sabes?

- Querida irmã…toda a gente sabe. Até parece que não sabes da rapidez com que os rumores passam de boca em boca nesta escola!

- Sim. Tens razão. – Ino avistou Hinata, que havia saído da sala de aula antes delas, e a Ten Ten a conversarem perto do portão e, por isso, decide ir ter com elas – Estão ali a Hinata e a Ten Ten. Vou ter com elas para ver se a campanha delas correu melhor que a minha. Espera por mim!

- Ok!

Quando Ino saiu da sua beira, Inai avistou logo Sai. Ele estava a um canto, que estava do seu lado direito, parecia estar acompanhado. Um, como era de esperar, tratava-se do Sasuke; e o outro era uma mulher loira, magra, meio desportiva, de cabelos compridos e olhos verdes.

Inai encontrou aí uma oportunidade para meter conversa com ele. _«Quanto a mim, irmãzinha, tenho coisas mais interessantes em vista…»_, disse para si, enquanto caminhava na sua direcção.

[…]

- Hinata! Ten Ten! Como é que correu? – perguntou Ino, expectante.

- Mais ou menos… - Hinata parecia um pouco triste – Mas, ao menos, recebi algum feedback! Apesar de uma certa pessoa gótica, de cabelo rosado, me ter chateado… - suspirou.

- A Sakura? Que azar, Hinata! – exclamou Ten Ten, preocupada com a amiga – Ela é da minha turma e acredita que já aprontou muita coisa… Ela do pior! Eu é que não me metia com ela!

- E quanto a ti, Ten Ten? – Ino precisava perguntar isto, a ver se mudava de assunto. Tudo o que queria naquele momento era não pensar num certo ruivo gótico.

- Bem! Recebi um fantástico feedback! Se calhar foi graças à minha fantástica figura! – brincou Ten Ten, passando as mãos pelo seu corpo.

Ino e Hinata começaram a rir-se. Podiam não ter conseguido o resultado esperado, mas não iam desistir! Aquele ruivo podia dizer o que quisesse, mas se pensava que ela ia desistir de ajudar os animais, estava muito enganado! _«Esperem para ver, caros colegas. Eu não desisto facilmente dos meus ideais. Um dia…hei-de dar a volta por cima!»_, disse Ino para si triunfante.

[…]

Sai estava a ter uma conversa animada com os seus colegas de turma, o Sasuke e a Temari, quando avistou a Inai a vir na direcção deles.

- Só faltava mais esta… - disse baixinho, enquanto suspirava.

- O quê que foi, Sai? – Sasuke olhou para o seu lado esquerdo e, quando a viu, percebeu o porquê do amigo estar inquieto. _«Agora é que vão ser elas!»_

Inai, ao chegar ao pé deles, não resiste e agarrou-se a Sai e disse de forma sedutora:

- Olá, Sai! Há tanto tempo que não nos vemos!

- Na verdade, não faz assim tanto tempo. – disse Sasuke em socorro do amigo.

- Ah! Olá para ti também, Sasuke! Nem te tinha visto…

- Duvido. – disse Sasuke de forma arrogante.

- Será que alguém me pode explicar o que se passa? Quem é ela? – interveio Temari, que já não gostava de ser ignorada.

- É a Inai, a irmã gémea da namorada do Sai. – disse-lhe Sasuke.

- A Ino? – Temari dirige-se para ela – E tu não tens vergonha de te atirares ao namorado da tua própria irmã, quando ela está mesmo ali? – apontou na direcção onde Ino estava com as suas amigas.

- Se te estás a referir a remorsos, podes tirar o cavalinho da chuva. Eu não me importo com as consequências, desde que consiga aquilo que quero! – exclamou Inai, por fim, triunfante.

- Agora que já nos disseste isso, que tal bazares? – Sasuke foi bastante directo e frio para com ela.

Inai, nesse instante, desgrudou de Sai. Olhou para Sasuke com ódio e, indignada, vendo que não recebia o apoio do seu amado, nem da loira, decidiu ir-se embora. O Sasuke ia-se arrepender! E muito! Ninguém a humilhava daquela maneira e ficava a rir-se.

[…]

Neji estava dentro do seu carro, a caminho da escola da prima Hinata. Ele era três anos mais velho que ela. Tinha 18 anos e, por isso, andava no primeiro ano da faculdade. Estava numa privada e orgulhava-se disso. Tinha notas excelentes e toda a sua família sentia orgulho dele, ao ponto de o quererem ver casado com a Hinata. _«Só se passarem por cima do meu cadáver! Eu já tenho noiva. E, por sinal, é toda jeitosa!»_, pensou para si, enquanto parava o carro em frente do portão da escola da prima e descia dele, pronto a ir buscá-la. Ele também ia para lá com outro objectivo, que era poder rever a noiva, a sua querida Ten Ten. Como andavam um pouco desencontrados, por causa de andarem em escolas diferentes e ocupados com os seus respectivos trabalhos, não conseguiam estar muito tempo juntos. Por isso, ele aproveitava sempre aquelas saídas para buscar a Hinata. Sempre teria algum tempo para revê-la.

Depois de alguma procura com a cabeça, Neji conseguiu avistá-las. Elas estavam na conversa com uma menina loira, que reconheceu-a como sendo a Ino, a melhor amiga da Hinata. Ela falava dela a todo o momento e já a tinha visto algumas vezes, mas já tinha passado muito tempo desde a última vez.

Estava pronto a chamá-las para virem ter com ele, quando sentiu alguém a ir de encontro a ele. Reparou que tinha sido um dos elementos de um grupo gótico. Este era loiro, tinha olhos azuis e parecia ser, pelos seus traços físicos, na opinião do Neji, o mais brincalhão, o palhaço do grupo.

- Hei, oh….loirinho! – este havia se virado – Sim, tu! Por acaso não vês por onde andas? Ou és assim, só para as pessoas que achas que são mais inteligentes do que tu? – perguntou Neji no gozo.

O loiro, ao ouvir aquilo, estava perdendo as estribeiras. Não permitia que ninguém o gozasse, principalmente na frente do seu grupo. Estava pronto para ir para cima dele, quando Gaara, o chefe do grupo, interveio.

- Naruto! Relaxa! Ele só quer te provocar…não lhe ligues. – largando-o, Gaara lançou um olhar frio a Neji e depois ordenou ao grupo para se irem embora.

Naruto ainda ficou a olhar para aquele patricinho. Se não fosse a Sakura a empurrá-lo à força até onde o grupo estava, ele bem que era menino para piorar a sua situação perante o chefe, mais do que já estava.

Neji, depois daquele percalço, retomou ao que ia fazer, antes de ser incomodado por um gótico que fervia em pouca água.

[…]

- Olhem! – Hinata interrompera a conversa que estava a ter com as amigas – É o Neji!

- Ui! Ele está cada vez mais gato! – Ten Ten suspira que nem uma apaixonada. Não via a hora de poder estar nos seus braços.

- Vocês já se conhecem? – perguntou Ino curiosa a Ten Ten.

- Eu sou a noiva dele. É suposto nós nos conhecermos.

- O quê? Noiva? – Ino não estava a acreditar no que ouvia – Porquê que não me disseste nada, Hinata, sobre este assunto?

- Eu não tenho culpa que a minha família queira manter este noivado em segredo! – confessou Hinata um pouco envergonhada por ter ocultado este facto à sua melhor amiga.

- Hinata, vamos ter com ele! Ele parece que nos está a chamar! – Ten Ten não esperou pela resposta de Hinata, já estava pegando na sua mão, puxando-a para que as duas fossem ao encontro dele.

Ino estava a divertir-se ao ver aquela cena. _«Coitada da Hinata!»_, pensou.

[…]

- Neji! – Ten Ten nem deu tempo para ele raciocinar. Largou a mão da Hinata e atirou-se para os braços do seu amado, dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado.

Se todas as recepções fossem assim…tão deliciosas, Neji não se importava de vir todos os dias a ir buscá-las.

Hinata perguntou porquê que o primo é quem a veio buscar, quando eles acabaram de se beijar.

- O tio, o teu pai, pediu-me. – Neji tentava retomar o fôlego – Como esta tarde eu não tive aulas e o tio não podia vir, porque tinha uma reunião importante, resolvi ser eu a fazer esse pequeno favor a ele. Vê lá como não sou um sobrinho ou priminho dedicado. – sorriu com ironia.

- É…é…a mim é que não me enganas, Neji! Vieste mas foi com segundas intenções!

Neji ia a responder, quando avistou a Ino a sair da escola toda furiosa e a toda a velocidade. Neji nunca pensou que ela fosse uma rapariga que ficasse daquele jeito.

- O que é que se passou com a Ino para ela estar naquele estado?

- Neji, querido…aquela não era a Ino. Mas sim a Inai, a irmã gémea dela.

Neji não estava a conseguir encaixar aquela nova informação na sua cabeça.

- Aquela é que é a minha amiga Ino, Neji! – disse Hinata, apontando na direcção onde a amiga estava.

- Devo confessar…a semelhança é estrondosa! – exclamou Neji, ainda um surpreso com a novidade – Mas…quem é aquele com quem ela está a falar?

- É o Sai, o namorado dela! – respondeu-lhe Hinata.

- Namorado? Fico contente por ela. – começou a olhar para eles com outros olhos – Até que formam um bonito par.

Sai e Ino vinham se embora, na direcção deles.

- Hinata, Ten Ten, Neji! Algum de vocês viu a Inai por aí? – perguntou-lhes Ino, preocupada – Ela ficou de esperar por mim, para irmos juntas até casa, mas eu e o Sai não a vemos em lado nenhum! Parece que ela sumiu!

- Se te estás a referir à tua gémea, vi-a a passar por aqui ainda há pouco. Parecia bastante furiosa! – constatou Neji os factos.

- Não posso crer! O que terá acontecido? – só alguma coisa terrível é que tirava a sua irmã do sério – Sai! Acho que é melhor nós irmos. Tenho que ir para casa, ver o que se passa com a Inai!

Sai não gostava de ver a namorada naquele estado, por isso, não fez mais do que concordar e levá-la a casa. Mas antes de irem, Ino fez questão de apresentar Sai a Neji e a Ten Ten e de se despedir deles os três.

Ten Ten, mal passado um bocado, olhou para o relógio de pulso dela e viu que já era tarde.

- Neji! É melhor nós irmos embora…está a ficar tarde. – disse, abraçando-o de lado e encostando a cabeça no seu ombro.

- Sim, Ten Ten, tens razão. Vamos, Hinata! – chamou-a enquanto levava a namorada até ao carro.

- Sim, Neji! – exclamou Hinata, indo ter ao encontro deles.

- Quanto a ti… - Neji olhava para Ten Ten com uma certa malícia – Nem queiras saber o que tenho em mente para logo à noite…

Ten Ten riu-se, mal ouviu ele a dizer esta afirmação. Era por estas e por outras, que começava a entender o quanto o amava e o quanto já estava com saudades dele. Ele era sem dúvida a sua cara-metade.

[…]

Ino mal chegara a casa com Sai, foi logo ter ao quarto, assim que soube pela sua mãe que a Inai se encontrava lá.

Mal chegou lá acima, viu o quarto numa bagunça e a Inai deitada na cama um pouco agitada.

- Inai…o que é que se passou aqui? Porquê que o quarto está nesta bagunça? – perguntou Ino, aflita e preocupada com o estado dela.

Inai, ao ver e ouvir a irmã, correu para abraçá-la. Queria sentir naquele momento algum apoio. Nunca havia sido tão humilhada como naquele dia. Quando viu Sai atrás da irmã, ficou em estado de choque, nem queria acreditar no que via.

- Ino… o que é que ele está aqui a fazer? – perguntou, apontando para ele com o indicador.

- Inai…ele é o meu namorado…e como tal, estava também preocupado contigo! Quando um amigo nosso nos disse que tinhas saído da escola furiosa, viemos logo ter aqui contigo. – Ino chegou-se perto da irmã e a abraçou com carinho – Estávamos preocupados contigo, Inai! Muito preocupados!

Inai duvidava de que Sai estivesse preocupado. A Ino podia estar, mas ele não. Por isso, decidiu retribuir o abraço à irmã.

- Não te preocupes. Eu agora estou bem. – sussurrou ao seu ouvido, para depois virar a cabeça na direcção de Sai.

Sai não gostava daquele olhar que ela lançava, como se tudo aquilo fosse culpa dele.

Inai olhava-o intensamente com um sorriso maroto estampado no rosto. Olhava-o com um olhar de cumplicidade, como se lhe dissesse que tudo isto era culpa dele e dos seus amigos e que eles se iriam arrepender. _«Prepara-te, Sai! Desta vez não tens como escapar de mim! Agora é que vais ser meu!», _disse Inai, triunfante, para si.


	3. Chapter 3

Oi!

Aqui vai mais um capítulo!

As ruas que indico são próprias da malha urbana da cidade em que moro.

Reviews! Kisses

* * *

**Capitulo III**

Já havia passado uma semana e Inai não parava de o chatear. Sai já estava a dar em louco com aqueles ataques de sedução dela. Por vezes deixavam-no em situações um pouco incómodas, sendo quase apanhados duas vezes por Ino.

Naquele momento tinha que desabafar com alguém. Já não podia aguentar mais aquela situação só para ele.

Resolveu, então, sair de casa e ir ter com o Sasuke, o seu melhor amigo, ao café da esquina da casa dele. Chegado lá, Sasuke já lá estava, sentado e com aquele humor que lhe era tão característico.

- Oi, Sasuke! Tudo bem? – sentou-se ao lado dele – Estou a ver que acordaste maldisposto!

- E como não haveria de estar! O meu melhor amigo resolve telefonar-me às 8 da manhã de um Sábado para combinarmos um encontro! – Sasuke estava bastante irónico.

- Desculpa! Não foi com intenção! Mas é que eu precisava desabafar com alguém…

- E deixa-me adivinhar. O assunto é Inai, a gémea que seduz o namorado da irmã! – exclamou Sasuke como se tivesse a fazer um slogan.

- Não gozes com a situação, Sasuke! Não tem piada nenhuma!

- Eu sei que não, mas a maneira como reages a ela é muito hilariante!

- Ah, ah,ah… Que piada!

- Mas diz lá… - olhou para o amigo – O que é que foi que ela aprontou desta vez?

Sai bufou desesperado. Ele nem sabia por onde começar.

- O que é que ela aprontou desta vez? Bem…para começar…o facto de ela durante esta última semana não me ter parado de andar a atirar-se a mim, mesmo à frente da Ino, não te diz nada?

Sasuke ouvia o que amigo lhe dizia, embora parecesse um pouco distante.

- Eu bem que te avisei quanto a ela!

- Eu sei, eu sei! – Sai soltou um pequeno suspiro – Mas nunca pensei que ela fosse assim tão…persistente!

Suspirando, Sasuke remexia nos bolsos do seu casaco de couro castanho a ver onde tinha posto o tabaco. Quando finalmente encontrou o maço no bolso esquerdo, ele abriu-o e, ao retirar um, perguntou a Sai se também queria, ao que este lhe respondeu que não.

- Eu não sei como é que consegues estar tão calmo, quando eu estou uma pilha de nervos a tentar falar-te de um assunto sério!

Sasuke pôs o cigarro à boca e acendeu-o com um pequeno isqueiro vermelho, lançando em seguida uma baforada de fumo.

- Já me devias conhecer melhor, Sai. – virou-se para o amigo – E que eu saiba, tu só estás nervoso com este assunto porque queres. Se eu fosse a ti, já teria desistido de ir contra a maré e deixar as coisas levarem o seu rumo.

Sai parecia confuso.

- Como assim? O que queres dizer exactamente com isso?

Sasuke deu mais uma passa no cigarro, para depois estar a apagá-lo no cinzeiro prateado que estava colocado sobre a mesa. Ia a dizer qualquer coisa, quando o telemóvel do Sai tocou. Era a Ino, ou assim o pensava.

- Olá, Ino? – cumprimentou Sai todo jovial – Passasse alguma coisa?

- Olá, Sai querido! É claro que se passa alguma coisa. Estou a morrer de saudades tuas!

Era Inai quem estava do outro lado da linha, toda assanhada e a falar-lhe de forma atrevida e sedutora.

Ela e a irmã estavam no quarto e, enquanto Ino tomava um duche, ela pegara no telemóvel dela, que estava à vista, e aproveitou-se desse facto para falar com o Sai, fazendo com que este pensasse que era a irmã quem estava a telefonar-lhe e não ela.

Já Sai, este parecia que ia ter um ataque cardíaco. Sasuke só pela sua expressão apercebeu-se logo que não era a Ino quem deveria estar do outro lado da linha. _«Aquela rapariga é mais esperta e astuta do que pensava!», _pensou.

- O que é que queres garota? Não te enxergas que eu não estou na tua?

- Não é preciso ficares bravo comigo! – disse-o, fazendo beicinho – Se quiseres que eu saia do teu caminho, eu saio! – Sai, do outro lado da linha, parecia estar aliviado – Mas não sem antes marcarmos um encontro. Só nós os dois!

Sai nem queria acreditar no que estava a ouvir. Ela queria deixá-lo em paz, mas em troca de um encontro? Ali havia gato…mas se era a única hipótese de se livrar dela, faria o que quer que fosse.

- Ok! – suspirou – Quando e a que horas queres que nos encontremos?

- Hoje e daqui a meia hora no cruzamento entre as ruas 23 e 18. Vamos até ao parque.

- Daqui a meia hora lá estarei. E espero bem que não me estejas a enganar!

- Então até já! Beijos! – exclamou Inai com uma voz rouca.

- Até já! – despediu-se Sai de forma seca.

- Agora é que ela te pegou! – Sasuke tinha que admitir que sentia uma profunda pena do amigo.

- Nem digas nada! – Sai começava a ficar zangado – Só espero que tudo isto seja verdade e que ela me pare de chatear!

[…]

Inai, quando terminou a chamada, sorria triunfante. Finalmente iria ter um encontro com o Sai! Para isso ela teve que lhe mentir. Ela nunca iria desistir dele assim do nada. Desde que se apaixonara por ele, fez de tudo para que ele reparasse nela. Mas sem efeito. Ele continuava a preferir a Ino. Ela não compreendia o que ela tinha de especial. Para ela não passava de um pãozinho sem sal, ao passo que ela era mais cheia de personalidade e que, sem dúvida, se encaixava perfeitamente no perfil do Sai.

Algo no seu interior lhe dizia que ele não ficava indiferente às suas investidas, embora ele não o quisesse admitir, e por isso não ia desistir dele tão facilmente! Isso foi o que lhe deu a entender, só para que ele aceitasse sair com ela. Aquele encontro seria um marco importante na sua vida. A partir dali, Sai seria dela e só dela!

Entretanto, Ino estava a sair da casa de banho, anexa ao quarto, apenas com uma toalha que lhe cobria o corpo. Enquanto se preparava para sair com os amigos, Ino perguntou a Inai com quem é que ela estava a falar. Inai, conseguindo pôr o telemóvel dela no sítio sem que esta se apercebesse, disse-lhe que era uma pessoa especial, por quem sentia um grande afecto. Ino ficou logo toda contente pela irmã. _«Já não era sem tempo!»_, dizia para si própria.

Passado um bocado, já vestida, Ino queria saber mais pormenores sobre esta relação da irmã, só que esta fechava-se em copas, o que a deixava ainda mais curiosa. Mas não deu para saber muito mais, pois Tsunade acabava de abrir a porta e entrar no quarto com um recado para ela.

- Desculpa, querida…mas era só para avisar que os teus amigos, a Hinata, o Neji e a Ten Ten, já chegaram e estão lá em baixo à tua espera.

- Ok, mãe! É só lavar os dentes e me pentear e já lá vou ter!

Tsunade acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, sorrindo, enquanto saia do quarto.

Neste quarto, duas gémeas estavam contentes, mas por razões diferentes. Ino ia dar um passeio com os amigos há muito tempo desejado. Já Inai, esta ia ter o tão esperado encontro com o Sai, o seu grande amor. Finalmente as duas se encontravam em sintonia. Nada poderia estragar a felicidade das duas naquele momento!

[…]

Sai já se encontrava no sítio combinado. Agora só faltava esperar que a Inai chegasse.

Haviam combinado encontrarem-se dentro de meia hora naquele cruzamento, mas ela nunca mais aparecia! Já começava a ficar um bocadinho impaciente. Se não fosse pela promessa de que ela nunca mais o chatearia…

Estava tão preocupado com este seu pequeno problema, que, quando avistou a Ino e os amigos a virem na sua direcção, todos divertidos a rirem-se, no final da rua, ia tendo quase um treco. Ela não poderia vê-lo ali! Começaria a fazer perguntas e a única coisa que ele não queria era preocupá-la, ainda por cima com uma coisa que daqui a pouco daria por finalizada.

Portanto, Sai resolveu esconder-se atrás do muro da rua que era paralela à que Ino e os amigos se encontravam, pensando que estes não o veriam.

Assim que passaram por ele, sem o verem, Sai resolveu sair do esconderijo e respirou de alívio. _«Foi por um triz!»_, pensou, soltando um longo suspiro. Nesse instante apareceu-lhe à frente, vindo do nada, o Gaara, pregando-lhe assim um grande susto. _«Este tipo é mesmo esquisito!»_, pensou Sai um pouco amedrontado. Ele tinha um certo receio pelos góticos que estudavam na mesma escola que ele, principalmente deste em particular. Aquele ruivo tinha qualquer coisa que intrigava. Para ele parecia uma alma que não era deste mundo. E isso era de assustar.

Inai estava a subir a rua para ir ter ao encontro de Sai como o haviam combinado. Sabia que estava atrasada, pois fê-lo de propósito. Só queria que Sai sofresse um bocadinho de ansiedade e também que a Ino não suspeitasse de nada. Dera tempo ao tempo…e naquele momento, o tempo era o seu melhor aliado!

Com um sorriso na cara, Inai cruzou-se com Gaara, que passava pela mesma rua que ela, só que no sentido contrário. Ambos olharam-se nos olhos rapidamente, pois passado nem um segundo já os haviam desviado e seguido as suas respectivas direcções.

Gaara, intrigado, havia olhado para trás. Pressentia que alguma coisa se passava com aqueles dois. Mas a vida era deles. Ele não tinha nada a ver com isso. Isto fez com que ele seguisse o seu caminho sem voltar a olhar para trás.

[…]

- Até que enfim! Estava a ver que nunca mais chegavas!

- Desculpa, Sai! – Inai mostrava o seu lado mais inocente – Mas é que a Ino dificultou um bocadinho as coisas… - olhou para ele matreira – E tu por acaso também não querias que ela soubesse deste nosso encontro, pois não?

Aquela miúda começava mesmo a tirá-lo do sério! Não via a hora de tudo aquilo terminar!

- Vamos? É que tenho mais o que fazer!

- Claro! – disse Inai toda sorridente, seguindo Sai.

[…]

Ino, Hinata, Neji e Ten Ten há já algum tempo que andavam a passear.

Enquanto Neji e Ten Ten andavam o caminho todo muito apaixonados, Ino e Hinata resolveram deixar o casal em paz e falarem entre si.

- Ino? Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Huh? – Ino estava distraída – Sim, claro que podes, Hinata!

- Porque é que não estás com o Sai? Afinal de contas ele é o teu namorado!

- Porque tinha este encontro com vocês. – Hinata olhava para ela com cara de incrédula – Olha, Hinata…tu sabes como é o Sai…ele não se iria sentir bem. Primeiro, ele mal conhece o casal maravilha ali à frente – disse, apontando com um dedo na direcção do Neji e da Ten Ten -, depois ele conhece-te, mas acha-te um bocadinho esquisita – Hinata pôs uma cara de indignação – e, por último, eu não sei… - suspirou – parece que a nossa relação está a esfriar-se um bocadinho…

- Tou a ver… - Hinata queria mudar de assunto – E a Inai? Pelos vistos ela não quis vir contigo! - começou a sussurrar – Não me levas a mal, mas a tua irmã conseguia sempre estragar as nossas saídas! Ainda bem que ela não veio!

- Não sejas tão má, Hinata! A Inai pode ter todos os defeitos, mas ao menos merece ser feliz, não?

- Isso quer dizer…

- Quer dizer que ela não pôde vir connosco, porque foi-se encontrar com uma pessoa muito especial para ela.

Hinata parecia não querer acreditar.

- A sério? A Inai gosta de um rapaz? Mas quem?

- Isso, minha amiga, já não sei. Eu bem que tentei, mas ela não se descaiu!

- Bom…talvez o consigas logo! – Hinata olhou para o casal que estava à sua frente para depois se virar para a Ino com um sorriso matreiro – E se fossemos estragar-lhes o momento romântico?

Ino olhou para ela incrédula. Sem alternativa acabou por abanar a cabeça.

- Só mesmo tu, Hinata, para me tentares!

As duas desataram-se a rir e foram ter com o Neji e a Ten Ten para os arreliar um bocadinho. Aquele passeio entre amigos estava a ser bastante divertido para Ino.

[…]

Sai e Inai estavam a ter um passeio ameno pelo parque.

Sai nem a reconhecia. Inai parecia outra pessoa. Estava mais tranquila e serena, sem tentar seduzi-lo como nas outras vezes.

Inai estava feliz. Parecia que o seu plano estava a dar frutos. Sai parecia espantado com a sua mudança de atitude. _«Que mal faz mudar um pouco a nossa personalidade de vez em quando? Se for por grandes causas…até que vale a pena!»_, pensou.

O clima entre os dois estava a melhorar de tal maneira que, quando se sentaram num banco de jardim e se olharam nos olhos, não puderam resistir àquela tentação que pairava no ar, acabando por se beijarem intensamente. _«Agora é que isto está a aquecer!»_, foi tudo o que Inai pôde pensar, antes de se perder na paixão que a unia a Sai.

[…]

Entretanto, Ino e os amigos decidem também ir ao parque. Queriam relaxar, espairecer as ideias, já que a semana deles havia sido bastante intensa.

Quando estavam a chegar à entrada do parque, Ino avistou ao longe o seu colega gótico, o Gaara. Este vinha na direcção contrária. Tudo o que pensou foi que nunca iria conseguir relaxar, pois quer onde fosse, aquele ruivo mal-educado vinha sempre junto! Parecia bruxedo!

Eles olharam-se, olhos nos olhos, quando passaram rente um outro, enquanto que os amigos dlea seguiam sempre adiante. Mas ele aproveitou esta proximidade para lhe sussurrar algo ao ouvido:

- Um aviso, tem cuidado!

Dito isto, Gaara continuou o seu caminho.

Ino não compreendia o que ele quereria dizer com aquilo. _"Tem cuidado!"_. Primeiro ofende-a e agora está preocupado com ela? Armando-se em protector? Tinha que tirar isso a limpo! Portanto resolveu que iria dar meia volta e ir ter com ele para tirar satisfações. Mas, nesse momento, a Hinata chamou por ela. Pelos vistos, havia se afastado um pouco do grupo. Ino, sem alternativa, deixou de lado a ideia de ir atrás dele e foi ter com a Hinata, para juntas irem, a correr, ter com o Neji e a Ten Ten ao banco de jardim onde estavam.

[…]

- Isto não está certo! – disse Sai, interrompendo o beijo – Lamento…mas não dá! Eu namoro com a tua irmã!

- Tem calma, Sai… - Inai tentava tranquilizá-lo – A Ino nunca vai saber disto…

Vendo que Sai, mesmo com as suas palavras, não conseguia se acalmar, Inai resolveu levá-lo até a um espaço do parque, onde havia pouco movimento. Aí, ela começou a obrigá-lo a encostar as costas a uma árvore, para depois poder se encostar a ele e beijá-lo, deixando-o à sua mercê!

Sai já não conseguia resistir. Aquilo já não tinha volta a dar. Estava perdido e a culpa era dela e das circunstâncias para onde ela o tinha levado.

[…]

Ino já estava mais satisfeita, mais tranquila. Aquele passeio estava a fazer maravilhas com o seu estado de espírito. Sem dúvida que aqueles três eram os seus grandes amigos! Podia sempre contar com eles, principalmente com a Hinata!

Estavam tão entretidos a caminhar pelo parque, que quando passaram pela parte mais vazia deste, isto é, onde não passava muita gente, Ino parecia ter visto Inai. Tendo este pressentimento, ela resolveu ir ter com a pessoa que achava ser a irmã, pois também morria de curiosidade em saber quem era o rapaz misterioso…

Mas, quando lá chegou, Ino viu o seu mundo a desmoronar-se… Inai estava aos beijos com nada mais nada menos que o Sai, o seu namorado! _«É o Sai a pessoa especial? Não pode ser! Não pode ser!»_, repetia Ino para si na sua cabeça.

As lágrimas tendiam a verterem-se dos seus olhos. Sabia que a sua relação não estava bem com o Sai, mas dai ele vir a trai-la? Ainda por cima com a Inai, a sua irmã gémea? Aquela que ele nem podia ver à sua frente pintado de ouro?

Sai estava entretido a beijar Inai, mas quando abriu os olhos, reparou que a Ino estava a observá-los. Chocado, parou de beijá-la e afastou-se dela.

- Ino! Não é nada do que estás a pensar! Eu apenas…

- Mas a quem estás a tentar enganar, Sai? – perguntou Inai, interrompendo-o – Foi isso mesmo que tu viste, Ino. – disse, virando-se para a irmã - Eu e o Sai estávamos a beijar! E pelos vistos ele beija muito bem!

Foi a gota de água. Ino perdeu a pouca paciência que tinha, acabando por dar uma valente chapada na cara da irmã.

Inai olha para ela incrédula. Aquela com certeza que não era a Ino que conhecia…

Sai, preocupado, decidiu meter-se ao barulho com o objectivo de acalmar os ânimos. Mas pelos vistos não deu em nada, já que Ino estava mesmo furiosa, sem paciência para ouvir justificações inúteis. Em todos os anos de namoro, Sai nunca tinha a visto assim…mas, no fundo, a compreendia. Se fosse ao contrário, ele também reagiria da mesma forma, se não pior…

Neji e Ten Tem, que juntamente com Hinata foram atrás de Ino, olhavam para aquela cena com ar de reprovação. Como é que a Inai podia descer tão baixo por um rapaz…sendo capaz de trair a própria irmã? Era uma coisa muito desumana! Quando Ino deu aquele estalo em Inai, eles aprovaram, embora estivessem um bocadinho surpreendidos com tal atitude por parte dela. Já não era sem tempo de ela receber o que merecia!

Já Hinata, ela pressentia que a amiga não merecia aquilo. Por isso, resolveu chamá-la à razão e puxá-la para bem longe dali, depois desta ter dado a bofetada na irmã.

- Anda, Ino! Não percas tempo com gente que não merece!

- Já vou, Hinata! – disse exaltada, quase gritando – Já vou! Só tenho que dizer umas verdades a estes dois e já vou…

Hinata, apesar de toda a sua preocupação, pois não queria que aquela situação piorasse ainda mais o estado de espírito da Ino, lá acabou por acarretar a sua decisão. Neji e Ten Ten, pressentindo que estavam a mais, resolveram sair dali. Despediram-se da Hinata e, discretamente, da Ino, e seguiram o seu caminho de regresso a casa.

- Ino…

- Tu cala-te! – gritou Ino – Agora vais ouvir-me… - olhou para Sai e Inai à vez – Tu e tu! Os dois!

Inai não estava a reconhecer a irmã. Aquela não era a Ino! Olhando para o Sai, também pôde constatar que ele parecia tão surpreso quanto ela perante tal atitude. Mas ao menos via o seu objectivo a ser concretizado. Conseguiu, finalmente, acabar com o namoro deles os dois! Ainda por cima, Sai após esta cena, deverá passar a olhar para ela com outros olhos. _«Isto não foi nada, Ino! Agora percebes que a vida nunca foi justa para ninguém!»_, pensou Inai triunfante, embora não o mostrasse.

- Inai…nunca pensei que me pudesses fazer uma coisa destas… - as lágrimas de Ino não paravam de cair – Eu fazia de tudo por ti e é assim que me retribuis a minha amizade? Espetando-me uma faca nas costas? E tu, Sai… - disse, virando-se agora para ele – Tu me desiludiste… - respirou fundo – Eu acreditava em ti…no teu amor por mim…

- Eu amava-te, Ino! E ainda amo!

- Qual amor, Sai? – perguntou, interrompendo-o – Quem ama não trai! – começou a olhá-los de alto a baixo – Vocês desiludiram-me…não esperava isso de vocês…seus traidores!

Dizendo isto, Ino pegou num ramo, que estava no chão, e atirou-o contra eles.

- Nunca mais me dirijam a palavra! Nunca mais! Para mim, vocês morreram! – finalizou Ino aos gritos, dando meia volta apressada.

Hinata tinha ficado perplexa com esta última afirmação da amiga. Nunca pensaria ouvir Ino dizer uma coisa daquelas. Ela devia estar mesmo destruída por dentro. Agora mais do que ninguém, ela precisava do seu apoio. Quando Ino se virou para se ir embora, ela foi atrás dela.

- Ino! Ino! Espera por mim! – chegando perto dela, conseguiu agarrar-lhe por um braço e virá-la na sua direcção – Ino…eu…

- Hinata…eu sei que prometi que iria embora contigo...mas não consigo! – cobriu o rosto lacrimoso com as mãos – Só quero estar só… - Hinata via o quanto a amiga estava a sofrer – Neste momento, só quero estar sozinha… - soltou o braço da mão de Hinata – Desculpa!

Dito isto, num sussurro quase inaudível, Ino começou a correr, sem conseguir parar de chorar, deixando uma Hinata entristecida.

A Hinata não tinha culpa. Qualquer pessoa via que ela estava sinceramente preocupada com ela. Só que, depois de ter assistido a uma coisa daquelas, ela sentia que deveria estar sozinha. Duas pessoas, que pensava que eram de confiança na sua vida, acabavam de lhe provar o contrário, traindo-a. Não os iria perdoar tão cedo! Disso podiam ter a certeza!

[…]

Sai olhou para Inai preocupado. Devia ir atrás da Ino, mas ela não o deixou:

- Deixa-a estar, Sai! Ela precisa de estar sozinha… - Sai parecia estar impotente e isso não o agradava - Para além de que …o mal já está feito, não é verdade? – perguntou, enquanto o abraçava para o consolar.

Sai não queria ser consolado. Sentia-se mal com a própria consciência e, por isso, resolveu afastar-se do abraço dela, despedir-se e ir-se embora.

Inai ficou triste por ele se ter ido embora, mas feliz ao mesmo tempo. Conseguiu separá-los e isso a deixava radiante!

[…]

- Ai, Minato… Ela já deveria estar em casa! Será que alguma coisa ruim lhe aconteceu?

Tsunade andava de um lado para o outro da sala de estar, preocupada e arreliada com uma Ino que andava desaparecida sem dar notícias. Inai havia chegado há duas horas e estava naquele momento no seu quarto a ouvir música e achando que a Ino deveria estar desaparecida só para chamar a atenção.

Minato olhava para cada movimento da esposa preocupado. Como sabia que ela não se podia exaltar muito, ele tentou por todos os meios acalmá-la.

- Tsunade, querida…vais ver que ela não tarda ai a aparecer! – Tsuande continuava a andar de um lado para o outro – A Ino é uma miúda responsável. Com certeza que teve que ir a um sitio com uma certa urgência à ultima da hora e, pelo caminho, o telemóvel ficou sem bateria. E, por causa disso, não conseguiu avisar-nos de que ia chegar tarde. – Minato não gostava mesmo de ver a mulher naquele estado – Vá lá, querida…Vê lá se te acalmas um bocadinho… - disse, aproximando-se dela e colocando as duas mãos sobre os seus ombros, massajando-os.

- Não adianta, Minato! – virou-se para ele – Algo me diz que ela não está bem…que alguma coisa lhe aconteceu... – as lágrimas começavam já a desapontar dos seus olhos, ao mesmo tempo que colocava uma mão sobre o peito – O meu coração de mãe nunca se engana! Nunca!

Minato e Tsunade abraçaram-se, dando apoio mútuo…até que ela se lembrou de uma coisa.

- A Hinata! – saiu dos braços fortes do marido e foi a correr até ao telefone – Como eu não me lembrei disso antes! – Minato olhava para ela sem compreender a situação – A Hinata, o Neji e uma tal de Ten Ten estiveram cá em casa para buscar a Ino para um passeio! Talvez eles saibam de alguma coisa… - começou a discar o número de casa da Hinata.

Tsunade esperava, impacientemente, que a sua chamada fosse logo atendida. Ia quase a desligar, quando ouve uma voz masculina, a perguntar quem era, do outro lado da linha.

- Boa Noite! Desculpe estar a interromper, sr. Hyuuga, mas preciso de falar com a Hinata. É um assunto urgente!

- Ela está no quarto. Vou chamá-la! Já agora… - o senhor não sabia exactamente com quem estava a falar – Quem lhe deseja falar?

- Diga-lhe que é a Tsunade, a mãe da Ino! Por favor…diga-lhe que é urgente!

- Está bem!

Foi a última coisa que Tsunade ouviu, depois do Sr. Hyuuga ter colocado o telefone de lado para ir chamar a filha ao quarto.

Passado nem um minuto, Hinata pegou no telefone e começou a falar com Tsunade. Ainda não tinha chegado a casa? Agora é que estava realmente preocupada com ela! _«Porquê que não fui atrás dela? Porquê que não sou mais teimosa?»_, questionava-se perante a sua atitude naquela mesma tarde em relação ao sofrimento da amiga. Mas, para não preocupar ainda mais a mãe da Ino, Hinata tentou não contar-lhe muito sobre os factos passados. Apenas lhe transmitiu o essencial.

Quando deu por terminada a conversa telefónica, Hinata desligou o telefone e só pensava numa coisa. _«Que a Ino volte o mais rapidamente possível para casa, por favor! Ela tem que voltar! Se não…nunca me perdoarei a mim mesma!»_.

Quanto a Tsunade, esta não ficou nem um pouco mais relaxada após a conversa. Pelo contrário. Ainda a tinha deixado mais aflita, lançando um olhar entristecido ao seu marido, que se aproximava dela para a abraçar.

- Minato…ela também não sabe de nada! O que é aconteceu à nossa filha, Minato? – olhou para ele com olhos chorosos, pedindo consolo.

- Tem calma, querida… - acariciava a longa cabeleira loira dela ritmicamente – Tudo vai-se solucionar… Há que ter fé!

[…]

- Oi, Inai! A Ino já chegou?

Sai havia telefonado para a Inai para saber da Ino. Ficara a saber que ela ainda não havia regressado a casa pela mãe, Shizune, pois esta era amiga de infância da Tsunade e, por isso, sabia quase tudo o que se passava com ela. Shizune, sua mãe, também estava preocupada com a Ino, já que ela era professora dela, trabalhando, assim, na mesma escola que ele. Sai não tinha problemas com isso, nem a mãe, pois ambos sabiam muito bem distinguir as suas vidas pessoal e profissional uma da outra.

Mas essa não era a questão a discutir naquele momento. Sai já não aguentava mais tanta culpa. Tinha consciência que o que fizera estava errado, mas pensar que Ino estava desaparecida por causa dele…isso não conseguiria suportar! A sua vontade de querer saber novidades de Ino, foi a única razão pela qual resolveu telefonar para Inai.

- Não! Ainda não chegou!

Inai estava saturada com tanta preocupação. Eram os pais, agora o Sai…Aquela Ino nem longe a deixava em paz! Ela podia estar a pensar aquilo naquele instante, mas por dentro estava realmente preocupada com ela, embora não o quisesse demonstrar e revelar a ninguém.

- Eu bem sabia que aquilo não estava certo, Inai! Estás contente agora com os estragos que causaste?

Inai, ao ouvir isto, exaltou-se, levantando-se da cama num ápice.

- Ouve lá, Sai… Que eu saiba, esses estragos de que falas, não fui só eu que os causei! Ouviste? Tu, quer queiras quer não, também tiveste culpa!

Sai ficou estático, sem acção. Inai podia ter muitos defeitos, na opinião dele, mas, com aquelas palavras, acertara no alvo. Se antes estava mal, agora estava na pior!

Sem alternativa, ele acabou por desligar a chamada, mesmo na cara de Inai, que, como não havia deixar de ser, ficou ainda mais zangada. _«Droga! Eu posso estar a sofrer, Ino…mas tu também o estás!...»_, exclamou para si, enquanto atirava a sua almofada contra a porta.

[…]

Já era de noite. O tempo lá fora não era dos melhores. O vento estava muito forte e a aragem a ser cada vez mais fria.

Foi num tempo destes, que uma Ino, triste e solitária, resolvera deambular pelas ruas quase desertas da cidade em direcção à zona marítima. As poucas pessoas que por ali passavam, nem reparavam nela. Lançavam-lhe apenas olhares de lado, como se fosse uma coisa insignificante. Também era assim que se sentia, se não pior…

Chegada à esplanada, Ino decidiu passar o muro que a separava da areia. Andou mais um bocadinho, pois queria estar perto do mar, até que achou um sítio perfeito para sentar.

Enquanto contemplava o mar à sua frente, entranhando o doce cheiro a maresia que este lhe proporcionava, pois transmitia-lhe uma certa paz, ela começou a pensar em tudo o que lhe havia acontecido naquele dia, como que a aclarear as ideias.

Pondo a cabeça entre os joelhos, Ino pôde perceber o quanto fora burra! De certeza que tudo aquilo havia começado desde aquele dia em que apanhara Inai agarrada a ele, quando este as vinha buscar para irem para a escola. Agora tudo lhe vinha à cabeça, como uma avalanche de imagens. Naquela altura, ela havia pressentido que aquele abraço não era casual, mas preferiu ignorá-lo, já que acreditava no amor que Sai sentia por ela. Se é que alguma vez o sentiu…

- Como fui burra! – disse baixinho, com uma certa amargura.

Amor…o que era o amor?

Anteriormente o amor, para ela, era algo que tinha que ser partilhado por duas ou mais pessoas, fazendo com que todos os seus intervenientes, graças a essa partilha, encontrassem a felicidade que tanto ansiavam.

Agora…achou nem nisso acreditava mais. As únicas pessoas que, se calhar, realmente a amavam eram os seus pais e a Hinata. Esses sim, mereciam toda a felicidade do mundo!

- Mas porquê que o meu coração me dói tanto? – perguntou, quase num murmúrio, massajando com a mão o peito – Porquê?

Se não tivesse conhecido o Sai, aquilo não teria acontecido. Ela teria continuado a ser uma rapariga motivada, trabalhadora, e, porventura, teria uma relação estável e harmoniosa com a irmã. Daí, só agora, é que começava a compreender algumas atitudes hostis da Inai cada vez que se comunicavam uma com a outra. Estava tão feliz, desde que começou a namorar com o Sai, que não prestou lá muita atenção ao que se passava realmente ao seu redor, principalmente na sua casa.

- Como gostava tanto de poder voltar a trás… - Ino começava a estar cada vez mais desamparada – Como gostava de nunca mais me apaixonar por ninguém…Por ninguém! – exclamava, amargurada, enquanto batia com uma mão na areia.

Se isso viesse a acontecer, nunca mais teria que sentir tal semelhante dor que povoava no seu coração desde que os apanhara em flagrante.

Magoada e desamparada, Ino sabia que não queria, ainda, voltar para casa. Inai devia lá estar e achava que ainda não estava pronta para a encarar. Então que outra alternativa é que tinha?

Após muito reflectir, Ino chegara finalmente a uma conclusão. Decidida, ela levantou-se de onde estava e regressou à esplanada. Já sabia o que fazer!


	4. Chapter 4

**Oi!**

**Este cap. promete! Reviews, please! **

**aviso: nao se axustem com o ritual, é um bocado macabro, mas o que se há de fazer. Quanto ás personagens Yakumo e Sumaru, estas entram na anime. **

**kisses**

* * *

Capítulo IV

Ino continuava a caminhar. Já sabia o que fazer e, por isso, já tinha o seu caminho traçado. Encontrava-se agora na parte mais antiga da cidade. Aquela que era parecida com o sistema urbanístico da Idade Média, cheia de ruas e ruelas muito estreitas, que pareciam não ter fim e com pouca iluminação.

Sozinha, ia ter a casa de uma bruxa, cujo nome era Kurenai, que era muito falada na escola pelos alunos, principalmente pelos do sexo feminino, quando o seu intuito era encontrar o amor. Diziam que sabia de quase tudo, que era muito poderosa. Até se supunha que soubesse magia negra. Mas isso não lhe interessava minimamente. _«Se ela é assim tão poderosa quanto dizem, de certeza que conseguirá arranjar-me qualquer coisa para o meu problema.»_, pensou Ino, mostrando uma grande determinação a cada passo que dava.

Chegara finalmente ao seu destino. Estando de frente para a porta da suposta casa da bruxa, Ino por alguns instantes começou a recuar. Olhava para um lado e para o outro. Aquele sítio era mesmo deserto. Ninguém passava ali à noite. Apesar de um certo medo que tinha, ela pôs todas aquelas repentinas dúvidas de lado e decidiu bater à porta da bruxa. _«Não é altura para acobardares, Ino! Já que chegaste até aqui, não é agora que vais desistir, pois não?»_, dizia uma voz na cabeça dela, que ela designava como a sua consciência.

Sem que ela contasse, de repente, a porta abriu-se e uma mulher, vestida toda de negro, de cabelos pretos curtos e olhos igualmente pretos, surgiu da escuridão que se encontrava no interior da casa, fazendo-se prenunciar:

- Oi! O que é queres, menina, a estas horas? Que eu saiba, são horas de meninas como tu estarem a dormir!

- Boa Noite! Gostaria de falar com a… - Ino olhou outra vez de um lado para o outro, com medo de que mais alguém, para além daquela mulher, a ouvisse - …bruxa Kurenai!

A mulher olhou para ela com ar de desconfiada, mas nada disse. Depois disso, apenas se desviou um pouco da porta, dizendo:

- Entra!

Ino entrou um pouco a medo, mas, uma vez lá dentro, todo esse medo desapareceu. Já não havia volta a dar. Acontecesse o que acontecesse, ela iria até ao fim com o que pretendia conseguir da bruxa. Estava decidida!

- Espera aqui! Vou ver se a Madame pode atender-lhe!

Enquanto a mulher retirou-se, Ino sentou-se num sofá vermelho reconfortante, olhando para a divisão em que se encontrava. Tudo indicava que fosse uma sala. Tinha uma mesa redonda, que parecia um tanto antiga, no centro, rodeada por quatro cadeiras igualmente antigas. Num dos cantos, encostado à parede, estava um espelho grande daqueles que possuíam dois lados. Quanto ao resto, o que poderia ver, apesar da fraca luz proveniente de uma vela que se encontrava por cima da mesa, era a decoração das paredes. Todas elas estavam decoradas por espanta espíritos e por máscaras tribais. Esta divisão da casa era bem esquisita.

Nesse momento, a mulher entrou na divisão e fez anunciar que a Madame, a bruxa Kurenai, já podia atendê-la e que, para que tal acontecesse, a seguisse até onde ela supostamente se encontrava.

Ino, enquanto seguia aquela mulher, sentia-se intrigada quanto àquela casa. Não parava de olhar em todas as direcções. Sentia-se fascinada, como uma criança no seu primeiro dia de aulas.

Pararam diante da última porta daquele corredor. A mulher fez-se pronunciar. Ino ouviu uma voz do interior que disse para entrar.

- Madame… - a mulher fez uma reverência – aqui está a menina que deseja falar consigo.

Ino olhou para a mulher que estava sentada do outro lado de uma mesa. Esta encontrava-se totalmente tapada por um manto e um turbante verdes escuros, à excepção da zona dos olhos, embora não conseguisse ver devido à pouca luz que existia naquele escritório.

- Obrigada, Konan! Podes sair.

Konan voltou a fazer uma reverência.

- Como queira, Madame… - lançou um olhar desconfiado a Ino e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- A Konan me disse que gostarias de falar comigo, jovenzinha. A que devo a honra de tão humilde visita a estas horas da noite? – perguntou a bruxa com um tom de voz misterioso.

Ino não sabia o que dizer, quando a Konan as deixou a sós. Apenas deixou que o seu olhar vagueasse por toda aquela mística divisão. Quando a bruxa se prenunciou, Ino olhou na sua direcção e, surpreendida, respondeu:

- Quem eu? Ah, pois… - aproximou-se da mesa – Chamo-me Ino e o que se passa é o seguinte: duas pessoas, que me eram muito próximas, enganaram-me da pior maneira possível! – apertou as mãos contra o corpo – É por isso, bruxa Kurenai, que vim pedir-lhe auxilio. Gostaria que fizesse qualquer coisa para que eu não volte a me apaixonar, nunca mais! – corriam fios de lágrimas pelos seus olhos, quando levantou a cabeça – Amar…dói muito…magoa… Se por amar alguém, tenho que sofrer tanto, então prefiro nunca mais me apaixonar por rapaz nenhum! – virou-se para Kurenai com ar suplicante – Por favor…peço-lhe…ajude-me…

A bruxa Kurenai abaixou a cabeça, o que deu a entender a Ino que ela estivesse a pensar sobre o que lhe acabara de transmitir. Após alguns segundos, ela levantou a cabeça, pousou os cotovelos na mesa, unindo as mãos, e encarou-a com o olhar, dizendo:

- Ok, eu ajudo-te! Mas deixa-me avisar-te, que não faço trabalho de graça. Preciso de algo em troca.

Ino anteriormente não se tinha apercebido da cor dos seus olhos. Agora podia admirá-los. Eram de um vermelho vivo e profundo. Nunca tinha visto cor semelhante nos olhos de alguém. Pareciam transbordar de sangue…notava-se que ela era capaz de matar apenas com um olhar.

- Algo em troca? Mas o quê exactamente?

- Aceito um pouco de tudo. Desde dinheiro a objectos um pouco sentimentais. Eu não sou muito esquisita…

Engolindo em seco, Ino não sabia o que haveria de lhe dar. Para tal, começou a apalpar-se até que achou algo no bolso esquerdo traseiro das calças de ganga.

- Não sei se serve, mas é tudo o que tenho neste momento. – deu-lhe 40 euros em duas notas de 20.

Kurenai pegou no dinheiro e assentiu com a cabeça.

Ino, com medo de que não chegasse, fez uma pesquisa em si própria mais profunda, e a única coisa que achou, que tivesse algum valor, foi um fio de ouro, que usava ao pescoço. Tinha-o desde que nasceu, fora um presente da sua madrinha.

- Espero que isto também dê para o efeito. – tirou o fio de ouro do pescoço e deu-lho de seguida. – Tenho-o há 15 anos, desde que eu nasci.

- Muito bem! – guardou as oferendas da Ino numa gaveta – Agora… - levantou-se e pegou numa pequena navalha, dirigindo-se até ela – para o que pretendo fazer, que me permitirá solucionar o teu problema, vou precisar de um bocado do teu cabelo. – pegou numa das pontas do cabelo dela, olhando-a bem fundo nos olhos – Posso?

- S…Sim… - disse Ino a medo.

Kurenai, com a pequena navalha, cortou-lhe um bocado do cabelo, para depois estar a depositá-lo num pequeno frasco de vidro, que estava em cima de um móvel.

- Konan! – chamou a bruxa.

Como se estivesse ali por perto, Konan passado um bocado abriu a porta e já estava dentro do escritório.

- Chamou-me, Madame? – disse, fazendo uma reverência.

- Sim, Konan. Por favor, leva a menina Ino para uma sala em que ela esteja confortável. Preciso de preparar a poção dela e, por isso, não quero distracções. Só ma traga, quando eu lhe chamar. Entendido?

- Sim! Pode deixar, Madame, que é o que eu farei!

Konan, mal acabou de fazer aquela reverência, fez sinal a Ino para que esta a seguisse. Quando saíram, fechando a porta, a bruxa Kurenai começou desde logo a pôr mãos ao trabalho.

[…]

Entretanto, em casa da Ino, Tsunade e Minato estavam cada vez mais preocupados. Eram quase 22h30 e Ino ainda não tinha chegado.

Minato, como já não aguentava ver a mulher naquele estado, e também porque estava cansado, resolveu levá-la, juntamente com ele, para o quarto, mais concretamente para a cama. Ele queria muito quase ela descansasse.

Subiram as escadas em direcção ao seu quarto, mas quando passaram pelo quarto das meninas, Minato avisou Inai que já eram horas de ir dormir e, portanto, que desligasse a luz e fosse deitar. Amanhã ela teria que se levantar cedo para ir para a escola.

Inai, ao princípio, não ligou muito ao que o pai dissera, mas depois, vendo que começava a sentir-se cansada, lá acabou por acarretar a ordem.

Pelos vistos a noite iria ser longa para esta família…

[…]

- É o que estou a dizer, Sasuke! Já é de noite e a Ino ainda não regressou a casa depois de me ter pego em flagrante aos beijos com a Inai!

Sai havia telefonado, por telemóvel, para Sasuke. Estava igualmente preocupado com a Ino, e a única pessoa com quem podia desabafar os seus problemas amorosos era com o seu melhor amigo, o Sasuke.

- Isso é bastante preocupante. Se fosse rapariga e também apanhasse o meu namorado aos beijos com outra, sendo ela a minha própria irmã, também quereria desaparecer, ficar sozinho, sem ninguém a chatear-me.

- Sasuke, isto é um assunto sério! Não é altura para brincadeiras…

- E quem disse que eu estava a brincar? – interrompeu-o Sasuke – Olha, amigo, segue o meu conselho. Não te preocupes mais com esse assunto. Verás que ela não tarda a aparecer e que amanhã, quando for à escola, terás todas as oportunidades do mundo para te desculpares perante ela.

Sai encontrava-se muito pensativo.

- Talvez tenhas razão… Se calhar estou a fazer uma grande tempestade num copo de água… - Sai respirou fundo – Muito bem…amanhã vou seguir o teu conselho. Mal chegue à escola, irei procurar a Ino e justificar aquele incidente de hoje à tarde.

- Portanto este assunto já está resolvido. E quanto à Inai? Já sabes o que vais fazer?

- Não sei… - Sai passa uma mão pela nuca – Sabes…eu quando a beijei senti algo diferente de quando beijava a Ino. Não vou mentir, eu gostei mesmo dos beijos. Eram quentes e apaixonados…

- Menos, menos…eu não quero saber pormenores!

- Ai, cara…se tivesse que repetir tudo, eu não me importaria. Mas, por causa disso, a Ino está desaparecida e isso me deixa terrivelmente preocupado. De uns meses para cá, a nossa relação podia não ser das melhores, mas era a minha namorada! Por isso, ao menos, devia ter sido mais honesto com ela. – Sai soltou um grande suspiro – Por um lado, adorei beijar a Inai, foi algo diferente; mas por outro, sinto-me mal por causa disso devido às coisas que te acabei agora de contar. Se é que me entendes…

- Sim…se te entendo. Estás num grande dilema, meu amigo!

- Eu sei.

Nesse instante, Shizune abriu a porta do quarto do Sai, que era onde ele estava, para desejar-lhe boas noites.

- Só um momento, Sasuke. – afastou o telemóvel do ouvido, tapando-o com uma mão – Boa noite, mãe!

Shizune assentiu com a cabeça e saiu. Sai voltou a pôr o telemóvel ao ouvido.

- Desculpa esta interrupção, Sasuke. É que a minha mãe veio aqui ao meu quarto desejar-me boas noites.

- É…tou a ver! Depois falamos disto amanhã! Já é um pouco tarde e amanhã temos que nos levantar cedo!

- O que é isso? O Sasuke virou madrugador?

- Não. – disse rindo-se – Apenas acho que hoje foi um dia muito duro para todos nós e que, por isso, precisamos todos de descansar. Ter uma boa noite de sono, é o melhor remédio!

- Está bem…convenceste-me. Depois falamos. Até amanhã, Sasuke!

- Até amanhã, Sai!

Ambos desligaram a chamada.

Sai, após ter esta conversa com Sasuke, reflectiu muito sobre o assunto, vestiu os boxers de dormir e deitou-se na cama. _«Amanhã…quem me dera que chegue rápido amanhã. Assim poderei esclarecer tudo!...»_. Foi com este pensamento, que o Sai acabou por fechar os olhos e adormecer.

[…]

- Já está pronta! – Kurenai olhava para o líquido verde, que o pequeno frasco continha, com satisfação – Ela vai adorar este meu presentinho feito especialmente para ela! Konan! – chamou a sua ajudante.

Konan alguns segundos depois já se encontrava dentro do seu escritório

- Sim, Madame. Que deseja?

- Konan, traga-me aqui a jovenzinha chamada Ino. Já tenho o que ela tanto anseia.

Konan saiu daquela divisória e foi buscar a Ino, que passado um bocado já estava lá sozinha com a bruxa Kurenai, frente a frente, sentadas em cada lado da mesa.

- Toma!

Kurenai entregou-lhe o frasco que continha o líquido verde, o qual Ino aceitou a medo.

- O que é? – perguntou, enquanto o observava.

- É uma poção. Tive muita dificuldade em achar alguma coisa para o teu problema. – deu um estalinho com a língua – Mas lá dei um jeito e acabei por o achar…num dos meus livros de poções maléficas!

- Ma…ma…maléficas?

Ino quase deixava cair o frasco.

- Sim, maléficas. Como sabes, para estas coisas toda a ajuda e sabedoria são importantes, não achas?

- S…sim.

- Então deixa-me te explicar como é que essa poção funciona. – Kurenai silenciou-se por alguns segundos – Ao tomá-la, vais sentir todo o teu corpo a reagir. Vais sentir tonturas, que nunca antes havias sentido…contudo, após esse pequeno transtorno, o teu coração deixará de bater, sendo que a tua mente será o único motor do teu corpo.

- Como assim?

- O nosso corpo é comandado por dois órgãos fundamentais, o cérebro e o coração. Um representa a razão e o outro o sentimento. Logo, se o coração tiver parado, terás o teu problema resolvido…nunca te apaixonarás, porque não tens sentimentos. É como se passasses a ter uma pedra no lugar desse órgão. Serás, portanto, uma rapariga fria e distante que verá o mundo com outros olhos.

Ino olhava para o frasco que tinha em suas mãos. Será que era capaz de fazer tal coisa? De beber aquele liquido só para que não voltasse a se apaixonar?

- Isso quer dizer que não voltarei a amar ninguém nunca mais? Isso inclui todas as pessoas que eu conheço?

- Sim. Todas as pessoas que amaste, deixaram de ser importantes para ti. À excepção daqueles em que pensas com frequência. Tens alguém nessa condição?

- Pessoas que penso com frequência? Claro que tenho! Os meus pais e a minha melhor amiga, a Hinata.

- Então não deixarás de sentir algo por eles. – Ino respirou de alívio – No entanto devo-te avisar de uma coisa. Esta poção tem um pequeno senão. Depois de a ingerires até podes não ter coração, nunca te apaixonares, mas se conheceres alguém e tiveres sempre a pensar nessa pessoa constantemente, então o efeito da poção desvanecerá. Mas atenção! No momento em que o seu efeito desvanecer, para te tornares na pessoa que és agora, terás que combater o mal que há dentro de ti. Só assim é que serás feliz entretanto. Se não, a tua outra opção é sem dúvida a….morte! – exclamou-o Kurenai num tom mortífero.

Ino nem sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer. Ficara por completo sem reacção ao ouvir tais palavras. Será que ainda assim, sabendo do que lhe acontecerá, ela continuará com este plano maluco para a frente? Tinha que se decidir o mais rápido possível…e assim o fez.

- Se são essas as condições, apenas tenho que fazer com que a minha mente não se deixe levar por rapaz nenhum, não é isso?

Kurenai ficou espantada com tal atitude por parte daquela menina. Mesmo sabendo que isto poderia pôr em risco a sua vida, ela mesmo assim queria continuar com isto? _«Tenho mesmo que dar o braço a torcer. Esta rapariga tem coragem!»_, pensou, enquanto sorria satisfeita.

- Queres mesmo levar isto avante?

Era agora…tudo ou nada…

- Sim, quero! – disse Ino, erguendo a cabeça com veemência.

- Então abre o frasco que tens nas mãos e bebe o seu líquido.

Ino assim o fez. Bebeu o que havia dentro do frasco até à última gota.

Lá fora começava-se a ouvir a trovoada, fazendo com que naquele escritório se vissem muitos dos seus clarões. Parecia um ambiente bastante propício para aquele momento.

Mal acabou de o fazer, passado um bocado, começou a sentir-se mal disposta. A sua cabeça não parava de girar. Começara a ver tudo turvo…até que, sem forças, acabou por deixar cair o frasco no chão, que se partiu em mil pedacinhos. Nesse instante, tudo começou a ficar negro, acabando por fechar os olhos e cair redonda no chão.

[…]

- Ino!

Tsunade acabara de ter um pesadelo com a Ino. Sonhara que ela havia morrido.

Um pouco arfante, Tsunade só pensava que aquilo pudesse ser algum presságio de que a sua menina corria perigo, não estava bem.

Minato, por causa do grito da mulher, acabou por acordar e, vendo que ela estava outra vez a chorar e que aquilo devia-se à longa ausência da Ino, tentou reconfortá-la.

- Vá lá, querida… - abraçou-a e puxava-a de maneira a que voltasse a deitar-se na cama – Nada de ruim lhe aconteceu. Ela aparecerá, não te preocupes. Foi só um pesadelo…

- Mãe! O que foi que aconteceu?

Inai também havia acordado com o grito da mãe. Preocupada, levantou-se rápido e correu até ao quarto dos pais.

- Inai vai para o teu quarto! – ordenou Minato.

- Mas…a mãe…

- Não te preocupes com a mãe. Já passou. Foi só um pesadelo ruim.

Inai queria acreditar no que o pai lhe estava a dizer, mas percebia que a sua mãe não estava bem. Ela estava pálida. Naquele momento, queria a proteger, reconfortá-la…tal como o seu pai o fazia.

- Mas…

- Nem mas, nem meio mas! Vai já para o teu quarto, já disse!

Inai triste, saiu do quarto dos pais a correr e entrou no seu. Lançou-se na cama e, por razão incerta, começou a chorar mal havia posto a cabeça na almofada. _«Porquê que isto nos está a acontecer? Nunca tinha visto a mãe naquele estado… Maldita, Ino! Mesmo desaparecida, ela continua a causar problemas!»._

[…]

Ino, aos poucos, foi acordando, abrindo lentamente os olhos. De seguida observou todo o espaço do local em que se encontrava e pôde constatar que se tratava de um quarto. Quem a haveria colocado naquele quarto? A bruxa ou a aquela armada em gótica da Konan?

De repente ouviu-se a porta a abrir. Era a bruxa Kurenai.

- Vejo que já acordaste…

Ino ergueu-se da cama e sentou-se nela. Quando Kurenai se aproximou dela e lhe perguntou como é que se estava a sentir, ela lançou-lhe um olhar frio e desafiante, que se cruzou com o olhar da bruxa, expectante e calculista.

- Estás a olhar para onde? – disse com ar de troça – Não me digas que por me achares mais bonita estás com ciúmes?

Kurenai, no fundo, estava um pouco irritada com aquele comentário, mas nada disse. Apenas soltou uma pequena gargalhada.

- Estou a ver que a poção resultou…

- Quando é que posso ir embora? Estou a ficar um pouco impaciente por sair daqui.

- Tudo a seu tempo, minha jovem. – começou a olhá-la de alto a baixo – Mas acho que assim vestida não vais a lugar nenhum tão cedo.

- E posso saber o porquê?

- Como hás-de perceber, esse não é o visual mais adequado para esta tua nova faceta. Não acha o mesmo?

Ino, percebendo aonde ela queria chegar, olhou para si própria com um olhar céptico. Estava a usar umas calças de ganga e um top de alças finas azul claro. Ao tocar nas pontas do seu cabelo, que estava solto, respondeu:

- Talvez tenhas razão. – olhou para ela de lado – O que é que sugeres?

Com um sorriso malicioso, a bruxa Kurenai foi até à porta e da entrada chamou a sua ajudante, a Konan. Alguns segundos depois, lá estava ela a entrar na mesma divisão da casa que Ino.

- Chamou-me, Madame? – fez a sua habitual reverência.

Ino revirou os olhos.

- Por amor de Deus! Quando é que vai parar de fazer essa estúpida reverência?

Konan olhava para ela com uma raiva contida. Só não ia para cima dela por causa de Kurenai, uma mulher por quem nutria um enorme respeito.

- Konan, deixa-a. Ela não vale o esforço.

Kurenai conhecia muito bem Konan. Há muitos anos que vivia com ela. Por isso é que sabia que ela naquele momento estava prestes a fazer uma loucura, que mais tarde se iria arrepender.

- Falemos de coisas sérias… - saiu do quarto e entrou no seu escritório seguida pelas outras duas, acabando por se encostar na sua mesa – Como podes constatar, Konan, esta menina – apontou na direcção da Ino – já se encontra sob o efeito da poção que lhe dei. Ela agora é uma pessoa fria e distante… - falava com um tom de voz arrastado – Por isso tens que lhe dar um desconto, Konan. – Konan assentiu com a cabeça – E eu estava a pensar…já que é uma pessoa nova, que tal ter um visual novo, um que melhor se adeqúe a esta sua nova faceta?

Konan olhou-a incrédula.

- Tem a certeza que quer fazer isto, Madame? Ela valerá todo esse esforço da sua parte? – olhou de lado para Ino, que nem estava aí para a conversa.

- A minha resposta para as duas perguntas é sim. Se não tivesse mostrado tamanha coragem em querer resolver o seu problema, sem se preocupar com as consequências, podes estar segura que não estaria a ter este trabalho todo. – suspirou – Mas não é esse o caso. – esfregou as mãos – Que tal passarmos à acção? Estou cá com umas ideias…

Demoraram algum tempo a escolherem a roupa perfeita para a jovem loira, mas lá o conseguiram.

Apesar de contrariada, Konan até estava a ajudar a bruxa Kurenai a escolher roupa. Nunca tinha visto a sua Madame em tamanha folia há muito tempo. Aquela miúda devia ser mesmo especial para fazer tal milagre acontecer. No entanto, isso não afectava em nada o que realmente pensava dela. Continuava a achá-la impertinente.

- O visual já está! Agora só falta o cabelo! – exclamou Kurenai exultante.

- O cabelo? – Ino tocou nas pontas e analisou-as.

- Sim… - aproximou-se dela, levou-a para junto de um espelho e começou a alisar-lhe o cabelo – Que adianta ter um visual novo, se o cabelo não estiver a condizer?

Ambas olharam-se pelo espelho. Apenas com aquela simples troca de olhares, Kurenai pôde perceber que ela estava de acordo com o que lhe havia proposto. Sendo assim, ela e Konan puseram logo mãos ao trabalho.

O processo demorou meia hora, mas para elas valeu a pena. O resultado final deixou-as radiantes. Ino estava magnifica!

Ino, por seu turno, não sabia de nada. Elas, enquanto faziam coisas ao seu cabelo, haviam lhe vendado os olhos. Portanto, ela não tinha consciência do que aquelas duas mulheres lhe haviam feito.

Sem quererem mais demoras, mal terminaram, Kurenai e Konan levaram a nova Ino para a frente do grande espelho que estava na sala das máscaras.

Ino nem queria acreditar no que via. Por aquela não estava à espera! Usava umas botas pretas de cano alto, que ia até ao joelho, umas leggins vermelhas, que mais pareciam calças, uma camisa vermelha com um corpete preto a seu redor, e, para finalizar, o seu pescoço sustinha um colar com pedras negras ligadas entre si por uma correia de metal. Quanto ao seu cabelo, este agora era completamente negro e com ligeiras ondulações. Não havia uma ponta dele que denunciasse que outrora ele fora loiro e liso.

- Uau! A-do-rei! – Ino estava maravilhada – Com este visual, ninguém me irá reconhecer!

- Não tens de quê.

Kurenai também estava satisfeita com o seu trabalho. Esperava grandes coisas da parte dela. Quando Ino se foi embora de sua casa, ela desejou-lhe, bem lá no fundo, muita sorte. Iria precisar dela mais tarde.

[…]

Era noite cerrada, perto da meia-noite, e um grupo de pessoas estava reunido em círculo numa mata que ficava um pouco longe da cidade.

Cada uma usava uma capa preta com capuz, que lhe cobria por completo o rosto e o corpo. Uma delas dirigiu-se para o centro, onde estava uma grande pedra rectangular posicionada na horizontal sustentada por duas na vertical, e uma grande fogueira. Virou-se para o grupo, revelando-se ao remover o seu capuz da cabeça. Era Gaara.

- Irmãos! Hoje estamos aqui reunidos para um evento muito especial. Como é lua nova, o dia não nos podia ser mais propício. Esta noite, não só daremos mais um motivo de alegria ao nosso mestre, Satanás, como também será o ritual de iniciação do nosso mais recente elemento, o Naruto. – apontou na direcção dele.

Sakura, que estava à beira de Naruto, enquanto Gaara falava, sussurrou ao ouvido do novato:

- Então, Naruto? Preparado?

- É claro que sim! Duvidas?

Notava-se no tom de voz dele que estava zangado. Podia ter-lhe dito, mas lá no fundo sentia um certo receio. Aquilo era algo que não havia pensado fazer. Agora, mais do que nunca, teria que ser forte.

Quando Gaara disse o seu nome, ele passara a ser o centro das atenções. Todos já haviam tirado os capuzes, por isso ele sentia o olhar de cada um sobre si.

- Tragam a rapariga até aqui! – ordenou Gaara, conseguindo aliviar um pouco a tensão do novato, pois agora todos lhe prestavam atenção.

Ao longe vinham dois rapazes que arrastavam com ele uma rapariga pelo braço. Quando se aproximaram, todo o grupo pôde ver como era o aspecto do sacrifício. Era uma rapariga jovem, que se chamava Yakumo, da mesma idade que a maior parte deles, magra, com o cabelo castanho-claro, comprido e liso, que ia até a meio das costas, e com os olhos vendados por um lenço preto. Como não queriam correr riscos, o grupo teve que o fazer. Ninguém poderia saber onde ficava o seu esconderijo secreto.

Chegados ao local, os dois rapazes colocaram-na e deitaram-na por cima da pedra, amarrando-a, os pés e as mãos, com força, para o caso de ela querer fugir. E essa parecia ser, sem dúvida, o que ela quereria fazer, pois não parava quieta, tentando-se desenvencilhar sozinha daquela ameaça.

Naruto olhava para tudo aquilo um pouco preocupado e cada vez mais nervoso. Começava a ter suores frios. O que será que iria acontecer a seguir?

- Olha com atenção ao que se vai passar. Vem aí a melhor parte. – avisou-lhe Sakura, sussurrando.

Agora é que ele queria mesmo saber o que iria acontecer…

De seguida, um rapaz de cabelo escuro e olhos castanhos entregou a Gaara um frasco de vidro pequeno e um athame. Chamava-se Sumaru e era considerado no grupo como o braço-direito do chefe.

Após receber os objectos, Gaara amostrou-os ao grupo e depois dirigiu a ponta afiada do athame à parte interna do seu antebraço, cortando-o. O seu sangue começou a escorrer, indo parar ao interior do frasco.

Quando achou por bem parar, foi a vez dos outros. A cada um do grupo, ele fez o mesmo processo que tinha feito a si próprio. Sakura e Naruto foram os últimos.

Quando tudo terminou, e todos haviam contribuído, ele deu a Naruto o athame ensanguentado, para de seguida se dirigir até onde a rapariga estava. Levantou o frasco, como se quisesse abençoá-lo, e, molhando dois dedos no seu conteúdo, começou a espalhá-lo pelo corpo da rapariga, iniciando nas pernas e acabando na cabeça. O corpo dela estava coberto de sangue…

Sakura, mal percebeu o olhar de Gaara, mandou Naruto ir ter com ele. Havia chegado a sua hora. Este engoliu em seco e avançou a medo. Era agora o momento, o tudo ou nada!

[…]

Ino, sentindo-se poderosa e sem qualquer expressão no seu rosto que definisse o que ela estava a pensar, avançava por uma mata, que nunca antes havia estado. Ia na direcção de sua casa, mas preferiu ir por um atalho do que pelo caminho habitual.

Já estava a vaguear por aquela mata há algum tempo, até que avistou, ao longe, um fumo estranho. Atingida por uma estranha curiosidade, resolveu ir na direcção de onde provinha o tal fumo.

Chegada lá, descobriu que o tal fumo provinha de uma fogueira, que ardia com bastante intensidade e que via-se rodeada por um grupo, que a seu ver parecia ser de góticos, a realizarem um ritual satânico, no qual implicava um sacrifício humano. Ao aproximar-se deles, pôde observá-los atentamente e minuciosamente. Primeiro o conjunto, depois cada um individualmente. Quando a sua visão recaiu sobre Gaara, ela vira as suas suspeitas confirmadas. _«Com que então é isto que fazes à noite…por isso é que és tão temido lá na escola…»_ , pensou.

Ninguém parecia dar pela sua presença. Todos estavam atentos a um certo rapaz loiro, que com um athame ensanguentado se aproximava do sacrifício.

- Estás pronto, Naruto? – perguntou Gaara, indo para trás de Yakumo, que continuava a debater-se.

Naruto não tinha bem a certeza, mas lá acabou por dizer que sim. Sendo assim, pôs-se em posição, erguendo o athame no ar, pronto para lhe acertar. Respirou fundo. _«É agora!»_, disse para si. No momento em que lhe ia acertar, ouviu a Yakumo a suplicar-lhe bem baixinho

- Por favor…não me mates…por favor….

Suando por todos os poros e não aguentando mais, ele à última da hora acabou por desistir. Era escusado. Por muito que quisesse pertencer ao clã do Gaara, ser um gótico puro, não o conseguiria. Matar ou fazer sacrifícios não estavam na sua natureza.

- Naruto! O que é que estás a fazer? – perguntou Gaara furioso.

- Desculpa, Gaara. Eu sei que depositavas muitas esperanças em mim, mas não consigo! Simplesmente não consigo…

Gaara estava mesmo a começar a enervar-se. O resto do grupo notou isso e, como já conheciam o temperamento do chefe, afastaram-se um pouco.

Ino, aproveitando este momento de distracção, passou pelo meio do grupo e foi até ao centro, o local do sacrifício. Sem que ninguém contasse, ela tirou rapidamente, com um pano azul na mão direita, o athame da mão de Naruto e empunhou-o no ar, matando-a a sangue frio.

Ao ouvirem o grito de Yakumo é que se aperceberam do que se estava realmente a passar. E, como não havia deixar de ser, todos estavam surpresos e a perguntarem a si próprios quem seria aquela rapariga.

Naruto olhava para Ino um pouco perplexo, acabando por notar que aquele athame que ela tinha mão era o que antes estava na sua posse. Ainda sem perceber como é que ela o tinha tirado da sua mão, Naruto foi até ela. Estava pronto para tirar satisfações.

- Olha…tu aí!

Ino, que estava a limpar o athame com o pano bem como qualquer sinal da sua presença naquele local, olhou para ele com ar surpreso. _«O que será que este quer agora?»_, pensou.

- Quem pensas que és? Não podes chegar aqui, sem mais nem menos, tirar-me o athame da mão e matar a pessoa que me estava destinada! – encarou-a nos olhos – Era eu quem deveria tê-la morto! Ouviste? Só não o fiz, porque…

- Porque és um cobarde.

- O quê?

- Isso mesmo que ouviste. Porque és um co-bar-de! Esse nome adequa-se bem àqueles que à última da hora se cortam para fazer algo. – olhou-o com um ar divertida – Não te parece?

Não havia morto a Yakumo, mas estava pronto para matá-la. Ino havia deixado Naruto possesso. Mas a gota d'água foi quando a ela lhe disse:

- Ah…a verdade dói, não dói? – fez beicinho – Eu acho que até me devias agradecer, sabias? – cruzou os braços contra o peito e olhou-o de forma superior – Se não fosse eu, alguém que encontrasse o athame descobriria as tuas impressões digitais. Logo…tu serias o principal suspeito e não eu.

Naruto ia a ela, se não fosse Gaara a intervir.

- Deixa-a, Naruto!

- Mas ela…

- Ela tem razão!

Ino, vendo que já tinha feito a sua parte, saiu altiva daquele sítio, mas não sem antes trocar um olhar frio e calculista com Gaara. Os outros, ainda sem se recuperarem da surpresa, a mando do chefe, deram-lhe passagem ao afastarem-se um pouco.

- Se eu vir aquela miúda à minha frente… - Naruto apertava os punhos contra o corpo.

- Não vais fazer nada!

- Mas, Gaara…

- Ela fez o que tu não foste capaz de fazer, para além de que ainda te salvou a pele! – fulminou-o com o olhar – Ela tem razão nisso. Deves-lhe um favor.

- Se fosse descoberto, tu arranjarias uma maneira de me salvar, não? - Naruto coçava a parte de trás da cabeça e fazia um sorriso trémulo.

- Não! – Naruto ficou sério de repente – Não depois do que me fizeste hoje. Sumaru! – chamou.

- Sim, Gaara.

- Faz-me um favor. Escolta o Naruto e leva-o embora para bem longe da minha vista! Já não suporto ver a cara dele depois desta desfeita.

- Pode deixar, Gaara. É o que eu farei! – virou-se para Naruto e pegou-o por um braço – Vamos?

Naruto olhou para a Sakura. Nem ela se havia oposto àquela decisão. Pensava que ela era sua amiga…mas estava redondamente enganado.

Quando o tal de Sumaru o pegou pelo braço, não contendo a sua raiva, soltou-o da mão dele e seguiu em frente sozinho, embora estivesse a ser seguido por ele.

Assim que eles se foram embora, Gaara dispersou o grupo, sendo que cada um foi para o seu lado.

Sakura ficou no mesmo sítio e, passado um bocado, não resistiu em aproximar-se de Gaara, que olhava para o corpo de Yakumo sem vida jazido na pedra.

- O que Naruto fez contigo, connosco, foi uma falta de respeito. Fizeste bem em o expulsar - vendo que ele não dizia nada, continuou - Pergunto-me, quem seria aquela rapariga de ainda há pouco. Nunca a tinha visto por estas bandas.

- É…eu também. – olhou para Sakura – Gostava de vir a agradecê-la. Viste como ela manteve o sangue frio e pensou em tudo, enquanto matava uma pessoa?

- Sim. E isso a meu ver não é para qualquer um!

- Tens razão! Espero voltarmos a vê-la. – sorriu – Ela lá tinha o seu charme…

Sakura continuava a olhar para ele. Não gostou nada do tom com que ele falava dela. Parecia que esta o havia fascinado. Nunca! Ele nunca seria daquela garota. Ela até podia ser gira e inteligente, nisso tinha que dar mão à palmatória, mas o Gaara nunca seria dela. Ela não deixaria que isso acontecesse. Amava-o. Se ele não fosse dela, então não seria de mais ninguém!

[…]

Ino estava radiante! Tal como o havia imaginado, ninguém a havia reconhecido…nem mesmo o Gaara. Foi com este estado de espírito que ela chegou a casa.

Como não tinha as chaves para entrar pela porta, resolveu subir pelo cano e entrar na janela do seu quarto. Uma vez lá dentro, viu Inai deitada na sua cama a dormir.

- Dorme que nem um anjinho. Que cena tão comovente! – exclamou irónica.

Não conseguindo se controlar, Ino desatou à gargalhada. Por pouco que não acordava Inai que, com o barulho que ela fizera, se mexera um bocado.

Cansada, pois havia tido um dia intenso, desfez a sua cama e deitou-se com um sorriso estampado no seu rosto. Antes de adormecer, apenas disse:

- Preparem-se! Agora é que as coisas vão ser bem mais divertidas...


	5. Chapter 5

**Oi!**

**Vejam qual vai ser a reacção dos colegas, perante o novo visual e a nova atitude da Ino!**

**kisses e reviews!**

* * *

Capítulo V

Era de manhã. Um novo dia começava a despontar.

Inai, como todas as manhãs, levantou-se da cama depois de ouvir o despertador e começou a preparar-se. Se não despachasse, chegaria atrasada ao primeiro tempo.

Enquanto se arranjava, lembrou-se da noite anterior. _«Ino, porque é que decidiste desaparecer, sem dar notícias? A mãe não merecia tamanho sofrimento…»_, pensou, ao mesmo tempo que olhou para a cama da irmã.

Inai nem queria acreditar no que os seus olhos viam. A cama da Ino estava desfeita! Isso queria dizer que a irmã havia passado a noite ali…

- Não pode ser!

Inai saiu de rompante do quarto dela e desceu as escadas a correr. Se ela dormiu lá, ela teria que estar lá em baixo a tomar o pequeno-almoço. Coisa que não era própria da Ino. Ser despachada. Mas naquele momento todas as hipóteses teriam de ser levadas a sério.

Quando entrou na cozinha, chamou:

- Ino!

Mas em vez da Ino, quem lá estava era Minato, seu pai, que estava a preparar o pequeno-almoço. Inai ficara perplexa. Como tinha ouvido barulho da cozinha, pensava que poderia ser a irmã, mas pelos vistos enganara-se.

- Bom dia, Inai!

- Bom dia, pai… - sentou-se e observou o pai de costas voltadas para ela – A mãe? Que eu saiba é ela que nos costuma preparar o pequeno-almoço. Não tu.

- Eu sei, Inai. Mas a tua mãe neste instante está a dormir. Esteve toda a noite acordada…só há algumas horas é que adormeceu. – suspirou – Foi uma noite dura para ela…

- Sim, eu sei… - lembrou-se da cama desfeita – Ah, pai!

- Sim? – colocou os pratos com pãezinhos torrados com manteiga e as duas canecas, uma de café e outra de leite, na mesa.

- Há quanto tempo estás aqui na cozinha?

- Há já algum… - sentou-se – Porquê que mo perguntas? – olhou para ela curioso.

- É que ainda agora, quando estava a preparar-me, reparei na cama da Ino e…esta encontra-se desfeita. – Minato arregalou os olhos, quase engasgando-se com o café – Por isso pensei que ela já se teria levantado e estaria aqui na cozinha.

- Tens a certeza disso? É que desde que me levantei, não ouvi barulho nenhum vindo do vosso quarto.

- Tenho, pai! – levantou-se de rompante da cadeira e pegou na mão do pai, para que este se levantasse também – Anda comigo lá acima! Assim poderás confirmar o que te digo com os teus próprios olhos!

Os dois subiram apressados as escadas e dirigiram-se para o quarto delas. Quando entraram, a primeira coisa que Minato fez foi olhar para a cama da Ino. Nem queria acreditar! Trocou um olhar com a sua outra filha, que pelos vistos tinha toda a razão. Realmente a cama estava desfeita. Principio que a Ino ou alguém havia se deitado nela. Mas como aquilo era possível, se não tinha ouvido nenhum barulho da porta a abrir-se durante a noite e a fechar-se naquela mesma manhã? Tudo aquilo era um bocado estranho…

[…]

Sai estava no átrio de entrada da escola na companhia do Sasuke e Temari. Poucos minutos faltavam para o primeiro toque do dia.

De repente, ele avistou Inai a chegar e, interrompendo a conversa dos amigos e despedindo-se destes, foi ter com ela.

Inai, quando entrou na escola, estava aérea. A única coisa que tinha em mente era o mistério da cama desfeita da Ino. Como se quisesse a resposta para tal pergunta, ela ergueu a cabeça e foi nesse momento que avistou Sai a vir na sua direcção. _«Sai, que saudades! Ainda bem que estás aqui!»_, pensou aliviada, atirando-se para os seus braços e beijando-o, mal este havia chegado ao pé dela.

Sai não soube como reagir àquela demonstração de afecto, mas, como também sentia saudades dela, resolveu deixar-se levar pela maré.

- Que lindo! Deveria haver momentos assim _"tão românticos"_ todas as manhãs! Assim já não seriam tão aborrecidas… - ironizou uma rapariga gótica de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis, que acabara de passar por eles.

Inai e Sai quebraram o clima do beijo e ficaram a olhar estupefactos na direcção que aquela rapariga havia tomado. _«Não sei porquê, mas há qualquer coisa naquela miúda que me faz lembrar a Ino…»_, pensou Inai.

- Quem é que aquela miúda pensa que é? – perguntou Sai chateado.

- Não te preocupes com isso, Sai. Há coisas bem melhores por resolver…como por exemplo o mistério da cama desfeita da Ino esta manhã.

- A Ino já regressou? – ergueu a cabeça a fim de a ver se a avistava – Onde está ela?

- Aí está o problema…ela não veio comigo.

- Hã?

Sai parecia estar confuso. Se a cama da Ino estava desfeita era porque ela havia dormido em casa. Ao menos era assim que ele o pensava. Agora a Inai diz que a Ino não veio com ela para a escola…isso já trazia água no bico…

Vendo que ele não estava a compreender a situação, Inai passou-lhe a contar, detalhadamente, o estranho acontecimento daquela manhã.

[…]

Antes da aula começar, Gaara já estava dentro da sala de aula, sentado na sua carteira, a ler um dos seus livros favoritos, _A Entrevista com o Vampiro_ de Anne Rice, _«Um clássico!»_, tal como ele costumava dizer.

Estava com tanta atenção ao livro, que nem reparou que alguém havia se sentado na carteira ao lado da sua. Quando se apercebeu dessa presença, ergueu a cabeça e olhou para o lado desinteressado, mas de repente teve que dar-lhe um segundo olhar. Não estava para acreditar no que os seus olhos viam. A pessoa que estava a seu lado era a mesma da noite anterior, a atraente desconhecida que havia participado clandestinamente no seu ritual!

Sorrateiramente, Gaara fechou o seu livro, pousou-o e inclinou-se na sua cadeira, dirigindo toda a sua atenção sobre a rapariga.

- Oi!

Ino, ao se aperceber que era ele quem lhe estava a dirigir a palavra, lançou-lhe um olhar de esgueira. _«O que é que este quererá agora?»_, pensou e com desagrado retribui-lhe o cumprimento:

- Oi.

Era mesmo ela! Fria e distante… Desde ontem que não a tinha tirado da cabeça. Queria tanto voltar a vê-la…e eis que ela surge à sua frente, dentro da sua própria sala de aula! Deveria ser uma nova aluna, uma daquelas que se transfere a meio do ano. Esta seria a única razão para a qual ele ainda não a tinha visto antes naquela escola. Agora que tinha a oportunidade, passaria a conhecê-la melhor…

Gaara ia a responder-lhe até que viu Inai a entrar na sala. _«Onde está a outra patricinha?»_, perguntava a si mesmo. A Hinata havia entrado ao mesmo tempo que ele, e ela não tinha vindo com ela. Se não estava com ela de certeza que viria com a irmã. Mas esta chega e ela continua sem aparecer. _«Bem…se calhar é melhor eu não me meter nisto. Afinal, o que é aquela rapariga para mim? Mas lá que é estranho…lá isso é!»_, pensou.

Nesse mesmo preciso instante, a professora Shizune entrava pela sala adentro. Todos os alunos, ao verem-na, silenciaram-se e foram sentar-se nos seus respectivos lugares. Quando chegou à sua secretaria, a professora cumprimentou a turma, pousou as suas coisas e começou a fazer a chamada.

- Hinata!

- Presente.

Hinata não estava assim tão eufórica como de costume e isso reflectia-se na sua voz.

- Inai!

- Presente!

Ao contrário de Hinata, Inai estava contente. Podia estar preocupada com os problemas lá de casa, mas não os transparecia lá para escola. Para além de que tudo estava a correr bem entre ela e o Sai.

- Ino!

Ninguém respondera. A professora achou estranho e, por isso, voltou a chamar o seu nome:

- Ino!

A resposta continuava a não vir. A professora sabia o que se estava a passar, mas como ela não podia deixar que esse problema se reflectisse para o seu trabalho, tinha que continuar a fazer o seu papel, quer para o mal quer para o bem.

- Professora! – Inai resolveu finalmente quebrar o silêncio, levantando-se da cadeira – Desculpe a intromissão…sei que não é desculpa, mas…a Ino não pôde vir hoje. Está doente. O médico diz que…

- A Ino está presente!

Ino, desde que a professora havia entrado na sala, continuava na sua. Quando esta começou a fazer a chamada e esta chegou ao seu nome, não sabia se deveria responder logo. _«Quero criar um pouco de suspense… Vai ser divertido!»_, pensou, enquanto um meio sorriso se estampava no seu rosto. Estava prestes a levantar o braço para dizer _"presente"_, pouco tempo depois de ouvir a chamarem-na pela segunda vez. Mas a Inai resolvera interromper. Ainda por cima com uma justificação da treta. Ela até poderia ter-lhe estragado os seus planos iniciais, mas pelo menos aquilo continuaria a lhe proporcionar na mesma o tal suspense que tanto desejava ou um ainda melhor…

Mal ouviram dizer que a Ino estava presente, todos, incluindo a professora, desviaram a cabeça na direcção de onde provinha a voz.

Ino, quando se viu o centro das atenções, não se sentira nem um pouco incomodada. Aquilo estava a dar-lhe uma enorme satisfação. Ver todas aquelas caras de espanto, principalmente as de Inai, Hinata e Gaara.

- Menina… – disse a professora com um sorriso amarelo – Eu sei quem é a Ino, por isso, não vale a pena estar a dizer quem diz ser, quando não o é…

- E quem disse que eu não sou a Ino? – Ino inclinou-se para a frente da carteira, pousando os cotovelos sobre a mesa e olhando-os de forma penetrante – Eu sou a Ino! – exclamou pausadamente e de forma cortante - Filha de Minato e Tsunade e irmã gémea de Inai! Por falar nisso… - o seu olhar desta vez se incidiu sobre a irmã – Quem é que te elegeu como minha porta-voz? Que eu saiba, eu não te pedi nada. Quando quiser um, eu depois aviso-te, ok?

Inai não estava a acreditar no que se estava a passar. Aquela não era a Ino, não podia ser ela… ou era? A sua irmã nunca lhe falaria daquela forma tão fria e irónica.

Hinata e Gaara, por seu turno, também estavam espantados e um pouco atordoados. Mas era ela quem mais sofria. Uma súbita onda de culpa a invadiu naquele momento. _«No que é que ela se tornou por minha culpa?»_, perguntou para si própria angustiada.

Ino estava a adorar visualizar aquele cenário. Todos os seus colegas ficaram aturdidos com a sua inesperada revelação. Aquilo estava a fazer-lhe muito bem ao ego. _«Agora é que vão ser elas…»_.

[…]

Gaara estava sentado num dos bancos do terraço, um pouco atordoado, ainda a pensar no que se acabara de passar na sala de aula. Era costume avistá-lo naquele banco durante o intervalo grande. Quem o conhecia, sabia que ele adorava estar naquele sítio, fazendo dele o seu local favorito de lazer.

Sakura, mal havia saído da sua sala de aula, foi logo ter com ele. Era sem dúvida uma das pessoas que o melhor conhecia. Assim que o avistou, aproximou-se dele.

- Oi! – vendo que ele tinha uma expressão séria, decidiu sentar-se a seu lado, focando o olhar em parte incerta – Então… O que é que se passa?

Gaara, de tão atordoado que estava, não havia notado a proximidade de Sakura. Só quando esta fez a pergunta é que se apercebeu da sua presença, lançando-lhe um olhar de esguelha.

- Nem queiras saber…

Gaara, apesar de saber que Sakura estava a seu lado, continuava a manter uma certa distância entre os dois, focando o seu olhar, igualmente, em parte incerta.

- Sou toda ouvidos.

Sakura queria mesmo saber o motivo que fizera Gaara ficar naquele estado.

- Lembraste daquela rapariga que apareceu ontem à noite no ritual?

- Ah! A rapariga… - já não estava a gostar da conversa – Sim, lembro-me. O que é que ela tem?

- Ela é da minha turma.

- Como assim? – olhou de lado para ele – Que eu saiba não se fazem intercâmbios a esta altura do campeonato. Para além de que…

- Ela é a mesma patricinha que, ainda há pouco tempo, me veio pedir ajuda para salvar as baleias em vias de extinção! - exclamou Gaara, interrompendo-a.

- Como assim? – Sakura parecia estar confusa - Aquela loira oxigenada? Não pode ser, Gaara…deves estar a fazer alguma confusão… A rapariga de ontem era morena, não loira!

- Não estou a fazer confusão nenhuma. – Gaara levantou-se e olhou para ela – Ela própria fez questão de frisar que era ela.

- Não pode ser… - com a cabeça a andar à roda, ela teve a necessidade de se voltar a sentar – Ela devia estar a mentir. Isso pode ter sido uma brincadeira da parte dela. Uma patricinha nunca faria o que ela fez…muito menos a sangue frio!

- Tens razão, Sakura. Tens toda a razão. - ele não sabia o que dizer, aquela noticia já havia sido um choque para ele, quanto mais fazer com que os outros acreditassem nele – Tal como tu, eu a principio também fiquei surpreendido, ela parecia tão segura de si, para além de que deu-nos um tipo de informação, que só a própria patricinha era capaz de saber. – fechou os olhos por um momento – Que razão eu teria para te mentir? Se a vires, verás que te estou a dizer a verdade. Ela tem a mesma cor de olhos que a irmã gémea, azuis celestes.

Sakura apenas acenou com a cabeça. Ela ainda não queria acreditar no que estava a ouvir, mas de uma coisa tinha a certeza, ela sempre confiara em Gaara, até com a própria vida. Se ele estava a dizer-lhe aquilo, é porque tal afirmação era verdadeira. Teria que confiar nele desta vez, apesar de toda a situação ser absurda. Demorara dois anos para ganhar a confiança de Gaara. Não ia ser por uma fantochada como esta que ela iria perdê-la.

Recuperada do choque, ela levantou a cabeça e olhou bem fundo para os olhos dele, como se quisesse lhe transmitir que podia contar com ela, que ela acreditava nele.

A esta demonstração de fidelidade, Gaara ficou contente, inclinando apenas a cabeça em sinal de aprovação.

[…]

- O quê, Inai? Não pode ser!

Sai não queria acreditar no que a Inai lhe estava a dizer sobre o que acontecera na sua aula. Aquela rapariga gótica que havia passado por eles não podia ser a Ino. Ele recusava a acreditar nisso.

- É verdade, Sai! Se visses a forma como ela falou comigo…parecia outra!

Sai sentia-se muito confuso, levando as mãos à cabeça. Precisava tirar tudo aquilo a limpo. Necessitava ver a suposta _"transformação"_ da Ino com os seus próprios olhos.

- Onde vais, Sai? – perguntou Inai, vendo que este se afastava dela.

- Não é que não acredite em ti, Inai…mas eu preciso de constatar com os meus próprios olhos…

Dizendo isto, Sai seguiu em busca da Ino, deixando Inai desolada e um pouco triste.

[…]

Hinata e Ten Ten estavam no hall de entrada do pavilhão em que a primeira tinha aulas. Vendo que a amiga precisava de um ombro amigo, pois não estava a sentir-se lá muito bem, Ten Ten prontificou-se a ir ter com ela.

Hinata contou-lhe o que havia ocorrido na sua aula, história a qual Ten Ten prestou total atenção.

- Nem sei o que dizer… - o que a sua amiga havia-lhe contado era um assunto sério, que muito lhe custava acreditar, embora só conhecesse Ino há uma semana – A Ino? Gótica? Que mudança tão drástica! – olhou para Hinata preocupada – O que será que terá feito ela ter tal atitude? Hinata… – Hinata sobressaltou-se quando ouviu o seu nome – achas que tudo isto tem a ver com a traição do Sai?

Hinata não aguentava mais a pressão, estava prestes a chorar…até que se ouviu uma voz familiar.

- Olá, meninas! Falando de mim?

Ino sentira necessidade de ir ter com elas. Queria muito rever a sua amiga Hinata. A bruxa tinha razão. Ela, apesar de ter passado a não ter coração, continuou a pensar nas pessoas que lhe eram mais chegadas, os pais e Hinata.

Quando chegara ao pé delas de livro na mão, que supostamente iria lê-lo mais tarde, chegou a ouvir a parte final da conversa delas. «Traição do Sai» sem duvida que tinha a ver com ela. Foi, por isso, que sentiu necessidade em perguntá-lo.

Ten Ten ficou a olhar para ela um bom bocado. A Hinata não a tinha enganado, quando lhe dissera que a Ino havia mudado completamente. Ela agora parecia mais distante, fria, que até dava um certo medo. _«Vendo bem, não se parece em nada com a Ino que conhecia.»_, pensou.

- Então? Vais ficar o dia todo a olhar para mim, ou vais responder à pergunta que fiz ainda há pouco, Ten Ten? – olhou para elas indiferente, mexendo nos seus cabelos – Eu só mudei de visual…

Ten Ten continuava a olhar estupefacta para ela.

- Deves estar a brincar, não? – vendo que Hinata nada dizia, apenas virara a cara, ela decidiu enfrentar a Ino, olhos nos olhos, com as mãos na cintura – Respondendo à tua pergunta, Ino… Sim! Sim, nós estávamos a falar sobre ti! Só queria entender o porquê desta tua mudança! Se o facto do Sai te ter traído com a tua irmã gémea, foi a principal razão disto tudo!

- De certa forma foi. – disse Ino sem fraquejar – Mas…que eu saiba…tu não tens nada a haver com isso. A vida é minha, e eu faço dela o que quiser! – virou-se para Hinata – Hinata…quero que apenas saibas que estou bem, nunca me senti tão bem em toda a minha vida… - aproximou-se dela e a abraçou, mas fez prevalecer uma certa distância entre elas, sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido – Fico bem, Hinata, não te preocupes… - soltou-se do abraço, recuou um pouco e, olhando para as duas, fez um gesto com a mão em jeito de despedida – Adeus!

Ten Ten, depois da Ino se ter ido embora, ficara um pouco atordoada, não parando de olhar na direcção que ela havia tomado. _«Quem és tu? O que fizeste à Ino que tive o prazer de um dia conhecer?»_.

Hinata, por seu lado, continuava a pensar nas palavras que a Ino havia lhe dito. Ela queria acreditar nisso, mas vendo-a naquele estado, sabendo que, por algum motivo, aquilo era culpa sua… Não conseguindo aguentar tamanha tristeza, começou a chorar compulsivamente, levando as mãos aos olhos.

Ten Ten, ao ouvir a sua amiga a chorar, conseguiu sair do seu transe e apercebeu-se do tamanho sofrimento pelo qual ela estava a passar. Tentando consolá-la, chegou-se perto dela e pôs-lhe uma mão no ombro.

- A culpa…é…minha…Ten Ten… a culpa…é minha… - disse Hinata entre soluços.

- Não é nada, Hinata… - ficou de frente para ela e ergueu-lhe o rosto com uma mão, para que esta a olhasse nos olhos e visse que lhe dizia a verdade – Tu não tens culpa de nada, Hinata... Foi ela quem o quis assim… Portanto, pára de te torturares a ti própria, quando não tens nada a ver com o assunto! – decidida, puxou-a para si e abraçou-a.

Ten Ten queria que a Hinata se apercebesse com aquele abraço, que ela tinha ali uma amiga que a apoiava.

Hinata foi capaz de captar isso, apesar de continuar a sofrer por dentro, razão pela qual ela retribui-lhe o abraço.

Naquele momento, elas sentiram-se mais unidas do que nunca…

[…]

Sai percorria a escola toda à procura da "tal" Ino, até que por fim a encontrou. Reconheceu-a devido à descrição que a Inai havia lhe dito. Estava sentada nas escadas que davam acesso ao campo de futebol, próximas do maior pavilhão de lá, a ler um livro de Tarot.

Enquanto se aproximava dela, ele tentava perceber se aquela rapariga gótica e morena era realmente a sua doce Ino. _«Será que é mesmo ela? Afinal a Inai pode estar enganada. Mas…e se não for ela? Que se lixe! É agora…a hora da verdade!»_, disse para si próprio.

- Oi! Queria falar contigo.

- Lamento, mas não temos nada para falar um com o outro. – respondeu Ino, continuando a folhear o livro.

- Eu também não quero tirar muito do teu tempo. – olhou atentamente para ela – Eu só quero saber se és quem dizes ser. – fez uma pausa – Se és a Ino, a minha doce Ino…

- Doce? – parou de prestar atenção ao livro e olhou para ele com cara céptica – Só se estiveres a gozar comigo! Eu de doce, agora, não tenho nada!

Sai já começava a impacientar-se.

- Mas és ou não és a Ino?

- Olha bem para os meus olhos. – os dois olharam-se nos olhos por breves instantes – É claro que eu sou a Ino! Quem haveria de ser? Eu só mudei um pouco o meu visual…

Sai, quando a olhou nos olhos, pôde constatar que aquela era mesmo a sua Ino. Só aquelas gémeas teriam aquela cor celestial nos olhos, que tanto o acalmava. Mas… _"mudança de visual"_? A Ino nem no seu juízo perfeito se vestiria daquela maneira. Vê-lo aos beijos com a Inai foi assim tão traumático para ela? Nem queria pensar nisso…

Baixou-se e pôs-se de cócoras ao pé dela, colocando-lhe uma mão na perna.

- Ino…

- Por acaso, alguém te deu permissão para me tocares? – perguntou Ino mal-humorada.

Sai sentindo-se um pouco intimidado por ela, acabou por retirar a mão a medo.

- Ino… - olhou para ela – Onde é te meteste? Desde que soube que andavas desaparecida, não deixei de preocupar-me contigo. Perguntando-me se estarias bem…por onde andarias naquele estado em que estavas…

- A pobre consciência pesou, não foi? – perguntou Ino desdenhosa, enquanto marcava a página do livro para depois fechá-lo – Bem…andei por aí…não muito longe. – olhou para ele – Mas sabes uma coisa? Fica-te tão bem esse teu lado de preocupado… - fez beicinho, colocando uma mão sobre o coração – Tou comovida!...

- Pára com isso, Ino! – levantou-se um pouco exaltado – Eu aqui preocupado contigo, tentando me desculpar…

Ino, ficando já farta da conversa, levantou-se, pousando o livro, e cravou nele o seu olhar.

- As desculpas não se pedem, evitam-se! Para além de que, pensando bem, não deverias estar com a Inai? – fingiu-se intrigada – Aposto que ela deverá andar louca à tua procura! Sabes… - pôs-lhe uma mão no ombro – eu até nem tenho nada contra vocês. Aquilo que aconteceu são águas passadas. Mas, agora, pensando bem…até que vocês fazem um casal bem bonitinho… - Sai sentia-se perdido, não estava entender nada de nada – O casal perfeito da in-tru-ji-ce! Foram feitos um para o outro! – afastou-se dele, pegou no livro, que havia pousado no assento, e sentou-se – Agora, se me deres licença, gostaria que te fosse embora, pois interrompeste-me a meio de uma leitura muito importante. Se me deres licença…

Ino lançou-lhe um último olhar e retomou à página do livro que estava lendo, desprezando-o como se ele não estivesse mais ali ao seu lado.

Sai nem queria acreditar naquilo. Como é que ela pôde mudar assim tanto? Mais valia não ter tido aquela conversa. Desiludido, deu meia-volta e foi-se embora.

[…]

Inai estava a falar como uma colega e amiga sua, perto do pavilhão em que estava a ter aulas. A um dado momento avistou Sai, ao longe, um pouco transtornado. Preocupada, querendo saber como havia corrido o seu encontro com a sua _"nova"_ irmã, despediu-se da sua colega, que dirigiu-se para a sala de aula, e foi ter com ele.

- Então? Sempre a encontraste? – olhou para ele com atenção – Pela tua cara, parece que sim...

- Queres também parar de ser irónica? Já me bastou a Ino!

- Ui! Não foi por mal! – exclamou com as mãos levantadas em sinal de rendição.

- Desculpa, Inai… - disse arrependido – É que nunca pensei que a Ino fosse capaz de me tratar da forma como me tratou.

- Eu bem te disse que ela estava mudada.

- O mais estranho, é que ela apoia o nosso namoro. – Inai olhou para ele incrédula, de queixo caído – Aquela, sem sobra de dúvidas, não é a Ino que a gente conhecia!

Sai e Inai ficaram a olhar-se, tentando perceber como é que tudo aquilo foi acontecer, como é que a Ino foi capaz de mudar tanto.

[…]

Tocou a campainha. Era, finalmente, o último tempo. Todos os alunos saiam apressados das suas salas de aulas.

Ino, mal ouviu o toque, começou a arrumar as suas coisas com uma rapidez alucinante.

Gaara, percebendo que ela estava pronta para se ir embora, interpelou-a:

- Ino! Preciso de falar contigo!

- Desculpa, mas hoje não vai dar. Não tenho tempo a perder contigo.

Sem dizer mais nada, apenas o fitando, ela foi-se embora. Esta atitude por parte dela deixou-o confuso. No entanto, nesse mesmo momento, com reflexos espantosos, Gaara interpelou Hinata, que estava também prestes para se ir embora, impedindo assim a sua passagem.

- Hinata, sei que és amiga da Ino. – olhou para ela nos olhos – Será que me podias dizer o que foi que aconteceu para ela estar tão mudada?

Hinata, ainda um bocadinho triste, viu que, apesar da sua fama, a preocupação dele era sincera, acabando, portanto, por lhe contar o que havia acontecido no sábado.

- Depois não soube mais nada dela. – baixou o olhar – Se tivesse ficado ao lado dela, nada disto teria acontecido! – Gaara não estava a gostar de tanta lamechice – Tenho tanta pena dela…

Sem forças para continuar a falar do assunto que tanto a atormentava, Hinata, tentando esconder as lágrimas, saiu apressada pelo corredor fora.

Gaara, pensando em tudo o que Hinata havia-lhe contado, começou a somar 2+2. É então que uma ideia, bastante macabra por sinal, começou a se formar na sua cabeça. _«Ela não teria coragem para tanto…ou teria?»_.

[…]

Depois da conversa com o Gaara, Hinata apenas queria ficar sozinha por alguns minutos. Queria colocar as ideias no lugar antes de ir ter com o pai, que supostamente estaria à sua espera no portão de entrada da escola. Foram tantos os acontecimentos e emoções que surgiram ao longo daquele dia…

Sendo assim, um pouco ainda a chorar, Hinata foi até ao terraço, onde acabou por se sentar num dos bancos de lá.

Enquanto pensava, Hinata viu ao longe o Gaara, a Sakura e um rapaz loiro, que deveria ser do mesmo ano que ela, numa acesa discussão. Pelo que pôde perceber, o loiro era quem teria razões de queixa, pois não parava de apontar-lhes o dedo de forma acusativa, enquanto que os outros dois mostravam-se impassíveis e muito frios, como se ele fosse uma pessoa insignificante.

A um dado momento, o rapaz loiro afastou-se deles e saiu disparado, passando a toda a velocidade por uma das alas do terraço.

Tendo um mau pressentimento, Hinata limpou os olhos lacrimosos com as costas das mãos e decidiu segui-lo.

[…]

Naruto estava furioso. Não conseguia entender o porquê de o Gaara não o aceitar de volta. Podia não ter coragem para matar, mas ao menos queria continuar no grupo! Eles eram como uma família para ele. Mas, pelos vistos, estava enganado. De certeza que foi aquela metida da Sakura quem envenenou o Gaara e o pôs contra ele. _«Como é que eu pude gostar dela? Ah!»_.

[…]

Hinata, enquanto o seguia, pôde ver que ele estava fora de si, pois do nada começou a dar pontapés a tudo o que encontrava pelo caminho, principalmente caixotes do lixo e pedras, bem como a falar sozinho, mais para si do que para alguém, enquanto se estava a dirigir para a mata que ficava nas traseiras da escola.

Ao ver aquela cena, ela começava a ficar com um bocado receosa, mas, mesmo assim, não deixou de seguir atentamente os seus passos, pois tinha medo que ele fosse fazer alguma asneira.

[…]

Naruto dirigiu-se para as traseiras da escola, mais propriamente para a mata. Ai, ninguém o haveria de procurar àquela hora. Estava demasiado destroçado. As duas pessoas que considerava suas amigas, o haviam abandonado no momento em que mais precisava delas. _«Com amigos assim, quem precisa de inimigos!»_, pensou com uma certa amargura.

Sendo assim, pegou numa arma, num revólver, que tinha escondida no bolso interno do casaco, murmurando:

- Porquê?... Porquê que nem tudo me corre bem? – as lágrimas começavam a formar-se nos seus olhos – Tudo o que eu queria…era poder pertencer ao grupo…ser um gótico puro…mas sem ter que matar ninguém…continuar com a minha filosofia de vida… É assim tão difícil eles entenderem isso? – perguntou, aos berros, levantando a cabeça para os céus.

Se não podia pertencer ao grupo, que mais ele poderia fazer? A única solução que ele via era a morte…

Sem pensar, ergueu a mão, que segurava o revólver, e apontou o cano deste contra a cabeça. Em breve, tudo estaria acabado. Todo o seu sofrimento daria por terminado…

[…]

Hinata, quando chegou à mata, manteve-se escondida atrás de uma árvore e viu as expressões do rapaz a mudarem, ficando com pena dele. A raiva havia se tornado em lamúria. Mas ao ver ele a pegar num revólver assustou-se.

- O que será que ele vai fazer com aquilo? – perguntou Hinata para si própria, assustada.

Depois, começou a ouvir o seu desabafo. Ah…como o entendia. Havia tanta amargura na sua voz…era como se sentisse usado por aqueles que considerava seus amigos.

Foi então que o viu a apontar, de seguida, o cano do revólver contra a cabeça. Hinata arregalou os olhos. _«Não… Ele não vai fazer, o que eu penso que vai, pois não?»_, interrogava-se. Ela também estava a passar por uma fase menos boa da sua vida, mas nunca estaria nos seus planos tentar-se suicidar!

Vendo que ele estava prestes a premir o gatilho, Hinata saiu do seu esconderijo e foi correndo ter ao seu encontro, tentando evitar que o pior fosse acontecer.

- NÃO!


	6. Chapter 6

Oi!

Desculpem a demora. Mas estive muito ocupada. Aqui fica mais um capitulo, espero que gostem!

Bjs

* * *

**Capitulo VI**

- Não!

Hinata corria a toda a velocidade ao encontro do rapaz loiro que, naquele momento, estava prestes a cometer suicídio. Aquilo era algo que ela não poderia deixar que acontecesse. Custe o custasse, teria de conseguir impedi-lo!

Naruto estava de costas para ela e, por isso, não estava a vê-la a ir ao seu encontro. A única coisa em que pensava era que aquilo fosse rápido. Mas a sua mão, por outro lado, sentia-se um pouco relutante em premir o gatilho.

Entretanto, Hinata estava prestes a alcançá-lo e, quando o fez, não pensou duas vezes, seguiu o seu instinto. Agarrou-lhe no braço, que segurava a arma, com todas as suas forças. Esforçava-se por o fazer largar a maldita pistola, quase desesperada.

- Não faças isso! Estás louco?

Naruto olhava para ela incrédulo, ao mesmo tempo que tentava soltar-se dela. Ele pensava que não haveria ninguém ali. Que estaria sozinho. Como é que aquela patricinha linda, com uns olhos perolados magníficos e tão translúcidos, fora capaz de o ver num momento de maior vulnerabilidade? Não queria que ninguém o visse nesse estado…e, mesmo assim, ali estava ela…a agarrar-lhe com força o braço e a perguntar se estava louco. _«Larga-me…por favor…Larga-me! Quero estar sozinho! Quero morrer sozinho! Será pedir muito?»_. Foi a única coisa em que ele pensou, tentando desesperadamente libertar-se dela.

Sem alternativa, Naruto conseguiu reunir forças para assim a empurrar para fora do seu alcance. Iria fazê-lo…não queria, nem merecia a piedade de ninguém!

Hinata, ao ser empurrada, caiu de lado no chão. Mas, mesmo assim, ela não desistiu. Ao vê-lo a apontar a arma de novo à cabeça, levantou-se rapidamente de onde estava, livrou-se da sua mochila, que tinha às costas, e foi de novo, a toda a velocidade, ao seu encontro.

Quando ele estava prestes a premir o gatilho, Hinata conseguiu chegar na hora H ao deferir-lhe um golpe certeiro e preciso na mão, fazendo com este soltasse a pistola e esta saísse, por sua vez, disparada para bem longe.

Foi tudo tão rápido, que nem deu tempo de Naruto raciocinar direito… Naquele redemoinho todo, a única coisa que pôde sentir foi uma forte pressão numa das suas faces, fazendo com que ele virasse a cara de lado.

Hinata acabara de lhe dar uma enorme chapada. Não queria que aquilo acontecesse, mas não foi capaz de se controlar. Também não podia se queixar. Aquele rapaz estava mesmo a merecê-lo! Já estava na hora de ele acordar para a vida e parar para pensar na estupidez que estava prestes a fazer!

Naruto olhava para ela chocado, com os olhos arregalados. Como é que ela, uma rapariga que nem sequer conhecia, foi capaz de o bater, de o enfrentar? Nunca tivera que passar por tal experiência, porque até então nunca ninguém na escola o havia levantado a mão, já que fazia parte do grupo de góticos, chefiado por Gaara, e temido por todos.

- Eu compreendo a tua dor…Eu sei por aquilo que estás a passar… - Hinata estava muito abatida – Também estou a passar, tal como tu, por uma fase menos boa da vida, mas… - ergueu o rosto e olhou-lhe nos olhos – mas isso não é motivo nenhum para que uma pessoa pense em cometer suicídio!

O que é que aquela miúda estava a fazer? A dar-lhe sermão? Compreendia a sua dor? _«Como se isso fosse possível!»_, pensou, com amargura.

- Miúda, que eu saiba a minha vida só a mim me diz respeito! E tu não tens nada a ver com isso! – exclamou Naruto, desdenhoso – Nem sequer me conheces…

- Posso não conhecer-te – interrompeu Hinata – mas sei como te sentes neste momento.

Naruto começava a ficar farto do rumo daquela conversa.

- Sabes uma ova! Olha para mim e olha para ti. Somos pessoas completamente diferentes, de mundos diferentes! Será que ainda não enxergaste isso?

- Podemos ser de mundos diferentes, mas isso não altera o que sentimos. Os sentimentos de uma pessoa, – disse-o de uma forma carinhosa, quase num sussurro – esses nunca mudam!

Ela queria muito que ele entendesse isso e para que tal fosse possível decidiu pegar-lhe na mão e a colocar sobre o seu coração, que demonstrava estar descompassado devido ao susto dos últimos acontecimentos. Ao sentir o contacto dele, Hinata permitiu-se a fechar os olhos e a deixá-lo sentir o que ela própria estava a sentir.

O coração era o único órgão do ser humano capaz de unir as pessoas através do calor e do amor que dele emanavam. Era assim que Hinata o via e, por conseguinte, esperava que ele também o visse assim.

Naruto nem sabia o que fazer. Sentia-se um incomodado. Também não era para menos. Ele estava a tocar no peito de uma rapariga, propriamente o seu coração. Mas, por outro lado, não degustava daquela situação. O batimento daquela miúda podia estar um pouco acelerado, mas, sob a palma da sua mão, conseguia sentir uma certa energia que emanava dele. Uma energia boa, que fazia com que se sentisse em paz… _«Mas o que é que estou a fazer?»_, questionou-se, retomando a si mesmo.

Um pouco corado e sem jeito, Naruto retirou logo a mão de onde estava. Não queria voltar a ter aquele tipo de intimidade.

- Ok, ok! Já entendi a mensagem! – olhou de lado na direcção dela. Esta olhava-o expectante. Suspirou – Se isso te fizer feliz, prometo que nunca mais irei repetir tamanha façanha, como aquela de ainda há pouco. – virou-se de frente para ela – Assim está melhor?

Ao ouvir tais palavras, Hinata sentiu-se a ser inundada por algo desconhecido, que lhe deixava bastante aliviada e com o coração e a mente reconfortados. Fez bem em fazer o que fez, em abrir-lhe os olhos. Graças a ela, ele finalmente havia posto algum juízo naquela cabeça.

Feliz por estar tudo resolvido, Hinata aproximou-se dele e estendeu-lhe a mão direita, enquanto lhe lançava um dos seus melhores sorrisos:

- Chamo-me Hinata Hyuuga e sou do 10º A. Muito prazer!

Naruto não estava a acreditar que aquilo estivesse mesmo a acontecer. Não queria admiti-lo, mas já valera a pena tentar cometer suicídio, pois assim não teria tido a oportunidade de ver aquele sorriso terno e meigo que ela lhe lançava. _«E que sorriso!»_, pensou ao mesmo tempo que soltava um pequeno suspiro. Aquela era, sem dúvida, uma situação um pouco insólita! _«Esta miúda não leva jeito…»_.

Deixando-se levar pela onda, Naruto apertou a mão dela, olhando-a bem fundo nos olhos.

- Naruto Uzumaki. 10º C.

De repente, sem que ela se apercebesse, ele, ainda com a mão agarrada à dela, puxou-a de levezinho de encontro a si, dando-lhe um beijo num das suas faces e sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido um honesto _"Obrigado!"_.

Naruto, depois de lhe agradecer, soltou-a e foi-se embora. Graças a ela, estava a sair daquela escola bem mais aliviado.

Hinata ficara estática a olhar na direcção que ele tomara. _«Ele deu-me um beijo na cara…»_, dizia para si própria, ao mesmo tempo que levava a mão direita ao local onde ele lhe havia depositado o beijo. Devia estar a sonhar… Nenhum rapaz, para além dos seus familiares, ousara fazer tal coisa.

Quando Naruto fugiu do campo de visão de Hinata, esta passado alguns segundos começava a sair do transe em que se encontrava. Abanou constantemente a cabeça com força.

- Hinata, não são horas de sonhar acordada! – olhou para o pequeno relógio de prata que tinha no pulso esquerdo – Oh, não! Estou atrasada! – nem queria acreditar no que estava a ver – O meu pai deve estar fulo!...

Sem perder tempo, e com medo de piorar a sua situação, Hinata pegou na mochila, que até então estava esquecida, pousada no chão, e saiu a correr até ao portão principal da escola.

Enquanto entrava no carro e o seu pai já começava a dar-lhe um sermão por causa do seu mega atraso, ela começou a pensar noutras coisas. Podia estar numa fase menos boa da sua vida, mas ao menos isso a levara a uma coisa boa. Tivera a oportunidade de conhecer o Naruto. Tivera a oportunidade de salvar a sua vida e ser retribuída por tal gesto. _«Ele agora está no bom caminho. Só espero que ele aproveite bem esta segunda oportunidade…»_, pensou, com um sorriso nos lábios.

**_[…]_**

Era final de tarde. O sol já se estava a pôr. Ino acabava de chegar à casa depois de ter ido visitar a sua _"amiga"_, a bruxa Kurenai, depois das aulas terem terminado, para lhe contar tudo o que havia acontecido na escola nesse mesmo dia. Devido à maneira como os seus colegas haviam reagido, a bruxa tinha feito um óptimo trabalho e, por isso, merecia um _"obrigado"_ da sua parte.

Depois de ter aberto a porta à chave, entrou em casa, fechou-a e depois, sem querer saber de mais ninguém, subiu as escadas e foi directa para o seu quarto. Havia sido um dia em cheio.

**_[…]_**

Minato encontrava-se no escritório, a trabalhar sobre um monte papéis importantes da sua empresa, que estavam sobre uma secretária, até que ouviu a porta da rua a abrir e a fechar-se. Alguém havia chegado a casa e, na sua mente, essa pessoa só podia ser a Inai, já que a Ino ainda não dava sinais de vida.

Contudo, passado um bocado, enquanto voltava a estar concentrado na sua papelada, ouviu de novo a mesma porta a fazer os mesmos movimentos de antes, a abrir e a fechar-se. Desconfiado, Minato largou a papelada, levantou-se da cadeira, contornou a secretária e saiu da divisão onde estava. Tinha que descobrir o que se estava a passar!

**_[…]_**

Inai acabava de chegar a casa, tal como Ino, só que na companhia do Sai.

- Lamento a cena que tiveste com a minha irmã hoje. Eu não devia ter-te dito nada!

Inai lamentava-se o que havia feito, pois não queria ver o Sai naquele estado. Depois de ter falado com a Ino, para ela, ele não parecia o mesmo. Poderia armar-se em forte à frente dos amigos, mas ela o conhecia muito bem. Sabia que, bem lá no fundo, ele estava a sofrer.

- E ainda bem que mo disseste. Mas…aquela Ino com quem eu falei, tal como te tinha dito antes, era completamente diferente da que nós conhecíamos. – Sai mostrava-se cabisbaixo – Não sei o que fazer daqui por diante…

Inai já estava na entrada de sua casa e pronta para abrir a porta com as chaves que guardava na sua mochila. Queria mesmo dizer qualquer coisa para o consolar, mas não sabia bem o quê.

- Já estou entregue, Sai. Sã e salva. – rodou a chave na fechadura e abriu a porta.

- Bem…então é melhor eu ir indo. Vim contigo, porque queria que chegasses a casa em segurança.

- E…podes apostar que melhor guarda-costas não podia ter! – disse Inai, provocativa, aproximando-se dele.

Sai estava confuso com os últimos acontecimentos, mas também, com esses mesmos acontecimentos, aprendera a gostar da companhia da Inai. Gostava dela, mas não sabia se o que sentia por ela era amor, o mesmo amor que sentia pela irmã desta. Mas, no meio de tudo isto, uma coisa era certa, eles andavam. Agora entendia que estas provocações amorosas que ela fazia nele eram só para que se animasse e relaxasse um pouco. E até que pareciam surtir algum efeito. Já começava a entrar na onda dela.

- Ah, sim… - sorriu maliciosamente – Vem cá e eu mostro-te o que o bom guarda-costas é capaz de fazer… - puxou-a pela cintura para junto de si e beijou-a apaixonadamente.

Inai sentia uma felicidade enorme por aquilo estar mesmo a acontecer. Agora era ela quem andava com o Sai. _«Agora sei que valeu a pena esperar por ele estes anos todos!»._

Tentando recuperar o ar, Sai afastou-se dela e, ainda com as mãos na sua cintura, ficou a contemplar o seu rosto.

- Bem, Inai… Tenho mesmo que ir. – deu-lhe um selinho – Txau! Amanhã a gente se vê!

- Txau, Sai! Até amanhã!

Ambos acenam um para o outro. Quando Sai virava ao final da esquina, Inai entrou definitivamente em casa e fechou a porta. Estava com um sorrisinho estampado no rosto. _«Isto foi apenas um começo!»_, pensou, levando dois dedos aos lábios toda contente.

Ia a subir as escadas para ir para o seu quarto fazer os trabalhos de casa, quando foi interpelada pelo seu pai, que vinha do escritório muito atarefado.

- Inai!

- Olá, pai! – cumprimentou-o – O que é que se passa?

- Inai…andamos a brincar com a porta da rua ou o quê?

Inai não estava a perceber a pergunta do pai.

- Não entendo…

- Estava no meu escritório a trabalhar, quando ouço a porta da rua a abrir e a fechar-se. Naquele momento não dei muita importância, pois pensei que eras tu. Mas, passados nem dez minutos, ouço de novo a porta a abrir e a fechar-se. E, quando chego aqui, vejo-te a despedires de alguém e a subires as escadas. - lançou-lhe um olhar acusador – Não me digas, que deixaste a pessoa, que te veio trazer aqui, entrar em nossa casa sem a minha permissão? Sabes que eu não tolero faltas de respeito, Inai!

Inai estava assustada com o seu tom acusador.

- Não, pai! Por quem me tomas? Juro que não fiz nada disso! Eu acabei mesmo ainda agora de chegar!

- Então quem é que entrou em casa antes de ti?

Inai a princípio não sabia de quem se tratava, mas de repente uma possibilidade veio-lhe à mente.

- Não me digas que foi ela…

Aflita, Inai subiu as escadas a correr em direcção ao seu quarto, deixando o pai boquiaberto. Tinha um palpite de que fosse a Ino a pessoa que havia chegado antes dela. Sendo assim, quando chegou ao quarto e abriu a porta, pôde logo constatar que as suas suspeitas estavam correctas. Era mesmo a Ino…

Ino estava a ler tranquilamente, sentada na secretária, quando ouviu a porta a abrir-se. Assim que viu que era Inai, ela tratou logo de desviar os olhos do livro, para que estes pudessem concentrar-se nela, que ainda continuava de pé na soleira da porta, cumprimentando-a com um sorriso falso.

- Olá, Inai!

- Quando o pai me disse que tinha ouvido a porta da rua a abrir e a fechar-se, bem me parecia que só poderias ser tu…

- Sou assim tão previsível?

- Não te armes em sonsa comigo!

Ino soltou uma gargalhada.

- Desculpa. Foi mais forte do que eu. – colocou o cotovelo direito sobre a mesa da secretária, pousando a cabeça na mão e olhando-a de forma penetrante – Então… Tens andado a divertir-te muito com o Sai?

Inai ficou ofendida, devido ao tom que a irmã impregnou nas palavras. Tinha vontade de lhe dizer umas poucas e boas! Quem ela pensava que era? A sua relação com o Sai não tinha nada a ver com ela. Estava pronta para lhe responder até que o pai chegou ao pé dela.

- Inai! – agarrou-a por um ombro, fazendo com ela o olhasse de frente – O que é que te deu para desatares a correr daquela maneira, sem me dares qualquer justificação? O que é que tinhas no teu quarto de tão imp… - olhou de lado para dentro da divisória e avistou uma rapariga morena sentada na secretária – Oh… desculpe! Não a tinha visto… - olhou para Inai, confuso – Quem é?

Ino respondeu, soltando um longo suspiro.

- É a Ino, pai…

O que ela estava para alí a dizer? Que história era essa de aquela rapariga ser a Ino?

- A Ino? – levou uma mão à testa de Inai, preocupado – Tens a certeza que não estás doente? Se calhar estás a delirar e…

- Pai, eu não tenho febre, nem muito menos estou a delirar! – apontou na direcção da irmã – Esta aqui é mesmo a Ino, a minha irmã gémea!

_«Não pode ser…»_. Era tudo o que Minato fora capaz de pensar num momento como aquele. Como é que aquela rapariga poderia ser a sua menina desaparecida, se nem loira era? Olhando bem para ela, podia não ser loira, mas lá que tinha a mesma cor de olhos que ela, lá isso tinha.

- Ino…

- Olá, pai!

Ino estava a adorar ver a cara de espanto do seu pai ao constatar que ela era mesmo a sua outra filha. Mas, antes que ele começasse com o interrogatório, ela fez questão de lhe dizer que agora tinha um visual diferente, porque achara melhor mudar um pouco de ares.

Minato nem sabia o que dizer, nem o que pensar. Num dia desaparece, deixando todos os que a amam angustiados e preocupados, principalmente a mãe; para depois voltar a aparecer nas suas vidas, um pouco diferente, como se tal sumiço nunca tivesse existido. Tinha urgentemente que falar com ela a sós. Tinha que perceber a razão para tudo aquilo.

- Inai. – olhou para a loira – Quero que vás lá para baixo e me deixes a sós com a tua irmã, pode ser?

- Sim, pai.

Mianto, vendo que estava finalmente a sós com a Ino, fechou a porta do quarto e sentou-se na ponta da cama dela, que era a que ficava próxima da porta, permitindo-lhe observá-la de frente.

- Agora somos só tu e eu, minha menina!

Ino ao ouvir ele a dizer isto, lá começou a prever o que daí vinha. _«Cá vamos nós para o típico sermão do pai preocupado!»_, pensou, irónica e um pouco aborrecida.

E ela não se havia enganado. Minato começou a explicar-lhe a situação lá de casa desde que esteve desaparecida, enchendo-a de perguntas.

Aqueles dias haviam sido de grande sobressalto. Com a Ino desaparecida, ele fazia um esforço por ficar mais tempo em casa, dando apoio à sua esposa, que, no meio de tudo aquilo, era quem mais sofria. E era por ela que estava a ter aquela conversa com a Ino.

Por outro lado, Ino não entendia o sentido de tudo aquilo. Porquê que não ficavam apenas contentes com o seu regresso e seguiam com as suas vidas pra frente? Só teve dois ou três dias desaparecida. Da forma como se dirigia a ela, até parecia que ela tinha ido desta pra uma melhor! Chegou a um tempo, que o sermão começava a enjoar. Daí tudo o que ele dizia entrava a 100 e saía a 200, fingindo estar com um mínimo de atenção a ele.

Quando ele deu a entender que o sermão estava a acabar, Ino virou-se para ele e o olhou duramente.

- Obrigada. – levara uma mão ao peito para começar a ser irónica – Não sabia que era assim tão importante para vocês. Principalmente para ti, pai! Não é verdade?

- O que é que queres dizer com isso, Ino?

Por aquela é que ele não esperava. Desde quando é que a Ino era uma rapariga capaz de ser tão fria e irónica?

- O que ouviste, pai. – cruzou as pernas lentamente e uniu as mãos, colocando os cotovelos nos braços da cadeira – Agradeço a vossa preocupação, - _«Principalmente a da mãe.»_ - mas só tive dois ou três dias sem pôr os pés aqui em casa. Como vês, não morri, nem coisa que se pareça.

Minato levantou-se indignado.

- Ouve aqui, minha menina…

Ino interrompeu-o.

- Para além de que… - fingiu estar a pensar - já não era sem tempo! Vais muito atrasado…pai!

Minato já não estava a gostar da brincadeira. Começava a perder a paciência com tal insolência da parte dela. Mas tentava controlar-se o máximo que podia.

- Aonde queres chegar com tudo isto?

- Ui…pai…não te exaltes, ok? Eu não estou a dizer nada de especial. Apenas a contestar um facto. – levantou-se da cadeira e o olhou nos olhos – O facto de que tu nunca foste um pai presente e agora… - apontou com os braços na direcção dele – vejam como ele, do nada, lembrou-se que tinha filhas!

- Oh, sua… - Minato perdeu a paciência. Levantou a mão, prestes a dar-lhe uma chapada, com um olhar e expressão furiosas, mas à última acabou por retrair-se. Ino o fitava da mesma forma de antes. Não parecia estar nem o mínimo assustada com o que ele estava a prestes a fazer. – Não vale a pena… - baixou a mão para junto do corpo, frustrado – Confesso que fui um pai ausente, mas… - olhou bem fundo nos olhos dela – mas fiz de tudo para que nada vos faltasse. A ti e à tua irmã. – viu que ela não estava nem o mínimo interessada nas suas explicações – Não me faças essa cara, estamos entendidos? Posso ter culpa no cartório, mas de uma coisa te aviso, minha menina. É bom que comeces a mudar essa tua atitude! Quer queiras ou não, continuo ainda a ser o teu pai! – dirigiu-se até à porta, abrindo-a – Vai pensando no que te acabei de dizer. Estamos entendidos?

Dito isto, Minato saiu do quarto, furioso e muito frustrado. Ino não pareceu dar-lhe muita importância, já que, mal ele saíra, encolhera os ombros e retomara a sua leitura, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**_[…]_**

Minato descia as escadas a pensar em tudo que havia acontecido entre ele e Ino. Principalmente na sua mudança de atitude. A sua Ino era assim? Nunca! Então, qual terá sido o motivo de tal mudança? O seu desaparecimento começava a ser um mistério para ele.

Lembrou-se de Inai.

Antes de chegar ao pé dela antes, elas pareciam estar a conversar qualquer coisa. Mas o que surpreendeu foi ouvir a Ino a perguntar pelo Sai à irmã. Na altura ficara um pouco desconcertado, mas não deu-a a entender isso. Portanto, o que não entendia era qual era a relação que existia entre a Inai e o namorado da irmã. Isso seria algo que teria de descobrir…

**_[…]_**

- Posso, pai?

Inai pedira permissão a Minato para entrar no escritório, já que havia sido chamada até lá pelo próprio, enquanto fazia os tpc's na sala.

- Claro, filha! Entra!

Minato estava aguardando a sua chegada há algum tempo, desde que pedira-lhe que fosse lá ter. Necessitava esclarecer alguns mal entendidos que andavam às voltas na sua cabeça.

- Posso saber o porquê de eu estar aqui? Que eu saiba, não fui eu quem andou desaparecida!

Parada, de pé, à frente dele, que estava sentado do outro lado da secretária, ela continuava sem perceber o real motivo do seu pai a ter chamado até ali, mesmo depois da sua conversa com a Ino. _«Porquê que eu tenho sempre de levar por tabela?»_, questionava-se, com raiva.

Minato a olhava fixamente, como se pudesse ver a sua alma, colocando os cotovelos e unindo as duas mãos sobre a mesa da secretária.

- Inai…vou directo à questão. Ainda há pouco, antes de chegar ao pé de ti, depois de teres desatado a correr pelas escadas acima, eu notei que tu e tua irmã estavam a trocar algumas palavras…e, algo que me surpreendeu, foi o facto de o nome do namorado da Ino ter surgido do nada. És capaz de me explicar isso, Inai?

O seu pai parecia estar a fuzilá-la com o olhar, depois se ter dirigido a ela com um tom de voz neutro, demasiado calmo para o seu gosto. _«E agora? Como é que eu saio desta?»_. Inai começava mesmo a ficar aflita. Mas, por muito que quisesse escapulir daquela conversa, não havia forma de escapar dela. O seu pai não o permitiria. Sem alternativa, ela mostrou-se decidida a contar a verdade.

- Bem… Queres saber a verdade, pai? – Minato acenava afirmativamente com a cabeça – Pois bem, a verdade é que eu e o Sai somos agora namorados!

Minato fora apanhado desprevenido.

- Como? Namorados? Mas eu pensava que a Ino é que era a namorada dele…

- Era, pai. Disseste-o muito bem. Agora é meu!

- Como isso é possível? Ou o rapaz não tem moralidade, sendo capaz de envolver-se com as duas ao mesmo tempo, ou então estás a fazer com que eu passe por parvo nesta história! Em qual é que ficamos, minha menina?

- Em nenhuma.

Minato estava cada vez mais intrigado com aquela história. Algo não batia certo. Será que alguma coisa lhe estava a escapar?

- Como assim?

À medida que ia falando, Inai sentia-se cada vez mais confiante. Já não se importava mais com a opinião que o seu pai pudesse a vir a ter dela.

- O Sai não fez nada. Fui eu quem seduziu-o, fazendo com que os dois acabassem o namoro! – tilintou com um dedo na cara, pensando no último dia, antes de esta ter desaparecido, em que vira a Ino – Se bem me lembro…acho que eles, supostamente, terminaram no mesmo instante em que a Ino, antes de desaparecer, nos apanhou aos beijos no parque. E não eram uns beijos quaisquer! – exclamou, sorrindo com malícia.

Minato não estava a ouvir direito o que a sua filha estava a dizer. Então fora ela quem havia sido uma das responsáveis pelo desaparecimento da Ino? Porquê que ela não lhes contara a verdade, desde o inicio? _«Meu deus…que duas sinas me saíram! Primeiro foi a Ino com a sua estúpida ironia, agora…agora é a Inai com a sua falta de escrúpulos!»_, pensou, desesperado. Agora entendia, em parte, o sofrimento pelo qual a Ino passara. Daí talvez a mudança de visual. Também, com uma irmã assim, quem precisa de inimigos!

- Decepcionas-me, Inai…Estou muito decepcionado contigo. – levantou-se da cadeira – Como é que pudeste? Com tanto homem por aí, tinha que ser justamente o namorado da tua própria irmã?

- Sim, tinha! O Sai era e é especial! Ela não o merecia, não era adequada para ele! – olhou para ele de frente nos olhos – Eu amo-o, pai! E se eu pudesse fazer tudo de novo para o conquistar, como o fiz até aqui, podes crer que o faria! Sem a-rre-pen-di-men-tos! – se tinha que dizer a verdade, porque não dizer mais algumas que lhe estavam engasgadas na garganta? – E, quanto ao senhor, meu pai… - disse, apontando um dedo na direcção dele – Porquê que ao fim destes anos todos deu-lhe para dizer que tem filhas e que se preocupa com elas? – olhou para ele com desdém – Por amor de Deus…poupa-me o teatrinho de pai coruja nesta altura do campeonato! – aproximou-se da secretária dele – Tu nunca o foste! E, cá entre nós, - sussurrou – isso não te fica nada bem! – riu-se baixinho, enquanto dava meia volta, pronta para se ir embora – Se isso era tudo…Fui! – fez um pequeno aceno com a mão e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Minato não estava a acreditar que a Inai lhe tivesse faltado ao respeito ainda há pouco. O que é que se passava com as suas meninas? _«Parece que anda tudo maluco!»_, pensou, sentando-se na cadeira. Se tivera um dia cansativo, este acabara da pior maneira. Teve duas conversas sérias com as suas filhas, uma de cada vez, e ambas lhe faltaram ao respeito. Só de pensar que esteve prestes a dar uma chapada a uma… Era melhor nem pensar nisso! _«Será que fui assim tanto um mau pai? Nunca pensei que as minhas filhas guardassem tanto rancor, só porque eu não fui um pai muito presente na vida delas…»_. Talvez tivesse que, a partir daquele instante, mudar um pouco a sua atitude perante a vida…

**_[…]_**

Entretanto, Sai estava no seu quarto, sentado na sua cama, na companhia de Shizune, sua mãe. Os dois conversavam sobre as impressões que tinham tido da _"nova"_ Ino.

É durante esta conversa, que Shizune fica a ter conhecimento do estado de espírito do seu filho. Das angústias pelas quais ele está a passar, bem como do seu namoro com a irmã gémea da Ino. Ao inicio mostrou-se um pouco surpreendida, mas, depois de ouvir as suas explicações devido a tal facto, ela decidiu dar-lhe todo o seu apoio. Ele bem que estava a precisar.

Sai estava grato com tal gesto da mãe. Sabia que podia contar com ela.

Passado um bocado, Shizune despediu-se do filho e saiu do quarto para ir preparar o jantar. Já começava a ficar tarde.

No instante em que Shizune estava a fechar a porta, o telemóvel do Sai começou a tocar. Era o Sasuke. Ele queria saber como havia corrido a conversa dele com a Ino. O Sai havia mencionado o assunto antes do começo de uma aula, mas não o especificara. Ficara de o contar mais tarde.

Portanto, Sai começou a contar ao amigo todos os pormenores da sua conversa com a Ino. Pelo que Sasuke podia constatar, o Sai não estava nos seus melhores dias. Parecia ter ficado muito abalado com tudo aquilo, embora não o mostrasse.

- Há mais uma coisa que te quero contar, Sasuke.

- E o que é? – perguntou Sasuke na expectativa.

- A minha mãe já sabe que eu namoro com a Inai e todas as razões que levaram a isso. - disse Sai, com pesar.

Sasuke fez uma careta.

- E aí? Como é que ela reagiu?

- Por incrível que possa parecer, ela deu-me o maior apoio. Fiquei e fico muito aliviado por saber que posso contar com ela.

- É… - Sasuke entendia muito bem o que o seu amigo estava sentindo. Conhecia-o como a palma da sua mão – E deixa-me adivinhar! Agora queres saber se podes contar aqui, também, com o teu melhor amigo. Acertei?

Sai mostrou-se surpreendido._ «É incrível! Ele conhece-me mesmo muito bem! Sabe sempre aquilo em que eu estou a pensar! Às vezes é assustador…»_.

- Sim, acertaste…

- É claro que eu te apoio, meu! – Sai suspirou de alívio do outro lado da linha – Que tipo de amigo seria, se não estivesse ao teu lado num momento como este, no qual todo apoio é preciso? Sim…porque com estas irmãs gémeas, toda a ajuda é necessária! – insinuou na brincadeira.

Sai começou a rir-se. _«Só ele para me fazer rir num momento como este!»_.

- Não gozes com o assunto, Sasuke!

- Mas olha, quanto à Ino e à sua transformação de visual e atitude, meu, só vendo… - Sasuke coçou o topo da cabeça – É difícil de acreditar…

- Eu sei, Sasuke. Eu próprio, quando a Inai me contou, não acreditei e quis ver com os meus próprios olhos. E tudo para quê? Para me desiludir ainda mais! Aquela não era Ino que nós conhecíamos, Sasuke. E tu, amanhã, o poderás comprovar.

- Ok! É só me dizeres quem é e eu verei então se tens razão!

Sem mais demoras, os dois despediram-se e desligaram os respectivos telemóveis. _«É bom contar com amigos como o Sasuke!»_, pensou, contente, enquanto saia do quarto para ir jantar, que a seu ver já deveria estar pronto.

**_[…]_**

Tsuande acabava de entrar em casa. Vinha do trabalho e estava completamente exausta. Havia sido realmente um dia muito difícil.

Quase a arrastar-se, dirigiu-se até à cozinha. Eram 20h30 e ainda tinha que fazer o jantar._ «Mas não sei se ainda tenho forças para tal…»_, pensou. Chegada lá, pousou as coisas que trazia consigo na mesa e aterrou logo na cadeira mais próxima que havia.

Estava mesmo muito cansada! E não era só a nível físico, mas também a nível psicológico, já que a sua Ino ainda continuava sem dar sinais de vida. _«Meu Deus…por favor…faz com que ela volte depressa para casa…sã e salva…»_. A cada dia que havia passado, ela rezava para que esse tipo de milagre acontecesse.

Nesse momento, Minato entrou na cozinha. Havia se apercebido da sua chegada e, como bom marido que era, decidiu fazer-lhe uma pequena surpresa. Ia amenizar as coisas, de forma original, antes de lhe contar a verdade sobre o regresso de Ino.

Portanto, sem que esta se apercebesse, colocou-se atrás dela e a abraçou forte por trás. Esta, como havia de se esperar, assustou-se, mas, mesmo assim, estava contente por ele estar ali a seu lado, tentando animá-la. Carinhoso e super atencioso, ele começou a mimá-la, massajando-lhe, delicadamente, os ombros, enquanto lhe distribuía beijos por toda a cara.

Tsunade, a pouco e pouco, parecia estar a relaxar, a ficar mais descontraída. Minato pensou, então, que essa seria a melhor altura para lhe começar a dizer o que tinha para dizer.

- Tenho uma novidade para te contar, querida… - sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

- Hum… - Tsunade ainda estava com os olhos fechados. Estava a adorar a massagem do marido – Ai é? E…posso saber qual é, querido?

Minato susteve a respiração. Demorou algum tempo a responder. Queria ter a certeza que lhe diria a notícia, usando as palavras certas.

- A Ino voltou hoje para casa.

Tsunade demorou algum tempo a raciocinar o que o marido acabava de lhe contar.

- O quê? – abriu os olhos de relance e arregalou-os – A Ino voltou? – virou-se para ele – Tens a certeza?

Minato emoldurou-lhe o rosto com as duas mãos, para que esta o olhasse nos olhos e compreendesse que ele estava a dizer-lhe a verdade.

- Sim, querida. Tenho a certeza. Tal como tenho certeza absoluta, que ela, neste momento, está no quarto a fazer…

Tsunade nem deu tempo de Minato acabar a frase. Mal ele havia dito que ela estava no quarto, ela levantou-se de repente, libertando o rosto das mãos dele, e desatou a correr dali para fora em direcção ao quarto das meninas.

**_[…]_**

Minato ficara surpreso com tal reacção por parte da mulher.

- …a fazer qualquer coisa. – acabou a frase e suspirou – Ao menos, querida, posso dizer que já te alegrei um pouco o dia…

**_[…]_**

Tsunade estava muito feliz. Ino voltara para casa. Deus ouvira, finalmente, as suas preces.

Assim que chegou ao quarto delas, abrindo a porta de relance, começou a olhar em todas as direcções a ver se a via. Para além da mobília que se encontrava no quarto, as únicas pessoas que ela via lá eram a Inai, que estava surpreendida, como se tivesse visto um fantasma, sentada na sua cama junto à janela, do lado oposto à porta; e uma rapariga morena, que a olhava de sobrancelhas erguidas, sentada na cama da Ino, que pensou ser, possivelmente, uma amiga da filha. Então, onde estava a Ino? _«Não me digas que o Minato me iludiu?»_. Fez esta pergunta a si própria, quase a entrar no desespero.

Como último recurso, decidiu perguntar à filha onde a irmã estava.

- Inai…a Ino? Onde está a tua irmã? O teu pai disse-me que a encontraria aqui, mas… - olhou para ela, suplicante – Onde é que ela está? Por favor, filha…diz-me só onde ela está…

Inai nunca vira a mãe a reagir daquela forma. _«O desespero leva as pessoas a agirem assim?»_, perguntou-se a si própria, embora ela ainda não estivesse refeita do susto que levara. A mãe praticamente havia quase arrombado a porta do quarto!

Mas, apesar de ainda continuar surpresa, Inai achou por bem indicar à mãe o paradeiro da irmã. Não gostava nada de a ver naquele estado…quase a suplicar…

Sendo assim, a medo, Inai levantou a mão esquerda e apontou com o dedo indicador na direcção da cama da Ino.

Tsuanade seguiu com o olhar a indicação que ela lhe dava. Quando os seus olhos pousaram-se sobre a rapariga morena, ela ficara sem fala. _«Não é uma amiga da Inai? É a minha Ino? Como isso é possível?»_. Havia uma série de perguntas a atravessar pela sua cabeça naquele momento, mas para as quais, por muito que se esforçasse, não conseguia obter respostas.

- Ino? – ainda continuava a olhar para aquela rapariga morena. Ainda não queria acreditar que ela poderia ser a sua menina – És mesmo tu? – perguntou, enquanto se aproximava dela e acocorava-se à sua frente, um pouco a medo, quase a tremer.

Ino olhava para a sua mãe fixamente e logo apercebeu-se que ela não estava muito bem. Estava um pouco pálida, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia bastante aliviada por a ver.

- Sim, mãe. Sou eu, a Ino.

- A minha menina… - humedeceram-lhe os olhos. Ergueu uma mão trémula para ela e começou a lhe acariciar os cabelos – O que é que te aconteceu, filha? Porquê que tens o cabelo pintado de preto? – olhou-a de alto a cima – E porquê que estás vestida dessa maneira?

- Mãe, não me aconteceu nada. Estou aqui, não estou? Isso é o que importa. – começava a não gostar daquela cena tão lamechas – Quanto ao meu cabelo e ao meu novo visual, achei que era bom fazer uma mudança. Adoro ser gótica e não vou mudar de estilo tão cedo, mãe!

- Ai, filha… - ergueu-se e foi-se sentar junto dela. Tsunade tremia de alegria por todos os lados – Estava tão preocupada contigo… Ainda bem que nada de mal de aconteceu… - sem conseguir aguentar, ela abraçou-a fortemente, com medo de que pudesse voltar a desaparecer – Filha…a minha menina está de volta… - chorava desconsoladamente – Nem queiras saber as vezes que eu rezei para que regressasses a casa, sã e salva…E agora estás aqui…Estou tão feliz…

Ino olhava para mãe, que agarrava-se a ela, como se esta fosse uma tábua de salvação. Nunca havia pensado que dois ou três dias fora de casa a pudessem pôr naquele estado.

Como queria que ela parasse com aquele drama, Ino começou a tentar acalmá-la, dando-lhe umas palmadinhas e dizendo que tudo iria ficar bem.

Inai olhava para aquilo boquiaberta. Estava claro que a irmã não estava nem aí para a preocupação da mãe, apesar de a tentar tranquilizar. _«Como é que ela consegue ser tão fria e cínica?»_, questionava, enojada, perante aquela atitude da irmã.

**_[…]_**

No dia seguinte, terça-feira, Ten Ten estava na companhia de Hinata. Ambas estavam na escola, junto ao portão principal.

Ten Ten, como havia estado preocupada com ela, decidiu perguntar-lhe se esta se encontrava melhor, ao que lhe respondeu com um sorriso:

- Sim, estou melhor. Posso não estar a 100%, mas estou um bocadinho melhor do que ontem.

Ten Ten deu-lhe uma palmadinha amigável na parte superior do braço esquerdo.

- Assim é que é o espírito, amiga! – olhou para o fim da rua, que levava até à escola, e fez uma careta – Ih… - não estava a gostar nada do que via – Vem aí o gótico que o Neji não suporta! Ainda por cima, ele é da minha turma!

Hinata curiosa, virou-se na direcção que a amiga estava a olhar. Ela reconheceu logo a pessoa a que ela se referia.

Era o Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, o rapaz que acabara por salvar da morte no dia anterior.

Este caminhava tranquilamente na direcção da escola, com as mãos nos bolsos das calças. Podia ser sua imaginação, mas por um momento, Hinata pensou que ele estava a olhar para ela.

No momento em que Naruto chegou ao portão e passou por elas do lado da Hinata, dirigiu-lhes um singelo _"Olá"_, o que fez com que Hinata ficasse corada.

Ten Ten não estava a entender a situação. Sentia-se um pouco descontextualizada.

- Hinata… - olhou para a amiga, desconfiada e curiosa – Posso saber o que se está aqui a passar? Desde quando é que aquele gótico nos dirige a palavra?

- Bem… - Hinata não sabia o que dizer – Acho que é melhor irmos andando para a sala… - deu meia volta e começou a caminhar na direcção do pavilhão que tinha aulas.

- Ah? – Ten Ten via que a amiga ia-se embora. – Hey, Hinata! – resolveu segui-la – Vá lá, Hinata, conta-me! Não me mates de curiosidade!

Se dependesse dela, ninguém ficaria a saber das circunstâncias nas quais eles se haviam conhecido. Ten Ten podia ser sua amiga, mas aquele era um segredo só dela e do Naruto…

**_[…]_**

Gaara dirigiu-se para a sala de aula como sempre o fazia. Sozinho e a transmitir uma aura quase maligna. Daí nenhum aluno daquela escola se aproximar dele. Sabiam do que ele era capaz.

À entrada da sala de aula foi interpelado por Sakura, que lhe disse baixinho ao ouvido que precisavam de conversar mais tarde, se possível no intervalo. Gaara apenas acenou que sim com a cabeça e, depois desta seguir o seu caminho, entrou finalmente na sala, sentando-se na sua carteira, sob o olhar atento de Ino, que já se encontrava na sala há já algum tempo.

- Oi. Então? O que é que ela queria logo pela manhã? – perguntou Ino, como não quer a coisa.

Gaara soltou uma gargalhada. Achava-lhe piada.

- Tens graça. Mas, se quiseres que eu te conte alguma coisa, terás que te juntar ao grupo.

Ino entrou no seu jogo.

- Não sei… - lançou-lhe um olhar especulativo – Talvez, quem sabe…

Ambos olhavam-se divertidos. Provavelmente seria o inicio de uma ligação bastante peculiar.

**_[…]_**

Hinata e Ten Ten estavam a um canto do pátio, durante o intervalo grande, a conversarem com umas amigas, que ambas tinham em comum. Falavam um pouco de tudo, mas, acima de tudo, pareciam estar a divertir-se.

A determinada altura, Hinata despediu-se das amigas, alegando que tinha que ir para a aula, que deveria estar a começar. Entrou no pavilhão que ia ter aulas, subiu as escadas, mas, quando estava a caminhar pelo corredor, prestes a chegar à sala, ela sentiu que alguém a agarrava pelo braço.

- Anda, vem comigo!

Hinata o reconheceu. Era o Naruto. _«O que será que ele quererá de mim?»_. Apesar de não ter resposta para tal pergunta, Hinata deixou-se levar por ele, sem contestar, já que por dentro estava contente por voltar a falar com ele.

**_[…]_**

Gaara chegou ao seu local preferido no pátio. Fazia questão de não se sentar, enquanto esperava por Sakura. Não valia a pena conversar com ela sentado, já que pretendia que a conversa fosse curta.

Sakura, por culpa da professora, que a reteu na sala a limpar o quadro como castigo, chegara atrasada ao seu encontro com o Gaara. Mal chegou ao pé dele, este a olhava sério, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Desculpa o atraso, Gaara. Mas não tenho culpa. A professora decidiu pôr-me de castigo a limpar o quadro.

Sakura mostrava que estava furiosa por tal coisa ter acontecido, mas Gaara não parecia ligar muito a isso.

- Sakura. Poupa-me os detalhes! O que tu fazes dentro da sala de aula não me interessa, mas sim, o que fazes dentro do nosso grupo! Percebeste?

- Sim, Gaara, percebi… - disse Sakura de cabeça baixa. Detestava ser repreendida pelo chefe.

- Como as aulas devem estar a começar, diz-me logo o que querias falar comigo de tão urgente. – ordenou Gaara.

Sakura olhou em redor, a ver se alguma pessoa os ouvia. Vendo que ninguém olhava na direcção deles, passou-lhe a dizer baixinho o que pretendia. Sugeriu, então, o começo de um novo ritual para breve.

Gaara não gostava muito da ideia. Achava-a um pouco descabida, devido ao que havia acontecido no último que tinham organizado.

- Mas o Naruto já não está connosco. Vai tudo correr na perfeição! – disse Sakura, confiante – E se ele der com a língua nos dentes, destruímo-lo!

- Sakura, apesar de ele já não pertencer ao nosso grupo, isso não influencia minimamente a decisão que acabei de tomar. Quanto ao Naruto, não te preocupes. Ele é o último dos nossos problemas.

- Mas…

- Não há mas, nem meio mas, Sakura! – interrompeu-a, ríspido - Se queremos que os nossos rituais continuem a ser discretos, não podemos agora levantar suspeitas. Temos que deixar a poeira baixar…e só depois é que pensamos nos preparativos de outro ritual. – levou uma mão ao ombro dela – Transmite isso ao grupo por mim, ok?

- Ok… mas…

- Ele tem razão, rosinha!

Sakura detestava que a chamassem daquele modo. Furiosa, virou-se para ver quem era a pessoa que lhe havia chamado daquele modo. Para sua surpresa, deu-se de caras com a mesma rapariga que aparecera clandestinamente no último ritual, que segundo Gaara, na sua última conversa com ela, essa pessoa era a Ino, uma das patricinhas gémeas desmioladas.

- O que é que me chamaste?

Gaara, vendo que aí vinha problemas, tratou de segurar Sakura a seu lado, com o intuito de esta não ir para cima da Ino.

- Sakura… Tem calma…

- Mas ela me chamou de _"rosinha"_! E só por isso não devia sair impune! – gritou, furiosa, com vontade de lhe ir aos cabelos – Lá porque ela nos ajudou no último ritual, isso não quer dizer que tenha que ir com a cara dela!

Gaara segurava-a com força.

- Sakura! Pára já com isso! Deixa de ser infantil! – gritou Gaara.

Sakura ficou em choque, parando com o que estava a fazer. Gaara nunca lhe tinha elevado a voz daquela maneira. Aquilo fez com que ela começasse a reflectir no que estivera prestes a fazer. _«Maldita! Olha as figuras ridículas que ela me faz fazer à frente do Gaara… Agora, ele deve achar que eu sou uma criança pequena que não tem juízo! Que raiva!»_.

- Assim tá melhor… - Sakura começava a relaxar-se – Agora vai! Não te esqueças de avisar o grupo da minha decisão!

Sakura foi-se embora dali de cabeça erguida, prometendo a Gaara que transmitiria o recado. Podia ter sido humilhada à frente do chefe e estar profundamente magoada por dentro, mas a última coisa que faria era dar àquela víbora o gostinho de a ver rebaixada.

- Desculpa o comportamento da minha colega…

Ino não parecia o mínimo afectada com toda aquela situação.

- Não te preocupes. – sorriu com malícia – Eu até que estava a gostar de a ver furiosa… - olhou de lado para ele, enquanto caminhavam, lado a lado, até à sala onde iam ter a aula seguinte – Porquê que a impediste de vir para cima de mim? Haveria ter sido uma luta muito interessante…

Gaara olhou-a com interesse.

- Só que lamento dizer-te, que não era por ti que eu a segurava, mas sim com o intuito de não criar mais problemas para o grupo.

- Que atencioso… - disse Ino irónica.

Gaara, enquanto a olhava de lado, começara a pensar no quanto aquela rapariga havia mudado. Apesar de ter um possível palpite sobre o caso, sem querer o revelar a ninguém, tudo aquilo continuava ainda a ser um mistério para ele. _«Ainda hei de descobrir o teu segredo…Ainda hei de descobrir que tipo de magia usaste em ti, Ino…»_, pensou, confiante e com um sorriso no canto do lábio.

**_[…]_**

Naruto puxara Hinata até a um canto do corredor isolado no segundo piso. O que ficava mais próximo do W.C. que era pouco utilizado. Assim, ninguém saberia que eles estavam ali.

Encostou-a à parede, com olhar ameaçador e preocupante.

- Tu! Não falaste com aquela tua amiga, que anda na minha turma, aquilo que aconteceu ontem, pois não?

Hinata estava um pouco assustada com as suas palavras, bem como ofendida.

- Não! Como é que podes pensar uma coisa dessas? Nunca o diria! – olhou para ele mais tranquila – Não te preocupes… O que aconteceu ontem será só um segredo meu e teu. – sorriu para ele – Afinal somos amigos, não?

Naruto ficara aliviado, mas, por razão desconhecida, não sabia porquê que aqueles olhos perolados pareciam ser a causa de tanta tranquilidade no seu interior. E que história era essa de serem amigos? _«Será que esta rapariga não tem noção da realidade?»_, pensou, um pouco preocupado. Nunca iria conseguir entender aquela miúda em específico. Quando pensava que tinha o assunto resolvido, lá vinha ela lhe baralhar as ideias. E isso era muito frustrante para ele…não saber com o que contar…

- Hinata… É o teu nome, não é? – ela acenou que sim – Bem…lá porque ontem eventualmente nos conhecemos e hoje te disse um olá, isso não quer dizer que sejamos amigos. – olhou-a bem fundo nos olhos – Somos apenas conhecidos. O único sentimento que me une a ti é a gratidão.

As palavras dele deixaram Hinata triste por dentro, embora não o transmitisse isso, mas, no entanto, ela não conseguia entender aonde ele queria chegar com aquilo.

- Então, porquê que me trouxeste até aqui?

- Bem… - ele começou a coçar a cabeça, encabulado. Não sabia como o dizer a ela – A verdade é que…como nunca fiz isto que vou fazer…custa-me um pouco…

Hinata mantinha o olhar fixo nele, dando-lhe a entender que queria que ele continuasse a falar.

- E…o que é que estás a pensar fazer?

Naruto suspirou.

- Humilhar-me.

Hinata estava confusa.

- Ah?

Ele pegou na mão direita dela, levando-a aos lábios, sem quebrar o contacto visual.

- Hinata… Para te mostrar que estou muito arrependido da asneira que fiz, como forma de gratidão por teres-me salvo a vida, eu, Naruto, quero recompensar-te…em qualquer coisa. – timbre da voz tornou-se mais rouco, baixo e sedutor – Basta só pedir, que eu faço…

Hinata estava surpresa. _«E agora, meu Deus! O que é que eu faço?»_. Achou melhor ser sincera com ele.

Retirou a mão de entre as dele de forma brusca.

- Não, obrigada! Não precisas de me fazer tal pedido, porque eu não quero, nem preciso, que faças alguma coisa por mim! – chegou-se perto dele e, tomando coragem, o abraçou, encostando a sua cabeça no ombro dele – De ti, a única coisa que quero é a tua amizade. – pôs uma expressão de tristeza e ao mesmo tempo de esperança no rosto – Tenho a certeza que, ao sermos amigos, iremos aprender muito com a dor um do outro…

Era a primeira vez que Naruto não tinha noção do que fazer a seguir. Ao vê-la assim abraçada a ele, também lhe dava vontade de retribuir o carinho. Mas…infelizmente…não deu. Quando ela se aproximava demais dele, ele sentia-se estranho. Não podia deixar que isso acontecesse muitas vezes. Por isso, empurrou-a, ligeiramente, para trás.

Hinata olhava para ele, confusa. Começava a ter dúvidas. _«Será que ele não quer ser meu amigo? Por favor, que não seja isso o que ele vai dizer…»_, pensou, transtornada.

Houve um silêncio constrangedor entre os dois. Hinata olhava para ele na expectativa que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, enquanto que Naruto desviava-lhe o olhar na direcção do chão.

Nesse momento, ouviu-se o som do toque da campainha, a anunciar que as aulas iam começar, a ecoar por toda a escola.

Hinata estava dividida, mas, como ele não dizia nada, decidiu ir-se embora. Era uma aluna exemplar, não gostava de chegar tarde às aulas.

Quando ela se estava a passar por ele para se ir embora, Naruto, irreflectidamente, agarrou-lhe no braço, fazendo com que ela parasse e o olhasse directamente, cara a cara.

- Se queres que eu…seja teu amigo, estarei à tua espera do lado de for do portão principal, depois das aulas da tarde terminarem. Ok?

Hinata nem sabia o que dizer.

- Mas… - começava a balançar os prós e os contra – Acho que não seria lá uma boa ideia…

- Não acabaste de dizer que querias a minha amizade?

- S…sim…

- Então vai ter comigo tal como te acabei de dizer. – colocou as mãos nos bolsos das calças e fez uma pose de presunçoso – Se vamos ser amigos, temos que nos conhecer melhor, não achas?

- S…sim…mas…

Hinata ainda estava um bocadinho reticente. O seu pai iria ficar furioso com o seu atraso. E quanto ao seu primo Neji… Ui! Desse nem se fala! _«Olha, que se lixe! Esta é uma oportunidade única, Hinata! Não a vais desperdiçar, pois não?»_.

- Esquece. - assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo – Podes contar comigo, Naruto! – foi-se embora a correr, enquanto lhe acenava e gritava – Lá estarei!

Naruto olhava na direcção que ela havia tomado, dando-lhe um ligeiro aceno com a mão. Algo em si ficou contente por ela ter aceitado o seu convite, mas, pensando bem, porquê que havia feito tal coisa? _«Só espero não estar a cometer outra das minhas loucuras!»_, pensou, preocupado. No entanto, ele tinha consciência que, bem lá no fundo, aquela haveria de ser uma loucura que certamente não se iria arrepender.

**_[…]_**

Toque de saída. Mais um dia de aulas dava por terminado.

Gaara e Ino haviam saído juntos da sala e dirigiam-se para o portão. Pareciam estar a ficar bastante cúmplices. Gaara até podia estar fascinado pela sua nova personalidade, achá-la uma mulher misteriosa, mas não se havia esquecido do seu propósito. Saber o que a Ino fizera para sofrer tamanha transformação. No entanto não podia se queixar.

**_[...]_**

Sai estava no portão com a Inai e o Sasuke. Quando olhou na direcção deles, sentiu alguma coisa se agitar no seu interior. Sentia o sangue a fervilhar de raiva. _«Como ela foi capaz? Despreza-me, a mim, que era seu namorado, enquanto que com este gótico ruivo da pesada é cheia de sorrisinhos!»_.

Inai conversava com o Sai e, quando este parou de falar, olhou na direcção que ele estava a olhar. Ficou espantada por ver a Ino junto do Gaara. Eles antes nem se ligavam. Se bem que o Gaara não era muito falador. Sentava-se na carteira dos fundos e ninguém ousava falar com ele. _«Quem diria…»_.

Não aguentando mais, ele virou a cara à cena para começar a falar com o Sasuke, dizendo-lhe que aquela é que era a Ino.

Sasuke olhava constantemente para ela. Se aquela era a Ino, então o amigo tinha razão, quando dizia que ela já não era a mesma. _«Nunca teria me passado pela cabeça, que a boazinha da Ino se envolveria com gente da pesada.»_. Pobre Sai. Agora compreendia o porquê de tanto sofrimento e tantas dúvidas.

Já Inai, esta estava com ciúmes. Perguntando-se _«A Ino ainda ocupa a tua mente, Sai?»_. Não podia sequer pensar nisso. O Sai estava agora com ela. Logo era dela de quem estava a gostar, não? Teria que acreditar nisso. _«Acredito que o Sai me ama. Não é altura para ter dúvidas!»_, pensou, confiante, enquanto voltava a puxar conversa com ele. Depois de tanto trabalho para o ter, não seria agora que ia desistir.

**_[...]_**

Por outro lado, não eram só eles, quem estavam a olhar fixamente para aquela cena. Sakura também. E a sua raiva e ciúmes nada tinham a ver com os do Sai e da Inai. Ela não iria esquecer tão cedo o episódio daquela manhã. Nunca perdoaria a Ino, aquela patricinha com mania de que pode ser gótica quando lhe apetecia, pela humilhação pela qual a fez passar diante do Gaara.

Amava-o e, ao olhar para aqueles dois, sentia o seu ódio pela Ino a crescer cada vez mais rápido. Um dia, Gaara iria cair em si e perceber-se que a pessoa que lhe estava destinada sempre esteve mais perto do que imaginava…

**_[…]_**

Naruto estava à espera de Hinata, tal como fora o combinado. Enquanto esperava, viu Ino e Gaara a atravessarem a rua juntos. Um enorme ódio se apoderou dele. Ainda não se esquecera que, por causa dela, ele havia saído do grupo de Gaara. Como deviam a estar-se a rir dele nas suas costas. No entanto, passado um bocado, esse ódio desvaneceu-se, para dar lugar a um tremendo regozijo, quando viu a Sakura e o aspecto em que esta se encontrava. Sabia que ela era louca pelo Gaara e vê-lo com outra devia estar a torturá-la. _«Bem feito, Sakura! É para aprenderes que não ter sempre tudo aquilo que quiseres!»_, pensou, com um sorriso de satisfação.

**_[...]_**

Sakura, assim que os viu a dispersarem-se, cada um para o seu lado, resolveu também fazer o mesmo.

Ao passar por Naruto, este não aguentou e começou a picá-la.

- Com que então o Gaara já anda noutra? Deve estar a ser duro para ti, não?

Sakura não estava para aturar ironias parvas. Furiosa, aproximou-se dele, espetando-lhe com um dedo no peito.

- Naruto, não te metas comigo! Que eu saiba, não tens nada a ver com isso! Faz-me um favor e mete-te na tua vida! Já tive o que chegasse por hoje!

Nesse momento, Hinata surge à beira deles.

- Olá, Naruto! Vamos?

Hinata apercebera-se que algo se estava a passar entre eles, mas não quis dar a entender.

Quer ela, quer Sakura, começaram a analisar-se, de cima a baixo, uma à outra.

Hinata já sabia quem ela era. Era a Sakura, a badgirl da turma de Ten Ten e, por ventura, do Naruto, a quem se tinha uma dirigido por causa da campanha de salvamento da Ino. Ela era bonita, se não fosse o mau feitio e a forma como se vestia. Tinha o cabelo rosa, curto e um pouco bagunçado. Tinha vestido, na parte de cima, uma camisa violeta sob um colete preto de camurça; ao passo que, na parte de baixo, umas leggins pretas sob uma saia curta de tons violeta e umas sapatilhas pretas da Nike nos pés. Quanto à cara, essa encontrava-se carregada de maquilhagem. Tinha pó de arroz espelhada pelo rosto, que realçava bem os olhos verdes, já que estes estavam, por sua vez, carregados de pintura preta.

Por seu lado, Sakura também a conhecia. Já a tinha visto algumas vezes na escola. Era a amiga da Ino e aquela que, um dia, teve a infelicidade de vir ter com ela apelar-lhe para que salvasse as baleias em vias de extinção. Como odiava patricinhas, principalmente aquelas que eram adeptas das boas causas. Agora que a via de perto, podia ver que até era bonitinha, não era de se jogar fora. Com aquele cabelo com tons azulados, aqueles olhos perolados e aquela roupinha toda selectinha, até que não era de se jogar fora. Mas, naquele momento, havia uma coisa que lhe estava a escapar. Ela havia cumprimentado o Naruto. De onde é que eles se conheciam? Era dela que ele estava ali à espera?

Sorriu de forma arrogante.

- Humph. Já foste mais selectivo nas tuas escolhas, Naruto. Pelo que eu vejo, mudaste de lado muito rápido… - encolheu os ombros e olhou-lhe, desdenhosa – Ainda bem que nos livramos de ti. Se não estaríamos a ter problemas por causa das tuas… - desviou o olhar para Hinata para depois regressar a ele - …estranhas companhias.

- Sakura, que eu saiba, a Hinata não é uma estranha companhia. – aproximou-se dela e colocou um braço sobre os ombros dela, puxando-a para si – Ela, ao contrário de ti, não trai os amigos para atingir os seus fins. – Hinata estava incomodada – Confesso que cheguei a estar apaixonado por ti, mas agora percebo o quanto isso não passava de uma ilusão, que rapidamente superei, graças à Hinata. – olhou fixamente para Hinata – A Hinata salvou-me a vida de várias maneiras… - retomou o olhar para Sakura – Portanto, Sakura, podes gravar o que te vou dizer agora. Tu, por muito que te esforces, não chegas aos seus calcanhares. – dirigiu-se à pessoa que estava a seu lado – Vamos, Hinata?

Hinata acenava afirmativamente, enquanto era puxada por ele ao mesmo tempo que olhava para trás. Estava a começar a ter pena da Sakura. Ela não parecia estar bem. Por muitos defeitos que ela pudesse ter, ela era humana, tinha sentimentos. E o que o Naruto lhe dissera foi muito duro de ouvir. Ainda por cima, ela havia sido colocada ao barulho, sem saber muito bem o porquê. Quando estivessem a sós, teria que saber o motivo para tal guerrilha com a colega de turma, na qual, ela sem saber, fizera parte dela.

Quanto a Sakura, esta via-os a descer a rua, boquiaberta e furiosa. Estava tão furiosa que, como forma de descarregar a sua fúria, deu um pontapé num caixote do lixo que estava ali por perto.

- Vais pagá-las, Naruto! Ah…se vais…

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado! A partir daqui as coisas vão aquecer... Comentem! Bjs


	7. Chapter 7

**Oi!**

**Desculpem a demora! Aqui vai mais um capitulo!**

**Bjs**

* * *

Neji conduzia a toda a velocidade em direcção à escola da prima e da namorada. Há meia hora a trás havia recebido um telefonema do tio, pedindo-lhe para que fosse buscar a Hinata à escola, já que tinha outros compromissos. Sinceramente, se havia coisa que ele mais gostava era que isto acontecesse. Podia não ter achado uma boa ideia ao inicio, já que, na altura do telefonema, estava na companhia de uns amigos, contudo havia sempre um lado bom no meio daquilo tudo: Ten Ten. Para além de fazer um favor ao tio em ir buscar a prima, passava igualmente a ter mais tempo na companhia da sua namorada. _«Assim mato dois coelhos numa cajadada só!»_, pensou confiante.

Assim que conseguiu estacionar o carro à frente da escola, junto ao portão, a maioria dos estudantes já se haviam dispersado. Encontravam-se ali apenas alguns. Uns que continuavam na conversa e outros que possivelmente estariam à espera de alguém que os viesse buscar.

Neji saiu do veículo e, de uma forma bastante rápida, conseguiu avistar no meio deste ambiente a sua namorada. Mas onde estava a Hinata? Preocupado, foi ter com ela.

- Oi, amor! – exclamou assim que se aproximou dela, dando-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios – Onde está a Hinata? Não a estou a ver por aqui.

Ten Ten engoliu em seco e olhou para ele hesitante.

- A Hinata…não sei… - Neji olhava para ela de forma penetrante – A verdade é que não a vejo desde o último intervalo.

Neji percebia uma certa insegurança na voz dela, mas sabia que lhe dizia a verdade. Começando a ficar realmente preocupado, Neji passou as mãos pela cara.

- Por onde é que ela andará? Bolas!

**_[…]_**

Sakura ainda estava fora da escola a recompor-se da troca de palavras com o Naruto, quando ouviu duas pessoas a discutirem uma com a outra, preocupados com alguém.

Pelos vistos era a rapariga morena de dois coques da sua turma, a Ten Ten, e um rapaz moreno de olhos perolados. _«Tenho a impressão que o conheço de algum lado…»_, pensou, observando-os. _«Ah…já sei! É o moço que enfureceu o Naruto no outro dia! Pelos vistos está preocupado com alguma coisa.»_.

Olhou fixamente para a cara dele e os seus olhos despertaram o seu interesse. Havia qualquer coisa neles que lhe era familiar…

Assim que ouviu o nome _"Hinata"_, Sakura percebeu tudo. O moço deveria ser um parente da miúda que estava com o Naruto e não sabia que esta havia ido na companhia dele.

Sendo assim, não acharia o porquê de não intervir naquela conversa. Se o moço ficasse a saber que a tal de Hinata tinha saído com o rapaz gótico com quem tivera um desentendimento há uns dias atrás… _«Hum…que sorte a minha. Isto veio-me mesmo a calhar.»_, pensou, sorridente, enquanto se aproximava deles.

- A Hinata não está em lugar nenhum, Ten Ten! Onde é que ela se meteu? – perguntou Neji, nervoso.

- Ela pode ter ido a algum sítio urgentemente e deve já já estar aí. – Ten Ten tentou acalmá-lo – Vais ver que nada de ruim lhe aconteceu.

- Não sei, Ten Ten…

- Desculpem interromper a conversa… - Sakura olhou para um e para o outro – já interrompendo – virou-se para Neji – Pelo que percebi estás à procura de uma tal de Hinata, não? Uma rapariga mais ou menos desta altura – exemplificou-o – com cabelos azulados e olhos perolados como os teus?

Ten Ten e Neji olhavam para ela surpreendidos. _«Que cara de pau!»_, pensou Ten Ten. _«O que é que esta quererá agora? Coisa boa não deve ser…»_. Quando esta começou a falar da Hinata, ai percebeu logo que ali havia gato.

Neji, por seu lado, não estava a gostar que uma rapariga, que ainda por cima era gótica, tivesse interrompido a sua conversa. «_O que é que esta agora quer?»_, questionou-se de forma impaciente. Olhava-a de alto a baixo, intrigado com o que ela pudesse querer com eles. Já a tinha visto antes. Da última vez que tinha vindo buscar a prima. Mas, pelos vistos, o loirinho não estava com ela. _«Ainda bem. Já tenho problemas que chegue!»_.

Quando esta se referiu à prima, toda a sua atenção se centrou nela.

- Sim…é ela mesmo… - disse, desconfiado.

Sakura agiu de acordo com o plano que tinha traçado, apesar do olhar critico que a Ten Ten lhe lançava.

- Bem…é que eu ainda há pouco a vi na companhia do Naruto. Pelo que vi, eles foram-se embora juntos. Não sei para onde. Mas foram.

Neji já começava a não gostar da conversa. A Hinata indo-se embora com um rapaz, sem avisar ninguém?

- Quem é esse Naruto?

Sakura sorria interiormente. Conseguira finalmente a sua total atenção.

- Eu não sei se recordas…mas lembras-te daquele loiro gótico, que estava connosco? Aquele com quem tiveste um pequeno desentendimento?

- Ah! Com que então eras tu quem o havia travado. Bem me parecia que a tua cara não me era estranha.

- Sim… Mas lembras-te?

- Sim, sim. Lembro-me muito bem. Como não me iria lembrar? Não fui à primeira com a cara daquele tipo! – Neji arregalou os olhos, percebendo o que se estava a passar – Não me digas que… - não estava a querer acreditar naquilo – A Hinata? Como isso é possível?

Sakura encolheu os ombros, fazendo uma expressão inocente.

- Eu não sei… - olhou para um para o outro – Agora se me dão licença…tenho que ir. Ainda bem que pude contribuir.

Acenou-lhes e foi-se embora a sorrir maliciosamente, deixando Neji transtornado. _«Prepara-te, Naruto! Agora é que vão ser elas!...»_.

Neji, depois de Sakura se ter ido embora, começou a exaltar-se. Só de pensar que a Hinata tinha saído com aquele mentecapto, deixava-o fora de si.

Ten Ten tentava tranquilizá-lo, afirmando que a Sakura não era boa peça. Qualquer coisa que viesse dela, não era nada bom. Mas, infelizmente, nada serviu, pois Neji saiu da escola disparado, furioso, em direcção ao seu carro. Preocupada, ela seguiu-o e foi com ele. Só esperava que aquilo não fosse verdade. No entanto, de acordo com o que havia assistido de manhã, possivelmente tais palavras teriam algo de verdadeiro. _«Hinata…só espero que saibas o que andas a fazer!»_.

**_[…]_**

Hinata e Naruto tinham ido até à esplanada, passeando lado a lado.

Hinata desprendeu-se do seu abraço.

- O que foi aquilo, Naruto? Porquê que falaste com aquela rapariga daquela maneira? Ainda por cima, puseste-me ao barulho!

- Eu sei, eu sei, Hinata…mas a Sakura estava a tirar-me do sério. – disse, arrependido – Desculpa. É um assunto muito complicado.

- Ela e o Gaara tiveram alguma coisa a ver com o teu suicídio, não é verdade?

Naruto olhava para ela, perplexo. Estava para lhe perguntar como é que ela o sabia, até que o telemóvel desta começou a tocar.

Hinata tirou-o da mochila e ao ver quem era, ficou aflita.

- Oh, meu Deus! É o Neji! – olhou para o Naruto – E agora, o que é que eu faço? Ele deve ter ido buscar-me à escola e, neste momento, deve estar que nem um doido à minha procura!

- Calma, Hinata. – colocou-lhe as mãos sobre os ombros e a olhou com o sobrolho levantado – E já agora, quem é esse Neji?

- É o meu primo. Ele costuma ir-me buscar à escola quando o meu pai está ocupado. A última vez que ele veio, foi na semana passada.

- Semana passada? Não me digas que aquele tipo era o teu primo! – Hinata olhava-o espantada – Por acaso o teu primo não é um rapaz moreno de olhos claros…como…os teus?...

Naruto, mesmo antes de ela o confirmar, já começava a entender que esse Neji e o cretino da semana passada eram a mesma pessoa.

As coisas que esse tipo lhe havia chamado ecoavam na sua cabeça. Agora mais do que nunca gostaria de ter Hinata a seu lado. Podia parecer um pouco mauzinho da parte dele, mas assim podia sentir-se vingado, apesar de ela não ter culpa nenhuma do sucedido, pois só se haviam conhecido no dia anterior.

Hinata, atrapalhada, estava prestes a atender a chamada até que Naruto a puxou pela mão, guiando-a até ao areal.

- Esquece esse tal de Neji, Hinata! O que é que preferes? Conhecer-me melhor e estar mais um pouco na minha companhia - _«Já que parecia ser isso o que tanto querias…»_ - ou ouvir sermõezinhos de um priminho que tem a mania que é teu pai? – perguntou, enquanto olhava para trás, na sua direcção, lançando-lhe um dos seus melhores sorrisos.

Hinata ficou corada, sem reacção, desviando a cabeça para o lado, enquanto pensava. Era verdade que queria muito conhecê-lo desde que se conheceram. E, ainda por cima, custara-lhe muito convencê-lo a ser seu amigo… Mas o Neji quando se zanga… «_Que se lixe! Ele tem razão! O Neji bem pode ligar-lhe as vezes que quiser que eu não penso atender-lhe! Por mim ele pode dar uma volta ao bilhar grande, se isso significar passar mais com o Naruto!»_, pensou, decidida e contente ao mesmo tempo.

Pela forma como ele lhe havia sorrido, todos os sermões valeriam a pena! Sorridente, Hinata não fez mais do que deixar-se guiar por ele.

**_[…]_**

Neji estava possesso. Era a terceira vez que lhe ligava e ela continuava sem atender.

- Porra! – desligou o telemóvel com força – Se aquela rosada tiver razão, nem quero pensar no que aquela cabeça de fósforo está a fazer neste momento com a minha prima!

- Ai, Neji… - Ten Ten abanava a cabeça – A Hinata não é assim tão inocente e ingénua como tu a pintas. Ela já é crescidinha e sabe-se defender. Não precisa que tu a protejas.

- Não é uma questão de protecção, mas sim de orgulho!

- Sim, sim… - suspirou – Liga mas é o carro e vamos para casa do teu tio. Seja o que for que ela esteja a fazer neste momento, de certeza que ela vai lá ter.

- Ok, Ok! – exclamou Neji, nervoso, ao mesmo tempo que colocava a chave na ignição – É bom que depois não intervenhas, Ten Ten, porque quando a apanhar, ela não me escapa! Podes apostar nisso!

Sem mais demoras, rodou a chave e pôs o pé no acelerador, arrancando a toda a velocidade até a casa do tio. Mal via a hora de ficar frente a frente com Hinata.

**_[…]_**

Gaara e Ino depois das aulas foram até a um bar que ficava na periferia da cidade. O seu interior mais parecia o de uma tasca, mas que transmitia um certo conforto. E, pelo que ela podia ver, este bar era bastante frequentado, um pouco por todo o tipo de pessoas, desde bêbados a patricinhos, mas em especial por góticos. Dai, ninguém estranhar a entrada deles.

Aproximaram-se do balcão e Gaara deu-lhe indicação para ela se sentar num dos bancos que se encontram anexados ao balcão.

- Que surpresa! – disse, enquanto se sentava – Que cavalheiro! Quem diria…

- Eh… - também se sentou – Às vezes consigo ser uma caixinha de surpresas.

Nesse instante aproximou-se deles o barman, que tinha o cabelo castanho preso num rabo-de-cavalo ao alto, a querer saber quais eram os seus pedidos. Gaara pediu um wisky bem a seu gosto, já que ele era um cliente habitual e o barman, que o conhecia; ao passo que a Ino um Bloody Mary.

Assim que Shikamaru se afastou, Ino, curiosa, virou-se logo para Gaara.

- Mas diz lá…o que é que queres saber? – Gaara ficou surpreendido – E não me venhas com a lengalenga de que _"Não sei do que estás a falar"_ para cima de mim! Sei muito bem que esta saída tem segundas intenções da tua parte.

Ele nem sabia o que dizer. Ela era muito perspicaz e astuta! _«Também não poderia esperar menos desta "nova" Ino.»_, pensou com um sorriso nos lábios, ao mesmo tempo que levantava as mãos em rendição.

- Apanhaste-me!

O barman deu-lhes nesse momento os pedidos, afastando-se da mesma forma que se aproximara.

Gaara e Ino pegaram nas suas bebidas e, cada um, dera um gole. Ele achou que a sua estava no ponto. _«Este Shikamaru sabe mesmo do que eu gosto!»_, disse para si, deliciado.

- E então? O que é que pretendes? – perguntou Ino, retomando o último ponto da conversa – Se for sobre o ritual, esquece. Eu não contei a ninguém nada sobre o assunto.

Gaara mostrou-se agradecido.

- Obrigada. Mas não era bem isso que eu queria.

- Então era o quê?

- Bem… - passou o dedo pela borda do copo – pode-se dizer que me sinto intrigado.

Ino ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Intrigado com o quê?

- Com esta tua mudança…não é que não estejas fenomenal agora… - tossiu – Essa roupa até que te fica bem…mas é que…tu sabes… - aproximou o rosto um pouco do dela – Uma patricinha, amante de boas causas, não muda assim tão radicalmente da noite para o dia. Ainda por cima numa gótica, que, devo confessar… - olhou-a de alto a cima – não é de se jogar fora…

Ino sorriu pelo canto da boca. Começava a compreender onde ele queria chegar.

- Queres saber o que originou essa mudança, não é isso?

Gaara mostrou-se boquiaberto.

- Estou surpreendido! De certa forma…é isso mesmo. – Ino olhou para ele intrigada – Quero que saibas que para mim és um enigma, e podes crer que não irei descansar até descobrir o que fizeste para provocá-la.

Ino deu uma longa gargalhada, para depois dar um outro gole na sua bebida.

- Por outras palavras, _"Se não os consegues vencer, junta-te a eles"?_

- Pode-se dizer que sim. – disse Gaara, dando outro gole.

- Um aviso. – virou o rosto para ele e olhou-o nos olhos – Estás a perder o teu tempo. De mim não irás obter nada.

- Eu sei. – Gaara olhava para ela divertido – Mas existem outras formas de o descobrir. E, para isso, era necessário que… - acabou de beber o seu wisky de um só trago, pousando sobre o balcão – fossemos amigos…

Ino, ao ouvir isto, quase que se engasgava com a bebida, olhando-o estupefacta. – Ah, ah! Deves estar a brincar comigo, não? – revirou os olhos – Só se for nos teus sonhos! – exclamou, dando outro gole – Mas aliados, talvez…

Gaara começava a adorar a maneira de como ela o olhava, como se estivesse a desafiá-lo. E, isso, o deixava louco!

- Ok! Eu aceito ser teu aliado. – ambos se olhavam-se intensamente – Resta-nos saber se também o queres.

Gaara estendia uma mão na sua direcção. Queria que selassem o acordo com um aperto de mão.

Ino apenas olhava para aquela mão com uma expressão neutra. Tentava analisar, mentalmente, o que se estava a passar. Ela só havia dito aquilo de _"aliados"_ na brincadeira. Mas, pelo que entendia, ele estava a levar aquilo muito a sério. _«Pensando bem, acho que não me fará mal nenhum ter um aliado neste momento. Talvez ele venha-me mais tarde a ser útil.»_.

- Eu também aceito! – exclamou, apertando-lhe a mão – Penso que seremos uma dupla incrível!

- Da qual se esperarão grandes coisas. – acrescentou Gaara, enquanto lhe puxava a mão delicadamente para si, depositando nela um beijo suave.

Ino tratou de retirar logo a mão. Não havia gostado minimamente de tal gesto.

- Podemos ser aliados, mas isso não te dá o direito de me beijares a mão ou tocares-me sem a minha permissão!

Gaara estava um pouco divertido com esta reacção da parte dela.

- Desculpa. Não foi minha intenção…vamos não fui-me capaz de conter. Prometo que não volta a acontecer.

Acabando de esvaziar o seu copo por completo, Ino apenas lhe lançava um olhar de aviso, como se quisesse dizer _"Ainda bem que o sabes"_.

Gaara, para alcançar os seus objectivos, já a tinha sobre olho. Agora que se tornara seu aliado, as coisas tornar-se-iam mais fáceis. Compreendendo a mensagem que ela lhe transmitia com o olhar, ele a partir dali tinha que ter mais cuidado e não deixar-se seguir por impulsos repentinos. Agora, mais do que tudo, não podia deitar tudo a perder!

Despedindo-se de Shikamaru e dando indicação a Ino para se irem embora, Gaara pagou o que haviam consumido.

Quando saíram definitivamente do estabelecimento, a troca de olhares entre eles era mais do que evidente. Notava-se que começava a haver uma certa cumplicidade entre os dois, enquanto sorriam um para o outro.

Com uma dupla assim, o que se poderá esperar?

* * *

**E agora? O que será que eles irão fazer daqui para a frente?**

**Comentem e não percam os próximos capitulos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oi! Aqui vai mais um capitulo, que promete ser muito...excitante! xD**

**Bjs**

* * *

**Capitulo VIII**

Naruto e Hinata estavam sentados na areia, junto ao mar, a contemplarem um lindo pôr-do-sol.

Repassado o susto da chamada, os dois conversavam animados. Falavam de si mesmos, a darem-se a conhecer um ao outro. Naruto ficou a saber que ela era filha de um grande empresário, sabia falar fluentemente três línguas e que, apesar de ser rica, não era de muitos luxos. Preferia ter uma vida feita de simplicidade. Enquanto que Hinata ficou a descobrir que ele era de classe média e que era gótico por opção. Desde que entrara na escola e conhecera Gaara, ele passou a admirá-lo. Tanta foi a admiração que tudo fez para ser reconhecido por ele e pertencer ao grupo. _«Quanta determinação!»_, pensou Hinata, encantada, depois de soltar um suspiro.

- Mas se admiras tanto ele, então o que é que originou a discussão de ontem? – Naruto olhou para ela com os olhos arregalados – É que eu, antes de te ter seguido e assistido ao teu suposto suicido, vi-te a discutir com ele e aquela tal de Sakura…

Naruto, apesar de sentir algum receio, sabia que podia contar tudo a ela. Antes não o podia fazer, porque não a conhecia direito, mas agora sabia que podia confiar nela. Ela não o defraudaria.

Portanto, começou a contar-lhe tudo o que havia antecedido à discussão. O ritual, as suas inseguranças e o motivo pelo qual havia sido expulso do grupo.

- E é tudo. – finalizou.

- Agora compreendo o porquê de teres tomado aquela atitude. – colocou uma mão sobre a dele e olhou fundo nos seus olhos – Contudo…quero que saibas que ainda bem que a pude evitar. Terias a cometer o maior erro da tua vida, não concordas? – sorriu-lhe.

Naruto, ao vê-la a sorrir, começava a sentir que havia sido mesmo a decisão mais acertada. Ela era como uma arfada de ar fresco que havia surgido na sua vida. Se não a tivesse conhecido… _«Nem quero pensar nisso.»_, pensou, enquanto retribuía a Hinata o seu gesto de afecto. _«Ainda bem que a conheci.»_

- E tu?

Hinata sentiu-se um bocadinho desnorteada.

- Hã?

- Naquele momento disseste que conhecias bem a minha dor.

- Sim… - ela fez uma expressão pensativa – Pois foi…

- E vais me contar o motivo? Isto é, se não for indiscrição.

Naruto queria muito saber o motivo que havia feito ela se sentir triste. Ele havia se exposto a ela. Havia-lhe contado tudo. Havia-lhe aberto a sua alma e, portanto, esperava que ela fizesse o mesmo.

- Claro. Porque é que to haveria de esconder? Se não fosse pelos nossos corações doridos, nunca teríamos nos conhecido, muito menos estarmos aqui a desabafar, sentados à beira-mar!

- Lá nisso tens razão.

Hinata, tal como o Naruto, contou-lhe o que havia acontecido no dia anterior, bem como os acontecimentos que o precederam. A forma como se sentia culpada pela mudança da Ino, bem como o modo que ela lhe havia falado.

- A culpa não é tua, Hinata. – falava-lhe com carinho – E, como tu mesma o havias dito, vê isso pelo lado positivo. Nós os dois…aqui…a conversar e a desabafar…

Hinata soltou uma pequena risada. Sentia-se bem mais leve, após ter conversado com ele. Ainda bem que o tinha feito. Sabia que só ele a compreenderia.

Naruto olhava para ela com ternura, enquanto lhe acariciava o rosto com a mão direita.

- Hinata…

Hinata olhou para ele. O rosto dele aproximava-se do dela cada vez mais. Ela nem sabia ao certo o que fazer, como reagir, deixando-se apenas levar pelo momento.

Os seus lábios estavam prestes a tocarem-se, quando de repente um telemóvel começou a tocar. Era o dela e, quando foi ver quem era, esta ficou pálida.

Um pouco envergonhada e constrangida, ela pediu-lhe desculpa, pois era um telefonema importante e tinha mesmo que o atender. Naruto, sem opção, acabou por aceitar.

Hinata levantou-se, afastando-se, ao mesmo tempo que atendia a chamada.

- Sim, pai? – ouvia atentamente o que ele lhe estava a dizer – Sim, pai. Vou já a caminho. Não te preocupes que eu estou bem. Quando chegar a casa conto-te tudo, ok? Até já!

Desligando o telemóvel, dirigiu-se até ao Naruto.

- Era o meu pai. Tenho que ir embora.

Naruto levantou-se, olhando para ela.

- Ok. Vamos que eu levo-te. – Hinata olhava para ele surpreendida – Mas antes quero que me prometas uma coisa.

- O quê? – perguntou, curiosa.

Naruto aproximou-se dela e tocou-lhe carinhosamente no cabelo, com um sorriso maroto.

- Que amanhã terminaremos o que acabamos de começar ainda há pouco.

Hinata nem sabia o que responder. Será que aquilo estava mesmo a acontecer-lhe? Alguém estava mesmo a flertar com ela? Sem alternativa, ela acaba por aceitar.

Sendo assim, os dois saíram juntos da praia em direcção a casa dela.

**_[…]_**

Minato acabava de chegar a casa do trabalho. Apesar de estar cansado, pois havia sido um dia chato, não deixava de lado a sua preocupação para com a Ino. Ela ainda podia voltar a desaparecer e valia a pena estar sempre prevenido.

Quando entrou pela sala de estar a dentro, a Inai e a Tsunade, sua mulher, encontravam-se lá. Uma a ver a sua série preferida na televisão, sentada no sofá, e a outra a passar a ferro, embora de vez em quando espreitasse para o que a filha estava vendo.

Minato, sem se conter, anunciou a sua chegada, dirigiu-se à sua mulher, depositando nesta um beijo nos lábios, e perguntou a Inai se a sua irmã já tinha chegado.

- Não, pai. A Ino ainda não chegou. – respondeu Inai, sem tirar os olhos da televisão.

Vendo que o marido ia começar a ficar impaciente, Tsunade achou por bem intervir.

- Não te preocupes, querido. – rodeou-lhe o pescoço com os braços – Ela vem aí não tarda nada.

Minato olhava para ela, incrédulo.

- Mas como é que tu o sabes?

- Porque sou mãe! E mãe que é mãe, sabe sempre o que se passa com os seus meninos. Neste caso, meninas. – chegou-se para a frente e deu-lhe um beijo na cara.

- Ok, ok! Vou acreditar nisso. - Ambos olhavam um para o outro divertidos – Bem…vou subir. Vou tomar um bom banho. – beijou-a com ternura – Chama-me quando for para jantar.

- Sim, querido.

Sem mais demoras, Minato saiu de onde estava e dirigiu-se para as escadas. Tsunade voltara-se para o que estava a fazer entretanto, pensando em como o seu marido era um bobo. _«Ino pode ter sumido por algum tempo e ter mudado, mas se ela voltou, é porque veio para ficar. Se há pessoa que conhece bem as minhas meninas, essa pessoa sou eu!»_, pensou, contente.

**_[…]_**

Neji estava fora de casa do tio, frente ao portão, à espera que Hinata chegasse. Quando avistou ela ao fundo da rua na companhia do loiro gótico, ele sentiu uma raiva. _«Com que então sempre era verdade o que a rosinha me havia dito!»_.

Hinata estava a ter uma conversa animada com o Naruto. Estava quase a chegar a casa, mas, quando avistou o primo à sua espera à frente do portão, quase que lhe ia dando um treco, desmanchando automaticamente o sorriso da cara.

- Neji…

Naruto, quando viu a sua súbita mudança, ficou preocupado. Mas bastou-lhe olhar para o lado, na mesma direcção que ela estava a olhar, para também avistar a motivo de tal reacção. _«Só podia ser o pascaçola!»_, pensou, constantando o óbvio.

- Hinata! – gritou Neji, enquanto se aproximava dos dois – Pode-se saber por onde é que andaste até estas horas? – olhou de lado, com desprezo, para Naruto – Ainda por cima na companhia deste aqui?

- Este aqui uma ova! – resmungou Naruto.

- Neji. – interrompeu Hinata, tentando evitar o pior - Lamento não ter avisado mais cedo que ia sair depois das aulas. Mas foi tudo muito rápido. – explicou, enquanto trocava um olhar cúmplice com Naruto.

- Sim…sim… Vais agora mas é comigo para dentro e aí explicarás tudinho! – Neji agarrou-a pelo braço e puxou-a na direcção de casa – E não é só a mim que deves uma justificação. Também o deves ao teu pai.

- Mas, Neji…

- Nada de mas, Hinata. Que seja a última vez que saias sem avisar! – olhou para trás para ele – E, quanto a ti, que seja a última vez que a convidas para alguma coisa. Ela não é para a tua lábia!

- Alto aí! – pousou uma mão sobre o ombro esquerdo dele, fazendo-o virar para si – Que eu saiba a Hinata já é crescidinha para saber o que é melhor para ela. Não será nenhum priminho com mania que é paizinho que ditará as suas decisões e companhias. Por acaso já ouviste falar em liberdade de expressão?

Se já não havia gostado nada de a ver na companhia daquele mentecapto, então agora é que estava mesmo furioso. _«Quem é que este tipo pensa que é para me falar desta maneira?»_.

- Ouve lá, seu…

Neji estava prestes a ir para cima do Naruto se, nesse instante, a Hinata não tivesse intrometido entre dois.

- Naruto! – colocou uma mão no braço esquerdo dele – Deixa estar…Eu viro-me, não te preocupes. – sorriu-lhe – Vemo-nos amanhã, ok? Gostei muito deste final de tarde. – deu-lhe um beijo na cara.

Neji, como já não aguentava mais ver a sua prima naquelas lamechices com um tipo que desprezava, tratou de a puxar à força para dentro de casa. Mas, mesmo antes de entrar, Hinata ainda conseguiu dar um ligeiro aceno na direcção do Naruto.

Naruto encontrava-se parado a ver Hinata a ser puxada para dentro de casa por aquele patricinho metido. Ainda nem queria acreditar que aquilo tivesse realmente acontecido. Que Hinata lhe tivesse dado um beijo na cara.

Quando esta o havia acenado, ele despertou do transe e também acenou, o que fez com que ela sorrisse ligeiramente, antes de se ouvir o estrondo que a porta principal fez a fechar-se.

Apesar de que algo lhe dizia que ali havia dedo de Sakura, no que consta à atitude de Neji, Naruto não se importou minimamente. Estava feliz. Havia sido o melhor fim de tarde que já tivera. E, se não fosse o telefonema do pai desta, eles teriam trocado o primeiro beijo. Primeiro beijo? Ele devia estar maluco, só podia! Como é que alguém sai por aí beijando uma pessoa que só conheceu no dia anterior? _«Não importa. Parece que a conheço há anos. Eu não acreditava em amor à primeira vista, mas algo me diz que foi isso mesmo que me aconteceu.»_, pensou, soltando um suspiro, colocando as mãos nos bolsos ao mesmo tempo que punha um sorriso matreiro, e indo-se embora de seguida. _«Ainda bem que tive uma segunda oportunidade e, acima de tudo, ainda bem que tive a oportunidade de conhecer uma pessoa como a Hinata!»_.

**_[…]_**

Ino e Gaara estavam a chegar a casa dela. Ele havia insistido em querer levá-la a casa, embora ela achasse isso desnecessário.

Andaram alguns metros adiante até que pararam, por sugestão dela, mesmo em frente da janela que dava para o quarto dela e da irmã.

- Não sei o que tu achas, mas… - sorriu-lhe matreiro - temos que repetir este tipo de saídas mais vezes, agora que somos parceiros. Esta em particular foi bastante interessante…

Ino, ao ouvir isto, apenas alargou o sorriso.

- Tens razão. Desta vez devo concordar contigo. Foi deveras interessante. – olhou-o com segundas intenções, aproximando-se dele – E, já que somos parceiros, que tal começares a fazer-me um pequeno favor? É que…sabes…estou a ver se consigo chocar certas pessoas. – olhou de lado, especulativa, para a janela do quarto, conseguindo avistar duas sombras por detrás das cortinas, que ela pensou serem da Inai e do Sai.

Gaara não estava a conseguir entender a onde ela queria chegar, nem supunha que tipo de favor seria esse. No entanto, ela nem deu a ele tempo para pensar direito. Atirou-se para cima dele, puxando-o para bem perto de si, e o começou a beijar na boca com sofreguidão.

A princípio, ele não entendia aquilo, mas, mesmo assim, não deu-lhe resistência. Deixou-se levar por aquele beijo. À medida que se iam beijando, a paixão ia subindo, fazendo com que esta desse uma volta irreversível. Aquilo já era de tudo, menos um beijo. Apalpões e agarranços começaram a surgir entretanto. Parecia uma luta desenfreada entre dois animais à procura de satisfação.

**_[…]_**

Inai estava no quarto na companhia do Sai. O pai, como já sabia do namoro dos dois, dera permissão para ele entrar em casa. Só que este, estando a trabalhar no escritório, não sabia que ela o tinha levado para dentro do quarto, muito menos o que andava a fazer com ele…

Sai não achava aquilo muito boa ideia. Entrar no quarto dela sem que ninguém soubesse. Mas, assim que foi puxado por ela para o seu interior, todas as suas dúvidas e preocupações se desvaneceram. Inai conseguia ser muito persuasiva, pois entrou logo a matar, beijando-o com o maior fervor.

Sai, em momentos como aquele, sentia-se uma pessoa importante. No tempo em que namorava com a Ino isso não costumava acontecer. Por vezes perguntava o porquê, mas isso parecia ser irrelevante. O que lhe interessava agora era o presente. Fora um estúpido em ter caído na armadilha da Inai e ter magoado a Ino. Contudo, esta estava a mostrar ser uma pessoa totalmente diferente daquela que outrora conhecera, dai, por alguma razão, e devida ao seu apoio e proximidade, ter acabado por se envolver com a sua irmã gémea. E, por incrível que pudesse ser, até estava a gostar. Inai era o oposto da irmã. Era atrevida e emproada. E, de forma geral, era esse contraste que o mais fascinava nele.

Inai, por seu lado, não podia estar mais contente com a situação. Só de pensar que o pai estava no andar de baixo sem fazer a mínima ideia do que se passava no andar de cima…isso já lhe dava pica. Era uma situação que a excitava e levava a sua adrenalina ao máximo, fazendo com que o beijo fosse dado com mais ardor até que ambos ficassem com falta de ar.

A dado momento, quando estavam próximos da janela, Inai abriu os olhos e um olhar de esguelha para o vão, bastou para que ela desse pela presença de duas sombras lá fora.

- Ai, Sai… - disse, tentando afastar-se dos braços de Sai, que a agarrava e a beijava no pescoço - Estou a ver sombras lá fora…e quero ver quem são…

Sem conseguir desprender-se dele, Inai arrastou-o para o pé da janela. Com alguma dificuldade, pois Sai a estava a abraçar por trás e a dar-lhe beijinhos por toda a extensão do seu pescoço, ela conseguiu puxar para o lado os cortinados para assim matar a sua curiosidade…

No entanto, mal viu a cena que se estava a passar lá fora e quem eram os seus protagonistas, Inai ficara chocada! A Ino e o gótico da turma? Aos beijos mesmo em frente à porta de casa, sujeita a toda vizinhança a vê-la em tal fugacidade? _«Oh, meu Deus! A Ino só pode estar maluca!»_.

Sai havia notado que Inai havia ficado tensa. Preocupado, deixou de fazer o que estava a fazer e olhou para ela.

- O que é que se passa, Inai? Porquê que ficaste tão tensa de repente? Quem é que está lá fora para te deixar nes…

Nem chegou a fazer a pergunta por completo, pois o que vira até a ele o havia chocado. Ao que parecia era a Ino aos beijos com o gótico mais temido da escola. E aos beijos se faz favor! Só lhe faltava arranjarem uma cama! _«Isto não me está a acontecer…»_, pensou, aflito, _«Isto é algum plano da sua parte para me infernizar a vida e me culpar pelo que aconteceu para o resto dos meus dias?»_.

Ino, como se apercebesse de que estava a ser o centro das atenções, olhou de esguelha, enquanto continuava a beijar, em direcção à janela. Era, para aqueles que a estavam a ver, como se ela tivesse a dizer _" Toma lá que é para aprenderem!"_.

Sai não estava a suportar mais ver aquela cena, afastando-se o mais longe possível da janela. Inai olhava para ele preocupada. Apercebia-se de algo não estava bem com ele.

- Estás bem, Sai?

- Sim…Tá tudo, Inai…Não te preocupes… - todo o seu corpo tremia por tudo o quanto era canto e tentava se estabilizar cingindo os braços encostados ao corpo, apertando as mãos com força – Desculpa, Inai, mas posso saber onde é casa de banho? Acho que afinal não me estou a sentir lá muito bem.

Inai via o quanto ele estava fragilizado e, apesar do que pudesse estar a pensar, tinha que o ajudar fosse como fosse.

- Tens uma ao fim do corredor e outra no andar de baixo.

- Obrigada. – abriu a porta do quarto com uma mão trémula – Até já!

Inai olhava para ele a fechar a porta perplexa e ao mesmo tempo triste. Vieram-lhe à mente todos os momentos que passara com Sai desde o incidente que a Ino vira, enquanto voltava a olhar para a cena escaldante entre a Ino e o Gaara. Pela forma como o Sai havia reagido ao assistir àquela cena nem parecia ele. Nunca pensaria que ele, estando com ela e a gostar da sua companhia, pudesse ficar fragilizado daquela forma ao ver a ex nos braços de outro! _«Pelos vistos, eu estava enganada. Apesar de tudo, ele ainda não conseguiu esquecer a Ino.»_, concluiu, soltando um breve suspiro.

**_[…]_**

Ino, ao supor que teria o objectivo cumprido, terminou, ofegante, o beijo com o Gaara. Ainda bem que o escolhera para parceiro, assim seria-lhe muito útil, tal como o fora naquele momento. Não gostava dele, mas o momento estava a precisar de algo mais picante, de uma encenação provocante bem improvisada. _«Também, quem manda a minha irmãzinha brincar aos namorados no nosso quarto?»_, perguntou, contente, a si própria.

- Bem… - contornou os lábios com a língua, enquanto olhava para ele e delineava com um dedo os lábios dele – Agora tenho a certeza de que seremos bons aliados. – afastou-se dele, despedindo-se com um sorriso confiante – Adeus! Vemo-nos amanhã!

Gaara, após ela se ter ido embora e entrado em casa, ainda não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de acontecer. _«O que foi isto?»_. Em toda a sua vida, nenhuma rapariga fizera o que ela acabara de fazer. Também era comum meter medo a toda a gente, dai nenhuma, concretamente, se aproximar dele. Mas aquilo foi diferente!

Recuperado do choque, ele tratou logo de se recompor. Apesar de aquele beijo o ter deixado desnorteado, ainda era o grande Gaara e, em público, não podia mostrar fraqueza. _«E ela apenas com um beijo me deixa nesse estado…»_, pensou com um sorriso malandro no rosto, enquanto se ia embora. Afinal não era só a ela que aquela parceria faria bem. Pelos vistos também a ele seria de grande utilidade. O que será que aquela miúda ainda tinha por reservar?

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado! Comentem e deixem uma autora muito feliz!**

**Bjs**


	9. Chapter 9

**Olá! Aqui vai mais um capítulo. Como era muito longo, quando comecei a pensar nele, resolvi dividi-lo em dois. Esta é a primeira parte e a segunda vem a caminho!**

**Espero que gostem! ^^**

**Bjs  
**

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

Sasuke estava a ter uma conversa animada com a Temari, tendo a seu lado o Sai. Estavam na escola, no intervalo grande, à espera do toque para a próxima aula. No entanto, ele sentia que o seu amigo estava um pouco distante e, por isso, decidiu meter conversa com ele, a ver o que se estava a passar. Afinal eles eram amigos.

- Temari. Vai indo para a sala de aula. Quero falar um pouco com o Sai, a sós.

Temari não pareceu se importar. Apenas fora apanhada um pouco de surpresa.

- Ok, Sasuke. – chegou-se perto dele e sussurrou – Bem me parecia que ele – apontou para Sai – não estava assim tão bem. – endireitou-se – Enfim…vou indo. Não cheguem atrasados à aula!

Assim que Temari se afastou, Sasuke dirigiu-se para o amigo.

- Sai. – ele não respondia – Sai. – ele parecia estar na lua – Sai! – exclamou mais alto, estalando os dedos à frente dos olhos dele.

- Ah… - Sai parecia ter despertado do transe – O que foi, Sasuke?

Sasuke olhou para ele incrédulo.

- O que foi? Estás aí feito parvo, a pensar na morte da bezerra, e agora é o que é que foi? Vá lá…diz o que te está a atormentar nessa tua cabecinha de alho chocho.

- Como o sabes?

- Eu sou teu amigo. Conheço-te.

- Ok. – suspirou - Então é o seguinte…

Sai começou a relatar tudo o que havia acontecido no dia anterior, quando estava em casa da Inai.

- Bem…pode-se dizer que temos alguns problemas…

- Achas? Eu gosto da Inai, mas…pelos vistos, parece que eu ainda não esqueci a Ino. E só de pensar que a Inai pode estar a sofrer com tudo isto… -passou, frustrado, a mão pela nuca – Sabe-se lá o que ela estará a pensar de mim neste momento…

_«Quem o viu e quem o vê. Antes nem a podia ver, agora tá todo preocupado com ela…»_, pensou, Sasuke, suspirando, enquanto se aproximava dele, colocando a mão sobre o seu ombro.

- Então tens que sincero com ela. Diz-lhe a verdade. Conta-lhe o que realmente sentes, o que vai na tua alma e no teu coração.

- Achas? Mas tenho medo que ela não me queira depois disso. Que desista de mim…

- Se mesmo quando andavas com a irmã dela, a Inai te queria, não é agora por uma confusão de sentimentos que ela te vai abandonar. Se bem que…as mulheres conseguem ser bem imprevisíveis.

- Lá nisso tens razão… - _«A Ino é exemplo disso. Num dia era uma menina espectacular e no outro já está a ter uma atitude fria, como se não tivesse coração…»_- Acho que vou seguir o teu conselho, Sasuke. Mas só espero não perder a Inai por causa disto. Apesar de tudo, eu gosto dela e só quero o melhor para ela.

Sasuke colocou um braço sobre os ombros dele, puxando-o para perto de si e coçando de seguida com a mão a cabeça dele.

- Assim é que é! Vejo que agora já temos o Sai de volta!

_**[…]**_

Inai estava a conversar com umas amigas, mas assim que avistou o Sasuke e o Sai conversando decidiu ir ter com eles. O que tinha acontecido no dia anterior a tinha, de certa forma, magoado, mas tinha de saber a sua versão dos factos. Simplesmente achava que ambos deveriam esclarecer a situação. _«E isso não pode passar de hoje!»_, pensou, Inai decidida, enquanto os alcançava.

- Olá, Sasuke! Sai…

- Olá, Inai! – cumprimentou Sasuke, largando o amigo.

- Olá… - Sai nem sabia o que dizer, muito menos olhar para a cara dela depois do que havia acontecido.

Inai dirigiu-se para Sai.

- Sai…será que podíamos falar, a sós, num lugar mais calmo?

Sai ganhando coragem, e pretendendo seguir o conselho do seu amigo, olhou para ela de frente.

- Sim, Inai. Tens razão. Precisamos mesmo de falar. – dirigiu-se para Sasuke – Sasuke! Vemo-nos na aula, ok?

- Ok!

Assim que os amigos se despediram, Inai foi guiando Sai até um lugar sossegado, para que os dois pudessem falar, sem serem interrompidos por pessoas inconvenientes.

_**[…]**_

Enquanto isso, Ino e Gaara estavam a conversar no pátio grande, exactamente no local preferido do rapaz.

_«A conversa parece ser bem interessante…»_, pensou, Sakura, com repulsa, observando a cena escondida atrás de umas colunas do pátio. Aquela tipa já lhe estava a meter nojo! Antes, quando era uma patricinha, eles nem se conheciam, quanto mais trocar duas ou mais palavras. Agora que ela virou gótica e mal encarada, não passam um sem o outro. É só sorrisinhos para trás e para a frente…Droga! _«Agora é que ela se vai haver comigo! Ou não me chamo Sakura Haruno!»_, pensou, decidida, enquanto caminhava na direcção deles.

Quando lá chegou, eles nem repararam na sua presença, continuaram a conversar na boa, como se ela fosse invisível. Então, Sakura, com uma vontade de estragar aquele clima, interrompeu a conversa, cumprimentando.

- Olá, Gaara! Olá, Ino. – cumprimentava-a, enquanto a fuzilava com o olhar.

_«O que esta tipa quererá agora?»_, pensou Ino. Até parece que lhe tinha feito algum mal. _«Não me digas que…»_. Olhou para Gaara e uma ideia começou a se fornar na sua cabeça. Um sorriso começou a formar-se nos seus lábios. _«Então é isso… Pobrezinha…nem sabe o desgosto que lha espera.»_.

- Olá, Sakura. Vieste falar-me sobre _"aquilo"_em particular?

- Não! Queria apenas saber como tu estavas… É que eu e o grupo andamos preocupados contigo. Não tens sido muito presente nas nossas actividades…

- Para isso é que decidi pôr o Subaru no comando. – disse, Gaara, como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

- Eu sei, mas… - olhou para ele nos olhos – não é a mesma coisa sem ti.

- Eu sei. Mas, pelos zum zuns que tenho ouvido, ele até que está a fazer um óptimo trabalho. – olhou de esguelha para Ino – Mudando de assunto… Sakura, sabias que eu e a Ino somos agora parceiros?

_«O quê? Isto não me pode estar a acontecer… Aquela mocreia, parceira do Gaara? Belisquem-me que se posso estar a sonhar!»_, pensou, prestes a ir para cima dela, isto se não fosse na situação em que estava. O que a deixava bastante frustrada.

Fingindo que estava tudo bem, Sakura deu um sorriso trémulo.

- Ai é? Não me digas …

Gaara aproximou-se da Ino, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro dela.

- Sim. E posso dizer que até estou a gostar.

Ino olhou para Sakura com deboche.

- O sentimento é recíproco.

Sakura, ao ouvir aquilo, fuzilou-a com o olhar.

- Agora que somos parceiros, Ino… - Ino olhou para ele – Espero que dês bem com todos os meus amigos, em especial com a Sakura, que, para mim, é uma amiga do coração. Sendo assim, vou deixar-vos sozinhas. – disse, enquanto se ia afastando delas – Com certeza têm muito o que conversar.

Sakura nem estava a acreditar naquilo, enquanto via Gaara a desaparecer do seu campo de visão. Ficara muito magoada com o que ele dissera. Afinal, não passava de uma _"amiga do coração"_ para ele. Será que ele não via, que ela queria ser muito mais do que isso?  
Mas agora isso não vinha ao caso. Tinha a Ino, a sua rival, mesmo à sua frente. Estavam sozinhas, o que favorecia a ocasião. Chegara finalmente o momento de tirar algumas satisfaçõezinhas!

Entediada com aquele silêncio, existindo apenas trocas de olhares, Ino decidiu também se retirar, mas Sakura não deixou, travando-a pelo ombro.

- Onde pensas que vais? Agora que as coisas iam ficar interessantes…

- O que é queres? É que para que saibas, o meu tempo é precioso, e não me apetece desperdiçá-lo com uma góticazinha de quinta categoria!

- Góticazonha de quinta categoria? – Sakura estava furiosa – E tu? Quem pensas que és? Para mim não passas de uma sem vergonha, que anda só com o Gaara para satisfazer o ego!

Ino desatou a rir-se.

- Ah, ah, ah! Não me faças rir…

- Olha que eu estou a falar a sério! – vociferou, Sakura.

Ino, de repente, passou a ter uma expressão séria.

- E eu agora também vou ser franca contigo. Se queres o Gaara, não é com esses ciúminhos tolos que o vais conquistar. Pelo contrário. Depois não me culpes pelo teu insucesso no amor.

- Não preciso da tua opinião! Mas já que tocaste nesse assunto, como é que sabes que eu gosto do Gaara?

- Hello? Uma pessoa com dois dedos de testa consegue ver isso!

Sakura, furiosa com as ironias dela, aproximou-se de Ino e agarrou-lhe o braço com força.

- Então se o sabes, olha aqui… Tu não sabes com quem te meteste! Se pensas que vais ficar com o Gaara, assim sem mais nem menos, estás muito enganada! Eu vou fazer de tudo para vos separar! Começando por descobrir o teu segredo… - disse, rindo-se com maldade.

Ino ergueu uma sobrancelha. O que aquela garota estava insinuando? Que eu e o Gaara tínhamos alguma coisa? Mas que coisa mais ridícula! Mas, o que mais a enojava, era que uma pessoa medíocre como ela, estava a tocar-lhe, embora ela não sentisse dor alguma.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Ino soltou o braço da mão dela.

- Que eu saiba o Gaara não é propriedade tua, muito menos de ninguém. Ele é livre para fazer as suas próprias decisões. Agora…eu não tenho culpa que ele tenha preferido fazer parceria comigo, não achas? – dando-lhe aquele sorriso irónico tão característico dela.

- Sua…

- Ah! E…antes que me esqueça. Não te preocupes comigo. Eu não estou interessada no Gaara, nem nunca estive. Por isso, amiga… - encentuou a palavra, com desprezo, enquanto dava meia-volta – ele é todo teu! – olhou de lado para Sakura, sorrindo, e foi-se embora.

Sakura, assim que se viu sozinha, começou a coçar a cabeça com força e a dar pontapés e murros no ar. Ela estava extremamente frustrada! Furiosa, para dizer a verdade! Aquela miúda tirava-lhe do sério! _«Mas ela não espere pela demora…quando descobrir o seu segredo, ela vai desejar nunca me ter ofendido!»_.

_**[…]**_

- Fiquemos aqui, Sai.

- Ok.

Inai tinha levado Sai até ao campo de jogos, no qual eles costumavam praticar Educação Física. Não havia quase ninguém lá, para além de que eles haviam ido para o lugar mais escondidinho do campo.

- O que é que se passa, Inai? O que queres falar comigo?

- O que é que se passa? Ainda me perguntas o que é que se passa? Ontem, saíste de minha casa sem me dares uma única justificação, depois do que vimos lá fora! Disseste que ias à casa de banho, mas quando dei por mim, já tinhas dado de frosques!

Inai estava muito magoada com ele. Não foi o facto de ele, possivelmente, ainda gostar da Ino, o que mais a magoou, mas sim, a atitude que ele tivera para com ela.

- Lamento, Inai… - disse, Sai, baixinho, de cabeça baixa – Nunca foi minha intenção magoar-te…

- Mas conseguiste-o, Sai! – exclamou, já com os olhos húmidos.

- Bem… - olhou de novo para ela – Acho que é melhor ser sincero contigo…e comigo mesmo. – Inai olhava para ele, querendo que ele continuasse com a conversa, enquanto ele soltava um suspiro – A verdade é que, ontem, ao ver Ino nos braços de outro, pude perceber que, no fundo do meu ser, ainda gosto dela. – abanou a cabeça com veemência – Não sei porquê, mas ainda gosto. Mas quero que saibas que… - pegou numa mão da Inai – se há coisa de que não me arrependo, foi deste tempo que passei a teu lado. Fizeste com que um simples ódio se convertesse em algo mais. – as lágrimas da Inai começaram a escorrer-lhe pelo rosto – É por isso, Inai, que não quero que sofras. Desculpa a minha atitude de ontem. Foi inconcebível, mas foi para o bem da nossa relação. É que, apesar de ainda gostar da tua irmã, ainda te valorizo como mulher. É contigo com quem eu quero estar. Prometo esquecer a Ino, mas espero que, com isto, não te venha a perder, Inai…

Inai não tinha palavras. Aquela foi a revelação de amor mais bonita que ela tinha ouvido!  
Limpando as lágrimas com as costas da mão, ela aproximou o rosto dele do seu, colocando-o entre as suas mãos.

- Tu nunca…me vais…perder, Sai… - olhou-o intensamente nos olhos – Eu sei que vais querer esquecê-la…e é por isso que vou estar aqui, a teu lado. Mesmo quando não te podia ter, eu estava a teu lado. Agora que te tenho, não vou baixar os braços. Sai…aconteça o que acontecer, podes sempre contar comigo! Estarei sempre do teu lado! – beijou-o, suavemente, nos lábios.

Sai nem queria acreditar no que estava a ouvir. Não ia perder a Inai. Ela estaria sempre do seu lado. Inai era mesmo uma rapariga espectacular! Agora é que tentaria tê-la a seu lado para todo o sempre.

Assim que ela o beijou, ele ficou sem reacção. _«Inai…»_. Deixando-se levar pelo alívio que sentia em seu coração, Sai retribuiu o seu beijo e, quando se afastaram um do outro para recuperarem o fôlego, eles se abraçaram. Era tão bom poder senti-la assim… _«Obrigado, Sasuke. Obrigado»_.

_**[…]**_

Dentro do pavilhão, onde ia ter aulas, Hinata falava trivialidades com umas amigas. A conversa parecia estar bem animada, pois não deu pela presença do Naruto, que, assim que a avistou ao fundo daquele corredor, estava escondido atrás de uma parede, que ficava perpendicular a esse mesmo corredor.

Naruto não via a hora de ela terminar a conversa com as amigas e ir para a aula. Queria tanto voltar a vê-la, que tratou logo de saber onde ela iria ter aulas, indo directamente, durante o intervalo grande, até onde ela estivesse. Agora, avistando-a de longe, tudo o que queria era surpreende-la, não lhe dar escapatória. Não sabia ainda o que se estava a passar com ele, mas era uma sensação muito boa. Sentia que era capaz de fazer tudo. Sentia-se mais livre.

Assim que viu Hinata a despedir-se das amigas e a vir naquela direcção, Naruto tratou de se pôr em posição. Quando ela passou por ele, agarrou-a por um braço, surpreendendo-a, e puxou-a para si. Encostando-a à parede, Naruto olhou-a com desejo e não foi capaz de se conter, dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado, bem apaixonado.

Hinata não sabia ao certo o que se estava a passar. Num momento estava descansada e tranquila e, no seguinte, estava a ser agarrada para depois ser beijada. Quando a tinham puxado ficara surpresa, ainda mais quando foi encostada à parede e descobriu que a dita pessoa que havia feito aquilo fora o Naruto. _«Naruto…?»_. Ele olhava-a de uma forma que fazia todo o seu corpo estremecer. Só se perguntava o que ele lhe iria fazer, até que, de repente, ele a beijou. _«O que vem a ser isto?»_, perguntou-se a si própria, arregalando os olhos. Mas, assim que o beijo tomou outra forma, quando ele pedia a introdução da língua na sua boca, ela não foi capaz de oferecer resistência. Fechou os olhos e abriu a boca, beijando-o da mesma forma, com a mesma fúria, que ele estava a beijando. _«Oh…meu deus…»_.

Tentando recuperar o fôlego, eles afastaram-se. Naruto ainda permanecia com o rosto bem próximo do dela. Queria saber se ela tinha gostado daquela surpresa. Se tinha tido o mesmo feeling que ele. E, pela forma que ela entreabria os lábios e abria ao de leve aqueles lindos olhos, pôde constatar que sim.

- Naruto…isso foi…

- Bom?

- Nem tenho palavras… - custava-lhe respirar.

- Eu sei que isto…foi uma completa loucura, mas…não tive como resistir… - olhou-a fixamente nos olhos – Estavas…a dever-me…este beijo.

Hinata começou a relembrar a tarde maravilhosa de ontem com o Naruto. Pelos vistos acabara por lhe prometer que iam retomar aquilo que estavam a fazer, mais tarde, no exacto momento em que foram interrompidos pelo telefonema do pai dela.

- Sim…tens razão… - Hinata corou nesse instante – Sabes…esse foi…o meu primeiro beijo…

Naruto, por alguma razão inexplicável, sorriu perante tal confissão. Sentia-se contente por ter sido o primeiro rapaz a fazer isso àquele anjo de cabelos azulados. E, por isso mesmo, esperava que fosse o primeiro dela em tudo.

- Fico honrado. – voltara a respirar direito novamente – E isso leva-me a querer fazer-te uma proposta. Espero que a aceites.

Hinata estava intrigada e curiosa.

- Que…tipo…de…proposta? – a respiração ia aos poucos voltando ao normal.

- Eu sei que isto é uma loucura, que só nos conhecemos há apenas dois dias, mas… - encostou a testa na dela – Hinata, aceitas namorar comigo?

Hinata nem sabia o que dizer. Sentia-se como se estivesse a flutuar… estava completamente enternecida.

- Então…eu devo ser ainda mais maluca por aceitar. – respondeu, enquanto colocava os braços à volta do pescoço dele e ele olhava-a com a sobrancelha arqueada – Sim, Naruto! Quero muito namorar contigo!

Naruto, ao ouvir tais palavras, sentia-se o rapaz mais feliz do mundo. Era tanta a felicidade, que não foi capaz de a conter, já que agarrou Hinata pela cintura, elevando-a no ar, e começou andar à roda com ela. Ambos riam sem parar de tão felizes que estavam.

A campainha tocou nesse instante. Passados alguns segundos começou a haver um certo movimento naquele corredor, sendo que os alunos não podiam deixar despercebido aquela cena entre o casal. Até duas meninas ficaram paradas a olharem para aquela figurinha triste, enquanto a comentavam, cochichando uma com a outra.

Naruto, assim que pousou Hinata no chão, apercebeu-se que estavam a ser observados. Pelos vistos, a campainha já devia ter dado sinal. Olhou para Hinata e viu que esta estava super vermelha. Aquela situação, ser o centro das atenções, devia ser bastante constrangedora para ela.

Então, com o objectivo de a proteger, agora que eram namorados, Naruto chegou-se à frente, virou-se para as duas meninas que cochichavam entre si, já que passaram a ser as únicas que ainda permaneciam lá, e gritou-lhes com cara de poucos amigos:

- E aí, meninas! Não têm mais nada para fazer do que ficar aí olhando e falando da vida alheia?

As meninas, assustadas e um pouco insultadas com esta atitude do rapaz gótico, retiraram-se para a sua sala de aula.

Hinata ficou surpresa. Ele realmente era um querido! Viu que ela estava envergonhada e resolveu acabar com o problema, só para a proteger da humilhação.

Chegou-se ao pé dele, que se havia virado para ela, e deu-lhe um selinho, ainda um pouco corada.

- Obrigada, Naruto. – lembrou-se que possivelmente já deveria ter tocado para as aulas – Bem…acho que é melhor eu ir indo para a minha sala de aula. Não posso chegar atrasada, se não, ainda me marcam falta.

Naruto agarrou-lhe nas duas mãos e beijou cada uma delas.

- Vai…meu anjo. Não chegues tarde por minha culpa. Depois a gente se vê, ok? – ela acenou que sim, enquanto lhe dava um beijo suave, indo-se de seguida embora, em direcção à sua sala de aula. _«Quem diria que namorar fosse tão bom?»_, pensou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado, porque o próximo é bem mais emocionante! Vai ocorrer, por exemplo, o primeiro beijo entre os protagonistas! ^^**

**Não deixem de comentar, pf!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oi! Aqui vai a suposta segunda parte do capitulo! **

**Bjs  
**

* * *

**Capitulo X**

Desde então, passaram-se semanas. Durante esse período, os pares passaram por muitas coisas.

O namoro de Hinata e Naruto ia num bom caminho. Estava a ficar cada vez mais forte. Tão forte, que até Hinata passou a ser gótica, apenas no recinto escolar, pois assim que ia para casa, voltava a ser a _"velha"_ Hinata. Fazia-o, porque queria impressionar o Naruto e, pelos vistos, fizera-o na perfeição, para além de que também queria compreender melhor o seu estilo de vida. Naruto estava cada vez mais encantado com a ousadia dela, professando, todos os dias, o seu amor.

Por outro lado, Inai tentava a todo o custo fazer com que Sai esquecesse a Ino de vez. Para isso, começaram a sair mais vezes e a conhecerem-se melhor. Se bem que a Inai, por vezes, dava alguns ares de sua graça e começava a seduzi-lo da forma como costumava fazê-lo. As coisas pareciam ir num bom caminho, já que Sai contribuía muito e, por sua vez, estava a gostar cada vez mais da companhia dela. Aos poucos compreendia que estava a um passo de se apaixonar perdidamente por aquela maluca que estava loucamente apaixonada por ele.

Por último, quanto à Ino e o Gaara, esses continuavam a falar entre si, com uma Sakura enciumada, de vez em quando, a intrometer-se entre os dois. Ino continuava a ser a mesma pessoa fria de sempre, só que com uma excepção. Começara a achar cada vez mais fascinante tê-lo como parceiro. Podia ter conversas de jeito. Ele era uma pessoa com quem podia passar o tempo e até que não era de se jogar fora…mas, o mais divertido, era que também podia fazer ciúmes à testuda da Sakura. Esse até que era o seu principal objectivo, mas…havia outras coisas que ela tinha mais em que pensar. Já o Gaara, esse a cada dia que passava, ficava encantado, embora não o demonstrasse, pela forte personalidade da Ino, passando a vê-la com outros olhos. Mas, ao que tudo indicava, essa atracção não era recíproca. Achava que talvez fosse apenas um bonequinho nas mãos dela, no entanto, apesar disso, faria de tudo para a fazê-la mudar de opinião. Será que o ia conseguir?

_**[…]**_

- Pai. Mãe. – disse, Ino assim que chegou perto da entrada da cozinha.

Tsunade, envergonhada com o que estava a fazer antes de ser interrompida, tratou logo de se levantar do colo do seu marido.

- Sim, Ino. O que é que queres, querida?

- Era só para avisá-los que vem cá um rapaz a casa, hoje à tarde.

- Um rapaz? – perguntou, Minato, desconfiado – E posso saber de quem se trata?

- Minato! – repreendeu-o, Tsunade – Com certeza deve ser algum colega da escola, não é, Ino?

- Sim, mãe. Ele é apenas um amigo. Vamos apenas estudar para o teste da semana que vem. – olhou para os dois séria – Não pensem coisas nojentas de mim, ok? Eu não sou como vocês os dois… - tossiu para disfarçar.

- Ino! – Minato começava a ficar irritado com a insolência dela.

- Ok, ok! Já entendi a mensagem. Vou para o meu quarto, por isso, podem voltar a fazer o que estavam a fazer. Eu não me importo, embora eu nunca venha a fazê-lo.

- Porque não, querida? – perguntou, preocupada, Tsunade.

- Porque eu estou fechada para o amor. – Tsunade e Minato olhavam para ela espantados – Agora, se me derem licença, vou para o meu quarto. Mãe.

- Sim, Ino?

- Quando ele chegar, por favor avisa-me, tá?

- Podes ficar descansada. Assim o farei.

Assim que Ino se foi embora, Tsunade e Minato olharam um para o outro. Estavam pasmos com o que a sua filha acabara de afirmar. Preocupados, só esperavam que aquilo não se viesse a confirmar.

_**[…]**_

- Ora, ora, Ino… - Inai olhava-a de alto a baixo – Nunca pensei que ficasses tão amiga do Gaara…Ele é tão bom assim?

Ino havia se esbarrado com a Inai no cimo das escadas. Inai parecia que ia sair.

Ino apenas lhe deu um sorriso irónico.

- Nem te vou responder. E também não tens nada a ver com isso, Inai. Já não tens o Sai? Então porque é que não o aproveitas e me deixas em paz? Seria uma ideia interessante, não achas?

Inai pensava em dar-lhe uma resposta em troca, mas as palavras não lhe saiam. Emburrada, por causa disso, ela lançou-lhe um olhar de raiva, antes de descer as escadas e sair, apressada, por porta fora.

_**[…]**_

Hinata estava nervosa. Era o dia em que Naruto viria a sua casa conhecer a sua família. _«Ai, meu Deus! O que estamos prestes a fazer?»_. Ela e a família (o pai, o primo Neji, a namorada deste, a Ten Ten, e a sua irmã pequena, a Hanabi) estavam todos sentados nos sofás da sala à espera que Naruto chegasse.

Assim que Hiashi soube por Hinata que ela tinha um namorado, ao inicio ficara um pouco chocado. A sua menininha não era para qualquer um! Por isso organizara aquele encontro. Estava igualmente desejoso por conhecer o rapaz que havia _"roubado"_ o coração da sua filha mais velha. O Neji só dizia horrores sobre ele, se calhar devia ter uma espécie de querela com o tal de Naruto, mas ele não ia muito pela opinião dos outros. Claro que a opinião de Neji não deixava de ser importante, mas tinha que tirar as suas próprias conclusões quanto ao rapaz. Devia isso à sua filha. Olhava para ela e via o quanto nervosa ela estava. _«Só espero que esse Naruto valha a pena…»_, pensou, conformado.

- Não te preocupes, Hinata. Vai tudo correr bem… - Ten Ten tentava acalmar a amiga. Como namorada do Neji teve de participar naquele encontro, pois era como se fosse da família. – Vais ver que ele não tarda aí a chegar…

- Ai, Ten Ten… - Hinata apertava com força a mão que a sua amiga ofereceria – Tenho medo da reacção do meu pai. E se ele não gostar dele?

- Vai correr tudo bem, Hinata. Tem um pouco de fé no teu namorado e no teu pai, ok?

Hinata apenas acenava com a cabeça afirmativamente.

Hiashi era quem parecia não estar a ter lá muita paciência. Ao que parecia, o convidado estava a demorar. E se havia coisa de que ele não gostava, eram os atrasos.

- E então, Hinata? Vem ou não vem esse teu namorado?

- Deve estar aí não tarda nada, pai…

- É… - interveio, Neji – Se calhar, medroso como ele é, deve ter fugido com o rabo entre as pernas. Não concordas, Hinata?

Hinata e Ten Ten, naquele momento, só queriam matá-lo pela sua inconveniência.

- O que foi? – perguntou, Neji, sentindo o olhar delas a fuzilá-lo – Que eu saiba, eu não disse nada de mais, apenas o que penso.

De repente, o som da campainha fez-se ouvir pelos corredores da casa. _«Deve ser ele!»_, pensou Hinata, enquanto se levantava e ia abrir a porta.

Assim que a abriu, nem queria acreditar no que estava a ver à sua frente. O seu queixo tinha caído por completo. A pessoa que estava ali não podia ser a mesma que ela pensava que fosse. Ou era? Bem…ali, mesmo à sua frente, estava um rapaz loiro de olhos azuis, todo elegante, com uma camisa branca e umas calças pretas, e com o cabelo penteado para trás, como se tivesse posto gel.

Esta pessoa apenas lhe sorriu abertamente assim que a vira a abrir a porta. Os seus olhos também não queriam acreditar no que viam, porque Hinata estava mais bonita do que nunca com o vestido que estava a usar. Era um azul-claro, com um ligeiro decote em V, que ajustava na perfeição às suas formas.

- Hinata…Uau! Estás um espanto! – Hinata continuava sem reacção – Hinata, estás a ouvir-me? – perguntou, Naruto, preocupado.

- Sim…? – Hinata parecia estar a despertar do transe – Naruto…és tu?

- Sim. Quem mais é que poderia ser? – ajeitou o cabelo – A não ser que esperavas outra pessoa.

- Sim, esperava…quero dizer, não! – estava confusa – Ai, Naruto! Porque é que és tão imprevisível?

- Porque gosto da maneira como reages às minhas improvisações. – disse num tom brincalhão e ao mesmo tempo safado, aproximando-se dela – Agora…vais-me deixar entrar?

Hinata acenou que sim, dando-lhe passagem. Naruto, assim que entrou, chegou perto dela e deu-lhe um beijo rápido, mas carinhoso.

- E então, o que é que achaste do meu novo look? – perguntou, dando uma voltinha – Só espero que o teu pai vá com a minha cara. Ele nem sabe o sacrifício que eu estou fazendo, só de ter vindo assim vestido!

- Naruto…não era preciso… - aproximou-se dele e acariciou-lhe o rosto – Gótico ou betinho, eu gosto de ti na mesma. Por isso, mesmo que viesses vestido à tua maneira, o meu pai tinha que te aceitar, pois tu és o meu namorado e, se o és, é porque és uma pessoa especial, que o meu pai com certeza iria reparar nisso. Mas…- olhou-o de alto a cima – ainda bem que o fizeste. Com certeza vais dar uma boa impressão à minha família, para além de que…não estava nada à espera! Quero que saibas, que ficaste um gato com essa roupa!

Naruto sorriu com um brilho malicioso no olhar.

- Ui…Se eu não soubesse que estava em território inimigo, se é que me entendes, eu já estava a atirar-me a ti, só por dizeres uma coisa dessas! – os dois iam caminhando até à sala. Naruto sussurrou no ouvido dela – Tu também estás uma gata nesse vestido. Uma gata bem…gostosa!

Aquele comentário fez Hinata ficar super corada, que, quando chegou à sala, nem sabia como havia de olhar para a sua família. Ficara mesmo sem graça.

- Hinata, até que enfim! Tava a ver que nunca mais chegavas! – comentou, Neji de mau humor. Mas, assim que pôs os olhos na pessoa que estava ao lado da prima, a sua expressão mudou completamente – Quem é esse aí? – perguntou, curioso.

- Você não está reconhecendo-o, Neji? – olhou para um e para o outro – Este é o Naruto, o meu namorado!

- O quê? – Neji levantou-se repentinamente. Ele não estava a acreditar – Só podes estar de zoação comigo, Hinata! O Naruto que eu conheço é um gótico desmiolado, sem estilo nenhum!

Naruto ficara ofendido com o comentário, mas não lhe fez caso. Estava ali pela Hinata. Tinha que dar uma boa impressão ao pai dela e não ao idiota do primo.

Sorrindo, como se nada fosse, aproximou-se de Neji e estendeu-lhe uma mão – Olá! Muito prazer em conhecê-lo! Chamo-me Naruto Uzumacky!

Ten Ten, que estava ao lado de Neji, ficara igualmente boquiaberta. Nunca teria adivinhado que aquele giraço com quem Hinata havia entrado na sala fosse o Naruto que ela conhecia. _«Meu Deus! Isso é que foi transformação!»_, pensou, enquanto trocava um olhar com o namorado, fazendo com que este seguisse em frente.

Neji assim o fez. Apertou a mão de Naruto, fazendo-se apresentar igualmente, a ele e à namorada.

Hinata, preocupada, não querendo que houvesse conflitos antes de ainda o encontro ter começado, puxou Naruto por um braço, levando-o na direcção do seu pai e da sua irmã, que se levantaram automaticamente, assim que eles se aproximaram.

- Naruto…Estes são a minha irmã caçula, Hanabi… - Naruto cumprimentou uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos compridos e olhos perolados, iguais aos de Hinata, com dois beijos na cara – e o meu pai, Hiashi Hyuuga.

Naruto e Hiashi deram um aperto de mão. Nesse momento, Naruto sentiu um formigueiro na barriga._ «Com que então, este é que é o pai da Hinata…Parece ser um homem rígido…Só espero estar dentro das suas expectativas.»_, pensou, engolindo em seco.

- Com que então és tu o famoso Naruto. – disse, Hiashi, largando a mão dele – O rapaz que _"roubou"_ o coração da minha menina.

Hinata corou de vergonha.

- Pai…por favor…não digas isso…

Naruto apenas sorriu.

- Eu quanto a ela não sei, mas, quanto a mim, posso dizer que foi ela quem_ "roubou"_ o meu. – disse de forma sedutora, depositando um beijo nas costas da mão de Hinata, enquanto a olhava fixamente nos olhos, deixando-a constrangida.

- Bem…podemos agora comer qualquer coisinha, papá? – perguntou, Hanabi, chegando perto do pai – É que tou com fome!

Hiashi começou a rir-se.

- É claro, filha! – bagunçou-lhe os cabelos com uma mão, para de seguida olhar para as restantes pessoas presentes – Podem sentar-se. Mandarei com que Marie traga os aperitivos cá para a sala. Neji. – Neji olhou para o tio – Podias fazer esse favor aqui ao teu tio? – Neji, conformado, suspirou e levantou-se, indo até à cozinha – E…enquanto o meu sobrinho não vem…Senta-te aqui ao meu lado, rapaz. Não te acanhes. – disse, enquanto lhe indicava um lugar a seu lado no sofá – Como estava dizendo, enquanto o Neji não vem, que tal começarmos a conhecermo-nos melhor, Naruto? Sendo o namorado da minha filha mais velha, tenho o direito de saber se a pessoa com quem ela namora é de confiança, não? – perguntou, alegre, enquanto lhe dava umas palminhas na perna, deixando Naruto sem graça – Por isso, não fiques constrangido com certas perguntas que irei fazer, ok?

- Ok. - _«Onde é que eu me vim meter!»_, pensou, quase desesperado _«Ai, Hinata…o que eu não faço por ti, minha flor...»_.

_**[…]**_

Tocam à campainha.

- Já vou!

Tsunade estava um bocadinho atrapalhada na cozinha, mas, assim que terminou o que estava a fazer, dirigiu-se até à porta. Quando a abriu, quase que caia para trás com o susto.

É que, quando abrimos a porta na boa, sem saber o que nos espera, e de repente surge-nos à frente uma pessoa toda vestida de preto…pensa-se logo que é a morte…Foi isso, mais ou menos, o que se passou com Tsunade.

- Boa tarde, minha senhora. – cumprimentou-a, educadamente, Gaara. – Estou aqui, porque eu e a Ino ficamos de combinar estudar. Ela está?

- Boa tarde… - Tsunade era para lhe perguntar quem era, mas depois, quando este falou em uma sessão de estudo com a Ino, lembrou-se do que a filha tinha-lhes dito, a ela e a Minato, naquela manhã. _«Ah…com que então, este é que é o tal rapaz…»_, pensou, dando ênfase à palavra _"tal"_. Apercebendo-se de que este lhe olhava, à espera que ela fizesse algo, é que se deu conta de que começara a divagar – Ah…desculpe… Sim, ela está. Pode entrar… - disse, dando-lhe passagem. Assim que Gaara entrou, ela fechou logo a porta – Fique à vontade, enquanto eu vou avisar a Ino de que já chegou. – dirigiu-se para as escadas e, a meio delas, começou a chamar a Ino aos gritos.

Enquanto Tsunade chamava a filha, Gaara começara a prestar atenção ao que estava a seu redor, analisando cada canto daquela casa. _«Até que é bonitinha.»_, pensou com um sorriso contrafeito.

Ele não sabia ao certo o que estava a fazer naquela casa, mas, de uma coisa tinha a certeza, tinha muita vontade de conhecer melhor a Ino. Por alguma razão inexplicável, durante aquelas semanas que haviam passado juntos, fizeram que ele começasse a observá-la com mais interesse. Dai que aceitara aquela sessão de estudos em casa dela. Estudar não era bem o seu forte, apesar de que era um dos melhores da turma, no entanto era necessário fazer certos sacrifícios, como entrar no território do inimigo.

Quando Tsunade o havia aberto a porta, tratou de a cumprimentar com a maior educação. Apesar de ser gótico, isso não invalidava que fosse educado, já que pertencia a uma família rica, embora ninguém na escola, à excepção dos professores e do director, o soubessem. Contudo, ao ver aquela senhora, não pôde deixar de ver que ela e a Ino até que tinham algumas parecenças no rosto, daí que deduziu que ela fosse a mãe dela.

Ele considerava que tinha um poder atractivo acima da média e, por isso, iria usar isso a seu favor, tentando conquistar a simpatia quer da mãe, quer do pai. A da mãe, ao que tudo indicava, já estava no papo, quanto à do pai…esse ainda tinha de o conhecer para tirar as suas próprias conclusões, pois sabia que os homens, em geral, eram difíceis de se conquistar, quando se tratava das suas filhas.

- Desculpe… - disse Tsunade, aflita, interrompendo os pensamentos de Gaara – Espera só mais um pouquinho, enquanto vou até ao quarto dela chamá-la. Ao que parece, ela não me está a ouvir.

Assim que ela foi na direcção do quarto da Ino, Gaara, encontrando-se sozinho, começou a divagar pela casa. Olhar ao longe não bastava. Queria ver as coisas de perto.

Parou, assim que passou por uma cómoda, que estava ao lado da porta, reparando nas fotografias que estavam em cima desta. Eram cinco passepartours ao todo. Um com a família toda, outro com, supostamente, o pai; ao lado estava o da mãe e, à frente, estavam os das filhas, mas quando estas eram crianças.

Analisou as fotografias, uma por uma, e pegou naquela em que uma das gémeas estava a sorrir. Ao vê-la de perto, soube logo que aquela era a Ino, já que aquele sorriso era igual ao sorriso que ela lhe havia lançado, durante a campanha de protecção às baleias._ «Ela tem um sorriso lindo...»_, pensou, dando um meio sorriso. Mas então o que é que havia mudado para ela se transformar daquele modo?

Nesse momento, Minato sai do escritório atarefado e, ao ver Gaara, ficou um tanto assustado e desorientado.

- Quem és tu? O que fazes em minha casa?

Gaara olhou-o de alto a cima. Ao que tudo indicava, pela cor dos olhos e do cabelo, aquele era sem dúvida o pai. Logo teria de causar igualmente uma boa impressão.

- Não se assuste. Sou o Gaara no Subaku, um amigo da sua filha Ino. – disse, enquanto lhe estendia a mão.

Minato o olhava com muita desconfiança, principalmente para a mão que este lhe estendia. Gaara não pareceu se importar com a desconfiança. Afinal, ele não passava de um estranho naquela casa, embora algo lhe dissesse que aquilo havia de mudar…

Tsunade apareceu ao pé deles e disse ao marido que ele é que era o amigo de estudos que a Ino havia falado.

- O quê? – Minato ficara estupefacto – Deves estar a gozar comigo, não, querida? Ou tás a gozar, ou a nossa filha perdeu o juízo de vez e não sabe escolher bem as amizades!

- Gaara.

Minato, Tsunade e Gaara, ao ouvirem uma voz, seguiram com a cabeça na direcção de onde ela poderia ter vindo.

Ino estava no piso de cima, com os braços sobre a varanda, a olhar para as três pessoas que estavam lá em baixo.

Por uma questão de segundos, os olhares de Gaara e Ino não se paravam de cruzar. Estavam completamente vidrados um no outro, apesar de ser por razões diferentes.

Ino decidiu acabar com o clima, que não passara de despercebido a Tsunade.

- Gaara. Vamos. Podes subir.

Assim que Ino voltava para o seu quarto, Gaara dirigiu-se para os pais dela.

- Desculpem, mas…tenho de ir. Quero que saibam, que é um prazer conhecê-los. – fez uma vénia e, subindo as escadas, foi ter com ela.

- Meu Deus…quantas mais dores de cabeça é que eu terei com essa menina? – perguntou, Minato, abanando a cabeça.

- Não sei, querido. Mas…se vamos a ver, este rapaz, apesar de ter um visual ao qual não estamos acostumados…

- É gótico, Tsunade! Gótico! – interrompeu, exasperado.

- Como ia a dizer…apesar de ser assim, ele até que é simpático. Charmoso e galante. Diferente do Sai, nesse aspecto, não achas?

Minato não estava nada a gostar do rumo daquela conversa, decidindo, portanto, mudar de assunto.

- Onde está a nossa outra filha? A Inai?

- Essa saiu, querido. Acho que foi ter com o Sai.

- Oh, meu Deus! Estou atrasado! Super atrasado! – exclamou, assim que olhou para o seu relógio de pulso – Querida, tenho de ir! Não contes comigo para jantar! – beijou-a e depois foi-se embora, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Tsuande olhava para a porta com um sorriso maternal. Coitado do marido…ainda não fazia a mais pálida ideia do quanto ainda tinha de sofrer com as suas duas filhas…

Suspirando, ela resolveu voltar à cozinha. Agora a sua prioridade era fazer um delicioso lanche para aqueles dois lá em cima…

_**[…]**_

Hinata, depois do lanche com a sua família, resolveu amostrar o resto da casa a Naruto. Como seu namorado, ele tinha esse direito. Assim ficava a conhecer um pedacinho dela.

Depois de amostrar-lhe muitas divisórias, ela abriu a última porta no andar de cima, aquela que dizia corresponder ao seu quarto.

Assim que entraram, com Hinata à frente de Naruto, ele decidiu fechar a porta. Fechou-a com tal força, que Hinata, sobressaltada, teve a necessidade de se virar para ver o que se passava. Contudo, Naruto não a deixou fazê-lo, já que assim que o fez, dirigiu-se até ela e a abraçou por trás, rodeando a sua cintura com os braços.

- Finalmente…sós…Hinata… - sussurrou ao ouvido da jovem.

Hinata, com aquele gesto, arrepiara-se na hora. Nunca tinha sentido tal coisa na sua vida. Aquele rapaz fazia todo o seu corpo vibrar de emoção, disso não restavam dúvidas.

- Ai, Naruto… - este fez com que ela se virasse para ele – Sabes que não podemos fazer nada aqui …o meu pai está lá em baixo e…

Naruto a fez calar, colocando dois dedos sobre os seus lábios.

- Eu sei, Hinata. É por isso que agora que podemos estar um pouco sozinhos, achava que pudéssemos aproveitar o momento. Só tu e eu… - sussurrou, enquanto aproximava, cada vez mais, o seu rosto do dela, acabando por a beijar.

Hinata, não conseguindo resistir-lhe, acabou por ceder e, tal como ele o havia-lho dito, estava a aproveitar o momento.

O beijo entre os dois era fogo! Os dois estavam tão perdidos na paixão um do outro, que não deram com a cama, caindo sobre esta, ele sobre ela, a rirem-se da situação.

Naruto ia a iniciar o seu ataque, no entanto Hinata o impediu, empurrando-o, com as mãos sob o peito deste, para trás.

- Não, Naruto…não podemos… - virou a cara para o lado – Desculpa…não me sinto ainda preparada…

Naruto, enternecido, beijou-a na testa.

- Tens razão. Eu é que peço desculpas…pela minha impulsividade. - riu-se para alegrar o ambiente – No entanto…tens que me compensar de algum jeito…

Hinata mordeu o lábio inferior e, divertida, decidiu entrar no jogo dele.

- E que jeito seria esse?

Naruto fingiu que pensava por alguns segundos.

- Não sei…mas sabes…é que aturar o teu primo, durante o lanche todo, não foi tarefa fácil! Principalmente, quando ele se punha com aquelas ironias. – só de o lembrar, já lhe causava náuseas.

-Ai é? – Hinata parecia estar a divertir-se com a situação. – Tu não existes! – beijou-o delicadamente.

- Não. Tu é que não existes. – olhou-a bem fundo nos olhos – Eu nem acredito que isto esteja realmente a acontecer. – suspirou – Mas quero que saibas, que faria este sacrifício todo de novo. Para mim, és a pessoa mais importante. – tocou-lhe delicadamente com as costas da mão na cara – Amo-te.

Hinata nem conseguia falar. Estava muito emocionada, com as lágrimas a ameaçarem sair dos olhos.

- Naruto… - tocou-lhe no rosto com a mão, aproximando o seu rosto do dele – Eu também te amo. – deu-lhe um selinho.

- Bem…se é assim…que tal a gente aproveitar, só mais um bocadinho, o momento? – olhava-a de uma forma marota - É que não me apetece, tão cedo, voltar lá para baixo e enfrentar todos, principalmente o Neji…

- Ok. – colocou os braços à volta do pescoço dele – Mas tens de me prometer que depois tens que inventar uma boa desculpa para este nosso atraso…

- Tudo o que tu quiseres, minha flor. Tudo o que quiseres… - sussurrou, antes de a beijar apaixonadamente.

_**[…]**_

Ino e Gaara estavam no seu quarto a estudarem. Ela sentada na sua cama a ler o livro da matéria. Ele sentado no chão e lendo também o mesmo livro, só que o dele.

Desde que entraram no quarto, que eles se puseram cada um para seu lado. Pareciam que nem estavam a estudar em conjunto. O único momento em que conseguiram trocar palavras entre si foi quando a Tsunade entrou, dando-lhes o lanche que tinha preparado.

Depois de terminarem de lanchar, retomaram o seu estudo até que, a determinada altura, Gaara, não aguentando mais aquela situação, ao lado dela, perguntou-lhe se tinha alguma dúvida na matéria.

- Não tenho, obrigada. – respondeu, Ino, com pouca disposição para aquela conversa – E, mesmo que tivesse, eu não precisaria da tua ajuda. Sei-me desenrascar muito bem sozinha, obrigada.

Passado um bocado, Gaara, que ficara fascinado com a atitude anterior dela, começou a olhar-lhe fixamente. Aquela rapariga continuava a ser um mistério para ele.

- O que foi?

Sem que ela desse por isso, Gaara levantou-se, colocando-se se joelhos à sua frente, e deu-lhe um beijo na boca.

Ino arregalou os olhos na hora, surpreendida com a atitude repentina do rapaz. Furiosa e indignada, ela o empurrou, afastando-se o mais longe possível dele.

- O que pensas que estás a fazer? Que cena foi esta? – esfregava a boca com a mão.

Gaara não sabia bem o que dizer. Estava tão atordoado quanto ela. Nunca pensou que fosse capaz de fazer-lhe tal coisa. Nem a ela, nem a nenhuma mulher.

- Desculpa, Ino… - levantou-se do chão e olhou para ela – Foi um impulso. Prometo que isto não volta a acontecer.

- É bom que isto não volte mesmo a acontecer! Mais uma gracinha dessas e diz adeus à sessão de estudo! Expulso-te logo de minha casa! – disse-lhe de forma ameaçadora.

Gaara levantou as mãos, em jeito de rendição.

- Tudo bem. – sentou-se no chão e pegou no seu livro – Voltemos à nossa pequena sessão de estudos? – perguntou-lhe, olhando para ela com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Ino, dada por satisfeita, embora ainda um pouco desconfiada, voltou a sentar-se na cama e retomou o que estava a fazer, antes daquilo ter acontecido. Lançou-lhe um último olhar, antes de voltar a pousar os olhos no livro.

_**[…]**_

O dia havia chegado ao fim. O sol já se estava a pôr-se ao longe. Com ele, dava por finalizada a tarde de Naruto em casa de Hinata.

Vendo que já eram horas de se ir embora, Naruto despediu-se de Hinata e da sua família.

- Bem, tenho de ir. – olhou para cada um dos membros da família Hyuuga – Foi um prazer conhecê-los!

- O prazer foi todo nosso, Naruto. – disse, Hiashi, dando um passo em frente e colocando uma mão sobre o ombro de Hinata.

Naruto coçou a cabeça, envergonhado.

- Obrigado, Sr. Hiashi…

- Olha ele! Todo envergonhadinho… - ironizou, Neji, levando de seguida uma cotovelada de Ten Ten.

Naruto precisou de todo o seu autocontrole para não ir para cima dele. Não podia se precipitar. Se até ali tinha conseguido aguentar, iria conseguir aguentar mais um bocadinho. Aquele Neji não se iria rir dele.

- Volta qualquer dia, tá, onii-chan? – perguntou a pequena Hanabi, atirando-se para os braços dele, abraçando-o.

Surpreendido, Naruto retribuiu o abraço, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Ok, pequena! – beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça – Prometo que um dia volto e, se tiver tempo, brinco um pouco contigo! Assim tá melhor?

- Sim! – respondeu, Hanabi, toda sorridente, regressando para junto do pai.

Naruto olhou para o horizonte, vendo que em breve se faria noite, caso se não despachasse.

- Tenho mesmo de ir. – dirigiu-se para Hinata e deu-lhe um selinho – Adeus, Hinata. A gente vê-se segunda na escola, ok? – ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça – Adeus a todos! E obrigado por esta tarde magnifica! – acenando, afastou-se, até que a família Hyuuga o perdesse de vista.

Enquanto Neji, Ten Ten e Hanabi se retiraram para dentro de casa, Hinata e o pai permaneceram no mesmo sítio, a olharem na direcção que Naruto tinha seguido.

- E então, pai? O que achaste dele?

Hiashi sorriu.

- É um bom rapaz, embora pudesse ser menos trapalhão, não te parece, Hinata?

Hinata risse deste comentário do seu pai.

- Tens razão, pai. – olhou para ele – É pena que o Neji não goste lá muito dele.

- Ai, filha… - disse, aborrecido – A mim lá me interessa o que o Neji gosta ou deixa de gostar! Como pai, só me interessa saber da felicidade da minha menina. – virou-se para ela e colou-lhe as mãos nos ombros, fazendo com que esta estivesse de frente para ele – Diz-me uma coisa, Hinata. Estás feliz com ele?

- Sim, pai. Muito. Amo-o…

- Então se o estás, eu também estou. Por vocês os dois. – olhou-a nos olhos – Têm a minha bênção. – beijou-lhe na testa e entrou em casa, dirigindo-se para o escritório.

Hinata estava super contente. O seu pai e a sua irmã haviam gostado dele e o primeiro tinha dado a sua bênção. Se ao menos conseguisse com que o Neji o aceitasse, nem que fosse por um bocadinho…

Entrou em casa, fechando a porta atrás de si e foi ter com os outros, que estavam na sala.

Ten Ten, com uma mão no ombro de Neji, tentava chamar-lhe à razão.

- Neji…tal como o pudeste constatar hoje, é melhor dares-te por vencido. A tua prima namora com ele e, pelos vistos, ele a faz feliz.

- Mas…

- Mas nada, Neji. – interrompeu, Ten Ten – O importante aqui, não é a tua pequena querela com o Naruto, mas sim, a felicidade da tua prima. Se ele a faz feliz, então deverias te dar por satisfeito, não?

- Ok… - disse, contrafeito – Tens razão, Ten Ten. Se essa cabeça de fósforo faz a Hinata feliz, porque não lhe dar um desconto? – virou-se para ela, sério – Mas quero que fique bem claro. Só faço isto pela Hinata, ok?

- Neji… - os dois namorados olharam para Hinata, que, desde a porta, correu para os braços do primo, sentando-se no colo deste e dando-lhe muitos beijinhos na cara – Neji! Obrigada! És o melhor priminho do mundo!

- Também não é para tanto, Hinata… - Neji estava constrangido – O importante é que estejas feliz. – olhou-lhe nos olhos – Mas se ele fizer alguma coisa para te deixar triste, ele arrepender-se-á de um dia ter nascido!

Hinata deu um largo sorriso e abraçou-o fortemente. Neji retribuiu-lhe o abraço, sob o olhar enternecedor de Ten Ten.

_**[…]**_

- Vou indo. Adeus, Ino. Até segunda. – fez-lhe uma reverência. Ino, contrafeita e maldisposta, virou-lhe a cara. Depois virou-se para Tsunade – Adeus, minha senhora. Foi um prazer conhecê-la. – beijou-lhe as costas mão – Até qualquer dia.

Assim que Gaara se foi embora, Tsunade virou-se para a sua filha.

- Ai, Ino – suspirou – Esse teu amigo é…tão…hum! – tinha um olhar de puro divertimento – Bem melhor do que o Sai. Se não tivesses acabado com ele, não terias conhecido um rapaz assim, desse gabarito!

Ino rolou os olhos, enojada com o rumo da conversa.

- Se o achas assim tão bom, porque é que não ficas com ele? – perguntou, indo na direcção das escadas.

- Olha-me esta, hein? A menina já anda muito saidinha da casca! – rindo-se, seguiu até à cozinha.

_**[…]**_

Ino, entrando no quarto, fechou a porta com força e jogou-se na cama. Estava furiosa com tudo o que tinha acontecido. Ele não tinha o direito de a beijar! Como é que ele foi capaz de tal atrocidade?

Esse pensamento fez com que uma avalanche de imagens e sons começassem a surgir na sua mente. Eram de todos os momentos que ela passara com Gaara. Desde o momento em que o conhecera, ainda era a _"velha"_ Ino, até ao beijo daquele dia.

Ela não estava a gostar nada daquilo. _«O que é que se passa comigo? Porquê que ele me vem à cabeça? Porquê?»_, questionou-se a si própria, aflita, sem saber o que fazer…

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado!^^ A partir daqui é que as coisas vão começar a se adensar. **

**Bjs  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Olá! ^^ Desculpem a demora! Mas não foi por mal...**

**Pois bem, mas eis então o novo capitulo! Esepro que gostem, pois tamos quase a chegar ao final...**

**Boa leitura!**

**Bjs**

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

Estava escuro. Muito escuro. _«Onde estou?»_, questionava-se, Ino, imersa nessa escuridão, sem saber para onde ir.

De repente…ouviu vozes… Estas ecoavam por todo o espaço, fazendo com que ela não soubesse ao certo de onde vinham. No entanto, sabia que se tratava de uma pessoa bem risonha, pois não parava de se rir.

- Quem é? Quem está aí?

Estava a começar a ficar aflita. Parecia que aquilo ia dar com ela em doida!

As vozes iam-se aproximando… Ela tinha a noção disso e, por isso, a medo lá se foi aventurando um pouco por aquela temível escuridão. Mas…bastou ela virar-se bruscamente para trás e dar um estrondoso grito, para cair no chão com os olhos arregalados.

À sua frente, mesmo a poucos centímetros do seu rosto, aparecera um monstro horrível. A sua cara era longa, de nariz e queixo compridos e pontiagudos e olhos rasgados e vermelhos como o sangue.

Estava a rir-se dela.

Ino estava deveras assustada. Como a última coisa que queria era sair dali, começou a correr o mais rápido que podia. A única coisa que queria era ver se se livrava daquele monstro horrível.

No entanto, o seu plano de fuga não estava a dar lá muito resultado, já que ele sempre a apanhava, surgindo à sua frente do nada. O que a deixava aterrorizada e um pouco desesperada.

- Não adianta fugir, Ino. – disse, por fim, o monstro.

Isto fez com que ela se retese e ficasse onde estava, virando-se devagar para trás para poder fitar a dita figura horripilante.

- E…como é…que sabes isso…?

O monstro riu-se.

- Como é que eu o sei? Deixa-me ver… - pôs um ar pensador – Ah! Já sei! Porque sou o Diabo e isto, minha querida, é o teu subconsciente.

Ao dizer estas últimas palavras, ele havia mudado o seu tom de voz. Passou de um tom de sarcasmo para um ameaçador, que conseguiu com que todo o corpo da rapariga estremecesse.

- O…que…queres dizer…com isso?

- Que eu sou tu e tu és eu. Somos um só.

- N-Não pode ser… - disse, enquanto abanava a cabeça com veemência. Não queria acreditar naquilo.

- Por isso…não adianta fugires de mim, que eu saberei sempre onde estás. Daí que acho melhor esqueceres o ruivinho. Isto se não quiseres morrer às minhas mãos!

Rindo-se de forma maléfica, o Diabo lançou-se, como uma sombra, sobre ela...

_**[…]**_

Ino acordou sobressaltada. Com a respiração entrecortada e a suar por todos os lados. _«Foi apenas um pesadelo.»_, pensou, enquanto tentava se acalmar.

Sem que ela estivesse a contar, de repente, o despertador, que estava na mesinha de cabeceira ao lado da cama, começou a tocar, o que a fez se sobressaltar.

Furiosa, Ino pegou no despertador e atirou-o com toda a força que pôde contra a parede.

O barulho enaltecedor fez com que a Inai, que estava a dormir tranquilamente na cama ao lado, acordasse igualmente sobressaltada, ainda que um pouco sonolenta.

- O quê? Como? Quando? – bocejou – O…que é…que aconteceu? Que barulho foi…este?

- Foi o despertador. – respondeu ríspida – Horas de acordar, maninha…

Enquanto Ino levantava-se e começava a preparar as coisas para mais um dia de aulas, Inai bufou frustrada, tapando a cara com uma almofada. Aquilo não lhe podia estar a acontecer…

_**[…]**_

Inai atravessou os portões da escola sonolenta. Era a primeira vez que acordava com umas olheiras do tamanho do mundo! E porquê? Porque a sua querida irmã se lembrou de acordar com o pé ainda mais esquerdo do que já tinha.

Ao longe, ela podia vê-la a entrar no polivalente apressada. _«Ai…como sinto saudades da antiga Ino…»_, pensou, saudosa, soltando um longo suspiro.

Sai, mal a avistou, foi logo ter com ela.

- Bom dia! - abraçou-a por trás e deu-lhe um beijo na cara. Depois reparou que ela não estava nada bem – O que se passa?

- Nem queiras saber…

Sem alternativa, ela acabou por lhe contar o que havia acontecido ao acordar.

- Ui! – levou uma mão à cabeça, bagunçando um pouco o cabelo – Portanto, isso quer dizer que hoje será melhor não me aproximar dela.

- Isso mesmo! Isto se não quiseres morrer. – sentenciou, enquanto fazia o sinal com o indicador no pescoço.

Sai olhou para a namorada com mais atenção.

- Tu também não me pareces nada bem. – disse, enquanto a envolvia pela cintura com os braços, puxando-a mais para si.

- É…eu sei… - disse meio sem graça – Deves tar-me a achar horrível com estas olheiras…

- Que olheiras?

- És cego, Sai? – o rapaz começou a rir-se, fazendo com que ela o fuzilasse com o olhar – Posso saber onde está a graça?

- A Graça eu não sei, mas…tu para mim, com olheiras ou sem elas, és a mulher mais linda.

- Oh… - Sai a tinha deixado sem palavras – Nem sei o que dizer…

O moreno aproximou o rosto do dela, com a boca quase a tocar na dela.

- Diz apenas que me amas.

- Amo-te…

Sai não hesitou. Bastou a loira proferir tais palavras para ele se apoderar dos seus lábios e deliciar-se com o seu sabor.

- Olá, pessoal! Tudo bem?

Maldito Sasuke! Quando estavam na melhor parte, tinha logo de vir o desmancha-prazeres, logo seguido da Temari. _«Isto estava bom demais para ser verdade»_, pensou o casal em uníssono.

- O que é que se passa? – perguntou, Temari – Interrompemos alguma coisa?

- N-Não…que ideia…

- Acho que ele está a mentir, Temari. – Sasuke estava numa de ser brincalhão – Então não viste o beijão que eles ainda há pouco estavam a trocar?

Sai e Inai coraram na hora, enquanto Temari só se ria baixinho.

- Vai-te lixar, Sasuke! – reclamou o casal em uníssono.

- Olá, Inai. Olá, Sai.

Hinata e Ten Ten, que não fazia muito tempo que haviam chegado à escola, pois a Hyuuga já usava as roupas à gótica, nesse momento haviam passado por eles. Como esta mesma não era mal-educada, apesar de não ter muita ligação com eles os dois, resolveu os cumprimentar. Mal não lhe fazia.

Inai e Sai retribuem o cumprimento, mas só que bem baixinho, quase num sussurro. Eles tinham ficado um pouco perplexos por a Hinata os ter cumprimentado.

Sasuke, como não era cego, havia apreciado, e ainda estava a apreciar, a linda rapariga gótica de cabelos azulados e olhos perolados, que acabara agora de passar por eles e se dirigia para um dos pavilhões, acompanhada por uma amiga.

- Uau! – colocou uma mão sobre o peito – Que gata, hein?

Inai, Sai e Temari olhavam para ele incrédulos. Aquele comentário nem era próprio do moreno.

- Tás bem, Sasuke? – perguntou, Sai, aproximando-se dele preocupado, colocando-lhe uma mão na testa – Pelos vistos…febre não tens.

- Que febre qual carapuça! – resmungou, afastando a mão do amigo – Até parece!

- É normal esta reacção por parte dele, Sasuke. – interveio, Temari – Não é normal de ti dares esse tipo de elogios às raparigas. Se é que alguma vez elas te interessaram…

- Não gozes! Ok, Temari? – cruzou os braços junto ao peito, elevando o queixo orgulhoso – Se há coisa que eu não sou é gay!

- Não te exaltes, tá? Só fiz uma constatação. A verdade é que não ligas muito para o sexo oposto.

- Por acaso até ligo. Aprecio-as ao longe, embora não lhes dê demasiada atenção. Afinal… – descruzou os braços e encolheu os ombros – não sou um homem de me prender a alguém.

- Mas, pelos vistos, a Hinata interessou-te, né? – insinuou, Inai.

Sasuke deu um sorriso matreiro de lado.

- Inai…diz-me lá qual é o homem que não lança um segundo olhar a Hinata Hyuuga, agora que ela está assim vestida? – Inai ergueu uma sobrancelha – Pode não parecer, mas…ela ficou bem mais gostosa assim… - enquanto o dizia, ia fazendo com as mãos no ar as formas de uma mulher.

Temari deu-lhe um cascudo na cabeça, sem que ninguém desse por isso.

- Ai! – levou as mãos à cabeça – Porque é que me bateste, Tema? Por acaso disse alguma mentira?

- Não! – exclamou, indignada – Apenas és um grandessíssimo estúpido!

Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, a maria-rapaz saiu da beira deles e dirigiu-se para o pavilhão onde ia ter aulas.

- O que é que lhe deu? – perguntou, Sasuke, sem entender nada.

- Bem, Sasuke… - Sai trocou um olhar cúmplice com a namorada – digamos que são os efeitos do amor…

Sasuke continuava sem entender, enquanto os seus amigos se riam à socapa dele. Gostava da Temari, mas como amiga, uma boa amiga. Estaria o Sai a insinuar que ela gostava dele mais do que um amigo e que aquela reacção por parte dela não fora mais de que uma cena de ciúmes? _«Nã….»_, pensou, enquanto caminhava pelo corredor em direcção à sala de aula. _«Não pode ser. Devo ter entendido mal. Só pode ser isso.»_.

_**[…]**_

Ino estava na sala de aula, sentada na sua cadeira, com cara de poucos amigos.

Os colegas, que passavam por ela, compreenderam logo a mensagem. Tentaram logo de não se aproximarem muito da sua carteira, muito menos lhe dirigirem a palavra.

No entanto, um certo ruivo gótico de olhos verdes mostrava ser o oposto a um colega normal. Assim que entrou na sala de aula e reparou que ela se encontrava ali, resolveu sentar-se no seu lugar e dar inicio a um papo com ela.

- Olá. Aconteceu alguma coisa para estares com esse _"bom humor"_ logo pela manhã? – ironizou.

- Não me chateies! – alertou-o, furiosa, entre dentes – Acredita, Gaara. Hoje não estou com disposição para te aturar. Nem a ti, nem a ninguém! – virou-se para ele, olhando-o nos olhos – Percebeste?

Gaara apenas sorria de lado em resposta, o que deixou-a frustrada. Parecia que ela tinha um longo caminho a percorrer se quisesse livrar-se dele, ao passo que ele, tudo o que queria era estar perto dela e quando ela se punha assim, zangada, achava-a ainda mais bonita do que já era. A sua má disposição dava-lhe um toque especial.

Nesse instante, Hinata entrou na sala. E, quando desviou a cabeça para o lado da Ino, começou a haver uma troca de olhares entre as duas.

A Hyuuga começou a sentir pequenos arrepios no corpo, sentindo-se um pouco incomodada com isso. Podia não parecer à primeira vista, mas…olhando bem fundo nos seus olhos, parecia que ela gritava por socorro, que lhe estava a pedir ajuda. _«Será esta sensação fruto da minha imaginação?»_, se perguntou assim que desviou o olhar para ir para o seu lugar.

Gaara havia reparado nesta troca de olhares, apesar de ter sido uma questão de segundos. Achava estranho elas se olharem daquela maneira. Desde que a Ino se convertera numa gótica, que as duas não se falavam como antigamente. No entanto, com isso, ele pôde detectar que a Hinata havia sentido qualquer coisa, pela expressão que ela tinha feito.

Logo, quando estava prestes a perguntar o que se tinha acabado de passar, a professora Shizune acabara de fazer a sua entrada na sala de aula, interrompendo assim a sua linha de pensamento. Contudo, não havia problema. Sempre podia perguntar-lhe mais tarde. _«Quem sabe quando as aulas terminarem.»_, pensou, passando em seguida a estar atento à aula.

_**[…]**_

Sakura permanecia a um canto do lado de fora do portão da escola. Estava à espera que a Ino saísse. Era hoje que iria descobrir o segredo dela. Ou não se chamava Sakura Haruno.

O toque da campainha se fez ouvir por todo o campus escolar. A rosada havia saído mais cedo das aulas e mal via a hora de que a Ino saísse para a poder seguir e dar inicio ao seu plano. Tinha um pressentimento que seria o seu dia de sorte.

Passado uns dois minutos, depois do toque, conseguiu detectar, ao longe, a morena gótica a vir embora, seguida pelo Gaara. Parecia que não se estavam a entender…

- Ino. O que foi aquela troca de olhares entre ti e a Hinata? – perguntou, Gaara – E não me digas que não foi nada, porque eu vi e senti algo. Não tentes negá-lo.

- Agora não, Gaara! Por favor…hoje não! – começava a perder a paciência – Não vês que tou com pressas?

- Vejo. Deixo isto passar por hoje, mas… - agarrou-a pelo braço, fazendo-a virar na sua direcção, o olhando directamente nos olhos. Ambos estavam parados – Não te esqueças de uma coisa, Ino. Não me podes ocultar nada. Somos parceiros. Fizemos um trato que nos liga um ao outro.

Ino, interiormente, sentiu-se enternecida por tais palavras e até teria desviado o olhar, mas, exteriormente, apenas permaneceu com o seu olhar fixo nele. Um olhar frio.

- Eu sei qual é o meu lugar. Agora…se me dás licença…

Libertou-se dele e dirigiu-se ao portão a toda a velocidade. _«Preciso urgentemente falar com ela, senão não vou conseguir aguentar mais!»_, pensou, desesperada, apressando ainda mais o passo.

Assim que ela havia atravessado o portão da escola e já se encontrava a passar para o outro lado da estrada, Sakura deu um sorriso largo e, sem que ninguém desse por isso, nem mesmo a própria Ino, começou a segui-la. O seu momento havia finalmente chegado!

* * *

**E aí? Valeu a espera? Não se esqueçam dos reviews! **

**Bjs**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oi! ^^**

**Já faz algum tempo, mas agora é mesmo para ser rápida, já que logo logo chega ao fim! ^^**

**Espero que gostem! XD E Boa leitura! **

**Bjs**

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

Já havia dado o toque há algum tempo e Hinata estava sentada num banco do pátio grande à espera do namorado. Contudo, mostrava estar um pouco inquieta.

Ela não entendia muito bem o que se tinha passado na sala de aula entre ela e a Ino. O que fora aquilo? Pareceu ter a ligeira impressão, ao olhar-lhe nos olhos, que a sua antiga amiga Ino lhe estava a pedir ajuda. Como é que isso era possível?

- Oi, Hinata! Em quê que estás a pensar?

- Hã? Ah! És tu, Naruto…

Naruto sentou-se ao pé dela e deu-lhe um beijo.

- O que se passa? Pareces um pouco inquieta.

- É que…hoje aconteceu-me uma coisa muito estranha.

- Que coisa? – perguntou, curioso.

Hinata respirou fundo e começou-lhe a contar tudo o que havia acontecido na primeira aula do dia, bem como de todas as sensações que ela tivera com isso.

- Foi estranho. Realmente estranho…

- É… - coçou a cabeça, nervoso – Mas deve ter sido imaginação tua.

- Não sei, Naruto. Ela pode estar agora mudada, mas algo me diz que, por alguma razão inexplicável, está a precisar de ajuda.

- Vais ver que não é nada. – tranquilizou-a, colocando uma mão sobre a dela.

- Talvez tenhas razão. – levantou-se – Vamos?

- Está a ver que não o perguntavas! – respondeu o loiro com um sorriso matreiro, enquanto se levantava e lhe dava a mão.

De mãos dadas, eles seguiram o seu caminho sem pensar muito no assunto. O que queriam eram aproveitar a companhia um do outro.

_**[…]**_

Sakura continuava a seguir a Ino. E achou estranho ela se dirigir para uma zona muito afastada do centro. O que havia naquele lugar que conseguisse despertar o interesse de uma patricinha? Porque, sinceramente, nunca pensaria que ela fosse capaz de ir para um lugar como aquele. As ruas eram bem sombrias. Quase não havia pessoas. Mas, se tudo corresse bem, logo logo o saberia.

De repente a morena pára diante de uma casa. Para que não desse pela sua presença, escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore próxima, o mais rápido possível.

Manter-se-ia à escuta.

_**[…]**_

Ino vai calmamente até à casa da bruxa Kurenai, sem suspeitar que estava a ser seguida.

Quando chegou à porta da casa dela, bateu três vezes. Passado um bocado, Konan veio abri-la.

- Tu outra vez? – perguntou, enfadada só de a ver. Desde a primeira vez que não gostava nada daquela miúda.

- Preciso de falar com a Kurenai. É urgente!

Konan bufou para depois dar-lhe passagem.

- Entra. – Ino olhou de um lado para o outro e depois entrou – Vou ver se a Madame te pode atender.

Depois de falar, fechou a porta atrás dela e deixou-a ali parada enquanto se dirigia para o escritório da sua patroa. Passados nem dois minutos, a ajudante regressou, levando-a até à sua senhora.

Quando chegaram ao escritório dela, a bruxa Kurenai agradeceu Konan e mandou-a embora para as deixar a sós.

- E então, minha cara Ino, a que devo tal honrosa visita?

Ino deu um sorriso de lado. Havia percebido o tom de ironia por detrás das palavras dela.

- Quero apenas saber o que me está a acontecer. – disse simplesmente, enquanto se sentava na cadeira, ficando frente a frente a ela e a olhando olhos nos olhos – E quero que mo diga agora!

Kurenai movimentou ligeiramente a cabeça para cima e para baixo.

- Ok. Mas deixe-me relembrar-te de que foste tu quem quis ir com isto adiante.

Ino cerrou os maxilares.

- Isso eu já o sei há muito tempo! Vai mas é direita ao assunto!

- Ok. – suspirou. Aquela miúda era mesmo muito impulsiva. – Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde virias até mim por causa disso. Enfim…quando vieste ter comigo, pela primeira vez, lembro de te ter explicado as consequências daquela poção que te dei. – lançou-lhe um olhar especulativo – Espero que estejas recordada disso.

_- No entanto devo-te avisar de uma coisa. Esta poção tem um pequeno senão. Depois de a ingerires até podes não ter coração, nunca te apaixonares, mas se conheceres alguém e tiveres sempre a pensar nessa pessoa constantemente, então o efeito da poção desvanecerá. Mas atenção! No momento em que o seu efeito desvanecer, para te tornares na pessoa que és agora, terás que combater o mal que há dentro de ti. Só assim é que serás feliz entretanto. Se não, a tua outra opção é sem dúvida a….morte!_

- Sim…agora me lembro… - Ino tinha um olhar vazio. Muito distante.

- Portanto… - encostou-se às costas da cadeira, pousando os cotovelos nos braços desta e unindo as mãos uma ma outra – Não me culpes pelo sucedido. Sabias das consequências e, mesmo assim, quiseste seguir adiante. – Gostava daquela miúda, mas…agora tinha de ser cada um por si. – Por isso…agora tudo está nas tuas mãos. Ou, digamos, no poder da tua mente. Boa sorte!

_**[…]**_

Depois da Ino ter entrado naquela casa deprimente e a porta ter sido fechada, Sakura saiu por detrás da árvore e aproximou-se, de forma muito discreta, da lateral do edifício.

Percorreu-a um pouco até que ouviu vozes. Olhou para cima e viu uma janela rectangular fora do seu alcance. Mas, como estava semi-aberta, pôde ouvir muito bem o que se estava ali a passar.

As vozes tinham cessado… Alguém devia ter-se ido embora. No entanto, passado um bocado, ouviu uma voz que lhe era familiar. _«Ino…Vamos ver qual é o teu segredo…»_, pensou, triunfante. Estava muito perto de conseguir o seu objectivo.

Assim que a conversa deu por terminada, Sakura estava contente e, ao mesmo tempo, chocada. Nunca pensou que a patricinha seria capaz de ir ter com a bruxa Kurenai. Conheci-a, mas só de nome. Sabia que era uma bruxa capaz de tudo. Mas nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que a Ino fosse capaz de se relacionar com uma pessoa como ela.

No entanto, estava satisfeita. Havia finalmente alcançado o seu objectivo. Descobrir o segredo daquela patricinha nojenta!

Percebendo-se que podia ser descoberta, assim que ouviu a porta principal a abrir-se, tratou logo de se ir esconder na parte de trás da casa.

Depois de avistar Ino a afastar-se, Sakura saiu de onde estava e pegou no telemóvel. Mandava uma sms para o Gaara, enquanto não parava de se rir, satisfeita, do que estava a fazer. _«Mal vejo a hora dele saber que a Ino não é bem quem ele pensava que era!»_.

_**[…]**_

- Inai. – a loira desviou o olhar da tv para a sua mãe – Tens a certeza de que não sabes para onde a tua irmã foi?

- Sim, mãe. – respondeu pela enésima vez. _«Só gostava de saber desde quando é que ela me diz a onde vai ou deixa de ir!»_, pensou, irónica, rolando os olhos sem que a mãe percebesse.

Tsunade desligou o ferro de engomar. Havia terminado de passar a roupa a ferro.

- Estou preocupada. - suspirou, parada no mesmo sitio, junto à tábua de dar a ferro – Tenho medo que volte tudo a acontecer de novo. Tenho medo de que desta vez ela não volte nunca mais…

_«Isso até que não é uma má ideia. Só pelo que ela me fez passar hoje de manhã.»_, pensou, rancorosa.

- Não se preocupe, mãe. Não tarda ela est…

A porta abriu-se de repente. Alguém estava a entrar em casa. Quando saíram da sala e foram até à entrada, puderam ver que se tratava da Ino.

- O que foi que eu disse, mãe? – perguntou, satisfeita consigo mesma.

Tsunade ignorou-a, indo ter com a sua outra filha, que tinha a intenção de subir as escadas e ir para o quarto.

- Ino! Passou-se alguma coisa para vires a estas horas?

Ino parou naquele instante, suspirando de forma frustrada. Sabia que a mãe não a ia deixar em paz até que dissesse alguma coisa. O certo é que não a queria preocupar. Ela não merecia sofrer. Aquilo que lhe estava a acontecer só a ela dizia respeito, já que era a única responsável por isso.

- Estou bem, mãe. – olhou para ela – Não te preocupes. Ando muito stressada ultimamente e precisava apenas de dar uma volta para espairecer um pouco.

- Pobrezinha… - gozou, Inai, pondo beicinho. – E então? Essa volta foi produtiva? Já estás mais calminha?

- Vai à merda, Inai! – gritou, Ino, saindo a correr dali, perante o olhar preocupado de Tsunade e o incrédulo da Inai. Subiu as escadas e foi para o quarto.

Aquela estúpida da Inai! Quem é que ela pensava que era? Nem sabia da missa a metade! Podia não o mostrar, pois exteriormente aparentava ser uma rapariga fria, sem sentimentos, mas, bem lá no fundo, na essência da verdadeira Ino, ela não via a hora de que aquele pesadelo acabasse…

_**[…]**_

Gaara estava diante do portão da escola à espera de alguém. Da Sakura. Quando ele ia ter a casa do Sumaru, pois queria saber como iam as coisas com a seita, eis que recebeu uma sms da rosada.

_Vem ter comigo até ao portão da escola. Tenho uma coisa muito importante para te dizer. Vai-te interessar bastante… _

_Sakura_

_«O que será que ela quererá agora?»_. Foi tudo o que pensou na altura. Algo lhe dizia que poderia ser algo mesmo de importante e, por isso, resolveu alterar as suas prioridades. Dera meia-volta e, em vez de ir a onde pretendia ir, foi ter com a Sakura.

- Ela está a demorar… - resmungou, aborrecido.

De repente, a rosada apareceu, ao longe, ao virar da esquina. «Até que enfim!».

Quando se aproximou dele, sorriu-lhe. Estava muito feliz. Finalmente o Gaara veria o seu valor e quem sabe algo mais.

- Espero que seja realmente importante. Não gosto que me façam desperdiçar do meu tempo precioso

- Tenho uma novidade fresquinha! Vai realçar o teu interesse…

- Pára já com os enigmas, tá, Sakura? Vai mas é directa ao assunto!

- O segredo da Ino. – o ruivo abanou a cabeça confuso – Descobri qual é o segredo daquela patricínha.

Gaara ficou surpreso. Como é que ela poderia saber o segredo da Ino? Nem mesmo ele, que era o seu parceiro, sabia! A não ser que…Deu um sorriso de lado.

- Pensas que eu caio numa dessas, Sakura? Devias-me ter em mais consideração.

Sakura não estava a entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

- O que queres dizer com isso, Gaara?

- Que isso não passa de um bluff!

- É isso o que pensas? – sentia-se indignada perante aquela atitude do amigo – Que eu estou a blefar? – o ruivo assinalou bem a sua opinião sobre o assunto com a cabeça – Pois fica a saber que estou a falar muito a sério! – ficou de frente para ele, olhando-o fixamente nos olhos – Já me devias conhecer, Gaara. Já devias saber que eu nunca minto. Muito menos para ti.

- Ok. Supomos que eu acredito. Agora vais me dizer qual é? E, já agora, como o descobriste?

- Sim, Gaara! - _«O que eu não faço por ti.»_, pensou contente, enquanto lhe contava tudo. Desde que seguiu a Ino da escola até ao que ouviu na casa da bruxa Kurenai – E agora? Já acreditas em mim?

Gaara estava petrificado. Aquilo que ela lhe havia contado fazia sentido, e até o havia desconfiado no início, mas…não podia ser verdade. Não podia crer que a loirinha, que se dizia protectora dos animais, pudesse ter chegado tão longe.

Quando conseguiu voltar a raciocinar, o ruivo apenas sentenciou:

- Impossível! Isso é um absurdo!

- Lamento, Gaara. Mas é a mais pura das verdades. Ninguém mo contou. Ouvi-o com estes ouvidos que a terra há-de comer.

- Isso não pode ser verdade… - não queria crer que aquilo fosse verdade – Não pode…

Sakura aproximou-se dele e segurou-o firme para que ele fixasse o olhar no seu.

- Mas é a mais pura das verdades, Gaara! Acredita! Como vês a tua _"querida"_ Ino não passa de uma aldrabona!

- Não acredito! – soltou-se dela com força – Recuso-me a acreditar em tal coisa! – Sakura ia dizer qualquer coisa, mas foi interrompida por ele – Eu amo-a!

Ambos arregalaram os olhos.

Ele por descobrir, finalmente, de que o sentimento que nutria pela Ino era amor, ao passo que ela por descobrir que o seu amor ama outra, que ainda por cima é a pessoa que ela mais odeia. Era a ela quem ele devia amar e não uma qualquer que nunca quis saber dele. Fora ela quem estivera em todos os momentos a seu lado e não a outra. Mas então porquê? Porquê a Ino e não ela?

- Gaara… - desviou o rosto para o lado, escondendo-o – Nem acredito que disseste isso…

Gaara não o queria acreditar, mas tinha de o aceitar, já que era a única verdade.

- Mas é a verdade, Sakura. – suspirou bem mais aliviado. Parecia que tinha tirado um grande peso de cima dele – Agora compreendo o que sinto. Ao princípio até podia ser interesse, por a Ino estar diferente, relativamente ao que era antes, mas depois…as coisas foram-se tornando cada vez mais complexas. Eu comecei a ver uma Ino que mais ninguém via e aprendi a conviver com isso. Amo-a, Sakura. E não mo envergonho de o dizer.

- Nem pareces o mesmo… - voltou o rosto para ele. Gaara pôde ver lágrimas a começarem a brotar dos seus olhos verdes – Onde está o Gaara que eu conheci? Hã? O Gaara que eu conhecia não se deixava influenciar por coisas tão banais como o amor… - ergueu as mãos ao ar, na mesma direcção dos cotovelos, e apertou-as com força – A culpa é dessa maldita, Ino! – abanou a cabeça com veemência – Se ela não tivesse aparecido, nada disto teria acontecido! Ela só veio para estragar a vida de todos! Principalmente a minha! Grrr! – estava desesperada. Aquilo foi como um desabafo – Eu odeio-a! Odeio-a!

E, sem dizer mais uma só palavra, lançou um olhar de desapontamento para o ruivo e deu meia volta, saindo dali o mais depressa possível.

Gaara continuava imóvel, enquanto ela corria sem parar. Furiosa e triste. Muito triste.

- Sakura… - fechou os olhos e apertou-os. Depois abriu-os. Havia sido egoísta. Nunca poderia pensar que a sua amiga pudesse se sentir assim – Sakura! – chamou-a.

Sakura ouvia ele a chamá-la. Mas…não queria atender ao seu chamamento. Era triste, no entanto, não queria voltar a olhar para a cara do Gaara e ver que o que ele sentia por ela era pena. Era demasiado doloroso.

A rosada atravessou a estrada e, como estava profundamente magoada, não viu que um carro vinha a toda a velocidade por aquela estrada. Sem que ninguém estivesse à espera, Sakura é brutalmente atropelada. O seu corpo colidiu de frente com o carro.

- Sakura! – gritou, desesperado, vendo o corpo da rosada a ser projectado para o outro lado da rua. O condutor sumiu sem deixar rasto e ele não conseguiu decorar a matrícula. Tudo o que queria saber era da sua amiga – Sakura! – chegou ao pé dela, ajoelhou-se junto do seu corpo imóvel e levantou-a pela zona do pescoço – Sakura… - encostou-a a ele, pela lateral, e a sua cabeça no seu ombro, fechando os olhos desesperado, pois não sabia o que fazer – Não morras, Sakura! Por favor…não morras…

Pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, o temível gótico Gaara deixou derramar sobre o seu rosto uma lágrima. Uma copiosa e amarga lágrima.

* * *

**Pobre Gaara, né? E agora o que será da Sakura? Será que ela morreu? Só lendo o próximo cap.! hehe**

**Não se esqueçam dos reviews! Bjs**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oi! ^^ Aqui estou eu de novo com mais um capítulo fresquinho para todos voces! **

**Espero que gostem e boa leitura! **

* * *

**Capítulo XIII**

Naruto e Hinata andavam a passear, muito agarradinhos, perto da escola. Tinham ido dar uma volta e agora regressavam para ela poder mudar-se e depois irem até à casa dos Hyuuga.

Quando estavam a virar a esquina da rua perpendicular à escola, avistaram, ao longe, Gaara com Sakura nos seus braços, deitada no chão.

- Naruto! – parou de repente – É o Gaara! O que será que terá acontecido?

- Eu lá sei! Por mim até podiam tar a morrer, que eu estaria nem aí!

- Naruto! – deu-lhe uma palmada no braço, o qual ele massajou em seguida – Isso é coisa que se diz? Algo me diz que alguma coisa não está bem…Anda! – ordenou, Hinata, pegando-lhe na mão e começando a correr com ele até onde se encontravam o ruivo e a rosada. – Gaara!

O ruivo levantou a cabeça e quando avistou a Hinata e o Naruto a virem na sua direcção, podia não parecer, mas estava contente. Talvez eles o conseguissem ajudar.

- Hinata…Naruto…

Eles chegaram ao pé dele e Hinata se abaixou. Ficou de olhos arregalados, preocupada, quando viu Sakura inanimada e sangrando da cabeça.

- O que foi que lhe aconteceu, Gaara?

Gaara tinha um olhar distante.

- Ela foi atropelada. Não cheguei a decorar a matrícula. Foi tudo tão rápido! – fechou os olhos e apertou-os com força – E eu não pude fazer nada…nada…

Hinata pousou uma mão sobre o ombro esquerdo dele. Queria transmitir-lhe o seu apoio.

- Tu não tiveste culpa, Gaara. Por isso não chores, ok? Agora que estamos aqui, vai tudo correr bem.

- Hã? – Gaara não tinha entendido a parte de estar a chorar e, por isso, tocou com um dedo na face, sentindo uma gota de água a escorrer por ela – Pois é. Estou a chorar…

Hinata sorriu.

- Chorar é humano. Isso prova que não és tão mau quanto pareces ser. Não é verdade?

- E que tal pararem com isso e ajudarmos a Sakura? – perguntou, Naruto, já não gostando do caminho daquela conversa – Caso não repararam, ela está a morrer!

- Tens razão, Naruto. – a rapariga pôs-se em posição e começou a medir a pulsação da rosada, colocando dois dedos no pulso e no pescoço – Ela ainda está viva. Mas não sei ao certo por quanto tempo. Temos mesmo que chamar o 112. Naruto! – virou-se para o loiro, que a encarava curioso – Liga para o 112!

- O quê? – parecia que não estava a ouvir direito – Tu queres que eu ligue para o 112 para ajudar essa daí? Depois do que ela me fez, é que nem pensar!

- Naruto! Podes parar de ser assim? – levantou-se exaltada, indo ter com ele – Neste momento o rancor não te leva a lado nenhum! Estamos a falar de uma vida, Naruto! – olhou para ele com mais meiguice – Faz isto que eu te peço, Naruto…Por favor…Por mim…

- Ok…ok! – Hinata às vezes conseguia ser tão mandona! Mas quando ela punha aquele ar de anjinho dela, não conseguia resistir. Bufando, pegou no telemóvel que tinha no bolso das calças e fez o que ela lho havia pedido – Vêem a caminho. Daqui a uns dez minutos estão aqui. – avisou, enquanto terminava a chamada e colocava o telemóvel no mesmo sitio que o havia retirado – Satisfeita, Hinata?

Hinata sorriu e tocou-lhe com uma mão no rosto.

- Sim. Muito.

_**[…]**_

Passados quinze minutos, a ambulância havia chegado. Dois homens vestidos de branco saíram do automóvel com uma maca. Pegaram na Sakura, pedindo a Gaara e ao casal que se afastassem, e a pousaram na maca. Depois de a colocarem dentro do veículo, voltaram a entrar nele.

Os três amigos, que olhavam entristecidos para o que se estava a passar, não perderam tempo. Assim que a colocaram na ambulância, puseram-se também lá. Agora era esperar para que tudo desse certo e tivessem agido a tempo.

_**[…]**_

- Ai, Neji… - disse, Ten Ten toda manhosa, enquanto o moreno a beijava no pescoço – E se o teu tio nos vê? O que ele vai pensar?

- Ele não vai, Ten Ten. Ele não vai. – olhou-a nos olhos e a beijou com paixão.

Os dois estavam a namorar no quarto dele, sem que o pai de Hinata o soubesse. Ten Ten estava derretida. Nunca pensou que a ideia de a qualquer momento pudessem ser apanhados fosse tão excitante!

De repente, do nada, ouviram um grito, o que os fez separarem-se e olharem um para o outro espantados.

- O que foi isto, Neji?

- Não sei…Mas vamos averiguar. – abriu a porta do quarto, seguido da namorada.

- Parece que foi aqui em cima. – constatou, Ten Ten.

Neji ficou rígido. _«Não pode ser o que estou pensando. Não pode ser!»_, pensou um pouco alterado, indo apressadamente até ao quarto do tio.

- O que se passa, Neji? – perguntou, Ten Ten, preocupada com esta súbita atitude do namorado – Já tens alguma ideia do q…

A morena ficou sem fala. Neji já tinha aberto a porta do quarto do tio e o que veio a assistir foi algo que não estava à espera. Hiashi Hyuuga estendido no chão, sem se mover, com Hanabi ao lado a chorar compulsivamente.

_«Deve ter sido ela quem gritou.»_, pensou a morena, aproximando-se da menina.

- Hanabi. Tá tudo bem, querida. Vai correr tudo bem.

Era tudo o que Ten Ten podia fazer para acalmar a menina, que estava devastada.

Neji, entretanto, tinha ido averiguar se o tio ainda tinha pulso ao aproximar-se do corpo. Como ainda o tinha, para alívio deste, resolveu pegar no telemóvel e ligar para o 112. Precisavam urgentemente de uma ambulância. _«Droga!»_, pensou, frustrado, por não poder fazer nada e deixar tudo nas mãos de estranhos. _«Ele deve ter tido outra recaída! Porque é que ele não fazia de vez em quando uma pausa no trabalho? Isso ainda o irá levar de vez para a cova!»._

Mas ainda bem que ele ainda estava vivo. Assim que a ambulância chegasse, tudo correria bem.

_**[…]**_

Gaara, Hinata e Naruto estavam na sala de espera à espera de notícias da Sakura. O ruivo andava de um lado para o outro, enquanto os outros dois estavam sentados.

Após terem chegado ao hospital, os enfermeiros tinham levado a rosada de seguida para as urgências.

- Droga! – vociferou o ruivo, batendo com um punho na parede – Não aguento mais esta espera!

- Tem calma, Gaara. – Hinata o tentava tranquilizar – Não adianta estares nesse estado. Vais ver que o médico não tarda está aí a trazer-nos notícias da Sakura.

Nesse instante, um homem alto de cabelos brancos veio na sua direcção.

- Por acaso tens poderes? – perguntou, Gaara, virando-se para a azulada de forma irónica, apesar do seu nervosismo.

- Boa noite. – o médico parou diante deles ao mesmo tempo que Naruto e Hinata se levantavam – Sou o Dr. Yakushi. Kabuto Yakushi. E vocês devem ser os amigos da rapariga rosada, que entrou nas urgências, certo?

- Sim, doutor. – interveio o ruivo – Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?

- Calma, rapaz. Ela está bem. – o ruivo e Hinata suspiraram de alivio – Quando chegou tinha parte da cabeça danificada. Devo dizer que vocês os três telefonaram a tempo de a salvarem. Acho que mais algumas horas ela teria morrido por esvaziamento de sangue.

- Mas ela vai ficar bem, não vai, doutor? – perguntou, Hinata, esperançosa.

- Não sei. O estado dela é delicado. O que vai requerer que ela esteja aqui mais alguns dias. Mas, por enquanto, ela se encontra bem e em estado de repouso.

- Ainda bem. – Gaara bufou, encostando-se à parede.

- Ah! Já agora… - o médico tinha acabado de se lembrar de algo – Qual dos dois rapazes é que é um tal de Gaara?

- Sou eu… - respondeu o ruivo, olhando-o desconfiado, sem sair do mesmo sítio.

- Então faça o favor de me acompanhar. A vossa amiga acordou há poucos minutos e pediu para falar com um tal de Gaara. Você. Por isso, deixe que eu o acompanhe até ao quarto dela.

Gaara acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Volto já. – disse antes de seguir o médico e percorrer um vasto corredor.

Naruto, que até então estava apenas olhando, sem dizer uma única palavra, aproximou-se de Hinata e a abraçou por trás, chegando-a para bem perto de si, enquanto encaixava o seu rosto na delicada curvatura do pescoço da Hyuuga.

Podia não gostar muito do Gaara, muito menos da Sakura, depois do que eles lhe haviam feito. Mas…naquele momento achou por bem apoiá-los. Se havia coisa que nunca desejaria a ninguém, por muito inimigo que fosse, era a morte.

Por isso…se a Hinata os apoiava, mesmo sem os conhecer direito, então ele também o faria. Hinata tinha razão. Não se vive de rancor e ódio. Mas sim de amor. _«Tal como o amor que sinto por este lindo anjo de olhos perolados.»_, pensou o loiro com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Ele vai ficar bem, Hinata. – respirou fundo e depositou-lhe naquela curvatura um beijo delicado – Tudo vai ficar bem. A Sakura é das duronas!

Hinata deu um sorriso de lado. Ele não tinha jeito!

- Eu sei, Naruto. – cobriu as mãos do loiro, que estavam na sua barriga, com as suas e encostou a cabeça para trás. Queria sentir-se protegida por ele, mas, sobretudo, o seu calor. O calor que ele inconscientemente emanava e que lhe fazia tão bem. – Há que ter fé!

- Hinata?

Os dois congelaram e abriram abruptamente os olhos, arregalando-os. _«Estamos feitos!»_, pensaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, virando-se para contemplarem o dono da voz, que lhes era tão conhecida.

- Neji… - balbuciou a medo a rapariga. _«Mas o que ele está a fazer aqui? Ele não foi muito dado a hospitais…»_.

Neji aproximava-se deles a passos largos.

Quando chegara ao hospital com a Ten Ten e a Hanabi para levarem o tio que tinha passado mal, nunca pensou que poderia ver uma cena daquelas. A sua prima bem agarradinha ao gótico desmiolado, ele a abraçando por trás, ainda por cima vestida de gótica! A princípio, não a tinha reconhecido, mas depois de olhar com atenção e daquela conversa estranha da namorada, que com certeza era para o despistar, pôde constatar que se tratavam de facto daqueles dois. _«Ainda bem que fui eu a ver esta cena. Se fosse o tio, era desta que ele ia de vez!»_, constatou, Neji.

- Hinata Hyuuga! Posso saber que pouca vergonha vem a ser esta? – perguntou o moreno furioso, chegando ao pé deles.

Naruto e Hinata separaram-se. Hinata havia ficado constrangida por ter sido descoberta.

- N-Neji…não é nada do que estás a pensar…Eu e o Naruto namoramos. E temos a permissão do meu pai. Além do mais, se bem me lembro, tu próprio prometeste fazer um esforço por aceitá-lo. – sibilou, Hinata, tentando acalmá-lo.

- Eu lá quero saber do vosso namoro ridículo, Hinata! Sei muito bem o que prometi. Além do mais, estou o mínimo interessado em saber o que vocês dois fazem depois das aulas! – Hinata corou e Naruto coçou a cabeça envergonhado – Eu estava-me mas é a referir às tuas roupas, Hinata! Que pouca vergonha é essa? Gótica?

Se houvesse um buraco por perto, por muito pequeno que fosse, ela queria se enfiar lá. Por breves instantes tinha se esquecido que ainda estava com as roupas de gótica.

- Neji…eu…

- Aposto que foi ideia desse daí vestires-te assim, não?

- Esse daí tem nome, seu… - reclamou o loiro, começando a se passar com a petulância dele.

- Naruto! – interveio a rapariga. Ela não queria que ele fizesse alguma asneira. Muito menos, dentro de um hospital. – Por favor se acalme. Eu trato disto.

- Tens a certeza, Hinata? – perguntou com ar preocupado, embora olhasse de vez em quando na direcção de Neji.

- Sim. – voltou a encarar o primo. O loiro havia-se conformado, mas não deixava de estar a seu lado para a apoiar – Neji. Estás enganado. O Naruto não teve culpa. – olhou-o nos olhos – Eu. Fui eu quem tive a ideia de me vestir de gótica.

- Tu, Hinata? – perguntou, desconcertado – Mas…porquê?

- Porque…porque achei que com isso estaria mais próxima do Naruto. Eu nunca quis mudar a sua maneira de ser. – desviou o olhar, fixando-o no loiro - Nem ele a minha. Mas isto foi uma coisa que eu quis fazer, porque queria estar mais próxima dele e compreendê-lo um pouco melhor. – voltou a encarar o primo – Eu sabia que tu ou o pai iriam ter essa reacção. Não iriam aceitar. Por isso é que resolvi fazê-lo às escondidas. Mais concretamente durante o período de aulas, que era quando vocês não me viam. - Neji ficou chocado – Mas…se queres saber de uma coisa, eu não me arrependo de nada do que fiz. Se fosse possível, faria tudo de novo!

Neji balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro de forma negativa. Ainda estava um pouco atordoado com aquela revelação da prima.

- Maldita a hora em que eu concordei com esse namoro. – pegou-lhe numa mão com força e começou a puxar-lhe – Anda! Vamos mas é embora! Depois falaremos melhor sobre isto… - lançou um olhar de ódio sobre o loiro – quando chegarmos a casa!

- Espera, Neji! – Hinata o obrigou a parar.

- Não te preocupes, Hinata. – colocou-lhe uma mão no ombro – Eu ficarei aqui à espera do Gaara. Dar-lhe-ei o apoio que ele precisar.

Hinata, com tais palavras, pôde constatar que ele já não estava com rancor do ruivo e da rosada. E, isso, a deixou muito feliz.

- Vamos mas é, Hinata! – puxou-a para que ela ficasse bem longe dele.

Neji e Hinata aproximaram-se de Ten Ten e Hanabi, que tinham se afastado um pouco, pois a morena não queria que a pequena presenciasse uma discussão entre o primo e a irmã. Ela já estava sofrer o bastante.

- Ten Ten! Hanabi! Também estão aqui? O que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupada.

- Se em vez de namorar estivesses em casa, já saberias o que tinha acontecido. – respondeu, Neji, ríspido.

Hinata não gostou da indirecta. Se não estivessem num hospital, ele ia de se haver com ela.

- Papá… - soluçou a pequena Hanabi, que estava abraçada à morena.

- O que tem o pai?

- Hinata…o Sr. Hyuuga…

- Teve mais uma das suas recaídas. – disse, Neji, por fim, suspirando.

- Oh, não… - começou a ficar extremamente preocupada. Sabia que não era a primeira recaída do pai. Que aquilo podia-lhe ser um dia fatal. _«Então é por isso que o Neji está aqui…Devia ter visto que, para ele estar num lugar que não lhe agradava, só podia ser algo sério.»_ - Mas ele está bem, não está?

- Os médicos não disseram nada em concreto. Mas ele está bem. Está em repouso absoluto. Por isso, só quando acordar é que poderá receber visitas.

Hinata ficou mais aliviada. Ainda bem que o pai estava fora de perigo.

- Hanabi, querida. – Hanabi ergueu a cabeça assim que Ten Ten a chamou – Não queres ir com o primo Neji lá em baixo ao café? – sorriu – Vais sentir-te melhor se comeres alguma coisa.

- Sim. – levantou-se – Mas voltarei.

Sem dizer mais nada, pegou na mão que o Neji lhe dava e juntos foram até ao café, deixando as duas amigas sozinhas.

- Desculpa, Hinata. – Ten Ten tinha o olhar posto no chão. Não tinha coragem de a encarar – Eu bem que tentei impedi-lo de ir ter convosco, mas…acabei por não o conseguir.

Hinata agachou-se à frente dela e cobriu-lhe as mãos com as dela.

- Não faz mal, Ten Ten. Eu conheço o meu primo e sei como ele é. Por isso não te culpes pelo que se passou. – olhava-a com ternura – Mas obrigada na mesma. – a morena a encarou surpresa – Mostras-te ser uma boa amiga.

Lágrimas começaram a aflorar nos olhos da morena, que, num acto impulsivo, abraçou a amiga com força.

- E agora, Hinata? – já estava tudo bem entre as duas – Agora que ele sabe disto, como será o namoro de vocês os dois daqui por diante? É que com certeza ele vai contar todo este sucedido ao tio, assim que este estiver totalmente recuperado.

- Não sei, Ten Ten… - suspirou – Não sei. – levantou-se – Só sei que, neste momento, existe uma coisa que eu preciso urgentemente de fazer.

- Que é o quê, Hinata? – perguntou, confusa.

- Mudar de roupa. Já imaginaste se o meu pai, quando acordasse, me visse assim? Aposto voltava a ter outra recaída! – as duas desataram a rir – Vamos!

_**[…]**_

Sakura estava pálida e de olhar perdido, deitada numa cama de um quarto de hospital a ser alimentada por soro. O quarto era pequeno. Com porta, janela para o exterior, a cama na qual estava deitada, um tubo de soro e uma máquina rectangular, a que dava os batimentos cardíacos, do lado esquerdo.

Quando acordou, não sabia o porquê de estar ali. Mas, passado um bocado, tudo o que se havia passado antes do acidente começou a surgir na sua mente. A discussão com o Gaara e a dor que sentira com isso. Dor essa que permanecia ainda no seu peito só de o lembrar.

Perguntava-se o porquê de ter sobrevivido. Podia ter ido logo de uma vez! Assim já não sofria por amor, nem causava sofrimento aos outros. Mas…por alguma razão inexplicável, sabia que aquilo talvez fosse um sinal. Uma segunda oportunidade em poder dizer a Gaara tudo o que não fora capaz de o dizer estes anos todos.

Apesar de o doutor lhe dizer que estava tudo bem, conseguia ler-lhe nos olhos que afinal nem tudo estava bem. Também o sabia. Afinal…sentia-o. Sentia que a sua vida estava quase por um fio. Por isso, tinha de abrir o seu coração para o ruivo, e o mais rápido possível, sendo que esse momento havia chegado. Dai ter pedido ao doutor que o chamasse, caso ele estivesse ali no hospital.

Essa era uma das incógnitas na sua cabeça. O doutor tinha dito que três colegas a tinham acompanhado até ali. Dois rapazes e uma rapariga. Um deles, ela tinha a percepção de que fosse o ruivo, mas os outros dois…quem seriam?

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por algumas batidas na porta.

- Entre.

A cabeça do médico surgiu por detrás da porta, quando esta foi aberta.

- Olá, Sakura. Trouxe o teu amigo, tal como mo pediste. – Gaara entrou no quarto – E agora…se me dão licença…

O doutor Yakushi saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Apesar de não saber bem como a abordar, o ruivo cumprimentou-a.

- Olá…

- Olá, Gaara. – colocou um sorriso forçado.

O ruivo, após este quebra-gelo entre eles, aproximou-se dela, sentando-se de lado na cama ao pé dela.

- O médico disse-me que querias ver-me.

- Sim, queria. – encarou-o – Gaara. – ele também a encarou apreensivo – Para além de ti, quem mais me trouxe ao hospital? O médico disse-me que haviam sido três colegas. Um deles deduzi que fosses tu, mas…quem são os outros dois?

Gaara suspirou. Tinha de lhe contar. Ela tinha o direito de saber que havia pessoas que se preocupavam com ela.

- O Naruto e a Hinata. – a rosada arregalou os olhos – Eles ainda devem estar na sala de espera a aguardarem o meu regresso.

- Porquê? Porquê eles se deram a esse trabalho por mim? – não sabia o que pensar – Eu não fiz nada por eles para que eles me ajudem desta maneira!

- Eu sei, Sakura, mas… - passou os dedos pelo seu rosto – fui eu quem lhes pedi ajuda. – abaixou a cabeça – Estava desamparado. Não sabia o que fazer vendo-te inanimada, cheia de sangue, nos meus braços… - ergueu a cabeça e olhou-a nos olhos – Até que eles apareceram e me ajudaram. – deu um sorriso de canto – E, por incrível que pareça, foi a Hinata, a namorada do Naruto, quem apaziguou os ânimos e pediu ao Naruto para que ligasse para o 112. Porque por ele, nós estaríamos a sofrer no inferno.

- Estou pasma…

- É…Apesar de não te conhecer direito, fez de tudo para te salvar.

- Idiota! Essa rapariga é mesmo uma idiota!

- É…mas, com isso, estar-lhe-ei agradecido pró resto da minha vida.

- Gaara… - os olhos da rosada começaram a estar húmidos.

- Perdoa-me, Sakura… - rogou, Gaara, de cabeça baixa, agarrando-lhe nas mãos e as apertando com força – Não sabes o quanto a culpa me está a corroer por dentro… Saber que foi por minha culpa estares acamada…

- Não, Gaara! Tu não tens culpa! – tocou-lhe na cara e fez com que erguesse a cabeça para o poder olhar nos olhos – Não te culpes por algo que não fizeste. A culpada fui eu por não ter visto o carro. Gaara. – sorriu de forma trocista – Nem pareces tu. Quem diria que o ex-chefe de uma seita satânica viria a ser tão piegas.

- Não gozes. – retribuiu-lhe o sorriso trocista – Estava apenas preocupado contigo.

- Sim, eu sei. – respirou fundo, suspirando de seguida – Agora sei que tudo vai correr bem…

- Pois é. – sorrindo, deu-lhe um beijo no interior da mão dela, na que estava encostada ao seu rosto.

Abateu-se, então, um momento de silêncio entre os dois.

Sakura queria ganhar um pouco de coragem, já que, em poucos minutos, iria confessar-lhe o seu amor, coisa que não o fez durante anos. Quanto a Gaara, não sabia mais o que dizer. No entanto, estava muito aliviado, pois a Sakura já estava acordada e tudo iria correr bem.

- Garra…

- Sim…?

- Acho que tenho pouco tempo de vida… - o ruivo a olhava alarmado, o que a deixava um pouco ainda mais nervosa – Apesar do doutor dizer que tudo está bem, eu sinto que não o está. Que a qualquer momento posso morrer…

- Por favor, Sakura! Não digas uma coisa dessas! Vai correr tudo bem! Com vontade tudo se consegue!

- Eu sei, Gaara, mas… - fixou o olhar nele – Há outra coisa que te quero dizer. Outro motivo pelo qual também te mandei chamar.

- O quê, Sakura?

- Amo-te! – gritou, passado um bocado, agarrando-se com força aos lençóis da cama – Amo-te… - as lágrimas começavam a inundar-lhe os olhos.

Gaara ficou sem fala. Completamente estático.

- Todos estes anos…desde que te conheci…sempre te amei… - continuou entre soluços – Eu conhecia-te... Sabia que nunca me irias ver para além de uma amiga…Mas, mesmo assim, fiquei a teu lado… Sempre a teu lado… Tentando te agradar de todas as formas possíveis, pois achava que assim, talvez, conseguisse o teu amor… Nem que fosse um bocadinho. – fez uma pausa, limpando as lágrimas dos olhos – Mas então a Ino… - a rosada mudou o seu tom de voz – a Ino apareceu! E desde aí que o meu inferno começou! Tu só tinhas olhos para ela…ainda os tens… - desviou a cabeça para o lado – De que adianta viver, se…se não sou amada…se não tenho o teu amor…! – encarou-o – Hã? De que adianta viver, se a pessoa que amas, pela qual fizeste tudo por tudo, até a vida davas por ela, se necessário, não sente o mesmo que tu, Gaara?

Gaara sentia-se mal. De mãos e pés atados. Ainda um pouco chocado. Lembrou-se, então, de tudo o que ela dissera durante a discussão que tiveram antes do acidente. Agora tais palavras faziam sentido.

- Lamento, Sakura…Não o percebi antes… - levantou a cabeça e, olhando-a olhos nos olhos, pousou uma mão numa das suas faces, acariciando-a – No entanto…acredito que ainda possas ser feliz. Encontrar alguém que te ame, tal como mereces.

- Eu sei que era isso que querias, Gaara, mas…lamento desapontar-te. Isso nunca irá acontecer! – também o olhou nos olhos – Tu és e serás o único que eu amo e irei amar. Por todo sempre.

Gaara limpou-lhe com o polegar uma pequena lágrima acabada de sair de um de seus olhos verdes.

- Sakura…

Sakura sentia-se mais aliviada. Acabava de deitar tudo cá para fora. Todos os sentimentos que tentava prender dentro de si mesma. Já não havia nada a esconder. Por isso mesmo, sentia, de certa forma, que podia partir em paz. Já havia feito o que há tanto ansiava fazer, desde que o conhecera.

- Descansa agora, Sakura. – disse, por fim, o ruivo ao levantar-se, ajeitando-a na cama para que pudesse dormir tranquila – Amanhã voltarei, ok? – perguntou, afagando-lhe o cabelo rosa.

Sakura sorriu. _«Lamento, Gaara. Mas…acho…que não vai chegar a haver um "amanhã"…»_, pensou com uma certa tristeza.

Lembrou-se de todos os momentos que vivera com o ruivo. A maneira como se conheceram. A decisão de se tornarem góticos para se distinguirem dos outros. Os rituais satânicos que criavam, bem como os aliados que foram conquistando. Os ciúmes. A discussão. O atropelamento. E, finalmente, a confissão e a reconciliação.

- Gaara. – sussurrou – Quero que saibas que, apesar de tudo, fui muito feliz a teu lado. Amo-te…

Dito isto, mantendo sempre o sorriso, fechou os olhos e soltou um profundo suspiro.

Gaara, sentindo que tudo estava bem, lançou-lhe um último olhar e depois deu meia volta, indo na direcção da porta.

Nesse instante, a máquina dos batimentos cardíacos deu um apito diferente. Um apito monótono, incessante e profundamente irritante.

O ruivo, assustado, virou-se e voltou a ir ao encontro da cama da amiga. Olhava intercaladamente para Sakura e para a máquina. _«Isto não pode significar o que eu estou a pensar…»_.

Começou a chamá-la e a abaná-la. Mas esta não respondia, muito menos se mexia. O seu rosto ainda mantinha o mesmo sorriso com o qual se havia despedido dele.

- Não! – gritou, desesperado.

Aquilo não podia estar a acontecer de novo. Mas estava. Só que desta vez, Sakura havia mesmo morrido.

Derrotado, deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão, com os olhos sem brilho e arregalados, enquanto a equipa médica entrava no quarto assim que se aperceberam de que algo não estava bem.

Sentia uma dor infernal no peito. Duas lágrimas voltaram a sair-lhe dos olhos. Era definitivo. Havia, finalmente, perdido a sua melhor amiga…e para sempre…

* * *

**Espero que se tenham emocionado. Este capítulo foi bem doloroso...pobre Sakura...**

**Quanto ao próximo, esse vai ser também emocionante, já que vai ser o encontro entre Gaara e a bruxa Kurenai! XD**

**Não se esqueçam dos reviews! ^^**

**Bjs**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oi! ^^ Aqui vai mais um cap. que promete! **

**Atenção que é a partir daqui que o verdadeiro drama da Ino começa a se revelar... hehe**

**Boa leitura! **

* * *

_**Capítulo XIV**_

Gaara estava sozinho no quarto dele. Sentado e de cabeça baixa.

Acabara de chegar a casa do cemitério. Apesar de ter assistido de longe, escondido, tinha ido ao funeral da rosada. Como é que aquilo fora acontecer? Ela era tão jovem, cheia de vida. O ruivo estava tremendamente abatido.

De repente, algo na sua mente o fez despertar. Lembrou-se do que a amiga lhe havia dito antes do acidente. De como havia descoberto o segredo da Ino. _«Tenho de tirar essa dúvida e culpa da minha mente e do meu coração.»_, pensou, agoniado, _«Senão, nunca mais serei capaz de olhar para a Sakura. Devo-lhe ao menos isso.»_.

Decidido, ergueu a cabeça, levantou-se e saiu do quarto, indo até ao local que a amiga o havia indicado de forma verbal. Até à casa da bruxa Kurenai.

_**[…]**_

- Neji! TenTen! – Hanabi havia ido ter com o primo e a namorada à porta. Acabavam de chegar do funeral – A mana estava preocupada. Vocês estavam a demorar muito para chegar.

- E então? Como é que correu? – perguntou, Hinata, levantando-se, assim que entraram na sala com a Hanabi.

Ten Ten afundou-se no sofá. Notava-se que estava cansada e um pouco abatida.

- Muito doloroso, Hinata. Foi muito doloroso… - soltou um suspiro pesado – Eu podia não ser muito ligada a ela, mas não consigo imaginar, nem de perto, a dor que aqueles pais estavam a sentir…

Hinata, vendo que a amiga não se estava a sentir bem, sentou-se ao pé dela e a abraçou, querendo transmitir-lhe assim o seu apoio.

Neji, que estava de pé na ombreira da entrada da sala, suspirou e deu de ombros.

- Eu sei que é difícil. Mas vêem isto pelo lado positivo. Ao menos ficamos a saber farsa da Hinata.

- Neji! – recriminou a Hyuuga – Este não é o melhor momento para começares com as tuas gracinhas! Não vês que a Ten Ten não se encontra nada bem? Não te chegou o meu pai ter-me colocado de castigo?

Neji sorriu.

- Sim. Ao menos tenho a certeza de que vais ficar o mais longe possível daquela cabeça de fósforo ambulante.

- Já chega! – exclamou bem alto, TenTen, soltando-se do abraço da amiga e levantando-se – Estou farta! – virou-se para o namorado – Será que, nem num momento como este, és capaz de parar de te meteres na vida da tua prima? – abanou a cabeça desiludida – É melhor eu ir descansar. Hinata, posso ir para o teu quarto?

- S-Sim.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu, dirigindo-se para as escadas.

- Ten Ten! Espera por mim! Acho que também é melhor eu subir. – aproximou-se da morena e deu-lhe a mão – Quero ver se o papá já está melhor.

Quando as duas desapareceram do campo de visão dos dois primos, um silêncio estarrecedor se instalou naquela sala. Nenhum deles falava.

Neji começou a entender que afinal não agira bem. Devia começar a moderar as suas atitudes, dando atenção primordial ao que os outros sentiam quando não fazia o correcto.

- Hum…acho que também vou subir. Até logo, Hinata.

- Até logo.

Depois de ele desaparecer do seu campo de visão, Hinata viu-se sozinha. Finalmente iria fazer o que há tanto tempo ansiava fazer.

Pegou no telemóvel, que estava sobre uma mesinha, e começou a discar uns números. Enquanto esperava que a pessoa do lado de lá atendesse, resolveu ir até ao escritório do pai para que ninguém ouvisse a conversa que se ia passar a seguir.

- Estou sim? Quem fala? – perguntou uma voz masculina do outro lado da linha.

- Alô? Naruto? Sou eu a Hinata. – falou o mais baixinho possível, mas de forma que ele percebesse o que ela estava a dizer. – Queria saber como está o Gaara. Não sei nada dele desde que…desde que fomos apanhados pelo meu primo no hospital.

- Nem me fales… – suspirou – Quanto ao Gaara, isto não tem sido nada fácil para ele. Eu juro-te que tenho feito os possíveis por estar a seu lado e apoiá-lo em tudo o quanto é possível, mas… Hoje fomos ao cemitério. Ao funeral da Sakura. Mas apenas o assistimos de longe. O Gaara não quis se aproximar muito, pois ainda se sente um pouco culpado pela morte dela.

- Coitado… - disse, Hinata, com pesar.

- Que tom de vozinha é esse, Hina? Não fiques triste. O Gaara é forte. Verás que com o tempo ele há-de se recuperar desta perda, tornando-se no velho Gaara que todos nós conhecemos!

- Sim. – deu um leve sorriso – Tens razão. - encostou-se na secretária, mordendo o lábio – E…quanto a nós… - deu um breve suspiro – estou com saudades!

- Eu também, Hina. Muitas! Mas deixa-me relembrar-te de que tudo isto está a acontecer, porque tu quiseste.

- Eu sei. – disse emburrada – Não precisas de mo dizer constantemente. – riu-se – Mas sabes, Naruto? Digo e repito. Não me arrependo de nada. E, por incrível que pareça, faria tudo de novo. Amo-te.

- Eu também, Hina! Eu também. – riu-se ao lembrar-se do encontro na casa dela – E tu bem o sabes.

- Sim! Eu sei.

- Então me ajuda a livrar-nos daquele segurança grandalhão! – Hinata começou a rir-se – Não tem graça, Hina! É verdade! Eu não aguento mais ficar nem mais um minuto contigo com aquele grandalhão sempre na nossa cola! Queria tanto ficar a sós contigo. Sem ninguém para atrapalhar. – mordeu o lábio inferior, expectante – Se é que me entendes…

- Tens razão, Naruto. – pôs um ar sonhador – E não precisas mais de te preocupar com isso, porque deu-me agora uma ideia que é capaz de resultar…

Os dois caíram na gargalhada. Era incrível o que uma pessoa apaixonada era capaz de fazer só para estar com a pessoa amada.

_**[…]**_

Gaara caminhava de forma decidida pela periferia da cidade. Segundo as indicações da rosada, deveria estar por perto.

- Desculpe. – interpelou a um senhor de idade, que por ali passava – Podia-me dizer onde mora uma tal de bruxa Kurenai?

- Shhhh! – exclamou o homem com um indicador em frente dos lábios – Fale baixo. É que, por ela ser muito poderosa, aqui ninguém é capaz de pronunciar o seu nome. Muito menos chegar perto da casa dela.

Gaara bufou.

- Ok. Mas sabe ao menos me indicar onde fica? É que preciso urgentemente falar com ela.

O homem, a medo, indicou-lhe a casa onde ela supostamente morava.

- Obrigada.

E foi-se embora, sem querer ouvir a resposta do senhor.

O objectivo dele mesmo era encontrar a bruxa e tirar tudo a limpo. _«A tua morte não terá sido em vão, Sakura! Vou descobrir se tudo o que disseste é mesmo verdade. Se o for…então terei de arranjar uma maneira de a salvar. Por muito absurda que essa loucura tivesse sido, não iria suportar mais uma perda. Muito menos a de alguém que me é especial.»_.

Aproximou-se da entrada e bateu três vezes à porta.

Passado um bocado, quem a veio abrir foi uma senhora de cabelos e olhos pretos, que o olhava de cima a baixo.

- Sim. Em que posso te ajudar, rapaz?

- O meu nome é Gaara e gostaria muito de poder falar com a bruxa Kurenai. É possível?

Konan ficou surpresa com a atitude daquele rapaz.

- Hum… - o olhava com um ar divertido e irónico – Quem diria que um gótico fosse tão educado!

Gaara sorriu.

- Sim, eu sei. No entanto… - desfez o sorriso e pôs um ar mais sério – não se deixe levar pelas aparências. Olhe que elas podem nos induzir em erro.

Konan, com aquelas palavras, sentiu um calafrio na espinha. Aquele rapaz era mesmo alguém a quem deveria temer.

Por isso, como não queria arranjar chatices, resolveu ir ver se a bruxa o poderia atender, deixando Gaara, à entrada, à espera.

_**[…]**_

Kurenai encontrava-se no seu escritório. Sentada e a ler um documento com extrema atenção ao mesmo tempo que dava umas passas no cigarro, que tinha por entre os dedos da sua mão esquerda.

Entretanto, ouviu alguém bater à porta. _«O que será que a Konan quererá agora? Tinha-lhe dito que não queria ser interrompida!»_.

- Pode entrar. - deu permissão com uma voz que dava a entender que detestava ser contrariada.

Konan abriu a porta e foi até junto da sua secretária, fazendo a sua habitual reverência.

- Desculpe-me, madame, sei que não devia interrompê-la, mas…

- E não mesmo.

- Mas é que surgiu um pequeno imprevisto.

- E qual é?

- Está lá fora um rapaz gótico, ruivo, que quer falar consigo. Disse que era urgente.

_«Um rapaz ruivo e ainda por cima gótico? Não conheço ninguém com essa descrição. O que será que ele quererá? A não ser que…»_.

- Konan. Manda-o entrar. Acho que tenho mais ou menos uma ideia do assunto que o trouxe até aqui.

- Sim, madame.

A ajudante voltou a fazer a reverência e saiu, enquanto Kurenai sentia-se satisfeita consigo mesma. _«Se a minha intuição não me engana, ele deve estar relacionado àquela pequena, à Ino. Por isso, creio que esta conversa será deveras interessante…»._

_**[…]**_

Gaara já estava a ficar um bocadinho impaciente. A tal mulher estava a demorar muito. Esperar não era o seu forte.

- Vejo que ainda continuas aí. – constatou, Konan, no corredor, indo na direcção dele – Podes entrar. – disse, por fim, quando chegou à porta de entrada – A madame o irá receber.

_«Até que enfim!»_, pensou o ruivo, enquanto entrava na casa assim que esta lhe dera permissão.

Konan em seguida pediu-lhe que a seguisse, depois de ter fechado a porta, e foi o que ele fez.

O ruivo, à medida que andava pelo corredor, ia dando uma passagem de olhos ao que se encontrava ao seu redor. Para uma pessoa que não estivesse habituada àquele tipo de cenário, ficaria um pouco temerosa. A decoração patente naquelas paredes era demasiado pesada. Então ele começou a formular a seguinte questão: a Ino, enquanto era patricinha, teria sido mesmo capaz de entrar numa casa como aquela? Ou das duas uma. Ou não tinha noção do que estava a fazer, ou…estava mesmo muito desesperada.

Chegaram à última porta que se avistava naquele corredor. Konan bateu à porta e, assim que ouviu a permissão, entrou juntamente com o ruivo.

- Madame. Aqui está o rapaz que deseja falar consigo.

- Obrigada, Konan. Pode ir.

- Sim, madame.

Gaara e Kurenai olhavam um para o outro fixamente, mesmo depois da saída de Konan.

- Pois bem… - chegou-se mais perto da secretária, colocando os cotovelos sobre esta, ao mesmo tempo que entrelaçava os dedos das mãos e o olhava pronta para matar alguém – O que é que queres de mim? – deu um sorriso torto – É que sabes…não é qualquer um que se atreve a vir até à minha humilde casa.

Gaara ergueu o sobrolho e a olhava de forma arrogante.

- Deixemos de ironias. – sem meias medidas, sentou-se na cadeira do lado oposto da bruxa – Chamo-me Gaara e vou directo ao assunto. Qual é a sua relação com a Ino? Ino Kamikaze.

_«Bingo! Bem me parecia que ele estava relacionado a ela.»_, pensou satisfeita.

- E como é que o descobriste? – perguntou com a maior tranquilidade – Como é que descobriste que a Ino foi minha cliente?

- Então tudo o que a Sakura disse é verdade?

Kurenai não estava a entender aquela atitude do rapaz, nem sequer conhecia ninguém com o nome de Sakura, enquanto que ele se sentia na pior. Porque não havia acreditado na amiga. _«Sakura…agora podes descansar em paz.»_.

- Bem… - encostou-se nas costas da sua cadeira – sendo assim, acho melhor eu contar-te uma história bem interessante. – encolheu os ombros – Sei que não a deveria contar por questões de sigilo entre mim e os meus clientes, mas enfim…a ti faço-te uma excepção. É sobre uma linda menina loira que não queria voltar a apaixonar-se de novo.

Gaara ouvia atentamente a bruxa. Estava chocado e ao mesmo tempo confuso. A Ino patricinha tivera a coragem de fazer tal coisa? E, na altura, a achava mimada e que só ajudava os outros a favor do seu estatuto. Que estúpido que fora! Agora podia ver com clareza que era o contrário. Muito corajosa. Mas, se ela não tivesse sido traída, ela não estaria a passar por aquilo. Se pudesse, matava o Sai com as próprias mãos. Mas não. Até o agradeceria, visto que assim tivera a oportunidade de a conhecer melhor. Ela até poderia estar sobre a influência daquela poção, mas alguma coisa da sua personalidade estaria exposta de certa forma. E, tudo isso, fez com que o impensável acontecesse. Apaixonar-se.

Portanto, tinha de fazer algo para a ajudar. Não podia deixar que mais ninguém, que lhe era chegado, morrer à sua frente, sem poder fazer nada para tal.

- E isso tem algum antídoto?

- A única coisa que te posso dizer é o mesmo que disse à Ino antes de lhe dar a poção. Que ela até poderia alcançar o seu objectivo, no entanto o efeito da poção poderia se desvanecer. Isto se ela começasse a pensar numa pessoa constantemente. E se isso acontecesse, ela para voltar a ser como antes tinha de combater o mal que se encontrava dentro dela, senão morria.

- Isso nunca! – gritou, Gaara, levantando-se de forma repentina da cadeira.

Kurenai passou a olhá-lo com outros olhos depois desta sua atitude.

- Ama-la, não é verdade?

- Sim! E se houver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer, pode ter a certeza de que a ajudarei seja como for! – exclamou confiante.

- Bem me parecia. Mas até que não é mau. – recostou-se na cadeira de forma descontraída e olhar distante – Algo me diz que, talvez, seja esse amor o antídoto para esta maldição.

- Porque é que diz isso? – perguntou confuso.

- Não sei. – suspirou – É apenas uma intuição. – lembrou-se do seu último encontro com a Ino e sorriu - E olha que as minhas intuições são 99% infalíveis. Para além de que… - começou a aparecer um nítido, mas pequeno, brilho no seu olhar - me afeiçoei demais àquela menina. Admirei e admiro a sua coragem. Por isso é que te contei tudo. – virou o rosto na sua direcção e o olhou nos olhos – Eu também não lhe desejo mal. Também quero que ela se safe desta.

Gaara deu-lhe um sorriso sincero.

- Obrigada.

E sem mais nada para dizer, o ruivo saiu do escritório e, por conseguinte, daquela casa, o mais rápido que pôde, deixando Kurenai e Konan surpreendidas.

Tinha de se apressar. Agora que sabia de tudo, tinha de acreditar que o seu amor a podia salvar. A esperança era a última a morrer!

_**[…]**_

O quarto estava completamente escuro. Apenas penetrava nele uma ténue luz por entre os pequenos buracos das persianas.

Ino gritava desesperada, enquanto derrubava tudo o que lhe aparecia à frente até ficar uma autêntica balbúrdia.

Encostou-se à parede a um canto, escorregando o corpo até ao chão. Estava com as mãos na cabeça e de olhos fechados e o seu estado de espírito não era dos melhores. Suava e tremia mais do que nunca. A batalha com o monstro, que estava no mais profundo do seu ser, estava a aproximar-se…

_**[…]**_

Do lado de fora, os pais, a irmã e o Sai, ao ouvirem os gritos, saíram disparados de onde estavam e foram a correr até ao quarto das gémeas. Mas a porta estava fechada.

Tsunade batia freneticamente na porta de madeira, quase a desesperar.

- Ela não responde, Minato! O que será que está a acontecer com a minha menina? Eu… - levou as mãos ao coração, apertando-o – Eu sinto que algo de errado se está a passar com ela…

- Tsuande… - preocupado, Minato deu-lhe um forte abraço. Também estava preocupado com a Ino, no entanto não queria que a sua mulher apanhasse outro susto como o da outra vez, quando a Ino supostamente havia desaparecido.

Inai e Sai também estavam preocupados.

- Isto deve ser por culpa minha. – confessou, olhando para os pais – Se eu não tivesse sido insistente, quanto ao que sentia por ti, isto não estaria a acontecer. – as lágrimas começaram a aflorar-lhe os olhos – Ninguém…estaria…a sofrer…

- Inai… - encostou-a contra o seu peito e a abraçou, enquanto fazia carícias na cabeça – Tu não tens culpa. As coisas tiveram que acontecer. É a vida. Não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer para alterar isso. Mas…tem fé. – Inai o olhou com os olhos vermelhos pelo choro – A Ino é forte. De certeza que ela vai superar esta fase. Seja qual for a situação pela qual ela esteja a passar. Por isso… - a abraçou ainda mais forte, colocando o queixo sobre a sua cabeça – há que ter fé. Não achas?

Inai concordou com a cabeça ligeiramente.

- S-Sim… - um sorriso brotou dos seus lábios – Há que ter fé…

Os quatro aproximaram-se da porta e, unidos na dor e na preocupação, juntaram-se num abraço conjunto, como se quisessem que a Ino recebesse a sua energia e força. Ela tinha de saber que, apesar das circunstâncias, não estava só.

_**[…]**_

Ino gemia compulsivamente com as mãos à cabeça e aconchegada a um canto. Ouvira as batidas na porta e a voz da mãe. Mas achou melhor não responder. Não queria colocar a sua família no meio daquele fogo cruzado. Os deixaria preocupados, era certo, mas ao menos ficaria mais tranquila, já que aquilo era um assunto que dizia respeito a ela e ao monstro que estava dentro dela.

Veio-lhe à memória o ruivo, que há bem pouco tempo lhe começara a habitar a sua mente, bem como todos os momentos pelos quais passaram juntos. Sem saber o porquê, isso fez com que um estranho calor lhe invadisse o corpo. Um calor bastante prazeroso.

No entanto, de repente, viu-se mergulhada na mais completa escuridão. Estava no interior da sua mente. E alguém, que muito bem conhecia, estava a seu lado e nada contente.

- Sua idiota! – gritava - Deixa-me continuar a apoderar-me do teu corpo! Tu não querias voltar a apaixonar, não é verdade? Então… - pôs um ar ameaçador – porque é que não fazes aquilo que eu te digo?

- Porque o amo! – contra-atacou com a mesma ferocidade.

Já não havia volta a dar. Tanto que não queria voltar a apaixonar-se, que tal voltou a lhe acontecer. Mas desta vez não se deixaria ir abaixo.

O diabo encolheu os ombros.

- Isso que vocês chamam de amor não passa de algo passageiro. Tanto vem como já se foi. Duvido que ele sinta o mesmo por ti.

Ino desviou o olhar abatida. Ele tinha razão. No entanto, preferia morrer a submeter-se à vontade daquele ser desprezível de novo, para conseguir o que tanto ansiava naquele instante, a sua liberdade. Queria voltar a ser ela própria. Como o queria.

E, como tal, disse-lho em alto e bom som.

- Pode ser que tenhas razão, mas eu nunca – o olhou bem fundo daqueles olhos vermelhos – nunca te deixarei manipular a minha mente e o meu corpo de novo!

O diabo, revoltado, agarrou-lhe nos braços, apertando-os com força, rodeado por aura negra e com uma expressão ameaçadora no rosto.

- Não brinques comigo, miúda! O teu corpo e a tua mente voltarão a ser meus, quer tu queiras ou não! – deu um sorriso de lado – Porque a única maneira de acabares comigo e seres livre é…matares-te. – olhou-a de forma especulativa – Será que és capaz de tal atrocidade?

Ino estava em choque. Como assim matar-se? Lembrou-se das palavras da bruxa Kurenai no seu primeiro encontro com ela. _«Ai…agora é que entendo o que me quiseste dizer naquele dia…Mas não adianta fraquejar agora, Ino! Tens de ser forte! Porque a verdadeira batalha…»_, pensou optimista, enquanto se livrava da pressão do diabo e o olhava nos olhos decidida, _«…está prestes a começar!»_.

* * *

**Ui! O que será que irá acontecer a seguir? Só lendo o próximo cap! XD **

**Contagem decrescente para o final! ^^ Bjs**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oi! ^^ Desculpem a demora, mas aqui vai mais um cap cheio de emoção! O climax! hehe**

**Boa leitura! Divirtam-se! ^^**

**Bjs**

* * *

**Capítulo**_** XV**_

A campainha da casa da família Namikaze se fez soar, despertando a todos, que estavam envolvidos num forte abraço, despertassem para outra realidade.

Tsunade foi a primeira a reagir.

- Fiquem aqui que eu vou ver quem é. Seja quem for, tentarei despachá-lo e vir ter convosco.

Afastando-se deles, desceu as escadas e dirigiu-se até à porta de entrada. E, quando a abriu, Tsunade ficou de queixo caído. A pessoa que estava à sua frente era a que menos esperava que aparecesse, mas, também, era a única que, a seu ver, poderia ajudar.

- Boa tarde. Eu gostaria de falar com a Ino. É urgente. Ela está?

Tsunade começou a emocionar-se.

- Oh, meu querido…ainda bem que vieste. Até parece milagre! – impaciente, agarrou o ruivo pela mão e o puxou para dentro de casa, fechando a porta atrás de si. – Vem comigo lá para cima. Neste momento, acho que és a única pessoa que pode ajudar a minha filha…

- Como assim? – perguntou, Gaara, nervoso e preocupado, pois não podia estar a acontecer o que tanto temia. Será que havia chegado tarde de mais?

- Querido… Gaara, não? – perguntou, lembrando-se do nome dele. Pergunta à qual ele respondeu afirmativamente – Então…a única coisa que posso dizer por agora, Gaara, é que a Ino não se encontra nada bem e que eu temo pela sua vida. – a emoção começava-lhe a brotar na voz – Por isso, como mãe, peço-te. – levou a mão dele ao peito com as duas mãos – Ajuda-nos a salvá-la. Não sei o que se está a passar ao certo com ela, mas…de uma coisa tenho a certeza. De que tu, Gaara, tu, és a única pessoa que poderá acabar com toda esta loucura.

- Ok. – respondeu decidido, com a cabeça erguida. Amava a Ino e se ainda houvesse uma esperança de ainda a conseguir salvar, então faria o que fosse necessário para tal. – Se é para ajudar a Ino, conte comigo.

Tsunade, aliviada, sorriu e, não perdendo mais tempo, subiu com ele as escadas e o levou até ao quarto das filhas, cuja entrada continuava a ser vigiada pelo marido, pela outra filha e pelo namorado desta.

Quando viram que Tsunade não vinha sozinha, ficaram logo todos de olhos arregalados, surpresos, ao se aperceberem de quem se tratava.

Minato foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

- Tsunade. Posso saber o que este miúdo está aqui a fazer? – perguntou, acentuando a palavra miúdo.

Desde que o vira, quando este havia ido ali para ter com a Ino, que não o gramava. Talvez, porque não o achava adequado para ser o companheiro da sua menina. Podia ter sido, ultimamente, um pai ausente, mas desde o primeiro momento que soube que entre a sua menina e aquele ruivo existia algo mais do que amizade. E era isso o que o deixava irritado.

- Minato! – recriminou a mulher – Não comeces! Eu sei o que estou a fazer.

Gaara, quando se aproximara deles, pôs-se a olhar para cada um deles. Quando pousou o olhar sobre Sai, apenas se viu a perguntar o que é que ele estava ali a fazer. Afinal foi por causa dele que a Ino agora estava a sofrer. Se estivessem sozinhos, ele ia se ver quantas é que lhe doíam. Mas nada disso adiantaria. O importante era mesmo salvar a Ino e era nisso que se devia concentrar.

Quando ouviu a maneira como Minato se estava a referir a ele, apesar de não ter gostado muito, não teve outro remédio senão se conter. Afinal de contas, estava ali pela Ino e não por ele.

Entretanto, Tsunade aproximou-se da porta, batendo nela para se fazer anunciar.

- Filha! Tás aí? – por alguns instantes não se conseguia ouvir nenhum ruído do outro lado – Filha?

- Sim! O que é que queres? – gritou, Ino, desesperada. Notava-se pelo tom da sua voz que estava a sofrer.

Tsunade engoliu em seco e a sua voz saiu-lhe um pouco trémula.

- I-Ino… E-Era só p-para dizer que… - respirou fundo – que o Gaara está aqui. Ele quer falar contigo.

Ino, do outro lado da porta, quando ouviu o nome do ruivo deu um sorriso trémulo, pois algo dentro de si rejubilou. Mas a alegria durou por pouco tempo, já que o monstro dentro de si tentou reprimir esse sentimento, que se fez mostrar com uma grande dor de cabeça que a deixou a gemer de dor.

- Ele pode entrar? – perguntou a mãe.

- Sim! – passado um bocado – Não!

Tsunade soltou um suspiro pesado. Tudo aquilo a deixava de coração apertado. Numa atitude piedosa, virou-se para Gaara e com olhos suplicantes pediu para que este fizesse alguma coisa, que não desistisse dela, pois acreditava que ele fosse o único capaz de ajudar.

O ruivo entendendo a mensagem, pediu passagem à mãe das gémeas e aproximou-se da porta.

- Ino. Sou eu, o Gaara. Posso entrar? Queria muito ver-te e falar contigo.

Ino continuava a sofrer dentro do quarto. Apesar de não querer que o Gaara a visse naquele estado, não teve outro remédio se não, a muito custo, abrir-lhe a porta.

- Mas é só o Gaara que entra! – exclamou a alto e bom som, enquanto destrancava a porta, afastando-se de seguida desta mesma e indo devagarinho para o seu cantinho.

O ruivo não o demonstrou, mas de certa forma ficou contente por ela lhe ter aberto a porta. Significava que ela confiava nele.

Sendo assim, respirou fundo e entrou no quarto. Depois, mal podia acreditar no que via. O quarto estava totalmente virado de pernas para o ar. As camas estavam desfeitas, os cortinados rasgados, alguns móveis fora do sítio e todo o quanto era objecto espalhado pelo chão.

Quanto à Ino…estava a um canto perto da janela, de cócoras, com as costas voltadas para ele e tinha as mãos sobre a cabeça.

Apercebendo-se da sua proximidade, Ino ergueu-se devagar, virou-se um pouco e olhou-o de frente, enquanto se agarrava a si própria com os dois braços.

Foi então que o Gaara pôde ver o quanto ela estava transtornada. Já não parecia a mesma Ino que conhecia. Tinha o cabelo todo despenteado e a cara estava muito pálida, pela qual escorriam pequenas gotas de suor.

- Ino…

- Não te aproximes de mim!

- Ino. Eu já sei o que se está a passar contigo. Ainda há pouco tive com a bruxa Kurenai e ela me contou tudo. A história toda. Por isso… - sorriu de levezinho – não te preocupes. Eu agora estou aqui e quero ajudar-te. Eu vou te ajudar. – disse-o num tom mais decisivo.

Ino deu um sorriso largo.

- Ajudar-me? – questionou-o com ironia. O seu tom de voz havia mudado. – Oh…o Gaara virou bonzinho! – piscou os olhos e no momento a seguir ela já o olhava de forma amigável – Que bom, Gaara. Nem sabes o quanto eu fico feliz por estares aqui. Não sei se vou aguentar isto por muito mais tem…Argh! – voltou a gritar de dor, levando as mãos à cabeça de novo.

Gaara olhava para ela estarrecido. A Ino parecia duas pessoas diferentes. Não sabia exactamente o que se estava a passar no seu interior, mas sabia que ela estava a passar por um mau bocado. E bastante doloroso. Não devia ser fácil ter que combater o mal que existia dentro de nós.

Mas…no entanto…não sabia o que fazer. Que passo dar a seguir. Queria a ajudar, mas não sabia como. Contudo tinha de arranjar uma solução. E rapidamente!

Entretanto, no subconsciente da Ino, ela e o Diabo travavam uma conversa, na qual o monstro tentava seguir com a sua avante.

- Vês, Ino? Vês a forma como ele olha para ti? – perguntou, rondando a rapariga – Pelos vistos ele não quer saber de ti. Diz que quer ajudar-te, mas…no fundo…ele tásse nas tintas para ti! – as suas palavras iam-se tornando cada vez mais duras à medida que ele posicionava-se por detrás dela, agarrando-lhe os braços com força. Sorrindo, sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido – Esquece-o, Ino. Ele só te vê como uma amiga. Pena. É pena o que ele sente por ti!

Aquelas palavras a magoavam. E muito. E o pior de tudo, é que ele o sabia, sendo isso o que lhe dava prazer. No entanto…mesmo que não fosse correspondida, mesmo que o Gaara não nutrisse o mesmo sentimento que ela sentia por ele, não se podia deixar abater. Tinha de continuar a lutar. Mesmo que fosse só pena o que ele tinha por ela, ao menos era alguma coisa e, isso, servia-lhe já de consolo.

- Não quero saber! – gritou, soltando-se do monstro que a aprisionava – Faças o fizeres, digas o que disseres, nunca irás conseguir matar este amor que sinto por ele! Por isso…desiste enquanto é tempo, porque daqui não levas nada!

Furioso, este, sem medir a sua força, apoderou-se do corpo dela por completo, deixando a pobre da Ino um pouco inconsciente.

Voltando a ter posse do corpo dela, o Diabo, no meio da neblina que era a sua fúria, avistou à sua beira, dentro da gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira, que estava aberta, um punhal banhado a prata.

Sem pensar duas vezes, agarrou-o e, virando-se para o ruivo, apontou-o na sua direcção com um ar ameaçador. Os olhos carregados de ódio e um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

Gaara engoliu em seco. Aquela não era a Ino. A Ino que conhecia. Só podia ser o Diabo…mas isso queria dizer que ele tinha vencido aquela batalha interior? Não! Recusava aceitar que a sua Ino tivesse desaparecido para sempre.

Embora estivesse com medo, vendo que ela se estava a aproximar cada vez mais, ele começou a falar para ela, apelando-lhe que não fizesse aquilo. De todos os modos sabia, mesmo pondo a sua própria vida em risco, que teria que, de certa forma, conseguir entrar dentro do coração ou da mente dela, pois tinha uma réstia de esperança de com isso conseguir despertar a verdadeira Ino.

Apesar dos esforços, nada parecia demovê-la, neste caso, a fúria do Diabo, que já estava bem próximo dele. Depois de dar um grito de raiva e avançar sobre ele com o punhal erguido bem lá no alto, pronto para ser diferido no gótico, eis que surge uma luz de esperança.

- Pára!

O corpo da Ino nesse instante parou automaticamente. Havia ficado paralisado por completo, deixando ambos surpresos.

- Por favor…pára…pára já… - a Ino, que havia despertado no seu subconsciente, chorava desalmadamente.

- Porque é que ainda resistes sua miúda estúpida? – perguntou o monstro zangado, já sem paciência para aquele conflito – Porquê? Raios!

- Porque… - estava cansada, sentia o seu corpo todo a querer desabar, mas tinha de fazer alguma coisa. Aquele monstro está com vontade de matar o único rapaz que realmente amou na vida – Porque eu amo-o. Amo o Gaara muito mais que a minha própria vida. – olhou para o Diabo com determinação – É, por ou isso, que estou disposta… - vai-se levantando até ficar em pé de cabeça erguida – a ir ao fim do mundo, se possível, só para não o ver morto!

O Diabo estranhou esta sua atitude. O que será que ela pretendia dizer com aquilo?

- O que é que estás a pensar fazer?

Enquanto isso, no plano físico, Gaara sentiu o coração a palpitar assim que ouviu a sua declaração de amor, já que os lábios da Ino moviam-se, saindo deles duas vozes diferentes, conforme a conversa entre a Namikaze e o Diabo.

Mas, de repente, a acção começou a desenrolar-se demasiado rápida, fazendo com que ele nem chegasse a ter tempo de digerir aquela estonteante notícia.

Ino havia voltado a mexer-se e estava de novo com o punhal erguido no alto, deixando Gaara com os olhos arregalados. Pensava que estava perdido, mas…o punhal não foi dirigido a ele, mas sim…à própria Ino…

A Namikaze havia se sacrificado em prol do amado. Esfaquiou-se a si própria para assim, finalmente ver-se livre daquele maldito monstro.

- O que foste fazer sua burra?

- Morre, maldito…Morre!

- Argh! Não!

Sem mais uma palavra, o Diabo saía do corpo da rapariga, esfumando-se no ar.

Finalmente, saindo-se vencedora daquele confronto, Ino largou o punhal, que chegou a fazer barulho no chão. Depois deixou-se cair no chão sem forças.

Gaara, assim que a viu cair, foi logo ter com ela. Posicionou-se, de joelhos, à beira dela, pegando-lhe pela nuca, fazendo com que esta o olhasse de frente. Apesar de se encontrar fraca e ensanguentada, estava orgulhoso dela. Ela era especial. Nenhuma outra patricinha faria o que ela corajosamente fizera.

Abrindo os olhos, tremendo de forma frenética as pestanas, a primeira coisa que viu foi uns olhos verdes que a olhavam preocupados, seguida de uma cabeleira ruiva. Sorriu e, levando uma mão trémula ao rosto dele, disse-lhe quase sem voz.

- Amo-te…

Dizendo isto, desmaiou. Fechou os olhos e deixou a mão, que estava a ser apreciada pelo ruivo, caír inanimada sobre o chão frio do quarto.

Gaara ficou sem reacção. Parecia que o mesmo filme se voltava a repetir diante dos seus olhos.

- Não…Não! – gritou desesperado, apertando-a contra o seu peito.

Minato e companhia, ouvindo o grito de Gaara, puseram-se alerta e, sem pensar duas vezes, decidiram entrar no quarto. E, ao entrarem, o choque foi brutal. Viram a Ino estendida, a esvaziar em sangue, nos braços do Sabaku, que tinha as mãos cobertas pelo sangue dela e estava com os olhos humedecidos pelas lágrimas que estavam prestes a brotar.

- Ino! Não! – gritou, Tsunade, começando a se desfalecer em lágrimas, que escorriam pela sua face, tanto era o sofrimento que acarretava dentro do seu peito.

A dor era tanta, que estivera a ponto de cair para o lado, senão fosse a Inai e o Sai a chegarem a ampararem.

- Mãe… - disse, Inai, preocupada.

Minato também fora apanhado de surpresa. Apesar de tudo, amava, e muito, a filha e vê-la naquele estado o deixava sem poder de acção. Mas, como não queria que ela morresse, queria muito que ela ainda estivesse viva, foi ter ao pé deles, ajoelhou-se e colocou dois dedos sobre a garganta da filha. _«Tem pulsação! Fraca. Mas tem.»_, pensou, suspirando de alivio.

- Está viva. – anunciou – Acho melhor telefonarmos rápido para o 112 e pedir uma ambulância. E o mais rápido possível!

Estava prestes a se levantar para telefonar ao 112 até que sentiu uma mão sobre o seu antebraço direito, sujando a manga da sua camisa de sangue.

- Não. Acho melhor não. – Estava feliz por saber que a Ino estava viva, mas não queria cometer os mesmos erros que cometera de quando fora a vez da sua amiga com ela. Minato o olhava de forma interrogativa com o sobrolho levantado – Não acho que seria o correcto. Eles demorariam muito tempo a chegar aqui. E não podemos arriscar, porque até lá… - trincou o lábio inferior com força, enquanto olhava de uma forma triste para a rapariga que amava – Tem carro? - perguntou decidido, voltando de novo a erguer o olhar e a encarar o pai da Ino, que estava à sua frente.

O homem, percebendo aonde ele queria chegar, respondera que sim e num acto voluntario se prontificou a levá-los aos dois até ao hospital. Apesar de não gostar dele, notava-se que também estava preocupado com a Ino.

Enquanto Gaara pegava na Ino ao colo e a levava o mais rápido possível para o lugar onde estava o carro, a família desta se olhava entre si. Podia ser um pouco doloroso para a Tsunade, no entanto ficou decidido que iam todos para o hospital. A esposa não estaria sozinha. Tinha ao menos a outra filha e o namorado desta a seu lado para o que quer que precisasse.

Sem mais demoras, estando todos dentro do carro, Minato, Gaara e Ino à frente e o resto a trás, arrancaram dali o mais que podiam directos para o hospital. Todos desejavam que, ao menos, chegassem a tempo e fossem capazes, assim, de a salvarem…

* * *

**Gostaram? Espero bem que sim, porque não se esqueçam que o próximo será o penúltimo capítulo. XD**

**Não se esqueçam dos reviews! **

**Bjs**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oi! ^^**

**Bom...aqui vai mais um capítulo! O penúltimo! XD Espero que gostem e boa leitura! ^^**

**Bjs**

* * *

**Capítulo XVI**

Ino ia acordando aos poucos. As pálpebras tremiam enquanto se abriam e tentava focar a sua visão. Não sabia onde estava, porque aquele não era o seu quarto. Esta divisão era iluminada por uma janela quadrada, tinha paredes cinzentas e lisas, e do lado esquerdo da cama, ao fundo, a porta de entrada.

_«Que lugar é este?»_. A última coisa de que se lembrava era da luta interna que tivera com o Diabo e depois do rosto de Gaara, que a olhava preocupado, antes de tudo à sua volta virar uma completa escuridão.

Um pouco mais acordada, mexeu a cabeça. Olhou de um lado e para o outro. Do seu lado esquerdo viu uma máquina e um saquinho de soro, que, por sua vez lhe estava a ser injectado no braço. E do lado direito, a mãe sentada numa cadeira, perto da janela. Estava a dormir. Mas, por alguma razão inexplicável, no momento seguinte acordou.

- Filha! – exclamou, Tsunade, feliz, levantando-se da cadeira, indo ter com ela. Afagou-lhe as bochechas da cara com carinho – Minha Ino…que bom que acordaste!

- Mãe… - a voz saiu-lhe fraca, pois custava-lhe falar – Porque é que estou num quarto de hospital? O que foi que aconteceu?

Tsunade contou-lhe então tranquilamente o que se havia passado. Pelo menos a sua versão dos factos.

Ino a ouvia atentamente. Ficou a saber que desde o acidente estivera em coma durante um mês. Que os amigos e o resto da família a vinham visitar amiúde. Mas o que mais a surpreendeu foi ter conhecimento de que o Gaara fora quem a salvara ao tratar de arranjar uma maneira de a levar para o hospital. Bem como ser ele quem a visitava mais, ficando por muito tempo ao pé dela.

A Namikaze ficou contente. Parecia bom de mais para ser verdade. Apesar de todo o mal que fizera, era bom saber que eles a visitavam e se preocupavam com ela.

- Mãe. Perdoa-me… - Tsunade a olhou confusa – Perdoa-me por todo o mal que vos causei. A ti e ao pai. Sei que ultimamente não tenho feito outra coisa senão causar-vos problemas e…

Tsunade pousou-lhe o dedo indicador da mão esquerda sobre os lábios.

- Esquece. Não te preocupes mais com isso. Já passou. O importante é que estás bem. – suspirou e depois deu um largo sorriso – Aposto que todos ficarão contentes por saber que já despertaste! Tenho de lhes telefonar! Aproveito e chamo a enfermeira. – contornou a cama e, antes de abrir a porta para sair, olhou para ela – Já volto, querida. Até já! – exclamou acenando, fechando a porta de seguida.

Ino olhou espantada para tudo aquilo. Nunca tinha visto a mãe tão alegre. Deu uma pequena gargalhada. Afinal…era bom ainda estar viva.

_**[…]**_

Inai e o resto da malta estavam todos reunidos à frente do portão da escola. Gaara era o único que ainda não havia chegado.

Todos tinham combinado ir visitar a Ino naquele dia. Apesar das suas atitudes estranhas de ultimamente, eles não lhe desejavam nenhum mal.

Durante o mês que a Ino tivera em coma, muita coisa tinha acontecido.

Naruto e Hinata já namoravam oficialmente, já que Hiashi, finalmente, havia cedido. Tudo o que queria era a felicidade da filha. Já Neji, esse não tinha aprovado muito a ideia, mas com o tempo aceitou-a. Também com uma rapariga como a Ten Ten do lado dele, o que é que ele podia pedir mais? Sem receios, os dois também oficializaram, não o namoro, mas sim o noivado. E perante o Hiashi, que, ao que não se estava à espera, aceitou, embora tivesse as suas estranhezas. E essa foi, sem dúvida, a sua cereja no topo do bolo.

Quanto ao Sasuke, este andava de namoro com a Temari. Era um tanto estranho, mas namoravam, havendo nesse relacionamento muita cumplicidade. No caso da Inai e do Sai, desses nem se falava. Não se largavam nem por um minuto.

- Desculpem o atraso.

Gaara, finalmente, havia chegado e, pela primeira vez, depois de tanto tempo, usava roupas normais, mas continuava a ter um ar de rebelde. Tinha uma t-shirt vermelha rente ao corpo, umas calças de ganga cinzentas e uma pulseira castanha, daquelas bem grossas de couro e com correias, no pulso esquerdo.

Estava assim o grupo completo e pronto para partir. Até ao momento em que a Inai recebeu uma chamada no telemóvel.

- Alto! Tou a receber uma chamada da minha mãe e pode ser importante. Esperem aqui, enquanto vou atendê-la, ok? – todos acenaram que sim, enquanto ela se afastava para poder atender a chamada – Oi, mãe! Passou-se alguma coisa com a Ino? – perguntou, temendo o pior. – A sério? – perguntou, depois de ouvir o que a mãe tinha para lhe dizer. Notava-se que estava contente – Tá bom, mãe. Eu e o pessoal estaremos aí não tarda nada. Até já! Beijos. – desligou a chamada e voltou para o grupo com um sorriso enorme na cara – Ei, pessoal! Vocês não sabem o que aconteceu!

- Pela tua cara, só pode ser coisa boa! – apontou, Naruto, abraçando a Hinata por trás.

- E é! A minha mãe acabou de me dizer que… - fez suspense – que a Ino já acordou do coma e está boa de saúde!

O grupo, ao ouvir a notícia, fez uma grande ovação, bastante sorridentes e com cada par dando um selinho de forma carinhosa.

Agora a visita havia ganho outro significado.

Quanto ao Gaara, mal ouviu esta notícia, o seu coração palpitou forte dentro do peito. Uma onda de alívio e ao mesmo tempo de amor apoderou-se do seu corpo.

Com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, começou a caminhar sozinho, deixando o grupo para trás.

- Ei, Gaara! – chamou, Naruto, apercebendo-se de que o Sabaku estava a distanciar-se – Onde é que tu vais?

Ainda a caminhar, Gaara virou-se para trás.

- Ver a Ino, ora bolas! E vocês? Não vêm?

Esta atitude por parte dele retirou de cada um deles um sorriso. Pensavam, divertidos, que ele só podia estar a gozar com eles. E, por isso, sem dizerem mais nada, seguiram-no rumo ao hospital.

[…]

Ino, posicionada de forma confortável na sua cama do hospital, estava radiante. Nunca em toda a sua vida tinha recebido tanta visita como naquele dia.

Só podia receber duas pessoas de cada vez. Primeiro foram a Inai e o Sai. Mais cedo ou mais tarde este confronto tinha de acontecer.

Inai lamentou muito o que aconteceu e queria muito conseguir o seu perdão. Bem como o Sai, visto que não teve em consideração os seus sentimentos.

Mas Ino não queria saber nada disso. Ninguém tinha culpa. Depois de ter passado por tanta coisa, o resto não interessava para nada. Apesar de inicio se ter sentido traída, não tinha nada contra eles. Há já algum tempo que lhes tinha perdoado, porque se não fosse essa traição, ela nunca que viria realmente a conhecer o Gaara.

Inai e Sai, aliviados por se sentirem finalmente perdoados, abraçaram-na. Agora o que desejavam era que ela fosse feliz.

Assim que se foram embora foi a vez do Neji e da Ten Ten, seguidos depois do Sasuke e da Temari. Cada um deles contou-lhe as novidades, que a deixaram aliviada, já que tinha o perdão da Ten Ten, e espantada, porque, apesar de o desconfiar, nunca pensou que o Sasuke fosse rapaz de namorar uma amiga.

Após saírem, a próxima dupla que entrou foi a Hinata e o Naruto. Ambos estavam com roupas casuais. A primeira não queria que a Ino se assustasse com o Naruto vestido de gótico. Podia ser um factor que a faria lembrar-se do que aconteceu. E isso era algo que não queria mesmo que acontecesse. Daí que ele tenha vindo com uma camisa branca e uns calções de praia laranja.

- Hinata! – exclamou contente, pois não via a amiga de longa data há muito tempo.

Hinata aproximou-se dela, deixando o Naruto um pouco para trás, com um sorriso singelo.

- Olá, Ino.

- Quem é esse rapaz atrás de ti, Hinata?

Naruto olhou para a namorada de sobrolho erguido. Será que o coma a tinha feito ficado amnésica? Mas, para Hinata, não parecia o caso, visto que ela se lembrava dela.

- Ora, Ino! – puxou o namorado para o pé dela – Este aqui é o Naruto! O meu namorado! – respondeu feliz, abraçando-o.

- Fico feliz por ti, Hinata! – sorriu-lhes de forma sincera. Depois, sentindo uma pontada de tristeza no coração, desfez automaticamente o sorriso. Abaixou a cabeça e, agarrando com força os lençóis, uma lágrima escorregou-lhe pela sua face delicada. – Perdoa-me…Hinata… - pediu num tom choroso, que não passou despercebido a Hinata e a Naruto – Não me recordo muito bem do que aconteceu…mas…tenho a noção de que te magoei…e muito…Perdoa-me…Perdoa-me…

Hinata, não aguentando ver a amiga naquele estado, sentou-se na cama, ao pé dela, e a abraçou forte.

- Ino…calma…já passou. – afastou-se um pouco dela e pegou-lhe numa mão, cobrindo-a com as suas, enquanto a olhava com ternura – É verdade que me magoaste muito. Não fisicamente, mas com certas atitudes que tiveste. No entanto…isso já não importa mais. Por mim, há muito que estás perdoada. – Ino olhou-a surpresa – Mas… - deu um sorriso meio torto – para que tudo seja perfeito, e para que eu possa realmente perdoar-te, só quero que me prometas uma coisa.

- O-O q-quê? – perguntou, olhando para ela admirada, com os olhos lacrimejantes.

- Quero que me prometas, mocinha, que não voltes nunca mais a fazer uma loucura como esta! Se o fizeres, esquece que alguma vez fomos amigas, ouviste? – perguntou, fingindo um ar ameaçador.

Ino deu um sorriso espontâneo.

- Prometo! – limpou as lágrimas dos olhos com as mãos – Tudo o que mais quero agora é voltar a ter a tua amizade e, de certa forma, voltar a ser a Ino de antes.

Emocionadas, as duas amigas voltaram a unir-se num forte abraço. Mas este foi mais sentido, já que foi como um tentar recuperar o tempo perdido para ambas as partes.

- Hã…não sei se isso será possível… - interrompeu, Naruto. As duas desfizeram-se do abraço e olharam directamente para ele – Isso de voltares a ser a Ino de antes…acho que não será possível.

- E porque não, Naruto? – perguntou, Hinata, sem entender a onde ele queria chegar.

- Porque… - passou uma mão pela nuca – Porque uma vez me disseste que ela era loira como a Inai, logo…basta olhar para o cabelo dela de agora e ver que ela não voltará a ser a mesma de antes.

Hinata levou uma mão à cara, enquanto Ino riu-se.

- Ai, ai, Naruto… - Hinata abanava a cabeça em forma de reprovação, enquanto se levantava e ia ter com ele, apertando-lhe as bochechas – Só mesmo tu para vires com uma dessas.

Enquanto Hinata dava um selinho ao Naruto, Ino achava aquilo engraçado. Estava realmente feliz pela amiga. Ela havia finalmente encontrado a tão desejada cara-metade. Eles os dois se mereciam, porque notava-se a cada olhar e a cada sorriso que se amavam.

Entretanto bateram à porta.

- Sim? Entre! – Ino dera permissão, enquanto esticava o pescoço para ver quem iria entrar por aquela porta, já que Hinata e Naruto lhe estavam a tapar a vista.

Era o Gaara.

- Olá. – Ino, ao ver de quem se tratava, corou ligeiramente e virou o rosto para a janela. Fora apanhada desprevenida. – Desculpem tar a interromper, mas…Hinata. Naruto. Era só para a visar que a vossa hora de visita terminou e que agora é a minha vez.

A vez que ele estava à espera há um mês e que não dava para esperar mais.

Sendo assim, Naruto e Hinata resolveram ir-se embora para os deixar a sós. Sabiam do quanto o Gaara havia ansiado por aquele momento.

Mas, quando iam a se despedir da Ino, esta reteve-os por alguns instantes. Queria que o Naruto a perdoasse. Lá no fundo sabia que o conhecia de algum lado e que também o havia magoado.

Naruto não sabia o que dizer, mas fez-se de orelhas ocas. Aquilo fazia parte do passado e daí que não havia problema nenhum. Ele até já se tinha esquecido disso. Porque, no final de contas, lhe devia muito. Porque se não fosse a dor que ela lhe havia causado, nunca teria conhecido a Hinata. Que foi a melhor coisa que alguma vez lhe aconteceu na vida.

Ino ficou mais tranquila. Afinal, nem tudo o que tinha feito fora mau.

Depois de todos os males entendidos estarem desfeitos, os dois despediram-se, finalmente, dela e a deixaram sozinha com Gaara.

- Gosto de te ver assim. – disse ele do nada. Estava encostado à parede com os braços cruzados juntos ao peito, enquanto olhava para ela. – Ficas linda quando sorris. – elogiou, enquanto se aproximava dela.

Ino desfez logo o sorriso e virou-lhe a cara.

- Lamento. Mas acho que só dizes isso porque sentes pena de mim. Foi pela outra Ino que te apaixonastes e não por mim. – disse-o de forma seca.

- Ino… - quis levar-lhe uma mão à cara, mas esta recusou o seu contacto. – Porque é que dizes isso? – perguntou, para esconder o quanto aquela atitude por parte dela o havia magoado.

- Porquê? Porque caso não te lembras, tu nem sequer gostavas de mim! Naquele dia em que estava a fazer a propaganda, tu humilhaste-me! Trocaste comigo palavras tão duras, que nem te passa pela cabeça o quanto me hão magoado!

- Ino. – sentou-se na cama ao pé dela – Eu, mais do que ninguém, sei que errei. E tu, mais do que ninguém, sabes que eu já paguei por esse erro ao ser usado pela outra Ino.

Ino voltou a olhar-lhe de frente.

- Ela não voltará, Gaara. Nunca mais! – lembrou-se da batalha interna que tivera para conseguir se livrar do Diabo – Eu nem acredito que o derrotei… - sussurrou com um sorriso a teimar brotar dos seus lábios – Derrotei-o, certo? – perguntou-lhe com um olhar envolto de esperança, esperando que ele o confirmasse.

- Sim. Tu derrotaste-o. – cobriu-lhe uma mão com a sua – Agora és de novo a Ino de antigamente. A linda patricinha adepta das boas causas.

- É… - suspirou – Voltei a ser a mesma de antes…excepto no cabelo. – Gaara achou piada àquilo – No entanto…

Quando Ino dera um sorriso de lado e dissera aquele _"No entanto…"_, o Sabaku passou a estranhar. Aonde é que ela queria chegar?

Depressa teve a sua resposta.

Sem aviso, ela agarrou-se a ele. Puxou-o pela nuca, prendendo-o para bem perto de si com os braços, que estavam a enlaçar o seu pescoço. Os narizes deles quase que se tocavam, fazendo com que os olhares se cruzassem.

- No entanto deves saber de uma coisa. – disse-o com um olhar sério, que se fez transbordar para a voz – Eu mudei. Tornei-me numa pessoa mais confiante e, de certa forma, mais madura. A patricinha, que um dia conheceste, abriu finalmente os olhos para a vida.

Gaara riu-se.

- Então devo-me sentir grato. Pois é essa a Ino que eu tanto amo.

Ino, incapaz de conter o que vinha-lhe à alma, atreveu-se a eliminar a pouca distância que havia entre eles, roubando-lhe um beijo.

Quando este o correspondeu, ela ficou muito feliz. O que fez com que o aprofundasse ainda mais. Passou de um beijo a medo, quase delicado, para um bastante sôfrego, cheio de paixão que estava contida durante muito tempo.

Podia, no final, acabar por ser rejeitada, mas tinha de lho confessar. Tinha de lhe dizer o quanto o amava, só para que assim pudesse ter a sua consciência completamente limpa.

- Amo-te… - sussurrou baixinho, depois de interromper o beijo. Os seus lábios estavam apenas a dois dedos de distância. – Amo-te, Gaara. – disse-o com mais confiança, um pouco mais alto, encostando a testa à dele. Os seus braços ainda estavam a rodear-lhe o pescoço. – Por favor…não me deixes…

- Eu nunca te vou deixar, Ino. – confirmou, enquanto se soltava dos seus braços, para depois agarrar-lhe nas mãos, massajando-as com ternura. – E sabes porque é que nunca te vou deixar? – Ino abanou a cabeça – Porque… - olhou-a bem fundo dos seus olhos – Porque também te amo.

Ino olhou para ele espantada. Ela que já estava para aceitar um não como resposta.

- M-Mas…e-eu p-pensei…

- Pensaste errado. É verdade que, no início, a nova Ino me deixou intrigado. E confesso que até cheguei a adorar aquele seu lado frio e louco. – Ino baixou a cabeça triste. Mas Gaara fez questão de a levantar com uma mão, fazendo com que o seu olhar se cruzasse com o dele. – Contudo, depois que a beijei, algo em mim começou a amolecer e, aos poucos, fui percebendo que não era amor o que sentia. Atracção sim. Amor nunca. Porque, depois que soube de toda a verdade pela Bruxa Kurenai, aí é que me dei conta dos meus verdadeiros sentimentos. A Ino que eu amava não era a misteriosa, nem a má, mas sim a patricinha, que, apesar do que lhe dissera, e sem me dar conta, cativou-me desde o primeiro instante. – emoldurou-lhe o rosto com as mãos e limpou-lhe com os polegares as lágrimas que lhe teimavam em sair dos olhos de tão emocionada que estava – Amo-te, Ino. Não a de antes, mas a de agora. A Ino linda e corajosa que se encontra mesmo à minha frente. Amo-te.

Ino, emocionada, voltou a eliminar a distância que havia entre ambos, beijando-o de novo. Nunca pensara que o Gaara, o chefe dos góticos, fosse capaz de se declarar daquela forma. Ele sem dúvida que havia mudado. Não só ele próprio, como também a sua vida.

Depois de terminarem o beijo, sem parar de se olharem de forma apaixonada, Ino começou a dar sinais de cansaço ao bocejar.

- Acho que, agora, é melhor descansares um pouco. – aconselhou, Gaara, com amabilidade, enquanto, já levantado, a posicionava de forma cuidadosa na cama, de maneira a que pudesse dormir tranquila. Mas ela não queria. Tinha medo de que aquilo não passasse de um sonho e que depois, ao acordar, ele já não estivesse a seu lado. – Shhh…Prometo que não vou a lado nenhum, tá? – deu a volta à cama, pegou na cadeira e levou-a para o outro lado – Quando acordares – sentou-se – estarei na mesma aqui. Sentado. – pegou-lhe na mão – A olhar para ti, enquanto te seguro a mão.

Ino sorriu por saber que ele não a ia deixar sozinha. Aliviada, tendo a certeza de que as suspeitas do Diabo estavam erradas, deixou-se levar pelo cansaço. Fechou os olhos e…adormeceu.

_**[…]**_

Havia-se passado uma semana. Ino estava de saída do hospital, já que havia levado alta da médica que estava a cuidar dela.

A Namikaze estava muito feliz por voltar para o seu lar. Usava um lindo vestido branco e discreto, que contrastava com os seus longos cabelos negros e, nos pés, umas sandálias de cunha com tiras da mesma cor que o vestido.

Os seus pais vieram-lhe buscar à hora indicada, a levando de carro até casa. E, quando chegaram, depois do pai ir estacionar o carro, Ino sentiu-se um pouco nostálgica, enquanto olhava para a fachada frontal da sua casa. Passou-se tanto tempo desde da última vez que se lembrava de estar naquela casa, que agora tudo lhe parecia estranho.

Respirando fundo, caminhou a passo ligeiro até à porta de entrada. Mas, assim que a abriu, levou um susto. A luz do hall de entrada havia-se acendido sozinha e todos os seus amigos apareceram de repente do nada à sua frente, desejando-lhe as boas-vindas. E de uma parede à outra, percorrendo a divisão, estava um grande letreiro, no qual se podia ler a seguinte frase: _Bem-Vinda a casa, Ino!_

Ino foi mesmo apanhada desprevenida, ficando sem fala. Estava grata com tamanha demonstração de afecto por parte deles. Da família e dos amigos.

Sentindo-se uma sortuda por ser amada de tal forma, mesmo após tanto mal que havia causado, Ino, sorridente, foi ter com eles e os abraçou. Um por um. Queria que eles soubessem que tinha realmente adorado a surpresa.

_**[…]**_

Mais tarde, Ino e Gaara subiram até ao quarto desta. Todos já se tinham ido embora e a família dela, incluindo Sai, estava no andar de baixo a conversar de forma animada. Parecia que o Minato já não implicava tanto com o Gaara como antes. Devia-lhe a vida da sua filha, daí que resolvera dar-lhe uma segunda oportunidade.

- O que se passa, Ino? – perguntou, Gaara, fechando a porta do quarto atrás de si. Ela parecia um tanto aérea, preocupada com alguma coisa. E não gostava nada de a ver naquele estado.

- Não é nada. Comigo não se passa de mais. É só que…– encostou-se de lado à parede junto à janela, olhando através desta. – Conheces alguma rapariga que tenha cabelos cor-de-rosa? – Gaara fitou-a surpreso. Mas depois desviou o rosto um tanto abatido. Dirigiu-se até à cama da Inai, que era a que ficava ao pé da janela, encostada à parede, e sentou-se na mesma. – Gaara… - mostrou-se preocupada com ele, sentando-se a seu lado – Disse algo que não devia?

- Não. – custava-lhe muito ainda abordar aquele assunto. – Porque é que mo perguntas?

- Bem…É que ultimamente tenho tido sonhos estranhos. Acho que são recordações do tempo em que estava possuída. E numa delas surgiu uma rapariga de cabelos cor-de-rosa. Se estou a perguntar por ela, Gaara, não é porque tenho consciência de que lhe disse algo que não devia e, por isso, quero pedir-lhe desculpas pessoalmente. – deu um sorriso trémulo – E então? Conheces?

Gaara soltou um suspiro pesado. Por muito que lhe custasse, tinha de lhe contar a verdade. Ela merecia saber.

- Sim, Ino… Conheço. Neste caso…conhecia.

- Conhecias? – perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas confusa.

- Essa rapariga que acabaste de me perguntar se a conhecia, chama-se Sakura Haruno. Era a minha melhor amiga e…agora está morta…

Ino arregalou os olhos.

- Morta? – ela nem queria acreditar no que acabara de ouvir – Como?

- Por favor…não me perguntes mais nada, pode ser? – pediu-lhe encarecidamente, pois não estava a gostar do rumo da conversa. Não queria ir mais a fundo na ferida que ainda não lhe sarara do coração.

Ino, compreendo a sua dor, pousou-lhe uma mão sobre o ombro, fazendo com que ele a olhasse de frente.

- Dói-te falar nela, não é verdade? Porque…Porque gostavas muito dela, certo?

- Sim… - virou o rosto de lado, afundando-o entre as mãos – Ela era importante para mim…e eu…não fui capaz de a salvar…

Ino abraçou-o de lado, dando-lhe apoio.

- Gaara…não fiques assim…tu se calhar não tiveste culpa…

- Como não, Ino? – questionou exaltado, levantando-se de rompante. Depois apercebeu-se do erro. – Desculpa, Ino…Tu não tens culpa. – para espairecer as ideias foi até à janela. Abriu-a, respirando assim um pouco de ar fresco.

- Não faz mal, Gaara. – levantou-se e foi ter com ele. Abraçou-o por trás, encostando a cabeça nas suas costas – Se quiseres, não falo mais no assunto, ok? – levantou a cabeça e, com uma mão, pegou-lhe no queixo e fez com que este a encarasse – Posso não me lembrar dela, mas sei que ela devia também gostar muito de ti. E é por isso que… - convidou-o a abraçar-lhe e foi o ele fez, apertando-a contra si. – onde quer que ela esteja, tenho a certeza que ela estará neste momento a olhar por ti. – viraram os rostos um para o outro, olhando-se nos olhos – Por nós. A abençoar o nosso amor. Pois tudo o que ela queria era a tua felicidade.

Gaara sorriu.

- Tens razão, Ino. – deu-lhe um selinho – Tens razão.

Juntos, abraçados um ao outro, os dois olharam para cima. Para o céu.

Nesse momento, o rosto de Sakura surgiu por entre as nuvens. Estava a sorrir. Apesar de todos os males entendidos, a Haruno ficaria, onde quer que estivesse, na memória e em seus corações. Por todo sempre.

* * *

**Foi emocionante? Já estão a chorar? Eu também. lol**

**Já redigi o último cap. que será o Epílogo. Por isso, se forem bonzinhos comigo, ao comentarem,talvez o envie no final o mês de Maio. ^~**

**Bjs e até lá! **


	17. Epílogo

**Oi! ^^ Aqui vai o último cap. desta fic. Espero que gostem! Boa leitura! Bjs**

* * *

**Epílogo**

Algumas semanas se haviam passado.

O ano lectivo estava quase a dar por terminado. Todos os alunos andavam numa euforia constante, ansiosos pela chegada das férias.

- Não achas isto irónico? – perguntou, Ino, a Gaara.

Os dois estavam a chegar de um passeio, de mãos dadas, a casa da rapariga. E, quando ela lhe fez esta pergunta, eles haviam parado mesmo em frente à porta. Ela usava um top de alças finas vermelho e uns corsários de ganga justos, enquanto ele tinha uma t-shirt preta justa ao corpo e umas calças de ganga.

- O quê?

- Isto. – indicou as mãos deles, que estavam unidas – Se antes daquela transformação me dissessem que isto poderia acontecer, eu desatava-me a rir na cara da pessoa, afirmando que só podia estar maluca! – riu-se e depois respirou fundo – É…quem diria. A betinha e o gótico. Juntos!

- Eu não acharia a situação um quanto irónica como isso. – Ino arqueou uma sobrancelha – Porque naquela altura, mesmo que não o notasse, já achava que tinhas algo de especial. – confessou, enquanto afastava-lhe da cara uma mecha de cabelo, colocando-a atrás do ouvido. – Sabes uma coisa? Acho estranho é como é que ainda tens o cabelo desta cor. Negro.

- Ah! Isso tem uma explicação. Pintei-o. Gostei tanto da cor que resolvi mantê-la. – pegou numa das pontas do cabelo – Porquê? Não gostas?

- Gosto. Não é o caso. É só que…achei estranho. Só isso.

- Uhum…sei… - olhou-o desconfiada, mas depressa mudou de assunto – Também decidi mantê-la por outra razão. Queria, ao olhar para esta cor, recordar o que fui e quem sou. – olhou-o nos olhos – Que no momento existem duas Inos. Uma boa e uma má.

- Eu acho a boa engraçada.

- Ai sim? – animada, Ino agarrou-lhe na cara e começou a dar-lhe muitos beijinhos numa das faces.

- Ah… - já começava a ficar incomodado – mudei de opinião…! – livrou-se dela – Prefiro a má.

Ino começou então a olhar para ele de cima a baixo. Um olhar com demasiada cobiça, que até Gaara estranhou.

- Nesse caso… - tinha um largo sorriso estampado no rosto, enquanto enrolava com um dedo uma das pontas do cabelo – não vejo mal nenhum em fazer isto.

Sem que Gaara estivesse à espera, ela saltou para cima dele, rodeando-lhe a cintura com as pernas e o pescoço com os braços, dando nele um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Um beijo altamente apaixonado, que foi correspondido por ele com a mesma intensidade, deixando a ambos inebriados de paixão.

Quando se afastaram os lábios um do outro por alguns momentos para recuperarem o fôlego, Gaara a algum custo apenas disse:

- Não existem dúvidas…adoro mesmo a parte má…

Ino, extasiada com tais palavras, beijou-o de novo. Voltando a ter a mesma adrenalina e paixão que o anterior. Só que desta vez, eles passavam as mãos pelo corpo um do outro.

Ao terminarem o beijo, Ino saiu de cima dele, pousando os pés no chão. Pegou-lhe na mão e puxou-o em direcção à porta de casa. O seu olhar dizia tudo. O quanto o desejava.

Para Gaara aquilo era um convite tentador. Por isso é que, sem pensar duas vezes, deixou-se levar pela sua ousadia.

Juntos, os dois foram em direcção ao seu destino. Há muito que o desejavam e agora não havia impedimentos que se fizessem prevalecer. Apenas seguiram o que os seus corações ditavam. Agora e por todo o sempre.

Uma coisa a Ino aprendera com tudo o que se havia passado com ela. Para quem não queria voltar a se apaixonar, bem que o valera a pena.

O caminho para lá chegar foi duro e esgotante, mas valera seriamente a pena. E porquê? Porque o amor é mais forte do que isso. É mais forte do qualquer magia negra que possa existir. O único capaz de derrotar as trevas que ensombram os nossos corações.

Por isso, não deixem de acreditar no amor, porque ele, apesar do duro caminho a percorrer, os levará até à luz da salvação. Até à felicidade eterna. Pelos séculos dos séculos.

**FIM**

* * *

**E pronto, foi o fim desta saga! ^^**

**Uma saga que me deu alegrias, tristezas e até de certo modo um pouco de falta de criatividade. Espero que a tenham desfrutado tanto quanto eu ao longo deste ano e meio. **

**A todos um muitissimo obrigado! XD**

**Bjs e até a uma próxima! **


End file.
